TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step
by storygirl99210
Summary: The Next Step of our heroes Journey continues. After the TCRI break-in, our heroes and Zane, have vanished for good!...Or have they? Where has the team gone? Will they ever get home? Will they find out a startling secret or two of the Shredder? Will more couples finally be formed? Click link to read full summary. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter.
1. Chapter 1 Teens In Space Part 1 (1)

Welcome to TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! In other words, welcome to the first chapter of the second book! I'm so happy to be making the second book of this fanfic series, and I hope you all will like it. I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Please review! For those of you who just clicked this book that are new readers to this story, please read the first book before this, so you know what's exactly happening.

 **Bold Text is when Lunafire and Kuro speaks.**

By the way, here's the full summary:

The Next Step of our heroes Journey continues. After the TCRI break-in, our heroes and Zane, have vanished for good!...Or have they? Where has the team gone? Will they ever get home? Will they find out a startling secret or two of the Shredder? Will more couples finally be formed? What other weird and exciting adventures await our heroes? Will the rest of Nano make a comeback? Will any of the girl's parents find out about our heroes? And what's this of holograms and a Winter Ball?! And Shirayuki goes to...school?! In order to know and find out, read TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 1: Teens In Space Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Leonardo: When you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and the Avatar, a lot of weird things happen. Some that you can handle, and some that you can't. Like when Master Splinter went missing after our victory over the Shredder. But sadly, things only got weirder.

 _During Leonardo's voice-over, flashbacks reflect on what has happened since the defeat of the Shredder: Our heroes fighting the Shredder, Shirayuki with her elemental blade, ready to defeat and kill the Shredder for good, the group of teens and Lunafire finding out that Master Splinter disappeared from the battle as Michelangelo says stupefied, "How could he be gone?"_

 _More flashbacks reveal the TCRI building, alien robots shedding their human skin as the Utroms – the pink aliens in the stomach parts controlling the robots – flying out of the robot bodies, our heroes finding Master Splinter after so long in a fluid-filled tank and fighting the Utroms, the turtles, Shirayuki and Zane on the strange machine as they are suddenly pulled apart into pieces with their screams pixilated sounding as they disappeared as Mortu, Kuro and the girls watch on in shock._

Leonardo: We found out that this building, not only had ties to my brothers and father's mutations, but also aliens and that they had taken Master Splinter. They had him floating inside some bizarre container when we confronted the aliens. Me, my bros, Yuki and that human guy Zane stepped onto this weird machine, and next thing we know, everything just vanished, or maybe we did. Whatever happened, I don't think any of us were prepared for how much weirder life was about to get.

 _Leonardo was correct as just as the machine did its thing, outside of the building, rows of windows lit up one by one starting from the bottom to the top. As this was happening, Casey, April, Lunafire – who seemed broken about something – and Aunt Rose watches this all happening in shock. Then suddenly, on top of the TCRI building, a big blue ball of energy was expanding, until like a geyser, it shoots up into the air as the four beings on the ground cover their eyes from the brightness. Once the brightness was gone, everyone was in shock of what just happened as Lunafire says in shock with wide eyes and a tear falling from one of her eyes,_ _ **"Their…their gone…"**_ _That blue ray of light continues as it soars through space heading for somewhere. And that place, wherever it is, will take the turtles, Zane and Shirayuki on The Next Step of their journey…_

* * *

Our story begins in space, in a galaxy far, far away from the Milky Way galaxy and Earth on a red lumpy looking planet with it's own asteroid belt. You would think that all is peaceful in high-tech futuristic city on the planet. Well, you thought wrong…Because right now, in a trash-strewn alley, a chase is afoot. In the shadows of the alley, a humanoid being is seen running away from something.

This being is revealed to be a robot with a sideways oval head and two green eyes as he continues running away. Unfortunately, the robot meets the dead end of the alley as soldiers with high-tech energy guns found him and are closing in on him. The robot who sounds strangely human says, becoming scared for his life, "Oh, dear…Oh, dear…!" One of the soldiers presses something on his hat, bringing out a mouthpiece as he then talks to someone through it, "Bravo team to base. We've got the Fugitoid cornered in Sector 4."

The soldiers then start up their weapons, ready to aim and fire at the robot now called Fugitoid whimpers as he then braces himself for his end. The person on the other end of the headset tells the soldier, "Roger! Bag 'im and tag 'im, Bravo. General Blanque wants it in one piece." But what the Fugitoid didn't know, is that not only would he gain a group of heroes to help him, but also, friends…

And this is indeed proven true as the same ray of blue light from before that was blasted out of TCRI hits the ground between the Fugitoid and the soldiers. The human soldiers then do their best to shield their eyes from the intense brightness while the Fugitoid stares in shock and slight fear. And from within the blue light pieces of things appear and are put together. And what was put back together?

Well…you're about to find out as within the blue light, the pieces form…Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Shirayuki and Zane as all six teens face the Fugitoid. The blue ray disappears as finally our teen heroes can move again as Michelangelo shudders, "That was unpleasant." Zane agrees with a groan, holding his head, "Ugh, I hear ya! I feel like a jigsaw puzzle."

Shirayuki looks at Zane in confusion asking him, "Didn't you know what that machine could do?" Zane looks at her and nods saying with a smile, "I did, just not the feeling of being torn to pieces and put back together." Shirayuki laughs as the soldiers behind them gasp in shock and fear of seeing the mutant turtles and Zane's black angels wings poking out of his hero outfit as the lead soldier tells the others, "Take cover! This Fugitoid's got some kind of secret weapon!"

The Fugitoid shakes his head saying, "No, I don't!" He then backs away, hiding under a sheet as Raphael groans messing with his neck, making it crack a little, "I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again!" Hearing that, Shirayuki gasps in happiness as she says, "Raphie!" The Avatar teenager hops onto his shell and hugs him, kissing his cheek saying, "Man, am I glad to see you!"

Raphael laughs a little rubbing her head, kissing her cheek as Zane looks at this a little shocked, but smiles nonetheless, shrugging his shoulders. Then, once the Fugitoid realizes the teens aren't after him, he risks a peek from his sheet as Michelangelo and Leonardo stretch a little as Michelangelo asks, "What happened? That light…the strange lab…those weird robot aliens…(Gasp) The Girls! Where'd they go?!"

It was then that Leonardo takes a look around and tells Zane and his team, "You mean…where'd we go?!" Donatello then speaks up saying with a thinking look on his face as he and the other teens turn around, "Someplace I don't think we're supposed to be!" When they turned around, the human soldiers began aiming their weapons at them as Michelangelo whispers to his team, "Uh, the locals don't look too friendly."

Leonardo then begins to tell the team, "I think our best defense might be…" Raphael then finishes that as he brings out his sais and spins them, "Some serious butt-kicking ninja turtle and Avatar action!" The other turtles bring out their weapons and so does Shirayuki with her tessen and Zane readies his angel wings as the dark angel says, "And don't forget angel action!" Raphael growls at him and glares at him, "Ya better stick around then, flyboy, because we ain't through with Q and A yet!" Shirayuki then rolls her eyes as then all six teens immediately jump into action…

* * *

As the teens jump into action, the lead soldier commands the others as they begin firing, "Fire at will!" They begin shooting as Raphael and Shirayuki get themselves up onto a pipe and hop away as Michelangelo cartwheels away from the blasts. Leonardo then leaps off of his pipe and slashes apart all three guns of the three men in front of him as he then uses his foot to grabs one of the men's hands and throws the human soldier into the other two, knocking them to the ground.

Raphael and Shirayuki run past two guards as then Raphael runs along the wall to distract them, Shirayuki then uses the air around her to knock both soldiers away by using an air blade. All the human soldiers who saw what Shirayuki could do, gaped in shock and fear. But one brave soldier had his gun aimed at her, but before he could fire, a black angel feather was fired at the shooting part of the gun, thus short-circuiting the weapon, making it blow up and the soldier blown into a trash receptacle.

Shirayuki looked up to see Zane in the air as he winked at her, the Avatar teenager nodded with a smile showing her thanks. Raphael could only gape in shock that Zane saved her and not him, he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't since Zane saved her. And because of what Zane did, two of the soldiers got distracted, thus Donatello managed to hit one soldier to the ground, knocked the other's gun away and tripped him onto the ground with his bo staff and used it to brace himself on the ground knocking away another soldier that was trying to fire at him with his feet.

Then Raphael leaps behind a soldier that was firing and knocks him down with a spinning kick. Michelangelo lands near a group of three soldiers as one of them aims a gun at him and tells him threateningly, "Your mine, alien freak!" Suddenly, the three soldiers hear a frightening growl as they turn around to see Shirayuki with glowing blue eyes saying, "They are not freaks! Their my brothers, boyfriend and hopefully soon-to-be-friend!" Zane overheard that with a shocked look and then smiles saying, "Yes!"

Shirayuki, with her glowing blue eyes, glares at them as Michelangelo tells the soldiers tauntingly, "Ooh! You guys are in trouble!" Shirayuki then suddenly makes the earth underneath the metal rise up and entrap all three soldiers in an earth cocoon! Michelangelo grins at that saying, "Nice one, Avatar!" Shirayuki winks as the both of them head back into the action.

Leonardo and Donatello then do leap kicks on one of the soldiers as the lead soldier that was in contact with someone earlier watches all of this scared as he tries to tell someone on the other end of the headset, "Bravo to base! We need backup!" While he did this, the Fugitoid watches the teens fight the whole time, and can not help but feel impressed and in awe of them fighting the soldiers as he says, "My word! Those adolescents are making short work of these troops. The girl that controlled the ground and air, how does she do that? And the adolescent with the pair of black wings? And those four green alien creatures, they are all so fascinating. However, I still need a way out of here."

The Fugitoid walks forward seeing a boarded off area and ponders his robotic appendages for a moment and starts tearing off the boards and proceeds to walk through, but hearing the sounds of the fight behind him, stops him. He looks behind him and says worriedly, "Oh, I can't just run out on these beings. They've been ever so helpful. Who knows? Maybe I can help them in return."

* * *

As the Fugitoid ponders this, the teens have already finished off the soldiers as Leonardo asks Zane and his team, "What the shell was that all about?!" Zane shrugs his shoulders saying, "Beats me. Either they found us on some type of scanner or they were probably after someone else and we got caught in the middle." Donatello, then starts to get scared as he points to something behind him, "Whatever it was, it's not over! Look!" Donatello was indeed correct as more soldiers are heading their way from an alley entrance.

Everyone prepares their weapons, or in Zane's case his wings, as Leonardo tells everyone, "Well team, fight or flight?" Raphael crosses his sais in front of his face saying, "Ya know my vote…fight." Michelangelo complains saying, "You always vote fight!" Shirayuki smiles and coos as she hugs Raphael and kisses his cheek briefly saying, "Aww, but that's one of the things I love about Raphie! He never gives up!"

Raphael smiles a little at that, when suddenly his and everyone else's attention are redirected to the Fugitoid as he calls out to them, "Excuse me, hello? Terrapin, avian and human beings? Yes, you all. This way, quickly!" Shirayuki was a little shocked seeing the robot, but found him to be cute. But that thought was squashed when the new soldiers appear and prepare to fire their weapons. They then begin firing as all six teens quickly try to dodge the blasts, and with that, they had no choice but to follow the Fugitoid.

So while they dodged, they made their way to the entry the Fugitoid broke into. They all sheathed their weapons and saw the Fugitoid on a flight of stairs as the robot then tells them, "Hurry, hurry! Those Federation troops won't give up the chase so easily." Everyone nods as they all run for it after the Fugitoid as Michelangelo leaps over Raphael with his hands bracing on his shoulders saying, "Coming through, slowpoke!" Raphael growls angrily, as he follows his brothers and Fugitoid, as behind him, Zane asks Shirayuki, "Are your adventures always like this?"

The Avatar shrugs her shoulders saying, "Sometimes. But you get used to it. And hopefully you will, because we could always use a new friend." As Shirayuki runs faster, Zane smiles saying, "New friend…I like the sound of that." Everyone runs up the stairs until they reach the roof of a building near a road, but also a dead end. Down below, a little further away is a garbage hover truck heading their way.

But then Michelangelo turns his head to see the soldiers coming as he tells everyone worriedly, "And here comes the unwelcome committee." Leonardo, seeing the garbage hover truck, has an idea as he tells everyone, "Quick, into that truck!" The Fugitoid getting scared tells our heroes, "No! I hate heights!" But Leonardo, having gone through enough of heck today, tells the Fugitoid a little angry, "How do you feel about laser guns?"

With that, Leonardo, his brothers, his sister Shirayuki, and Zane leap off of the edge and land in the moving garbage hover truck with no problems as Michelangelo yells out dramatically, "Down, down and away!" Zane smiles telling Michelangelo, "Nice quip." Michelangelo flashes the dark angel a thumbs up as the Fugitoid decides to be brave and runs to a side of the building for a running start for the garbage hover truck.

As he leaps off, he yells out scared, "I don't like this…!" The Fugitoid made it, but he is barely hanging on to the back. Luckily for him, Raphael and Michelangelo pull him up as our group of heroes escaped safely and with no problems. Or so they think…

* * *

Back on the top of the building, the lead soldier contacts someone on his headset saying, "Uh, Alpha to Base. Um, we lost the Fugitoid." The man he is talking to is a general as the man himself is in a hi-tech room as the general has orange hair, clear skin and a green and black outfits with badges on it showing that he indeed is a general as he gets mad telling the soldier through a hologram head of him, "You what?! Search the entire sector and find that Fugitoid!"

* * *

Back with our heroes, the six teens take a peek from the garbage hover truck to see where they are, as all are in awe of the hi-tech city as Donatello exclaims his awe saying, "Char would have loved to see this place." Leonardo, who frowns a little at the mention of Char, decides he is also worried about Madison, but masks it as he asks, "Where are we?" Shirayuki leans onto Raphael, a little worried about being here, as he holds her hand and rubs it saying, "Something tells me this ain't Manhattan."

Zane nods as the vehicle is still moving as Donatello then says, "I'm not even sure we're on Earth anymore." Zane nods saying, "Definitely not, Don. The tech is too advanced for Earth, but it is advanced enough for alien beings of a different world, maybe even more advanced than the tech the Utroms have." Raphael growls angrily telling him, "Yeah, especially with what your tech is doing to our father, flyboy!"

Zane sighs irritably saying, "We weren't doing anything bad to him, I promise you that! Now, hothead, do you want to keep being angry at me, or do you want to get the heck out of here?" Raphael is silenced at that and turns his head away grumbling angrily as Shirayuki then tells Zane, "You can tell us why you had Master Splinter later, but first things first, I think our ride is about to stop."

Shirayuki was indeed correct as the garbage hover truck stopped at what appears to be a market/bazaar. Our heroes then get off of it at the back with Shirayuki being second-to-last as all of the teen boys were thankful that Shirayuki was in her ninja outfit and had black spandex shorts on underneath. Also, Shirayuki had decided to put her Avatar Amulet inside her outfit, incase someone on the planet thought it was priceless jewelry. As soon as she got off, the Fugitoid was helped off as he tells the teens, "Ah, Earth. Is that your home planet? I don't believe it's in this galaxy. Or at the very least I've never heard of it. Are any of you the dominant species of the planet?"

But Raphael, having had enough angrily asks the Fugitoid with a yell, "Where the shell are we?!" Shirayuki holds him back, before he could do or yell anymore as the Fugitoid then tells Raphael, "Calm down, son. You're on the Planet D'Hoonnib in the Sidyon System, which is Federation territory."

As most of the teens are taking the shock that they are in another galaxy, Shirayuki who had taken the shock mildly, due to the fact that she has always wanted to see other worlds since she was younger and since she found out she was from another universe, answers Fugitoid's question, "And the answer to your question earlier, Mr. Fugitoid, is that mostly humans like me are the dominant species. But the truth is, I'm not from Earth. Or at the very least from the Earth these guys live on. I actually come from another dimension where my brothers and boyfriend do not exist."

Zane, hearing that, looks at her shocked as the Fugitoid exclaims his shock saying, "Really?! How fascinating!" Then the shock of their situation finally gets through to the others as Donatello says in shock, "A whole other galaxy?! It's official, we should have brought the girls." Leonardo then says in his own shock realizing something important, "Master Splinter is so far away! So helpless…And Maddie must be in a lot of pain right about now…"

Michelangelo then exclaims, "And it's not just him either. The girls are still back there probably crying their eyes out! Even Sammy…I hope she's okay." Zane looks at all of their sad faces and realizes that each of the turtles was in love with one of Shirayuki's friends, except for Angel.

* * *

That, gave him some hope for the future as he tells the turtles, "Guys, listen. I know most of you don't trust me right now, and I can understand why you think that. To be honest, I don't trust a lot of people either except for the Utroms and a few others. But I do understand what it's like to lose someone, whether it be from death or being kicked out of a family. But know this, we're in a different galaxy and we all have to stick together and trust each other to somehow get back home to all of our friends and family. Give me a chance and I promise you, I will never steer any of you wrong the whole time we're here. Deal?"

The turtles look at him shocked as Shirayuki smiles saying, "I know I agree. I can tell you're telling the truth after all." All four turtles then look to each other and they all reached a silent agreement as Leonardo stands forward saying, "You have a deal, but you owe us your backstory." Zane nods saying with a smirk, "I can do with that." Donatello then asks everyone wondering about the machine they were on that sent them all here, "By the way, Zane, that machine back at TCRI was the thing that brought us here, right?"

Zane nods but before he can answer, the Fugitoid who had overheard everything stopped himself from being over-emotional, as he asks them with a new spark in his optics, "That question has been vesing me, along with so many others. How did you materialize like that? How did you, miss, do that thing with the elements earlier and do people from your dimension do it, too? How did you get to the rest of your group's planet? And who were these other females you all were talking about?" Shirayuki laughs telling the Fugitoid, "Calm down, Mr. Fugitoid. I promise once we get a break and place to rest, we'll answer all of your questions.

Leonardo then looks ahead, looking scared as he then tells everyone pointing at something, "She's right, but right now, we've got company!" Everyone looks ahead to see more soldiers marching and looking around the market to find our heroes as alien citizens run away and flee in terror. With that, our heroes get their weapons ready as Raphael brings out his sais and spins them saying, "Ugh, more of those bozos."

But then our heroes see something that is scaring them a little more as Donatello exclaims, "Don't look now, but those bozos brought something worse to the party!" The purple masked turtle was right as the soldier then brought in a hover tank with a cannon! Michelangelo then moans as he says trying to cheer himself up, "How come bad guys always have the great toys? Heck Sam would say, 'Ooh! Destructive. Me likey.'" Shirayuki nods saying, "Yeah and she'd be all like squealing in joy, seeing the weapon and Char would want to take it apart."

They all laughed a little at that, except for the Fugitoid since he's never met them before. The hover tank starts to get closer as more alien citizens flee in terror. Our heroes back away, trying to figure out how to get away from a hover tank driven by soldiers and the soldiers behind the tank. But then more soldiers appear from their right with their weapons ready as our heroes quickly run off inside a small shop to hide in.

The soldiers move forward, thinking that they got our heroes cornered with the tank aimed at the store filled with food. They knock it all down, only to find no one in the whole store. The soldiers are shocked and confused as the leader then tells everyone with a swipe of his hand, "Fan out and search the street!" The soldiers move away to do so, but what they didn't know was that our heroes did indeed escape.

* * *

Leonardo peeks from a sewer covering and sighs with relief as he and the Fugitoid slide down a pipe with water following them until they reached the bottom with the others who had made it down earlier. The Fugitoid shakes his head, trying to get the water out of his system. Then Donatello and Shirayuki both hold out a hand for him as the Fugitoid takes them, as both pull him up, Michelangelo checks out the sewers in awe as along the walls are holes with water spilling out, "Wow, check out these fancy sewers! Their clean enough to eat off of! Now if only we had something to eat."

Zane raises an eyebrow asking, "Since when are sewers ever clean?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders as her and Zane follow the others, as she says, "Here, apparently. But I'd much rather prefer our sewers back home to be honest." Zane blinks his eyes at this asking, "Let me guess. You live in the sewers?" Shirayuki nods saying with a smile, "Pretty much, but you get used to it after about ten years of being in a world where you are the only person that can bend the elements."

Michelangelo had stayed behind when he heard something opening and as he looks around, he sees something really strange: A short green turtle-like alien with the same robe Master Splinter has on and four little rat aliens with purple masks, elbow pads and belts?! Say what?! Michelangelo looks on in shock and when Shirayuki noticed her youngest brother not following, she and Zane turned around and saw the aliens with shock and awe as one of the rat aliens says something in an alien language, that almost sounded like, 'Cowabunga.'

Shirayuki gaped at this saying, "Whoa, freaky!" Michelangelo nods as Zane says with a stupefied expression, "Almost like you guys, kinda. But you guys? Way better." Michelangelo smiles saying as he walks on, "Thanks, dude." Zane looks at him a little confused that he thanked him as Shirayuki then tells Zane, "I think he's starting to trust you. Out of all of us, Mikey and I would be the first to trust someone. I'm sure the others will trust you with time."

Zane nods with a smile saying, "I sure hope so. It would be nice to have friends that aren't aliens or a talking panther for a change." Shirayuki looks at him a little upset, but then smiles as she pats his shoulder saying, "Hey, if it helps anything, I'll be your friend." Zane smiles happily after he looked at her with a little bit of shock, "Thanks, Shirayuki." Shirayuki glares at him a little saying, "Yeah, about that. Call me Yuki, all my friends do." Both continue walking as Zane smiles, happy to have a new friend.

But what they both didn't know was that Raphael had been listening to them talk. And even though he felt some jealousy for his girlfriend talking to the dark angel, he also felt some sympathy for the dark angel and little happiness that Shirayuki had made a new friend.

* * *

Once everyone stopped to take a break, Donatello asks the Fugitoid, "So, what's your story? Why were those soldiers after you?" The Fugitoid thinks on this, knowing that telling them, may put the teens in great danger. However, they deserve to know after all they've done for him so far as he decides to tell them his story, "Hmm, yes. I do owe all of you a full explanation. You see, I am Professor Honeycutt. Or at the very least, I used to be.

I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonnib. I had just completed my Mental Wave Helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis. I was using it to test how it works with telekinesis by lifting one of the objects in my lab. But then I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque, thus making me drop the object I had used. And just because he's the head of the Federation military in this Sector, he thinks he can call at anytime he wants to. You see, the 'good General' wanted me to build my Teleportal device, a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet.

I invented it as a way to promote peace, but General Blanque had other ideas. He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. And with that, even though he was funding my work, I could never build it for him. So I hung up on him and hoped and prayed he would just give it up. About minutes later, I just then received a distress call from my worker robot SAL, who was tangled up in some wires. And as an electrical storm was brewing we were struck by lightning.

The lightning must have triggered my Mental Wave Helmet, and as my body was destroyed, my mind was transferred into SAL's robotic shell. Thus, I woke up in my robot's body and my human body was gone. And at that moment, General Blanque appeared. And apparently, the 'good' General had been constantly spying on me. He became well aware of my transference into this robot body, thus he became overjoyed at this.

For you see, robots have no rights whatsoever. The General could do anything he liked with me. The Teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human, he could now take from me since I became a robot. So I escaped and he sent his men after me. But luckily, with the help of some large hermit crab-like creatures, I eluded General Blanque's soldiers…Or at least I thought I did, until I came to the city. Which is where you all come in."

* * *

And with that, how the Fugitoid came to be in the alley, has been answered. But how the heroes react to this, and other questions where answers will be revealed? You will have to tune in for the next chapter to find out.

* * *

And this is the end of Teens in Space Part 1 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	2. Chapter 2 Teens In Space Part 1 (2)

Welcome to the second chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! I really hope you all liked the first chapter of the book. I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Please review! And also, as I said during near the end of my first book of this story, new chapters will take time due to family, friends and please be patient because I'll have no idea when the next chapter comes out.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed, glad you loved the first chapter. And I have actually never read the TMNT comics, just the shows.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 2: Teens In Space Part 1 (2)

Continuing from last time, our heroes (which will now include Zane) had just finished hearing how the Fugitoid came to be how he is now and why the soldiers were after him. All the teens reactions were mixed such as Shirayuki feeling horrified of what the General wanted, what happened to the Fugitoid, and angry at how robots have no rights. Michelangelo was scared and horrified, and though Donatello found all this fascinating, he felt horrified by what the Professor went through.

As did Zane and Raphael – though the angry turtle felt rage through him for what the Professor went through, as he hoped Shirayuki would never go through any of that. But as for Leonardo, even though he was horrified by what the Fugitoid told them, something the robot said gave Leo an idea and some hope. He makes his idea known by asking his brothers, the Avatar and the Dark Angel, "Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Michelangelo then tells his answer as he daydreams, "That an extra large serving of kung pao chicken would be really good right now?" His two oldest brothers look at him with a little glare as Zane scoffs while rolling his eyes as he tells Michelangelo, "Nah, not for me. I'd much rather have a deep dish supreme pizza with extra cheese and peppers with a nice Dr. Pepper." Michelangelo looks at Zane a little weirded out but smiles asking, "You must really love pizza, dude."

Zane smirks telling him, "I don't just love it, Mikey. I obsess over it. Back home, I'm a major Pizza Connoisseur and a vegetarian. I'll gladly eat meat and fish toppings on any pizza, though." Michelangelo gapes with a gasp and a smile as he then asks his bros and then tells Shirayuki, "Dudes, can he be buds with us while we're here and this blows over? I want to know all the best pizza combinations and places he knows. And Yuki? I think you got yourself a new taste tester and friend."

Shirayuki smiles as she tells Zane, "See? You just got a friend already." Zane smiles nervously scratching his neck as Raphael can't help but growl a little at this, but then remembers what Leonardo asked as he then, "Okay, back to what we're talking about Leo, you meant the Professor's Teleportal, right?" Leonardo nods as all the following mutant family speak in turn in the order of Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Shirayuki, "If the Professor here…can build his Teleportal…then we can use it to go home…Home…Back to where the girls, Master Splinter and Lunafire are."

The three turtle boys besides Raphael, and Zane all daydream of their respective girls before Michelangelo breaks the daydreaming by telling the Fugitoid by complimenting on the sewers, "Uh, don't get us wrong, Professor Roboto. These sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have the same sewer stench our sewers have." Raphael compliments as well by smiling a little as he says, "Yeah, how do you and your people keeps these sewers so clean?"

Shirayuki nods but then freezes in fear as she senses something through her feet saying, "Uh, Raphie? I think we're about to find out." She was right as Donatello sees something and points it out to everyone, "She's right! Look!" Down through the corridor, a light is on as coming through the sewer is a big machine that is scooping and picking up trash with robotic appendages. This machine has two bright lights that look like eyes and has a gigantic mouth as inside of the mouth dozens of sharp gaping teeth that are spinning clockwise or counter-clockwise that eats all the trash as it keeps moving.

Now most people would think this is cool, but for our heroes? Not so much. As it heads towards them, our heroes must now try to escape or be trash food for the machine.

* * *

Our heroes now start running for their lives as Zane keeps his wings tucked in, in fear of losing them. But the machine keeps on following them as it's gaining on them. Donatello states this by saying, "We won't be able to outrun it!" Then Leonardo calls out to everyone, "Then it's time to rage against the machine." As most of the teens get ready to fight, Donatello tells the team, "If you all can slow it down, I think I can stop it."

Shirayuki looks at the water around her saying, "I've got an idea!" Shirayuki then bends all the water around her and forms it into a giant ice wall as she then tries to hold it together as the machine tries to break free as she calls out, "We need something to brace it incase it breaks free!"

Leonardo then leaps into the air uses his swords the slice off some things on a pipe. Raphael then leaps into the air and throws these metal pipes over to Michelangelo and Zane telling them, "You two, think fast!" Everyone except Donatello and the Fugitoid gets ready to use their pipes just in case as Leonardo calls out to his smart brother, "Hurry, Donnie!"

Donatello then uses his bo staff to leap through the ice wall as Shirayuki quickly made a hole big enough for him to get through and to the machine and onto it's controls on top, but the robotic appendages are trying to grab him at each time. Luckily, the mutant turtle deflects each hits as he finally gets to the controls. The machine then starts ramming into the ice wall causing it to crack as Shirayuki yells out, "Hurry, Donnie! I can't keep this up for much longer!" And as soon as she said that, the ice wall finally broke from the pressure as the boom that erupted from it's breaking knocks her away and hits her head, knocking her out cold.

Raphael gasps in fear but he has no time to help her as he and the rest of his brothers are now trying to hold back the machine from going any further with their pipes by bracing it against the floor and the machine. While this was happening, the Fugitoid grabs hold of Shirayuki and moves her further away from the fight to keep her safe as he grabs a pipe as well and helps Zane and the other turtles. Donatello finally opens the control panel and calls out to Raphael, "Raph, toss me a sai!" Raphael does so, but this action caused the machine to ram them, knocking them all back to where Shirayuki is.

Donatello grabs the sai and as everyone else backs away with Raphael finding Shirayuki and holding her close to him as finally, Donatello stabs the controls with the sai. Thus short-circuiting the machine as all power to it is out and the mouth closes. Donatello sighs in relief telling the team as he motions to the dead machine, "See? Piece of cake." All the other male teens glare and growl a little at this as Zane says with a groan, "More like no pieces if you ask me. How's Yuki?"

Raphael looks up from looking at her, and says, "She'll be okay. A small bump on her head, but she'll be fine." Shirayuki chooses this time to awake and groans asking as she places a hand on her head, "Oh, my head! What hit me?" Zane smiles saying, "Nothing much, just a big machine that's gonna probably give us all nightmares 'til the end of time." Shirayuki laughs as Raphael lets her down gently as she says, "And probably while we're awake." Zane laughs at that saying, "Nice one."

Both teens laugh as Raphael growls a little louder at that as Shirayuki seemingly doesn't notice as she then tells everyone, "We got to keep moving if we want to get back home, so let's move out." Everyone does so as Shirayuki stays in the back with Raphael as she kisses him on the lips with short and sweet as Raphael blushes a little saying, "What was that for?"

Shirayuki smiles as they both begin moving, "To calm you down. Raphie, I know you don't like it that Zane is here and that it seems I like him. But I don't, not like that. Raphie, you are the only man and/or mutant that I will ever love, have loved and/or be loved. Okay? Besides, Zane is like another brother and/or friend to me. One that I think I can get along with like I have with you and the others, alright? So please, do me this one favor, and please be calm about this, okay?"

Raphael looks down in shame and guilt for making his Snow Princess feel this way as he smiles to her and holds her delicate human hand with his and kisses her cheek saying, "For you, Snow Princess, anything." Shirayuki leans her head on his shoulder as they and the rest of their group walk in peace. If only our heroes had known, that the actions they did in the sewers by taking down the machine would be noticed…

* * *

Somewhere further and further away from our heroes is a man with orange hair, with a buzzcut, in clothes that you would see a general wear, but with a slightly more galactic look, looks at a screen showing the image of the Fugiotid on a WANTED computer poster. He is in his base as he walks by the screen and down a small flight of stairs angrily saying, "With all our Federation technology at our disposal, I can't believe that we can't find one blasted Fugitoid! And what were those things that the soldiers reported that protected the Fugitoid? And seriously, a winged human and one other that can control the elements? How can that be?!"

But then one of his workers at her seat, a woman with purple hair, brown eyes and white skin calls him over and tells him of what she has found on her computer screen, "General Blanque, there's a disturbance in the sewers." As she digs deeper through the screens electronically, she finally finds out where in the sewers the disturbance was in as she then tells General Blanque, "Wait, we've got them, sir! In Sector 8."

With that, the General smirks, realizing the Fugitoid may have escaped into the sewers as he then presses a button on the console to tell all of the soldiers, "General Blanque to all units. Corner off Sector 8, destroy the four terrapin creatures and the two humans with them! But the Fugitoid must be unharmed! Repeat, the robot must be unharmed!" The woman, who is now unnaturally curious, then asks the General, "If you'll forgive my asking, sir, what is so important about this Teleportal device? It may be useful transportation, but…"

The General smirks as he then tells her why he wants it so bad, "It's much more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy, if not the universe. As a weapon, the Teleportal is unparalleled. It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear fusion bomb into the middle of enemy spacecrafts into the center of unsuspecting enemy cities, and even to the center of enemy planets. Thus, causing all of those to be destroyed as I can brings our enemies to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the entire galaxy!"

The woman secretly smirks for a second until she undoes it as she then asks the General, "But our enemies...If they were to somehow know about this technology, they'd stop at nothing to get it." General Blanque smirks saying, "Exactly. The Teleportal must be ours and the Fugitoid captured! As for the beings protecting him, all of them must be destroyed, except for the one controlling the elements. I could use her."

* * *

Back with our heroes, while they explored the sewers and tried to find an exit, Shirayuki began telling Zane and the Fugitoid about hers and her brother's origins while also answering the questions the Fugitoid asked Shirayuki a while ago. Both beings were impressed and intrigued, but also heartbroken when hearing Shirayuki lost her parents, her memories and her voice all in one go. Zane felt this the strongest, for he too had lost people important to him, but not in the way Shirayuki's did.

Anyway, our heroes had finally found an exit as the Fugitoid climbs up out of the sewer after the others got out. Once they were all out, Zane gasped and pointed forward, everyone seeing soldiers coming. An alien market owner speaks in his alien language to the soldiers pointing to the space next to him, thus ratting out our heroes. The soldiers go to the space to attack them, but fortunately they had already escaped. Our heroes found a place to rest as Raphael states his opinion on the soldiers, "There are soldiers all over the place!" Shirayuki nods saying, "Yeah, they must have found out what we did in the sewers and are now looking for us." Fugitoid nods making this statement true as he says, "Indeed, Shirayuki. Very good observation."

Shiarayuki grins at the compliment as then Leonardo tells everyone with his co-leader vibe, "We've got to get out of the city and fast if we want to get back home. Raphael, we're gonna need some transportation. Take Tenshi with you, just in case. But no making out, got it?" Leonardo smirked at the last sentence as Shirayuki and Raphael blush a little at this as Raphael nods saying with a grin, "Sure, back in a bit." Shirayuki and Raphael leave to go find some transportation.

But Michelangelo, who may have an ulterior motive, tells the others, "Um, I'll keep an eye on them." As Michelangelo leaves, Zane speaks up saying, "You know what? Me too. Not that I don't trust your brothers, Leo, but I want to help, too." Zane takes off at the last second following Michelangelo.

* * *

When Shirayuki and Raphael ran off, Raphael tells Shirayuki mocking in Leonardo's voice, " 'But no making out, got it?' What does he think we are? Lovesick puppies?!" Shirayuki nods saying with a smile, "I agree Raph. We don't make out every second of every day. Just when we need a break from our stressful lives. And besides, we can't help it if we do." Raphael laughs saying, "Ya got that right, Snow Princess."

Shirayuki laughs a little as they both finally reach a corner as both take a quick look around and go left, not noticing the other group of two behind them. Behind them, Michelangelo and Zane are at the same corner as the orange masked turtle then says with a grin, "Now to find something to eat." Zane looks at him like he's insane as he asks him in shock, "Wait, THAT'S the reason why you left?! To go and eat?"

Michelangelo nods telling the Dark Angel, "Uh, duh! Of course it was to eat. Our team only had a small dinner before we left to break into TCRI. And fighting and wandering around another world can make a guy hungry. Besides, Sam would kill me if she found out I never got a single thing to eat here. And you can't tell me you're not hungry either, dude." Zane opens his mouth to correct, him but then suddenly, his stomach starts growling loudly as he then blushes badly as Michelangelo laughs as Zane sighs reluctantly and smirks at the end, "Okay, you're right. I am starving like mad. I didn't exactly have dinner yet either. So let's go find something!"

Michelangelo laughs as he and Zane run forward turning right, as both funny teens go and try to find some food for them to eat. Hopefully they can find something since their on an alien planet…

* * *

With Shirayuki and Raphael, they walk around the market not only taking in the sight of the alien planet but trying to find some transportation that can carry all members of their group. As Shirayuki looks around in awe of the planet, she tells Raphael, "Hey, Raphie? Remember when we were younger and I told you that I always wanted to see an alien planet after reading Mikey's comic books and watching TV shows?" Raphael pretends to think as he tells her with a smirk, "Well, not really. I don't remember ya telling us with yer voice, thought, just through yer writin'."

Shirayuki rolls her eyes and tells him jokingly with a smile, "Hardy har har. Very funny, Raphie." Then she calms down as she starts to get worried and a little scared saying, "But being here on an actual alien planet, brought here by something those aliens made, I take it all back. I'm scared, Raphie. I don't know why, but I have this bad feeling the longer we're here, the more stranded we're gonna get. I mean, who knows what those aliens are doing to the girls, Lunafire and Master Splinter?! I hope we get out of here soon."

A few tears start to escape out of the Avatar's eyes as Raphael places an arm around her shoulders as he then tells her, "Don't worry, Yuki. I'm sure everything is fine. After all, your friends can handle anything after meeting us. And ya know Lunafire would neva let anything bad happen to 'em eitha. And Masta Splinta's a tough rat. Everythin' will be okay. I promise." Shirayuki looks at him with her big blue eyes and smiles a little with a small nod but then freezes up, sensing something as she suddenly stops walking with Raphael stopping with her knowing why she stopped.

Both teens stopped behind a structure and peeked out a little to see one of those hover tanks that was chasing after them. Raphael smirks asking his girlfriend, "Hey, Yuki. Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Shirayuki grins saying, "As Sam would say, 'Let's hijack that tank!'" Both teens sneak in nearby as they quickly take out a person that was on top of the tank as they pulled him out, beat him and knock him out. Then both teens sneak in through the door to see another one of the soldiers in a weird battle suit like the other one was wearing.

Once both got in, Raphael walks over to the seat where the soldier was in as he turned around when he hears Raphael say, "Yo, pal. Mind if me and my girl borrow ya tank?" Shirayuki smirks telling the human, "Let me make this easier for you and just say yes. My beast of a boyfriend is not very patient." With that, Raphael knocks him out with his foot as Shirayuki grins telling Raphael, "I'm happy that I'm the girlfriend of a bad boy." Raphael grins as he grabs the soldier and throws him out of the tank as he tells Shirayuki, "And I love being the boyfriend to a good girl. Now, let's go find the otha's, shall we?"

Shirayuki nods as she then remembers something telling him, "Before we do, we save Mikey and Zane first. When we left the others earlier, I felt them following us but they went off in another direction." Raphael groans with a facepalm saying, "That figures. Strap yourself in then." Shirayuki and Raphael do so as Raphael figures the controls quickly as he makes the hover tank move.

* * *

Back with Michelangelo and Zane, after walking around Michelangelo had just finished telling Zane one of his adventures with his family as the Dark Angel laughs as Zane asks him to clarify, "So, let me get this straight, you and Sam decided to be super heroes because you got picked on for following your dreams, helped out Silver Sentry – by the way, big fan – saved him from being mind-controlled permanently with help from Yuki and you didn't want the credit?!"

Michelangelo nods saying, "Yeah, I decided it was better to be left in the shadows than to be in the spotlight. It was better for all of us anyway. But it was fun while it lasted. But don't worry, I got a ton more good stories to be said." But then Michelangelo notices a small yellow bag with a purple stripe and a symbol, he grins saying, "But first, some food!" Michelangelo walks over to the stand where the bag is, picks it up and opens it and picks up a pink chip to eat it, when suddenly energy guns are turned on as Zane mutters, "Uh-oh!"

Michelangelo turns around to see two soldiers aiming their weapons at them as Michelangelo faces them saying nervously, "Uh, hi guys." Zane smirks as he then lifts up a hand when suddenly, dark energy collects in his hand as he then tells them blasting the energy at them, "Bye, guys!" The dark energy blasts out of his hand, knocking them back as Michelangelo watches this shocked as Zane explains with a shrug of his shoulders, "What? I also got shadow powers and illusion powers. Did you think shooting out feathers was the only one I had?"

Michelangelo grins saying, "First off, awesome! Second, let's get the shell out of here!" Zane nods as he and Michelangelo run for it after the two soldiers got up and start shooting at them as Michelangelo says, "Stupid, stupid, stupid ninja turtle!" Zane laughs saying, "Are you kidding? This is the best day of my life! This is better than training with the Utroms!" Both keep on running as they turned a corner, only for them to meet a hover tank with it's cannon pointed at them seemingly ready to fire.

Both back up until they turn to see the two soldiers ready to aim at them as they turn their weapons on as Michelangelo complains saying, "Sometimes I hate being me." Zane looks at him with a smile and tells him, "It was an honor to be your friend, Mikey. I only wish I could have asked Angel out." Michelangelo gasps saying with a happy smile, "Ha! The girls and I knew it! You do like Angel!" Zane blushes but stops it as both groups circled each other until they stopped as Michelangelo and Zane backing away while the two soldiers step towards them.

Michelangelo brings out his nunchucks as he then says with a determined smile, "Well, if we're going down, at least we're going down fighting! Right, Zane?" Zane smiles as he collects the dark energy into his palms saying, "You got that right, Mikey!" Both soldiers aim their weapons at them ready to fire, when…the cannon drops down blocking both groups from advancing? Michelangelo and Zane looks at this confused when suddenly, the cannon knocks the soldiers back and into a market stall.

Zane then asks confused, "Uh, what just happened?" The hatch of the tank then opens to reveal Raphael and Shirayuki with grins as Raphael tells both boys, "Ya two quit foolin' around. We have ta go pick up the other's!" Shirayuki nods as she tells Michelangelo with a smirk, "Don't even call for the shotgun, Mikey. I already got it." Michelangelo pouts as he and Zane get in.

* * *

Sometime later, they all picked up the rest of their group as now everyone is inside the tank with Raphael driving and Donatello at the controls as he marvels at the tech, though a little sad since Charlotte isn't here to marvel with him as he says, "Nothing like riding in style!" Leonardo, who can't help but have a bad feeling about this, asks Raphael a little accusingly, "Couldn't you have boosted something a little less, oh I don't know, conspicuous?! Something the might blend in better?"

Raphael, however felt that he got the right ride by telling his brother, "You kidding?! This puppy's so invisible, it blends in perfectly." Shirayuki then begins to groan saying, "Then why do I have a bad feeling?" Her feeling was spot on as Raphael was driving the tank past several other Federation tanks. Unfortunately, however, that action caught the attention of the soldier who had lost his tank because of Raphael and Shirayuki. Thanks to a screen in the stolen tank, our heroes saw the other tanks coming at them as Shirayuki face palms saying, "See? There's that bad feeling I mentioned. Do you always have to attract trouble, Raphie?"

Raphael smiles and grins at her nervously saying, "What can I say? I'm a trouble magnet." And then, behind them, the other Federation tanks open fire on the stolen tank, as a hit was landed. The whole tank is wobbling all over as the Fugitoid was being ping-ponged against Leonardo, Michelangelo and Zane as the leader turtle braces himself on a wall as he calls out to Donatello, "Donnie, return enemy fire!" But Donatello is unsure and does not know the technology of the ship as he yells back to Leonardo sarcastically, "In a minute! My D'Hoonnibian is a little rusty."

Raphael keeps on driving the tank as best as he could around the marketplace as the other tanks try to catch up. As they do so, Raphael then tells Donatello getting a little worried, "Donnie, ya better figure out how ta fly 'dis puppy or else we're going to be smoked turtle, flyboy and Avatar in a can!" But then the Fugitoid decides it's time for him to contribute as he walks over to the controls and morphs his robotic arm into a device that can plug into the controls as he says, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance? There are many perks of this robot body, especially this one."

The Fugitoid is plugged into the controls as now all of the holographic screens are now colored as he tells the teens, "Yes! I have full weapons control." With that Raphael, makes a turn in the tank with the other tanks following, but unfortunately, another tank is coming after our heroes tank, but in front of them this time as Leonardo asks Raphael getting worried, "Tell us you're not play chicken, Raph!" But Shirayuki grins, catching onto Raphael's plan as she says excitedly, "Aw, but playing chicken is fun!"

Raphael grins at that as he then tells Leonardo, "Yeah, and besides, me a chicken? Turtles are never chicken." He proves this point by making a turn and driing away as the tank that was in front of them instead fires at one of their own, but thankfully, not our heroes. But the other Federation tanks still go after our heroes as Raphael yells out to the Fugitoid, "Now, Doc! Fire!" The Fugitoid uses his now gained weapons control to use the cannon of the hovering tank to fire at the tanks following them.

A tank is taken down, but they are still being followed throughout the whole marketplace as Zane makes this known, "Bad news, guys! We got another one on all of our tails!" Raphael has a plan seeing a big building as he drives at it, causing one of the wings of the tank to go through the building to make debris of it fall onto the tank chasing them down, causing it to crash. Raphael continues to drive as then Fugitoid tells everyone of some news, "There's one more tank up ahead." Raphael orders the command as Fugitoid fires at the last tank, destroying it. Our heroes then drive through the smoke, only to see soldiers on the other side of the explosion!

* * *

The Federation soldiers moved in as the tank suddenly stopped seeing them. And as soon as the soldiers open fired on the tank…KABOOM! The Federation tank exploded…taking the Fugitoid and our heroes with it! Needless to say, General Blanque was unhappy about this seeing his soldiers didn't obey his commands about leaving the Fugitoid unharmed. The lead soldiers sees the faming debris and believes something is not right as he goes to his com device telling the General, "Their not here, sir. They must have evacuated the vehicle before it exploded."

The General, hearing that, gets even more determined as he tells the soldiers, "Find them, soldier. Find them!" Not at this moment, they won't. Because right behind the main soldier, in a dark alley, were our heroes completely unharmed. How did they escape and survive? Well, it all started with Zane. You see, after taking down the last tank, Donatello saw through the screens that more soldiers were waiting for them, so Zane had an idea. They drove through the smoke slowly as everyone got out one by one as Zane decided to use his illusion powers and used it to make more smoke appear, thus our heroes escaped as Shirayuki used her airbending powers to push the tank further until it stopped in front of the soldiers as she escaped as well.

Thus, our heroes survived…for now. With that, Leonardo motioned everyone to move away as they all do so, except for the Fugitoid who did not see it and was alone as he turned around, confused wondering where the others were as he asked quietly, "Now where did those adolescents get to?" But what he didn't notice was someone coming up behind him from the shadows, but thankfully, it was just Shirayuki as the Fugitoid turned to face her as he asked her, "Ah, how do you all know those disappearing techniques?" Shirayuki smiled a little as she told him quietly before pulling him along to where the others were, "Practice, time, patience and Master Splinter. Now, come on!"

The both of them made their way to the others as they all got away just in time as soldiers came into the alley to try and find them. But if only our heroes had known that not only would they have to deal with the Federation soldiers of D'Hoonnib and General Blanque who would do anything to get the Fugitoid even if it meant destroying anyone or anything that got in the way, but another kind of enemy as well…

* * *

In a cold, dark and abandoned alley, the same purple haired woman that was talking to General Blanque appears and enters into a building and inside is a small room where on the table in the middle is a small chest with a light shining on it. She walks over to it, as then inside the room is another being, but clearly not human, though humanoid as the being asked her, "Do you have the information we discussed?" The woman smirks telling him, "Only if you have the grease."

The being motions her to the chest as the woman walks forward and opens it, revealing a small fortune of treasure filled with gems and gold. All of it would be enough for a lifetime. But before she could do anything, the being grabs her hand and holds her up, making her hit the light as it swings back and forth to reveal the being is a big triceratops humanoid alien with armor and some sort of breathing mask over his mouth as he asks her threateningly, "First things first, my…friend. My superiors are very interested in the Teleportal. So tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid. And I do mean, everything…" The woman is scared, but she does so, only to get the treasure…

* * *

A new adventure has indeed begun for our heroes, but how it ends? Well, that's up to fate…What will happen to our heroes now? In order to find out, stay tuned.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. How are our heroes doing now? What is with the triceratops humanoid aliens? Who is going to wear a pink dress: Michelangelo or Shirayuki? Who do you think? Who is going to get hit on? Who takes the Fugitoid? How will our heroes rescue the Fugitoid? What kind of wild rides will our heroes ride and love?! How intense will the chases be and who treats them as roller coasters?! Will they be able to hijack a star cruiser? And…why can't our heroes breathe?! In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 3 and 4: Teens in Space Part 2 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	3. Chapter 3 Teens In Space Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Real quick, starting right now, the voice-over intros for certain chapters will not be having the italic parts of what's happening anymore. Why? To save time for me and mostly because it's starting to confuse me. Also, I am incredibly sorry this took so long to bring out. I was super busy with life and family, and time just got away from me. So here's the chapter!

Also, thanks for the reviews and/or your comments of Raph and Yuki's love for each other getting a bit rocky thanks to Zane. But don't worry, though. Nothing is gonna break the main couple apart!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 3: Teens in Space Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Michelangelo: You know, I've watched a lot of sci-fi in my time as Yuki has always seen it through comics and TV, and we've always wanted to 'boldly go where no Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, human and Dragon Wolf has gone before,' but I gotta tell ya, we didn't enjoy the trip and Lunafire isn't even with us, which is worrying Yuki even more so since the girls aren't here. Which reminds me, I miss Sammy…

Anyway, when we got beamed off, it felt like my shell got taken apart and put on backwards. And I can't say much for the locals because right off the bat, they wanted to wax us, mostly because they were after this Fugitoid robot, our new friend and maybe our ticket home and to Yuki's happiness.

You see, he's really some egghead named Professor Honeycutt, whose mind is trapped in a robot's body, He invented this Teleportal device that can transport people across the galaxy or bombs, if you're the power hungry General Blanque, our other new 'friend'. This guy wants that Teleportal and he wants us dead or alive...Well, actually, he wants the Fugitoid alive, but the rest of us? Yeah, he wants us dead.

* * *

Continuing from last time, our heroes had managed to evade the Federation soldiers as they are now hiding out and they have been doing this for about ten days. Our heroes have been staying in multiple places hiding out to get away from the soldiers. In fact, the Federation soldiers just missed our heroes as they moved on. And as soon as they made a turn, across from them in an alley, Leonardo and Donatello kept an eye on them until they left to get back to the others. And once they did, Leonardo tells everyone, "That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour." Then Donatello asks getting a little annoyed, "Don't those guys have anything better to do?"

Michelangelo then complains, holding his stomach as it grumbles as he asks, "Yeah, like eat?" And then, he speaks to his stomach as he holds it, "I know, poor baby. You're hungry, aren't you?" His stomach still grumbles as Shirayuki face palms trying to hold her laughter as Zane asks her starting to laugh, "Is he always like this?" The Avatar laughs saying, "Unfortunately, but he is the comic relief in our little group. And right now, we need funny to keep ourselves sane."

Zane nods with a smile and a small laugh as Raphael gets mad with both of Shirayuki and Zane bonding and Michelangelo's goofing off as the red masked turtle yells at his youngest brother getting mad, "We got an entire alien army looking for us, and you're talking to your stomach?!" Michelangelo complains as he then says to his brother before he does a voice for his stomach as he does a motion with his hands making it look like a mouth, "Well, it's talking to me! It's saying, 'Food! Foooood! Where's my food?!"

And Michelangelo's stomach still grumbles as Shirayuki and Zane still laugh at this until Shirayuki calms down as she then tells Raphael, "And the thing is, Mikey's not the only one thinking of food. I'm starving!" But then Leonardo takes charge telling everyone, "We'll worry about that later, right now, we need an escape plan." The Fugitoid then gets an idea as he tells everyone, "He is right, we need to get off of this planet quickly and quietly. Which by that, means smugglers. And I believe I know of one particularly sleazy Inn where we might just obtain an offer of transportation."

Leonardo nods telling the Fugitoid, "Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, Professor." With that, every one of our heroes follow the Professor to his destination as Shirayuki then looks up seeing a hologram poster of one of her brothers that looks like a 'WANTED' poster as she mutters to herself, "I've got a bad feeling about all this." With that, our heroes continued on with the Professor, not knowing what else lies beyond their journey…

* * *

Back over in the galactic military base, General Blanque is beyond furious with the fact the Fugitoid along with the creatures that have been helping him. The purple haired woman from before who is apparently betraying the Federation, walks up to General Blanque on the platform connected to the screens as she tells him, "General Blanque, all squads are at full alert, sir. And these images of the alien life forms and the Fugitoid have been posted all over the city. We'll find them." Currently on the screen as she said it, are six posters each with one of our heroes and one poster with just the Fugitoid all on WANTED hologram posters.

The General then tells her while yelling a little, "We'd better! Destroy five of those aliens for all I care. Turn those four aliens shell's into serving trays and rip the wings off that one alien for all I care! But bring me that Fugitoid and capture the girl that controlled the elements!" The purple haired woman bows telling him, "Yes, sir!" The General returns to the screens as the woman turns to walk away with a smirk as she walks on, as then goes to talk to someone, aka her partner in crime…

* * *

Somewhere far, far away in a forest far from the city is a metal base with many of those triceratops humanoid aliens inside and out while those on the outside have jetpacks. On the outside some are driving yellow spaceships with a strange symbol. Then, inside of the building, one of these aliens who has a metal left arm and an eye patch on his left eye is then contacted from his monitor as he answers with a raspy, deep voice, "Speak."

On the screen of his chair, the one who contacted him is the purple haired woman as she tells him with a smirk, "Still no sign of the Fugitoid, Commander Mozar. But we'll find him. However, I'm afraid that the Teleportal is worth much more than what you paid me." In the dinosaur alien's anger, he clenches his fist and slams it on his chair as he tells her angrily, "Your greed disgusts me! However…you will get whatever monies you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the Teleportal, as it shall give us great victories. I must have that Fugitoid!"

Suddenly, the purple haired woman smirks as she then tells the dino alien, "Also, there is something else the General is after. A human girl with the power to control the elements. Imagine the power you could have with her as a secret weapon." With that, the Triceraton smirks hearing this as he asks her, "Tell me more about this girl…"

* * *

Back with our heroes, their in a street that is across from their destination as Leonardo, Raphael and Shirayuki are keeping a lookout, looking at the building they need to get into in front of them. After looking at it, Raphael tells the Fugitoid a little disbelieving, "This doesn't exactly look like you're kind of place, Professor." The Fugitoid then tells them nervously as he also taps the middle of his robot body, "Um, well…The thing is, I'm very partial to the D'Hoonnibian Spicy Cheese disc they serve here. Or at the very least, I used to be."

Michelangelo, having heard that, says, "Whoa, alien pizza. What a concept!" Zane then has a thinking face saying, "Huh. I wonder if I could try that." Leonardo then tells everyone a little unsure what to do, "Well, we can't just walk in there. Our pictures are everywhere." Shirayuki pouts as she looks at one of Raphael's wanted posters saying, "Yeah, and they didn't even get Raph's good side!"

Raphael grins at that as then Donatello turns around as he tells everyone, "Maybe it's time for the ninjitsu art of disguise." Donatello pints to some clotheslines seeing some clothes they could all wear as everyone except for the Fugitoid smirks, for obvious reasons on both counts. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Zane grab long red robes, the Fugitoid grabs a beige robe, Shirayuki grabs a blue cloak and Michelangelo…gets something pink?!

Everyone starts putting on the clothes that they took with hoods being pulled over their heads as Shirayuki puts on the blue cloak she took. The blue cloak is decorated with silver floral designs at the edges and even at the edges of the hood as Shirayuki looks at the cloak in awe as she then says, "Okay, I am so keeping this!" But then Michelangelo takes a look at the outfit he took, but it turns out that it's a small pink dress with a hood, sleeveless and a belt around the waist!

He complains about this by telling everyone, "I can't wear this! I can't!" Donatello then tells his brother, "I'm sure it'll fit just fine." But Michelangelo shakes his head by telling his brother, "But the color clashes with my headband! It's a fashion nightmare! Even Maddie would agree!"

Michelangelo then looks at Shirayuki's cloak as he asks her with a big smile and says in a singsong voice, "Oh, Snow White!" Shirayuki slaps him upside the head telling him, "No, no way! You know I don't like to wear pink! Besides, this cloak is perfect for me. Just man up and wear that dress! Do it for Sam, you know she'd do the same thing for you." Donatello then tries to bribe Michelangelo by telling him, "And Mikey, there's food in there." Zane walks over and tells the orange masked turtle as he tries to keep his wings tucked in with his long red robe, "Yeah, you just have to wear the dress long enough until we found a ride and with getting food that can be edible."

* * *

With that, our heroes enter the Inn with their disguises on with Shirayuki's blue cloaked hood up and Michelangelo who begrudgingly decided to wear the pink dress or else Raphael would beat him up. As soon as thy all got in, Shirayuki laughs at Michelangelo a little as Michelangelo complains, "Wearing this ugly thing had better be worth it." With that, they all walk around as Shirayuki sticks close to Raphael as everyone keeps seeing more hologram WANTED posters of them.

A few of the heroes pulled their hoods further over their heads as Zane tells them, "This would be so cool if we weren't in trouble." Shirayuki nods saying, "I agree. Sam would have loved to be on a WANTED poster." But then Michelangelo notices a big alien chef cooking up some food as he and Zane decide to go and see what's cookin'. Shirayuki then tells Raphael, "I'm gonna go with them and see if I can get somethin' to eat. See you in a bit, Raphie."

Shirayuki then kisses Raphael on the lips as Raphael grins telling her, "Okay, but be careful, Yuki. Tell Mikey and Zane if anythin' happens to ya, I'll crack their heads like an egg!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes and nods as she walks over to Michelangelo and Zane over by a table as all three sit down with Michelangelo grabbing a menu saying, "Stomachs of three, we're all gonna party!" Zane nods with a smile and says, "Now, let's see what they have."

Michelangelo opens the menu, but there's a slight problem: It's in alien language! All three teens look at the menu dubiously as Shirayuki groans saying, "Shoulda seen that coming." Zane groans as well as then Michelangelo decides to be polite and asks the alien chef, "Excuse us, garcon?" The alien chef turns around almost glaring at them as Michelangelo then tells the chef while pointing to someone else, "Um, we'll have what he's having."

The alien he pointed to is eating a plate of yucky pink stuff as the alien chef gives the group of three a plate of it, but when the three teens take a closer look of the plate, well…you could say that what was on the plate…was moving. All three gag at this as they cover their mouths in disgust. The alien that was eating it, tells them, "Delicious! And it's extraordinary pecante!" Zane gags saying, "That's it! Let get back to the others. Nothing is worth eating that!"

* * *

All three get out of their chairs, clutching their stomachs before they throw up with Shirayuki in the lead, when suddenly, she rams into someone. She looks up as she and Michelangelo scream in shock and slight disgust as Zane looks a little scared saying, "Oh, boy!" The alien Shirayuki rammed into appears to be a blue insect humanoid with six eyes, black, shiny slicked back hair and is dressed like a punk thug as he takes a look at Shirayuki and smirks telling her, "Hey, beautiful! Are you a library book? 'Cause I'm checking you out!"

As he said this, one of his tentacles which has a stinger on it, touches her until she swats it away as another comes at her. Shirayuki grimaces at the contact as she feels horribly disgusted! As more tentacles come around her, she swats them away saying, "Um, thanks for the compliment, I guess? But um, I already have a boyfriend." But the bug alien outs more of his tentacles around her, telling her, suggestively, "Aw, come on, baby! I know that's a lie! Yer too hot to have a boyfriend already." Shirayuki is starting to get angry as Michelangelo notices this, telling the bug alien, then Zane, "Uh, I wouldn't want to be with her if I were you. You don't want to be with her when she gets angry. And, uh, we might want to get out of the way, like right now!"

The reason why Michelangelo said this was for two reasons. The first was that it looks like Shirayuki is going to go Avatar mode and the second, he noticed a certain turtle watching this with an angered expression with a vein about ready to pop. Zane noticing the new watcher, moves out of the way along with Michelangelo. The certain turtle with the angry expression growls angrily as he runs forward and punches him hard before grabbing him by his jacket collar saying, "Keep those slimy tentacles off my girl bug breath or else I'll shove those tentacles so far up your mouth, you'll be eating those for the rest of your life!"

Raphael then punches him again as he smirks asking Shirayuki, "Do you want to do the honors, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki smirks an evil smirk as she cracks her knuckles saying, "Gladly." Shirayuki gets ready to punch him as the bug alien tries to save himself by saying, "Wait, beautiful! Give me a chance to love ya better than this freak!" Shirayuki twitches angrily at what he said as she then tells him with gritted teeth, "How many times do I have to tell people that my brothers are not freaks?!"

Shirayuki then grabs him and says, "And not on your life, bug breath! I have a home to get back to along with friends and family. And no one calls anyone I know, love and care for a freak and get away with it!" Shirayuki then punches him in the face hard with an air punch as he is knocked onto a table as Shirayuki sighs in relief saying, "Thank Kyoshi that's done!" Raphael places an arm around her and kisses her cheek saying, "Ya sure showed him, Yuki!"

Shirayuki laughs as Zane says to her as he and Michelangelo come back, "Now that was pretty cool." Michelangelo nods with a dopey grin saying as he gives her a noogie, "That was awesome, Avatar!" But as her youngest brother gave her a noogie, the hood fell off, revealing her snow white hair as then the alien chef notices the hair color and looks to a hologram poster of her, grabs a phone and calls someone, "Hello? I'm calling about those shell-wearing green skinned life forms, the winged being life form, the white haired girl life form and Fugitoid." Shirayuki hears his phone call as she then tells her group, "Oh, no! Guys, he just called the soldiers! We got to get back to the others right now!"

Everyone runs for it, trying to find the others and warn them that the soldiers are coming, not know of what else will be coming for them…

* * *

As General Blanque was informed of the call and the purple haired woman informed the Triceraton soldier of what she had heard quietly through her wrist communicator, the rest of our heroes was still trying to figure out who smuggle them off of the planet. So Donatello, Leonardo and the Fugitoid are all together as the Fugitoid tells them, motioning to a group of aliens, "I do believe that those fine gentlemen over there can help us."

The group of aliens he motions to is a human alien with purple skin, red hair, and explorer clothes on him, along with a blue and white furred humanoid creature with claws and fangs as the creature lets loose a guttural growl like a certain creature from a space movie collection. Donatello and Leonardo look at each other and come to an unspoken agreement, "We can so do better." Alien screams then suddenly let loose as some Federation soldiers run in from the front door with their energy guns ready to fire as the leader in the group yells, "Everybody freeze in the name of the Federation!"

Our group thankfully was able to huddle around each other as Shirayuki stays close to Raphael as he boyfriend tries to grab one of the sais on his belt saying, "Man, they'll let anybody in this place." But Leonardo stops him from grabbing it, telling him, "Not now, Raph." As the soldiers then walk in they walk forward to find the ones their looking for as aliens run away from them. And as our heroes watch this, Leonardo turns his head slightly to see what looks like the exit to the building as quietly tells his group, "There's the back door. Come on!"

Everyone in the group nods as they all walk backwards as soldiers keep coming. But suddenly, our heroes stop, when the shooting end of the soldier's guns tap Michelangelo in the back as he raises his hands in surrender as the soldier angrily tells him, "You! Get back in there!" Michelangelo then turns around and speaks in his girliest voice and tells him before angrily punching him, "You couldn't possibly hit a lady, would you?!" Shirayuki then walks up with a smirk as she brings out a tessen as she starts hitting the soldier as she says, "Because a lady can also hit back!"

She knocks his weapon away with her tessen and an air blast and kicks him away. The soldier is knocked down as an alien waitress tells the two, "You go, girls!" But because of the squabble, the Federation soldiers appear as Michelangelo jokingly says, "Don't hate us because we're beautiful." Shirayuki smirks again saying, "Yeah, hate us for kicking your butts!" The lead soldier calls out for his group to attack as everyone except for Shirayuki takes of the clothes they took from the clothesline as they grab their weapons/powers and charge into the fray.

Raphael makes the first move by delivering swift punches as Michelangelo spins his nunchuks and dodges the energy blasts, except for one hitting a nunchuk, causing him to fall near a table. On the table was the yucky pink stuff that he, Zane and Shirayuki ordered, but he then decides to grab it as soldiers crowd him. So Michelangelo grabs it with his nunchuks and flings it at the soldiers and then kicks them all away.

Shirayuki has a whole circle of guards around her, since they think they can take her on, but apparently, they all forgot what she could do. So Shirayuki smirks as she grabs and bends all the air around her and spins around in place with an air ball below her feet. She keep spinning until a tornado is formed as she then jumps up, deteriorating the ball of air and is able to stand on top of the tornado and makes it go upside down, making it a spout as she makes it go all over the guards, spinning and flinging them away from her screaming like babies. Zane watches it all in shock after he takes down a few soldiers with his shadow powers and says in shock, "Whoa. If this is her when not in the Avatar State, I don't think I want to see what she can do in it."

Raphael smirks seeing Shirayuki doing her elemental thang as Donatello takes a few soldiers out with his bo staff. Donatello then grabs one of the energy guns that a soldier dropped from being beat down as he marvels at the tech as he mutters to himself, "Fascinating. Now, where's the on switch?" But unfortunately, more soldiers are coming around the group as Shirayuki notices this and gasps, letting go of the spout and runs to the rest of the group, ready to fight and defend as Fugitoid voices this problem saying, "Oh, dear! They've got us surrounded!"

* * *

And even though a few more soldiers are taken down, the lead soldier tells the soldiers, "Take out these alien trash, but don't target the Fugitoid AND the girl! General Blanque wants them both! On my order!"…WHAT?! The teen and Fugitoid group look at him in shock as Shirayuki voices her scared expression, "Wh-why me?!" Raphael growls angrily saying with teeth gritting, "I don't know, but I ain't gonna let that happen!" The soldiers get ready to fir, but something attacks the wall behind them knocking them back as the shooters are revealed through the smoke…three Triceratons in armor and breathing masks!

Alien citizens run away screaming in terror as one of the dino aliens has a metal arm prosthetic as he tells his two soldiers, "Find the Fugitoid and the Girl! Destroy the rest! To victory!" Shirayuki complains with a growl and a yell, "Oh, come on! Why me?! Why are you all after me?!" No answer is given as more Tricerations appear as they all fire their own energy weapons with the soldiers taking cover and Fugitoid trying to run away, but luckily, Leonardo grabs him as he leaps to a bar area where Shirayuki and Raphael are also at as Raphael, "I got two things to say. One, why are these two groups after Yuki now?! And two, who invited the dinos?!"

Shirayuki nods looking worried, "Yeah, why are these groups be after me all of a sudden?!" The Fugitoid answers the three by saying, "First off, they are Triceratons. They're a ruthless and war-like race as they are the sworn enemies of the Federation. I simply can't imagine what they're doing here. As for you, Shirayuki, I have no idea what either group wants with you. But they may want you for your powers if I'm right. The Federation found out, but I have no idea how the Tricerations know. …Unless they have a spy."

Suddenly, a Triceraton leans over the bar, finding the four heroes as then Leonardo kicks him away hard. Triceraton and Federation soldiers are firing at each other as a soldier warns General Blanque through his headset of what is happening.

* * *

Back at the General's base, as he hears the Triceratons have come, he exclaims in shock and anger, "Triceratons?! On a Federation planet?! Now they've gone too far! Take them all out!"

* * *

The soldier agrees as the fight continues at the Inn with both groups of soldiers firing at each other. Michelangelo makes his way over to the Triceratons with a few flips as he knocks one back and flips more with Triceraton soldiers coming after him. He hides behind a pillar as their guns blast it instead of him as he calls out to his team, "Uh, guys? We need a way out of here, like now!" Zane, who was dodging his way out of the battle, notices Donatello fiddling with the energy gun under a table as he slides over to him. Zane then asks the smart turtle, "What are you doing?!"

Donatello turns to tell him, then tells his team, "Getting us a way out of here. I'm on it!" The purple masked turtle then taps the table above him to make sure of something as he says, "Structurally sound." Zane then looks at the gun and the table as his eyes go wide with shock as asks him, "Wait, you mean we're going to…" Donatello nods telling him, "That's the plan." Zane blinks at him for a few seconds as he then smirks big saying as he rubs his hands together, "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

Donatello then presses a button on the gun, it beeping red with a noise, signaling a timer as he braces it against the center of the table and the ground with the shooting part facing down as he and Zane get out from under the table and onto it as Donatello yells out to his team, "All aboard the Hero Express!" With that, Raphael, Shirayuki and Michelangelo flip over from table to table while dodging blasts until they reached their destination as Leonardo and the Fugitoid run or it trying to hurry.

But the Fugitoid falls from a blast, Leonardo tries to grab him, but energy blasts block them as then out of nowhere, a Triceraton suddenly grabs the Fugitoid as he is being tossed around Triceraton by Triceraton! The soldiers still keep on firing as Leonardo leaps onto the table with the rest of his team, having no choice but to leave. The energy gun that was under the table continues beeping until finally, the beeping stops and lets out a long beep with both groups of bad guys deciding to go after them…that was, until the gun blew up, thus blasting out heroes outside the building through the hole in the wall.

During this, our heroes scream as they were blasted out through the hole and high up into the air until the table makes a turn and flies into an alley with alien citizens running away. The table skids along the alley's ground with more alien citizens getting out of the way, until finally, the table hits a part of a stoop, thus knocking our heroes over with the table damaged and our heroes landing on the uncomfortable ground.

Everyone tries to stand up as Zane starts to laugh, holding his sides with his wings tucked in as he says, "Man, that was fun!" Shirayuki starts was laughing as she then says, "I want to do that again!" Both humans – well, human and angel – continue laughing for a bit until everyone hears the Fugitoid's cries of struggle as the Triceratons out him in their medium sized yellow ship. Leonardo then tells everyone as he points to the ship, "Guys, look!" With that, the yellow ship starts up with jet propulsion of blue flames coming out of the back as the ship drives off with the Fugitoid crying for help!

Everyone looks up unsure what to do as Shirayuki groans, "Darn it! I knew I should have brought my glider when we invaded TCRI!"

* * *

And with that, our heroes are now alone, and their ticket home is disappearing! Will our heroes save the Fugitoid? You will have to tune in for the next chapter to find out.

* * *

And this is the end of Teens In Space Part 2 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	4. Chapter 4 Teens In Space Part 2 (2)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! And also, as I said during near the end of my first book of this story, new chapters will take time due to family, friends and life. By the way, has anyone seen the new Ninja Turtles movie? Because it was awesome! Also, once again, I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I have been having headaches on and off for the last week, thus I didn't have energy to write the chapter. I hope you all forgive me!

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading. First off, wakasta, thanks for your review. And you don't have to worry. I have no intention of ever stopping Raphayuki. Ooh! I made a shipping name for them!

And thank you pokemonjkl for your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 4: Teens In Space Part 2 (2)

Continuing from last time, our heroes watched on a little angrily and with frowns as the Triceratons hover vehicle took the Fugitoid away from them. And now they have to go after them. But the only question is how? The Fugitoid yells in fear to the heroes, "Help! I'm being robo-napped!" And as the yellow hover vehicle is flying away into the sky, some Federation soldiers come out seeing this as the lead soldier contacts General Blanque telling him, "General, the Triceratons are escaping with the Fugitoid, but they had not captured the girl."

General Blanque is shocked as he stand up from his seat back at his base and says fearfully, "If the Triceratons get their hands on the Teleportal, it…it'll be the end of everything!" Then the General gets angry again as he orders the lead soldier and others, "Scramble the troops as this is a full pursuit! We have to get the Fugitoid back and still capture the girl! Ready my commando squad! I'm leading this one personally."

* * *

Back with our heroes, Michelangelo tells the team, "Come on, guys! They're getting away!" Shirayuki growls saying, "We know that, Mikey! But how are we supposed to get up there?! Zane and I can't carry you all!" But then Donatello notices a hover vehicle, but it appears to be damaged and not working as it is blue and with a sidecar. He then tells everyone, "Hey, guys! Check this out!"

Donatello surveys the vehicle for a closer look as Raphael says to Donatello a little reluctant and annoyed, "'Dat bucket of bolts?!" Zane shrugs his shoulders saying, "I don't know about this, Donnie. I think this thing has seen better days." Raphael blinks in confusion hearing this as he crosses his arms and says a little impressed, "Well, what do ya know? I have something in common with flyboy."

Shirayuki smiles at this and kisses his lips saying, "See? I knew you'd get along with him." Raphael blushes a little rubbing the back of his neck remembering what she said to him on their first day here. Donatello finally finds the hood of the car as he tells his brother and Zane, "Oh, those of little faith." Donatello then opens the hood and leaps in messing with the mechanics of the vehicle with nuts and bolts flying as his two oldest brothers look to each other a little worried as Zane asks Shirayuki with eyes wide with what Donatello's doing, "Uh, are you sure you're brother knows what he's doing? This is an alien vehicle."

The Avatar shrugs her shoulders telling him, "Meh. I think he'll do fine. After all, he invented the Battle Shell, mine and Raph's motorcycles and most of our equipment with help from Char with the latter stuff." Zane looks at her with wide eyes and blinks twice asking her while crossing his arms and pouting like a child as he says, "Your lives are a lot more fun, it's not fair!"

Shirayuki laughs at that as the tinkering is done as the hover vehicle starts up and Donatello leaps into the hover vehicle and tells everyone, "I am so good!" But while he was talking, the hover vehicle sputters with a lot of exhaust as white smoke covers the hover vehicle with everyone coughing as Donatello laughs a little nervously at this. Either way, the hover vehicle has started up with Michelangelo already calling dibs, "Sidecar! I get the sidecar!"

Michelangelo leaps into the sidecar with everyone else getting on the other part of the hover vehicle with Raphael helping Shirayuki inside as everyone sits down and straps themselves in with the bar things you'd find on roller coasters. Shirayuki rolls her eyes saying, "Why do I have a bad feeling about him being in there?" Once they are all strapped in, Raphael asks Donatello a little too eagerly, "Hey, Don! Ya want me to drive?" Donatello shakes his head telling him, "Don't worry, Raph. I have it all under control."

* * *

With that, Donatello presses a few buttons as the hover vehicle hovers up high with everyone bracing their seats as Zane knew it was a good idea to keep his wings tucked in his jacket as he grins big chanting quietly, "Please be like a roller coaster, please be like a roller coaster, please be like a roller coaster…" He keeps chanting until finally the hover vehicle speeds up and goes fast like a roller coaster as everyone yells in fear of how fast their going. Except for Shirayuki and Zane as they both yell in excitement, "Whoo-hoo!"

The hover vehicle moves along with the street albeit with not a lot of control as it almost hit a few alien pedestrians, but they finally got it up in the sky while still screaming. They finally catch a break as the hover vehicle speeds up as Zane yells out, "This is awesome! Better than any amusement park ride!" Shirayuki grins with adrenaline rush agreeing with him, even though she's never been to one. She'll make a mental note to ask when they get home.

While this was happening, Donatello laughs a little nervously telling the rest of the passengers with an uneasy chuckle, "Um, would you believe me if I say I meant to do that?" But then, they all scream, seeing two buildings so close together, there was no way the hover vehicle would fit…unless it was sideways. And that was what Doantello did as they all made it past while still screaming, except for Shirayuki and Zane as their laughing like maniacs.

They then hit part of the building thanks to the hover vehicle as they are still in the air as Michelangelo starts laughing like his sister and friend, seeing it as a roller coaster. The wind starts to hit his mouth distorting it making his teeth shown while Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello feel like they are going to barf. Our heroes finally found the yellow hover vehicle the Triceratons were riding in as they speed up.

On the yellow hover vehicle, one of the soldiers contacts Triceraton soldiers telling him, "Mozar to Base. We're being followed. The second target is with the followers. Grab the girl with them, and destroy the rest!" The soldiers hear of this as Triceratons appear from the forest on something like jet packs but they are like platforms with jet propulsion. The three Triceraton soldiers that appeared from the forest then go after the heroes firing their energy blasts at them from their jet platforms!

Leonardo turns his head as he sees the energy blasts as he yells to his team, "We've got hornheads on our tails!" Raphael growls angrily and slams his fist on the hover vehicle, "Man, I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons!" One of the energy blasts nearly hits the arm he slammed his fist with but moved it away in time as he then says, "We're sittin' ducks!" Shirayuki turns her head and gasps as she pushes Raphael's head down, as the next energy blast would have gotten his head.

Raphael sighs in relief at this as Donatello decides to go straight up into the air as Michelangelo tells his hot headed brother, "Turtles, angel and human, technically!" Raphael growls annoyed saying, "Whatever!" Donatello then has an idea as he tells everyone, "This is just gonna take some extreme flying!" Raphael who somehow knew what he was going to says voices it saying, "How'd I know ya were goin' to say dat?!"

With that, Donatello begins driving/flying all extreme-like as he drives the hover vehicle by swiveling around trees with the energy lasers still aiming and firing at them. But then a tree comes into their view as they all scream in fear. Donatello then goes around it quickly as then one of the Triceratons smashes into the tree, destroying his jetpack platform as Zane and Shirayuki cheer!

Raphael smirks and says with praise to Donatello, "Oh, yeah! 'Dese bozos may be touch, but Donnie here learned to drive in New York City!" Donatello would have accepted the praise but there are still two Triceratons on their jetpack platforms still firing at them! So Donatello tries to lose them again, but one of the dino aliens energy lasers manage to make a hit on the hover vehicle as their zooming in! Michelangelo complains saying, "We've got to have some weapons in here!"

* * *

Shirayuki then gasps realizing something as she tells everyone, "Wait, we do! We have elements all around us! Earth, air and fire! I can use them to take those hornheads down! After all, like Dad said, 'Anything can be a weapon in the right hands.' And the elements count!" Raphael growls at her saying, "Are ya sure about 'dis, Yuki?!" Shirayuki nods as Donatello tries to drive steady telling her, "Then go all out if you have to, Yuki! I'll try to keeps us steady!"

Shirayuki nods as she gets out of her seat and stands on it facing the Triceratons. The two dino aliens look at her confused and shocked as to why she is standing out in the open but then shrug thinking she's crazy and get ready to fire. Shirayuki takes a breath in as she closes her eyes, then lets it out as then she opens her eyes as they are glowing like a winter storm, which means she has now gone Avatar Mode.

Zane immediately notices the change as he can sense that Shirayuki seems more focused as he looks at her wide-eyed as he mutters, "So this is it…" Shirayuki, in her Avatar State, smirks as she decides to fall off the hover vehicle with almost everyone in her group watching in fear. Then finally Shirayuki was able to airbend making an air spout-like tornado as she makes it fly around and towards her attackers who saw her do this wide wide eyes. Shirayuki then raises her hands as right underneath her, rocks columns come shooting out of the ground to hit the Triceratons as both dino aliens gasped as one manages to get away but another got hit instead, knocking him out of the sky.

Everyone in Shirayuki's group cheers at this as then Michelangelo, who thought maybe there was weapons in the side car he was riding on that could be used. Donatello and Raphael notice this as the youngest mutant turtle starts pressing buttons as the smart turtle voices his concerns, "Uh, leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey!" But Michelangelo still grins as he tells him, "But it might be something really good!"

…Well, not exactly. As soon as Michelangelo pressed a new button, a sound of something being unlocked is heard as Michelangelo says getting scared, "Or not." With that, the sidecar is disengaged as it falls off, taking Michelangelo with it as he screams like a girl! The sidecar is spinning out of control as he still screams like a little girl. Shirayuki, who had been busy trying to take down the last Triceraton with earthbending and firebending, hears him scream as she gasps in shock.

The Avatar then goes after Michelangelo on her air spout as then the rest of the hover vehicle is then shot at by the last Triceraton as he takes advantage of his attacker being distracted. The hover vehicle then starts to go down, heading towards the ground. Shirayuki, who is now close enough to Michelangelo, calls out his name, "Michelangelo!" The mutant turtle looks up and smiles seeing his superhero sister as he pushes up the bars pinning him and grabs her hands.

Then the Avatar starts flying over to the hover vehicle thanks to the air spout and drops him inside as Leonardo grabs him and secures him to his seat. Then Shirayuki lets go of her air spout and falls in as well as Zane then secures her to her seat as Michelangelo cheers out in victory, "(GASP) I'm saved, I'm saved! Thanks, Snow White!" Shirayuki nods with a smile as then the last Triceraton zooms forward and takes away the last rocket keeping them afloat and zooms to the front of the hover vehicle as he lands on it and takes/rips off the engine as Michelangelo recedes his comment, "We're doomed, we're doomed!"

* * *

Everyone screams in fear and terror except for the Avatar as the Triceraton zooms in to reach and grab the Avatar, but she firebends a massive fire blast at him as the Triceraton dodges and zooms away as the hover vehicle begins to fall straight down to the ground below! As they fell, our heroes start skidding and sliding along the alien trees that are red with blue polka dots until they slip through a hole making them go down to the ground as Michelangelo yells out, "Brakes! Hit the brakes!"

With that, Shirayuki, still in her Avatar State, opens her eyes and raises her hands as she makes some of the ground come up to them like a wave as the hover vehicle is now safely riding on the wave of ground until she makes it stop and settle. With that, everyone gets out groaning except for Shirayuki who calmly steps outside, still in her Avatar State with her mingled voices of past Avatars as she tells everyone, "Are all of you alright?"

Michelangelo groans as he tries to keep standing tells her, "Yeah, I think so. Glad to know we still have Avatar Shirayuki with us on an alien planet." The mentioned Avatar smiles and nods at that as Zane then tells her in awe and with a big grin, "That…was…AWESOME! Man, the Council and all the Utroms descriptions of an Avatar were true! That's it! Once we get back home, I am so asking them if I can hang with you guys instead. Kuro would be happy with that, too."

Shirayuki smiles at that, but the Shirayuki inside could not help but feel confused as how the Avatar – who is supposed to be a being from another dimension – would know about alien beings? She will have to ask Zane and the Utroms later when they got home, or well, IF they got home. But while their talk was happening, Raphael tells Donatello groaning in slight pain, "Nice landing, bro!" Donatello then tells him somewhat snarkily, "Hey, it could have been far much worse if Yuki wasn't with us!"

But Leonardo, who is now upset and worried because of what just happened, tells everyone, "I don't think so. We just lost the Professor and we'll never find him now! Which means, we'll never get home. We failed ourselves, we failed the girls, we-I failed Maddie and worse, we failed Master Splinter." The turtle leans against a tree as everyone else looks upset and worried but not as much as Leonardo as Raphael walks over and places a hand on his shoulder telling him, "Hey, lighten up, Leo! We'll find a way."

Michelangelo nods saying as he walks up, "Yeah, we always do. So stop being so melodramatic." Shirayuki, still in Avatar State, walks up to Leonardo and tells him in her mingled voices of past selves saying, "They are right, Leonardo. We, the Avatars of the past, never gave up when we had to fight to restore balance to our world. Just like the last two Avatars, they went through trials that most believe they would never survive in. But they did because they never gave up, nor lost any hope. And just like the last two, Shirayuki will continue to do the same as long as she has you all by her side."

Leonardo nods saying a little bashfully hearing the mingled voices of past Avatars, "Thank you, Great Ones." Shirayuki then smiles as suddenly, her eyes return to normal as the real Shirayuki is back, but she did not faint, but instead smiles as she tells one of the group, "Donnie, please tell me you placed a turtle tracker on our robo-pal?" Donatello smirks as he stands up with his duffel bag still by his side as he grabs a tracking machine as he tells everyone, "Yep, I did. So we just got to follow him."

Leonardo smiles telling his smart brother, "Nice job, Donnie!" Zane shakes his head wistfully as he tells them, "Is it wrong that I am getting more and more impressed of you guys?" Suddenly, the sounds of weapons firing gets their attention as everyone raises at attention readying their weapons. Raphael asks, just itching for a fight, "What was that?"

With that, Leonardo tells them, "Fighting nearby. Let's check it out!" With that, everyone runs forward, heading to the fight as Michelangelo groans as he complains, "Aw, just for once I wish we were running away from the explosions!" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him, "Not unless innocent lives are involved. And besides if Sam were here, she'd be all gun ho for this!" Michelangelo smiles at the mention of Sam as our heroes head to the firefight…

* * *

A few minutes later, our heroes got close enough as they peeked through some bushes to see the Fugitoid being dragged into some kind of structure by the Triceratons as they open fire on Federation soldiers who are also firing on the Triceratons to get the Fugitoid! Raphael, seeing all of this, then asks his team, "What the shell have we stepped into this time?" Zane shrugs his shoulders saying, "I don't know, but my guess is a major war zone."

A shadow then overtakes the teenagers but the shadow is some kind of alien hover vehicle/helicopter as it zooms all over the battlefield. When they saw the Fugitoid being dragged in to that place when they first opened the bushes, our then knew what they had to do. With that, everyone gets their weapons/powers ready as Raphael yells out, "It's rescue time!" With that, they all jumped out with battle yells as Zane opens his black angel wings and takes to flying. The rest of our heroes do their best to dodge energy gun blasts as the alien hover vehicle/helicopter appears blasting at Triceratons and their base.

Within the alien hover vehicle/helicopter is General Blanque and a soldier piloting the vehicle. The General is looking through some kind of binoculars as he says angrily, "Stinking Triceratons! I want them obliterated! All units, full attack!" Federations soldiers keep on firing as some Triceraton soldiers fall back into their base as one of them, Captain Mozar, growls out in anger yelling out, "The Federation will fall! And we shall hatch our brood in the ruins of their cities!" With that, Captain Mozar aims his energy gun at the alien hover vehicle/helicopter as more Triceraton energy gun blasts keep on firing at the structure, taking it down.

More Triceraton soldiers fall back into their base as one soldier comes up and tells the Captain, "Commander Mozar, we have the Fugitoid secured inside, but we still do not have the girl." Captain Mozar growls a little saying, "We will have to settle with the Fugitoid for now. All troops fall back and prepare for dust-off!" Triceraton soldiers begin coming through the doors as they retreat inside with one of them pressing a button on the wall as the door begins to close by coming up.

Soldiers are still firing as Raphael notices the door closing as he decides its time to take action as he says, "The hornheads are bookin'! Come on!" Raphael then quickly grabs a Triceraton energy gun nearby and starts running for the door as Shirayuki calls out, "Be careful!" With that, Raphael makes a leap and slips in through the door just as it was about to close. As soon as the door closed, Triceratons immediately begin shooting at him as Raphael makes a dive, then rolls into a ball and straightens himself out as he begins firing with the borrowed energy gun.

The two Triceraton soldiers that were firing immediately backed up and ran off as Raphael stops firing and smirks and laughs a little saying, "These blasters are way cool! Now I to get my team in here, even flyboy." With that, he immediately presses the button on the wall and prepares himself as the door opens up as the rest of the teen heroes make their way to the door as they all slip in just in time as the Federation soldiers outside keep firing and Raphael presses the button on the wall again, making the door close up fully.

Once the door fully closed up, Shirayuki hugs him quickly and hard, glad she's near him again as he does the same. With a quick kiss on the cheek from Shirayuki to Raphael, everyone walks further into the area of what their in. The area their in appears to be a bunker with bunches of boxes as Leonardo questions this saying, "I don't understand. Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?"

* * *

Suddenly, a loud shaking comes over the whole building like an earthquake as everyone looks to Shirayuki as she realizes everyone is looking at her as she shakes her head saying, "Wasn't me." The shaking still happens as Donatello finally realizes something as he tells everyone, "Maybe because it's not a bunker!" Zane's skin starts to pale even with his black skin as he says, "He's right! This must be there spaceship!

Outside of the spaceship, the rumbling till continues as the whole thing rises up out of the ground as the spaceship is bigger than the alien hover craft/helicopter as the Triceraton ship rises into the sky with their jets. General Blanque speaks up in his plane saying angrily, "That Triceraton ship must not be allowed to leave the planet!" General Blanque then immediately contacts some of his soldiers in Federaton star cruisers up in space telling them, "Planetary defense! Ready the tractor beams!"

* * *

Within the Triceraton ship, at the captain's helm, of the soldiers tells Captain Mozar, "Commander, the Federation ships are powering up their tractor beams!" Captain Mozar growls angrily at this as he then tells the soldiers with a cruel smirk, "Activate the ion burn!" The second Triceraton soldier voices his concern over this plan, "But that will use up all of our fuel!"

But Captain Mozar wants to hear no more as he tells the soldier angrily, "It is the only way! Do it!" With that, the soldier raises his hand to the lever and with a pull, the Triceraton ship blasts straight up with their jet propulsions in space as our heroes, feel the strong force ad power as it makes them fly in the air as the force of the ion pull pins them against the wall with screams as Michelangelo's mouth flaps open due to the force showing his teeth as his mask starts to slip off with Shirayuki yelling out, "AWESOME!"

With a turn, the Triceraton ship made it past the Federation ships as the Triceraton ship escaped into the stars. And because the ship is in space, the gravity is different as everyone is floating around haphazardly as Shirayuki grins while floating in the air as she giggles a little. Donatello then air swims over to a nearby window as he tells everyone, "Guys, you got to check this out!" Michelangelo air swims over to him, seeing the clusters of stars and the galaxy before him as he says in shock, "We're in SPACE?!"

Shirayuki floats over and hits him in the head saying a little miffed, "Of course we're in space, Dopey! What was you're first clue? And alien planet or this ship?!" Michelangelo laughs nervously at this when suddenly another rumble overtakes the alien ship as our heroes groan at the unpleasant feeling of the rumble and tingling of their spines. Everyone looks up to find where the disturbance is coming from as they see a diamond-esque shaped window is cracking as Donatello wuickly tells his two oldest brothers and sister that are closer to the window, "Get away from there, guys!"

Zane nods saying in a scared voice, "Yeah, get over here, before it opens and sucks you into space!" But it was too late as the window's crack opens more getting wider as it sucks out some of the cargo which is now floating endlessly in space as our heroes try desperately to stay inside! But luckily, one of the pieces of cargo was rectangular and big enough to plug the crack and as it flew up, all six of the teens float to it and grab a hold of it as they manage to move it to the crack, thus plugging it up. But even as the cargo plugging it was squeezed and losing slight pressure, the heroes realized something was wrong and also taken from the cargo hold…

Michelangelo makes this known by being freaked out and scared as he says, "We don't have any…!" Raphael finishes his sentence while Shirayuki clings to him desperately as tries to keep her mouth shut, "…AIR!" Raphael holds on to Shirayuki closely, worried sick about her with no oxygen as Leonardo tells everyone hoarsely because of no air, "Save…your breath!" And because of Michelangelo's stupidity he asks, "Huh?! But how can we…?!" Zane then tells Michelangelo while also trying to save his breath, "He said…save…your breath!"

Michelangelo tries to ask something else, but everyone interrupts him as they all yell to him in their hoarse voices from losing oxygen, "SAVE…YOUR…BREATH!" And out of the group of five that told this to Michelangelo, Shirayuki was the one that told him the loudest. And now, our heroes are floating haphazardly in the cargo hold of an alien spaceship with no air and no chance of escape as the Triceraton ship is moving further and further away!

* * *

What will happen to our heroes now?! Will they survive?! In order to find out, stay tuned to find out!

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Is our fumbling Fugitoid okay? But more than that, what of our heroes? Did they survive?! And if they did, how?! What the heck do Triceratons breathe in?! How will our heroes be able to breathe in the new atmosphere?! Will the Triceraton leader decide to have the Avatar as his weapon now or as a prisoner?

Will our number one couple be separated?! Will there be any elemental bending at all? What the heck is with the branding? How will our heroes be able to survive and handle prison? Will Zane reveal his past? But the two most important things: Will our heroes be able to escape and…why is the Avatar channeling her inner Sam while in prison? In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 5 and 6: Teens in Space Part 3 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	5. Chapter 5 Teens In Space Part 3 (1)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! And again, the voice-over intros for future chapters including this one, will not be having the italic parts of what's happening anymore. Why? To save time for me and mostly because it's starting to confuse me. And once again, sorry this took so long, I had to add in some things about our heroes being separated from each other and time just passed me by. Also, happy early Fourth of July to you all since I'm sure the next chapter will come out later next week and I hope you are all having a fantastic summer so far. So here's the chapter!

But also, real quick, here are the shipping names for our heroes, as I promised someone that I would put them up - you know who you are. The stuff in parenthesis is whose names are in it: Raphayuki (Raphael and Shirayuki), Leonadison (Leonardo and Madison), Donalotte (Donatello and Charlotte), Michelantha (Michelangelo and Samantha) and Zangel (Zane and Angel).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 5: Teens in Space Part 3 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Professor Honeycutt: My name is Honeycutt, although I've been reclassified as the Fugitoid. A freak accident caused my mind to be transferred into the body of a robot. I am being hunted down by some rather uncouth gentlemen from my own government who want to force me to build my intergalactic Teleportal device as a weapon of mass destruction.

But I was thankfully aided by four strange looking green fellows, a young man with black avian wings, and a teenage girl with white hair that controls the elements as all six of them fortuitously materialized out of nowhere. They helped me escape the Federation ruffians only to have me captured by the Federation's sworn enemies, the Triceratons. Oh dear, what became of my friends after that, I have no idea…

Michelangelo: Ooh, ooh, I know, I know! We were trying to rescue Professor Honeycutt, we followed him into this Triceraton bunker, and it wasn't exactly full of air, and I'm not exactly sure how much longer we're gonna be alive!

* * *

Continuing from last time, our six heroes were floating haphazardly in the cargo bay of a Triceraton space cruiser and losing air fast. But the Fugitoid doesn't know that. Right now, the Triceraton space cruiser just came out of a portal after going through hyper space as it flies forward, heading back towards their mother ship which is like a giant ice cream cone, but with rocks for the cone part, a glass dome on the tops and mechanical attachments all over.

Inside the space cruiser, Captain Mozar is waiting for the Fugitoid as Triceraton soldiers come to pick him up from his cell. As the tail of Captain Mozar swerves around, the doors behind him open, thus revealing the two soldiers and the Fugitoid as they walk in. And as soon as they stopped Captain Mozar breathes out a sigh and makes his chair spin around until he faces the Fugitoid and tells him, "Ah, Professor Honeycutt. You honor us all with your…esteemed presence."

The Fugitoid is shocked of the niceness as thanks him by saying before he asks confused of something the alien said if he heard right, "Oh, why thank you. I…Wait, how do you know who I am?" At that, Captain Mozar stands up and tells the Fugitoid by pacing his robot arm hand on a shoulder and taps his head sometimes as he pulls him along, "We learned your identity from an old friend of yours. And that friend is General Blanque. We know you hold the secret of the ultimate weapon inside that robot brain of yours. And the Triceraton Republic will have it…one way or another!"

Captain Mozar then tells the two soldiers who collected the Fugitoid their next order, "Men, I want this scout ship inventoried and inspected for damage when we land!" Both soldiers press their right fists to the chests as a sign of 'as you wish' with smirks as the space cruiser makes its way into a hole in the cone part of the mother ship as the whole then closes as the space cruiser moves forward until it stops. But then outside, the mother ship starts up as the afterburners on the back of it flare up as the mother ship leaves the area and goes through hyperspace.

* * *

Onboard the space cruiser within the mother ship, six Triceraton soldiers who have no breathing masks somehow as they open the cargo bay bunker door as they all go inside to make sure everything is okay. While walking in, the see the plugged up window that the heroes did as one soldier makes this known by saying, "The hull has been breached." The Triceraton soldier can't help but think as to how this could happen until another soldier finds something shocking as he tells the former, "Sir! We have stowaways!"

The first Triceraton soldier that spoke walks forward as he sees the stowaways as he is shocked about one crucial detail and notices who these stowaways are: Four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, one winged human and a young woman with white hair. Our heroes survived are in some kind of meditation stance as the first Triceraton soldier says shocked, "But this chamber had no atmosphere. None of them can possibly be alive!"

All six of our hero teens are in meditative stances by sitting pretzel style, their hands a certain way as all of their eyes are closed. The soldier that spoke walks up and grabs Raphael's hand to see if there is a pulse by holding it to his ear but is then shocked and lets go of his hand as Raphael tells him slowly and angrily, "Get your paws off me, you ugly three-horned dinosaur." Shirayuki also says slow and angry, "Yeah, what he said."

Raphael then slowly grins as the Triceraton soldiers says in shock as he backs up, "Their alive! But how?" Leonardo answers this slowly and calmly, "It's called Chi Gong. Internal breathing." Donatello then continues his answer saying, "Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate, thus enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere, well for a while anyway."

Zane then says slowly and calmly, "It took me a while, but it was pretty easy. Thanks, guys." But then Michelangelo speaks calmly and slowly, "I don't know about you all, but now I'm ready for a good taste of oxygen." But as he takes a deep breath of the air, he starts coughing harshly as Shirayuki frowns in worry hearing this. With that, the Triceraton soldier tells the heroes with a smirk, "Oxygen? We Triceratons breathe a hearty mixture of nitrogen and sulfur."

With that, Shirayuki snaps her eyes open yelling in shock, "Uh-oh!" And with that, she, Zane and the rest of her brothers start coughing harshly and are now out of their meditative stances as the Triceraton soldier tells the rest of his men, "Take them all away for interrogation, give me six Atmosphere Converters, a type of binder for the one with the wings and something that can cover up the girl's hands and feet so she won't be able to control the elements until we learn more of what she can do and how she can do it."

Shirayuki's eyes go wide at this information and starts to get scared of not being able to use her elements as the rest of her team panics upon hearing the latter of what the soldier said.

* * *

Some time later, the Triceraton mother ship reappeared in a different part of the galaxy from their hyper space portal as the Fugitoid is lead to the main bridge by Captain Mozar as the Triceraton points to something in the distance telling the Fugitoid, "Behold! The Triceraton Homeworld! Glorious, is it not?" What the Fugitoid sees in maybe dozens or hundreds of the cone shaped ships, but smaller, but also a gigantic one. The mother ship the heroes and the Fugitoid are on makes its way to a type of docking bay on the giant cone space ship as a robotic appendage grabs it.

Captain Mozar then takes the Fugitoid somewhere as he tells him, "Come, the High Council awaits!" Minutes later, the Fugitoid was lead to a Council area with seven members being Triceratons, but there is one that seems to be the leader of the High Council and all Triceratons in general. The spotlight is one the Fugitoid as the leader of the High Council tells the Fugitoid by giving him an offer, "I can offer you protection from your Federaton pursuers plus full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. You need no longer be a fugitive robot."

The Fugitoid who is a little shocked, awed and confused of the Triceraton's offer, replies to this, completely unsure, "That is very kind of you, Prime Leader Zanramon, but I cannot in good conscience build a device that could potentially be used for such destructive purposes." And thus, in his anger, the Prime Leader Zanramon – a Triceraton with red skin, a small gold helmet on his head and a brown, beige and yellow outfit – slams one of his fists on the table and angrily tells the Fugitoid, "You will be crushed into submission!"

But then Zanramon calms down and calmly tells the Fugitoid, "I mean, my friend, the Triceratons only seek stability, not conquest. Your Teleportal will be a weapon of peace, not war." But the Fugitoid, knowing firsthand of the Triceratons and the Federation being similar to each other shakes his head and mutters to himself, "I only wish I could believe that."

But then suddenly, the console on the table beeps revealing a hologram of the Triceraton symbol appears as it then forms into a hologram of a Triceraton soldier that is carrying multiple weapons. The Fugitoid with his robot vision, sees this and can not help but feel the weapons look familiar, especially the metal fans as the soldier tells Zanramon, "Please excuse us, Prime Leader, but we found something on the scout ship." Zanramon, who didn't like being interrupted during a meeting with the High Council tells the soldier, "It had better be good, soldier. Put it on screen."

The hologram disappears as then a bigger hologram appears over the Fugitoid, showing five Triceraton soldiers and…our heroes! The Fugitoid sees them shocked and a little hopeful they were alright as he sees the Atmosphere converters on his friends as all of them are at gunpoint from four of the soldiers with Zane's wings bound with some kind of metal handcuff making him unable to fly and steel mitts bound tightly over his hands.

And Shirayuki is hanging onto Raphael as much as she could, scared for her life when the Fugitoid noticed something: Her black flats were pulled off and replaced with pure black metal shoes though they appear to be lightweight but the most prominent thing on her that was changed was that each of her hands were now encased in pure metal mitts as they were also lightweight as the mitts stuck tight to her wrists!

And that was when the Fugitoid realized that Shirayuki was not just afraid of being captured, but also because she can't bend a single element because of this! And as he noticed Raphael looking angry at the fact she was scared, Zanramon snaps the Fugitoid out of his daze as the Triceraton noticed how the Fugitoid looked at them as he asks him with a smirk, "I assume you know those creatures?" The Fugitoid then pleads and begs to Zanramon, and to the hologram, "Please, don't harm them!"

With that, and seeing that the Avatar was captured, Zanramon smirks as he relents as he then has an idea for the teens and his future weapon as he first tells the Fugitoid, then Ensen, "As you wish. Keep those creatures alive in the prison, Ensen, for now. As for the white-haired maiden, keep her alive and put her in the prison as well. After all, I want to give my future weapon some time to decide of being a part of the Triceraton Republic willingly, being a part of it by force or dying." Shirayuki, hearing this, gulps in fear realizing what he said as the rest of her team flinches hearing this as the hologram cuts out.

Zanramon smirks as he gives the Fugitoid an ultimatum, "So let's skip the diplomacy, shall we? You have one orbital cycle to begin work on your Teleportal. But if you refuse, your friends will be executed!" The Fugitoid gasps with alarm and fear of the proposal given to him as he was now given a life or death decision of his friend's lives!

* * *

After the talk with Zanramon, the Triceraton soldiers took our heroes to a prison ship as it was being flown to one of the cone shaped structure that was latched onto the giant one as it then went in through a docking bay and it lands at a landing area where there are spotlights moving all around with a very, very, very high metal fence.

The door on the alien ship opens as when a prison guard leaves, another tells our heroes, "Prisoners, move out!" Donatello and Shirayuki are the first to move with Donatello looking at the prison area as the prison guard nearby pushes him along making him stumble down the ramp. Shirayuki, gets angry at that as she tells the guard, "Watch it, you walking continent! That's my friend and brother!"

But in response to this, he pushes at her back harder then Donatello as she stumbles and trips on the ramp, but luckily, Donatello manages to catch her before her face hit the dirt as she nods to him in thanks! Seeing what happened to them, Raphael and Leonardo got angry at this as Leonardo and Raphael said at once, "Hey, watch it!/Do dat to her again, and her anger won't be the least of yer worries!"

But both of them are pushed down the ramp as Michelangelo and Zane are left as Zane tells his friend with a smirk, "Hey, Mikey, who do you think is dumber for making Yuki angry? Shredder or Triceratons?" Michelangelo pretends to think, already knowing the answer, "Ain't it obvious? The hornheads, duh! They have no idea who they just messed with!" Both boys laugh until they were rudely pushed by the guards as all of them are being taken inside by escalator floors.

But as they were being taken in, two guards were holding down an alien prisoner as he cries out in anguish and fear, "AH! Have mercy, please! No, please don't take me to the Games! Anything but the Games! Let me go!" Unfortunately, he was pushed inside the prison ship as the door closes as then Donatello starting to get scared as he tries to ask the guard in front him while getting used to the breather in his mouth, "Okay, I'll bite. What are the Games?"

The Atmosphere Converters are little machines that are strapped to the heroes outfits as a long breathing tube was shoved into their mouths helping them to breathe. The Triceraton prison guard in front of them snarls and tells Donatello angrily, "Pray that you'll never find out, alien!" Shirayuki growl angrily again and yells at him, "Hey, he ain't an alien, hornhead! Where we come from, you're the one that's an alien!" Then she quietly mutters under her breath, "And a butt-ugly one, too."

Michelangelo and Zane laugh at that as the guard growls and wants to so badly blast her, but he can't thanks to orders from Prime Leader Zanramon. Leonardo looks to Shirayuki confused as to why she is acting this way, as he has never seen her like this before. Well, he and his family and friends have seen her angry when someone was calling her family freaks, but never for this long. He keeps quiet about this observation for now.

* * *

It was then the guard in front of them yelled out to someone, "Fresh meat! Ready for processing." The escalator floor stops as a guard nearby at a computer starts typing and presses a button as something comes up to our heroes above them that has these weird panel things and other metal appendages as it then comes down on them. Shirayuki gulps a little at this, now starting to regret of being angry as a guard, holding his energy gun, orders our heroes from behind, "Prisoners! Step back with your hands up!"

Our heroes having no choice, raise their hands up as suddenly, blue cuffs appear on each of their wrists, or in Shirayuki's and Zane's case, blue cuffs appear inside their metal gloves on their wrists. Once they all appeared, our heroes brought their hands down, wandering what that did. But they got their answer when the guard at the computer pressed a button as he is bored, and suddenly all their cuffs immediately become stuck together to their respective wrists as our heroes struggle to pull them apart.

Suddenly, the bright blue panels start appearing on the heroes by pressing on their skin as they all groan and/or scream in pain as branding marks appear on their right arms, especially since Zane was forcibly striped of his long black jacketbefore entering the prison! Shirayuki especially became hurt from the burn of the branding mark as she screamed a little louder than Michelangelo did as Raphael can't help but feel angry at this. A button is then pressed as a giant door opens up as the escalator floor starts up again as our heroes are taken to a hallway filled with cells.

At one cell, a guard uses a type of key with three buttons like a credit card where the buttons are orange, red and blue respectively. So the guard uses it at a cell door where it opens as Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo go inside willingly but Raphael stays behind as he smirks but Shirayuki groans saying, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Zane frowns saying, "You and me both, Yuki."

The prison guard knowing this, grabs Raphael by the shoulder, ordering him, "Inside alien scum!" With that, Raphael snaps along with his girl as the mutant turtle first yells at the guard with a growl, "Who are ya calling an alien, dino beak?! Like my girl said, you're the alien where we come from!" Shirayuki stands beside her boyfriend saying with an angry glare, "Yeah, people from our home would run away screaming just from the mere ugliness of you!"

The prison guard scowls and growls angrily at this and goes to backhand them as Raphael smirks telling the guard, "Oh, I don't think so, hornhead! Your boss wants us alive, especially her!" Shirayuki smirks saying, "Yeah, it would be a shame if he found out that the friends of the Fugitoid got hurt and that his supposed 'future weapon' got damaged." But then suddenly, with a press for the button from the key, suddenly our favorite couple gets electrocuted thanks to their brand marks as they scream in pain as Raphael as then thrown in the cell with his brothers!

Shirayuki fell to the ground from the pain of the electricity as Zane comes down and tries to help her up as she watches Raphael in fear as the prison guard tells the turtles, "I can make you wish you weren't!" The guard Raphael insulted, then grabs Shirayuki by her hair and pulls her up to his face as she scream in pain from this as her brothers and boyfriend watch shocked and angry, as he tells her, "As for you, maiden, I can make you wish you weren't a future weapon just as much!" He then throws her at Zane as he dark angel manages to catch her as he growls angrily at this.

Then the guard tells another guard as the mutant turtles listen, "Put those two in a separate room. Thanks to that alien's outburst, his other two pals will be separated from them for a long while." Zane and Shirayuki are forced away from the mutant turtles cell as she yells out to her boyfriend, "RAPHAEL!"

* * *

As soon as the two disappeared, the door to the mutant ninjas cell closes as Raphael tries to run for the door to get to her, but it was too late as he tries pounding away at the door, but nothing. He falls down to his knees and slowly starts to cry, even with his brothers in the room.

Michelangelo, being the most emotional of the group of turtles, walks over and places a hand on his shoulder and tells him calmly, "Don't be sad, Raph. She's going to be okay, we're all going to be okay. We just have to figure out how we're gonna get out of here. And Zane will be the only one with her. That's good, right? After all, he has no romantic feelings whatsoever for her. He'll protect her until we see her again when it comes to meal time."

Raphael's shuddering shoulders calmed down some as he looks up to Michelangelo and gives a small smile saying, "Thanks, Mikey." The youngest turtle smiles as they help each other up and go to their other two brothers as Donatello then says, "Yeah, what Mikey said. Zane will be with her, she'll be perfectly safe." Leonardo after thinking for a minute tells his brothers, "I think we all know what we're thinking. We have to figure out how to escape tonight and get Zane and Yuki, wherever they may be. But before we do, let me ask you guys something. Did Yuki seem a little more angrier to you guys than all the other times?"

Donatello then thinks about this as he asks, "I did notice it actually. And I haven't her this angry for so long." Michelangelo nods as he says with a grin, "Yeah, it was like she was channeling Sammy into her or something!" Raphael shudders at this saying before he starts getting serious, "(Shudders) Now that would be creepy. Sam in Yuki's body. (shudders) But I think I know why 'dis is happening. It's bein' here in space dat's making her angry. Think about it, guys. She can't bend earth as long as dose metal gloves and shoes are on her, there's no water and no air for her to bend in the atmosphere, and even if she could firebend, it would burn up the atmosphere."

Donatello then realizes what his brother is saying as he says with wide eyes, "Thus, killing everyone that breathes in the sulfur and nitrogen atmosphere. And we all know how Shirayuki feels about killing unless it was the Shredder. But you're right, Raph. Maybe not being able to use the elements makes her irritable and angrier than normal. And combined with being so far away from home, Master Splinter, the girls, Lunafire and our friends, it's just making things worse. We have to escape from here and soon, for us, Zane and Yuki." All mutant turtles nod as they wait for meal time as Raphael can't help but think how his girlfriend was doing.

* * *

As soon as the mutant ninja's door closed, Zane and Shirayuki were forced to leave from their cell and to a new cell door with Shirayuki kept glancing over at her team's cell door with a worried look. She didn't even notice hers and Zane's cell door was opened, until she and Zane were pushed in by force and the door immediately closed as now the two are alone. Zane sighs irritably saying, "Okay, it's official. I will now and forever hate Triceratops." Shirayuki nods agreeing with him as she sighs, going to sit on a cold metal bed saying, "I should never have yelled and gotten so angry. But how did I? I've never been this angry and for so long, too."

Zane, seeing her inner turmoil and her eyes misting, walks over and sits on the bed next to her and tells her, "Maybe it has something to do with being here. And by here, I mean, outer space and this prison. You can't bend a single element while we're here, and maybe that's causing your emotions to go out of whack. And to be honest, I'm actually kind of glad you got angry. You showed those hornheads that you're not so fragile and weak." Shirayuki smiles a little at that as he tells her, "See, there's that smile I've seen for a small time and that I've grown to like. And hey, don't worry about them, alright. I'm sure your brothers are already figuring out a plan to get us out of here. We just have to be patient."

Shirayuki nods with a smile as Zane then asks her a strange question, "Quick question. What is it like being in a family full of mutants?" Shirayuki looks at him concerned, "Why do you ask?" Zane sits on the floor next to the bed as Shirayuki decides to lay down on the bed as the dark angel shrugs his shoulders saying, "Just curious. You five seem so very close and you were willing to do anything to save your father, even if that meant breaking into TCRI, by the way, you did it awesomely!"

Shirayuki laughs saying with a smile, "It's a lot of fun. After all, I've got four big brothers that love me very much – though one is my boyfriend but we're not related in any way – a father that is very supportive and tries to help me control my elements and Lunafire is like an older sister to me that always worries about everything. That, and the adventures always keeps us entertained and not bored." Zane laughs a little at that saying, "You're very lucky, Yuki. Technically, the only family I have is Mr. Mortu and he's only my step dad."

* * *

Shirayuki blinks hearing that as she asks him, turning her head towards his, "Step dad? So then you had a family before those Utrom aliens, right?" Zane stiffens hearing this as he nearly curses, as he shouldn't have said what he said, but he then sighs reluctantly as he begins telling her, his past, "Yeah, but something happened. They didn't die or anything if that's what you're thinking. It all started when I was five. I had a mother and a father and we lived comfortably and happy. In fact, I don't know if you'd believe me, but I used to have brown eyes." Shirayuki blinks at him shocked, "Really? But how'd they get red and what about your black wings?"

Zane frown with what he has to say next, "My parents and I were watching a movie, when suddenly, I screamed in pain as out of my back came out my black feathery angel wings covered in some of my blood, and the next thing I know, my eyes turned red. My parents, in their horror and shock, they became disgusted with me. Thus, they disowned me and kicked me out of the house and family." Shirayuki sits up in shock at this and covers her mouth as she tries to hold back tears and Zane tries to hold his back, too.

Zane then continues saying with a smile, "As soon as I was kicked out, I ended up alone on the streets all by myself until Mortu came along. He saw what I looked like, and noticing I was alone, he decided to take me home and take care of me as his own. Thus, I was adopted by him and the Utroms. I was ecstatic of them being aliens, because I loved aliens growing up." Shirayuki smiles as she decides to lay down, tears gone as she tells him, "At least you were found by someone good. I always worry about what would happen if Shredder had found me."

Zane nods being serious as he says, "Me too after I heard about him." Then Zane begins talking of good times saying, "Since then, I learned everything about the Utroms and their technology. They all cared about me after hearing why I was abandoned and seeing my very clear changes. And since Mr. Mortu runs the company and I'm his adoptive son, I'm pretty much super rich. But I'm sure you don't wanna hear about that. Want to hear how I met Kuro?"

Shirayuki smiles and nods saying, "Definitely. Kuro is so cool and so much like Lunafire. I'd love to hear it!" Zane smiles as he tells her, "It all started two years after they found me, one of the Guardians, aka Mr. Grumpy that you met at Shredder's destroyed base, took me to the zoo for the first time. When we got to the panther exhibit, there were no panthers except for Kuro and he was a baby back then. Apparently, the zookeepers thought it was too sick to continue having it, so they were ordered to put him down. But luckily, he escaped and ran right at my feet to get away from them. I remember picking him up and petting him as I realized he didn't look sick at all to me.

That's when I knew I had to get him out of there. So I put him in my backpack and we went home. But the Utroms found out and after being told of what was wrong with him, it turned out Kuro was never sick at all. The zookeepers wanted to put him down on purpose. So they decided I should keep him. After that, we found out he could use telepathy, and he and I have been bros for life ever since."

Shirayuki smiles at this saying, "That was so sweet of you to take him in. Awesome stories by the way!" Zane smiles telling her, "Well, they got you to calm down, didn't they?" Shirayuki blinks twice in confusion as she smiles saying, "Yeah, yeah they did. But you do know that even though you told me your traumatic past, you and I wouldn't stand a chance with love, right?"

Zane nods with a scoff saying, "Of course I know that. I've seen how in love you and Raphael are. Besides, if there was a friend of yours I would love and have feeling for, it would be Angel." Zane starts to blush saying in shock of what he just said, "Oh, crud!" Shirayuki smirks saying, "A dark angel with a girl named Angel? Talk about irony."

Zane laughs nervously as Shirayuki then asks him with a smile, "But enough about love lives. Want to hear about some of my adventures?" Zane nods and smiles as Shirayuki starts telling him of some of their adventures as both teens hope and wait that they see the rest of their team again soon…

* * *

About a few hours later, lunch time is here as an alarm rings out and all cell doors are open as all the prisoners walk out, including our heroes. One of the prison guards appears and motion everyone with his hand, "We're moving out! It's chow time!" Prisoners start moving with Shirayuki and Zane getting to the other members of the team with taps on their shoulders as Shirayuki hugs Raphael's arm as much as she could with her pure metal gloves as he smiles, felling relieved she was okay as he asked her, "There ya are, Snow Princess. Were you doing okay in 'dere?"

Shirayuki nods saying with a smile, "Yep, I calmed down a lot in our cell thanks to Zane. We told each other stories of our adventures and he calmed me down plenty. I think I'd actually love to have him as a brother more than anything. So know I will only, always and forever love you and only you." She kisses his cheek as she makes sure her other brothers are alright and safe as they are also reassured she is alright as Raphael looks at Zane a little proud. It looks like he doesn't hate Zane as much as he thought he did. Michelangelo then makes a comment, "Knew you'd be okay, Snow White. I hope there's some good food for us. I'm so hungry, I can't think straight."

Raphael, feeling a smirk coming on him, tells Michelangelo as they all keep walking, "And here I thought ya were just born dat way!" Shirayuki and Zane try to hold back their laughs at this as Michelangelo gets angry and turns to glare and snarl at him saying in a funny voice, "Oh, a wise guy!" But as he kept walking, he didn't notice the alien in front of him as he hits the back. The alien he walked into turns around as the alien a big pink humanoid alien with spikes on his shoulders, a breather for his mouth, brown pants and black belt and black boots and built like a sumo wrestler which this is intimidating to Michelangelo as he nervously smiles and chuckles saying, "Oops, sorry dude!"

The pink alien gets angry as he raises his left fist yelling, "No one touches Rynokk!" Michelangelo then proceeds to back away as Raphael gets angry moving forward ready to punch Rynokk's lights out, but Shirayuki, Donatello and Leonardo pull him back with the eldest turtle trying to tell him, "Raph, we've got to keep a low profile." Shirayuki nods saying, "As much as I want to see you to hit him, Raphie, Leo's got a point!"

At this, Rynokk laughs evilly and moves forward to the Mess Hall with other alien prisoners moving out of the way in fear as a humanoid gray alien with white spots and blue eyes, helps Leonardo up as Raphael is helped up by Shirayuki as the new alien helping our heroes tells them, "Ooh, you don't want to mess with Rynokk. He's the king of this cell block. I'd make nice with him if I were you."

Shirayuki nods telling the alien, "Thanks for the much needed advice." With that, our heroes have moved to the Mess Hall thanks to their new alien friend who led them to it, to see other alien getting their lunch. Over at some kind of machine, food is being poured in by machine with the pull of a lever as some gray gunk falls into a bowl due to an alien prisoner. As Michelangelo can't wait to eat, the heroes alien pal tells them of a secret, "Now, remember, desserts are the main commodity on the inside. You can use them to buy and sell just about anything."

By the time he finished, Michelangelo had already gotten the gray gunk into his bowl as he says while eating it, "There's no way that anybody's getting my dessert!" Shirayuki groans at this saying, "Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna eat this time." Zane nods as he says with a grimace, "I agree. Even I wouldn't." Further ahead, the same alien who got his bowl of gray gunk before Michelangelo, was told by a prison guard who just gave him a sponge, "You, wax detail! I want to see that floor shine!"

The alien immediately starts to work on waxing the floors as Shirayuki sees this and looks at Michelangelo's bowl and mouth and is now trying her best not to hurl as their alien friend then tells Michelangelo while pointing to different things, "Uh, the desserts are over there. What you got was the floor wax dispenser." Zane, finally knowing what was happening, tries very hard not to puke as well saying, "I think I'm going to be sick!" Shirayuki nods, trying to hold it back as well as Michelangelo, with bulging cheeks and being seriously grossed out, quickly runs over to a small machine and blows his chunks as the rest of the heroes start to get sick as well.

Donatello then says mostly unsure, "Definitely not off to a good start, are we?" The alien nods as he tells them a little angry, "It will get even worse when they realize your friend just hurled in the salad bar!" With that, Michelangelo continues to throw up as Shirayuki, face palms saying, "And he just ruined my appetite." Zane nods and does a face palm as well saying, "Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Fugitoid, he is trapped in a room with two Triceraton soldiers keeping an eye on him. The Fugitoid, who is still thinking on his ultimatum deal, is still unsure of what to do as he was forced to make the Teleportal lose his friends if he doesn't. The Fugitoid swipes his arms at the table knocking down some stuff in his anger and sadness as the soldiers prepare to subdue him with his energy guns, as the Fugitoid voices his concerns, "What am I to do?! If I build my Telportal, I can help the teenagers return to their home planet. But on the other hand, I can not put the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons. Yet, I can't let them execute my dear friends! Oh, I should never have designed the Teleportal device in the first place! I truly hope my friends are alright."

* * *

Back with our heroes, their hands were stuck together on their persons to make sure they wouldn't try anything. The mutant turtles were taken to their cell first as they walked in calmly and politely as Shirayuki and Raphael gaze at each other one last time until dinnertime as the doors closed. And as soon as they did, the mutant turtles blue wrist cuffs become unstuck as Leonardo takes out a pair of spoons from his belt as he tells everyone, "We need to step up our escape plan. I got a pair of spoons. What did you guys swipe?"

Raphael then puts a hand in his mouth and got out a cup showing it to them as Donatello then pulls out some of the floor was from his knee pads but it turns out Michelangelo got nothing, so he just picked up a rock from the cell floor as his brothers looked at him unimpressed. Michelangelo then scoffs saying a little frustrated and annoyed, "Oh, right! Like we're actually going to use floor wax to get ourselves out of here!"

Donaello smirks, getting an idea as he starts with making a smoke ball by taking a piece of the earwas and puts it on the floor by telling his brothers, "Maybe we can. So if my theory is right about its chemical composition, mix this with a little soot from the floor, add a drop of moisture from our Converters, and you've got a crude but effective smoke bomb." It was true as the smoke bomb started sparking as smoke was released as the mutant turtles had kneeled down seeing this as Donatello smiles saying, "Yes! I always love it when I'm right!"

Raphael then stands up as he then tells his brothers of his observation with the door at the end of the hallway, "I've been timing the cell block gate. And once it's opened, there's a five second delay before the lock resets. And I don't know where Yuki's and Zane's room is. Didn't get a chance to find it." And then Leonardo starts drawing out their floor and escape plan saying, "We'll figure it out from there. And once we get Yuki and Zane, and then get past that, we can access the drainage system. That will get us into the exercise yard, and from there, we stick to the shadows, and scale the outer wall."

Donatello then also voices a part of the plan they need accomplished before they can escape, "And we still need to lift a guard's key card. And that will require a distraction, right Mikey?" Michelangelo nods eagerly with a smile as Leonardo smirks saying, "So it's settled, once we get Yuki and Zane, we leave tonight!"

* * *

And with that, our heroes escape plan is set! But will our heroes manage to escape and find Shirayuki and Zane? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

And this is the end of Teens In Space Part 3 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	6. Chapter 6 Teens In Space Part 3 (2)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! And also, as I said during near the end of my first book of this story, new chapters will take time due to family, friends and life. My excuse today is that I've had a bit of a scare, but everything's okay now and family problems, but everything's okay.

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading. First off, wakasta, thanks for your review. As for how Shirayuki will react in this chapter, well, you'll have to see for yourself. So be ready for some angry Avatar!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 6: Teens In Space Part 3 (2)

Continuing from last time, our heroes were still stuck in the prison, but are now planning escape for tonight. Right now, it is dinnertime as the prisoners were moved to the Mess Hall for dinner as Zane and Shirayuki joined up with the mutant turtles as Shirayuki stays close to Raphael as he puts an arm around her back since she can't do it to him. Being separated for hours has put these two starving for affection, especially Shirayuki – who for some strange reason has been blinking a lot for a couple of minutes. Unfortunately, for the two power humans, they didn't get a single to thing to aid in their escape. The mutant turtles understood this since Zane and Shirayuki weren't able to grab anything because of the metal mitts.

Right now, Triceraton prison guards are keeping an eye on things in the Mess Hall as our heroes have big bowls of some green stuff as Donatello keeps an eye out for guards and as soon as one passes by, Donatello grabs his homemade smoke bomb from his belt and places it at the bottom of their table as he tells them, "Alright, I've wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth and with moisture from the Converters, it'll act like a fuse, thus delaying the chemical reaction by about six hours. Until then, we wait."

Shirayuki sighs with relief as she tells her brothers, "I can't wait to get out of this nightmare! I miss being able to bend the elements…and touching." Raphael rubs his hand on her left shoulder since he's on her right and kisses her on the cheek telling her, "We know, Yuki. We know." Michelangelo nods as he begins to stand up saying, "Yeah, as soon as we get out of our cells, we'll get those evil mitts off you and Zane. We just got to figure out if they have a key or something to get them off. But for now, its showtime!"

Leonardo then brings Michelangelo down telling everyone as he looks in front of him, "Hold up, guys! We got trouble." Everyone looks to where Leonardo is looking and sees Rynokk holding out a bowl as he walks down the aisle as aliens put pieces of their food in his bowl saying with a sneer under his mouth mask, "Give it up, weaklings!" Zane then mutters seeing him as he says, "Here we go again." As Rynokk comes over to the table, Shirayuki tries her best to reign her anger in, but…the alien angrily asks Raphael, "Hand over yours, freak!"

Shirayuki then starts to growl angrily hearing that word, directing it to her boyfriend as the Avatar gets in front of his face, yelling at the evil alien, "Who the shell are you calling a freak, you freak?! No one calls my boyfriend a freak and gets away with it! Especially some butt-ugly alien who thinks he runs this prison!" Rynokk then pushes her to the ground angrily as Shirayuki groans in pain as Raphael gets angry at this as well as Rynokk tells the Avatar, "Your words mean little, you bitch! You are nothing compared to Rynokk!"

Shirayuki, who can't hold her anger in anymore, growls ferally at him as she asks her boyfriend, "Raphael?!" The turtle in question looks down at her and sees her eyes glowing a winter storm as he looks at her in shock and surprise as she tells him in an almost Avatar State, "Rip his freakin' head off since I can't!" Raphael smirks at this and tells her, "For you, Snow Princess, anything." Before his brothers and Zane can stop him, Raphael leaps into action to defend his girlfriend's honor and leap kicks into action, knocking Rynokk into a table.

* * *

A prison guard nearby has a keycard on his belt in the back, but Leonardo was unable to grab it as the prison guard moved forward. Michelangelo and Donatello help Shirayuki up as Zane stands up and asks Shirayuki, "You okay?" The Avatar nods and smiles showing she is indeed alright as she turns to see the fight as two prison guards come over to stop the fight, but a third stops them from going further as he says, "Wait. This should be good."

Alien prisoners from all over the Mess Hall crowd around Raphael and Rynokk as the two are glaring at each other from opposite sides as Raphael growls. With this, the alien makes the first move by giving Raphael a right hook but he dodges it by ducking and flipping over the alien then flips away as Rynokk tries to grab him. As this fight happens, the prisoners cheers for Rynokk while Shirayuki cheers for Raphael, "Take him down, babe! Show him no mercy!"

So Raphael hits him away with a flip as his feet him in the middle, but its too late as Rynokk grabs him and pins him at a table as prisoners move away. Raphael struggles to break free as suddenly, a roar of anger shakes the prison to its core as everyone turns to see Shirayuki with her in her Avatar State as she runs towards the fight as brings her metal gloves together and hits him hard in the face, thus disorienting him and loosening his grip long enough for Raphael to break free. Then he and Shirayuki kick Rynokk away hard, knocking him out as the prisoners watch on impressed and shocked.

With that, the prisoners then began chanting, "Green guy and girl!" Raphael smirks at the attention their getting and he and Shirayuki – who is no longer in Avatar Mode – high five as she asks him, "You gonna cross 'getting in a prison fight' off of your bucket list, Raphie?" Raphael chuckles a little saying, "Yep. And thanks, Yuki." Shirayuki giggles saying, "Your welcome. After all, somebody's got to watch your back." She leans in and kisses his cheek as the prisoners whoop, whistle and holler at this as Raphael blushes a little as Zane watches this all in shock and then pouts a little saying, "Yep, its official. She gets all the fun stuff."

Michelangelo scoffs telling him, "Welcome to our world, Zane. She'll always get the fun stuff." Donatello and Leonardo face palm at this, hoping this little mess won't mess their chances of escaping as two prison guards talk to each other about this with one saying, "These shellbacks, girl and avian have spunk. The five males will make prim candidates for the Games. As for the girl, we will have to make sure to give her to Prime Leader Zanramon."

But Rynokk has stood back up and charges for Raphael and Shirayuki to regain his honor, but both teen leap to the end of the table as the other end rises up like a seesaw just in time for Rynokk to hit the end that went up, thus knocking out Rynokk for good this time. The prisoners cheer as suddenly, Raphael and Shirayuki are electrocuted from their brand marks as one of the prison guards had pressed a button on their keycard as both groaned in pain as they fall to their knees. The guard who pressed the button orders other prison guards, "Take the freak to solitary. And put the girl back in her cell."

With that, Raphael was taken away from Shirayuki as he yells at them while also at her, "Get your hands off me! You hang on, Yuki! I'll be fine!" Shirayuki nods, although she hardly believes that and is beyond mad today. First she's unable to bend a single element while here in prison, aliens keep calling her brothers, boyfriend and Zane freaks and now Raphael is in solitary! Shirayuki growls angrily as all of this keeps happening as the prison guards pick her up. What happens now, is up to fate…

* * *

After the Mess Hall brawl, all prisoners were returned to their cells as Raphael was moved to solitary. Back in the mutant turtle room, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo now have to revise their plan with Raphael gone. The youngest turtle has a bowl of food from the Mess Hall that he was able to get and take to his cell as he is is eating it now, while Donatello and Leonardo try to figure out what to do as Leonardo tells his two brothers, "Alright, guys. Plan B. We can still make it into the drainage system from solitary. We just need to spring Yuki, Zane and Raph first. And even then, we don't even know where Zane's and Yuki's cell is."

Michelangelo speaks up from his eating saying, "I do." Donatello and Leonardo look at him confused, wondering how he knows, so the youngest turtle tells them, "Remember the Morse Code training Master Splinter put us through when we were younger? We had to have it for Snow White when she was still mute and training with us. Because of me being the big brother to her, I memorized how to do Morse Code for her just in case. She must have as well, unless you guys didn't notice her rapid blinking at dinner. She was communicating with me through her eyes letting me know which room she and Zane were in. Their in the cell closest to the door we're going through on our left. So once we get the keycard, we can spring them free before the door closes."

Leonardo and Donatello look at him shocked of what he just said with their jaws dropped as Michelangelo tells them seriously, "What? You guys would have thought of that too if you watched her." Leonardo face palms at this saying, "Why didn't I think of that?" Donatello shakes his head telling Michelangelo, then both his brothers, "Good thing you remembered, Mikey. I wonder why I never thought of it. But back to our plan, how are we going to get close enough to swipe a keycard from a guard?"

Michelangelo keeps eating with a smug grin, silently thanking himself that knowing Morse Code was a good idea to communicate with Shirayuki as Leonardo comes up with an idea saying, "Well, if a prisoner is really sick, they'd have to take him to the Infirmary, right?" Michelangelo scoffs asking while eating, "How are we supposed to make that convincing?"

And so with a sneaky and somewhat devious idea, Donatello brings out a huge wad of floor wax from the Mess Hall as he and Leonardo smirk as Michelangelo frowns and gulps realizing what they want him to do as he tries to stop them by saying, "Hmm…No! No way! Please don't do this!" But it was too late as both brothers pounce on him and pinned him down, thus force-feeding him the floor wax.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Leonardo quickly yells out to the doors, "Help! Help! Guards, we need help! Come quick! My brother's really sick!" Shirayuki and Zane overhear that as they both smirk and nod as they wait by their door patiently. Two prison guards heard Leonardo's plea as one uses their key card and swipes it at the door opening it as both enter to see Michelangelo on his knees, groaning in severe stomach pain as one of the guards lifts him up and says to the mutant turtle prisoners, "Fools! That trick won't work in here!"

…Or so he thinks. Because right after he said that, Michelangelo's cheeks immediately bulges up as he then pukes up the floor wax puke straight onto the prison guard holding him up as his two brothers cringe in disgust. Michelangelo groans in relief but is immediately dropped to the ground as the prison guard tries to wipe off some of the puke as he angrily says, "Disgusting!"

And then suddenly, a loud boom goes off in the Mess Hall and a lot of smoke comes out from our hero's smoke bomb as an alarm rings out with someone yelling into a loudspeaker, "Code Red, Cafeteria. Repeat Code Red, Cafeteria." The two prison guards leave their room as the one that got puked on tells the turtles, "I'll deal with you filth, later!" The doors immediately close as Leonardo asks Donatello, "Please tell me you grabbed their keycard, Donnie."

But the turtle in question shakes his head telling him, "I thought you were gonna get it!" But then the sound of hacking gets their attention, only to see Michelangelo…coughing up a keycard from his mouth! The keycard falls to the ground as Michelangelo tells them annoyed, "Raph better appreciate this!" Donatello shudders while walking over to the keycard telling them, "I am not touching that key card. At least not anymore than I have to." Donatello then presses the red button on the keycard with his toe to make the blue handcuffs disappear on all three of them, then by using his toes to hold up the keycard to his brothers, he presses the red button again as the brand marks on their shoulders fell like paper along with his own.

And then he spins his foot around and pressed the orange button as their door opened up. The three of them took a quick peek outside their room making sure the coast was clear as they see two prison guards heading towards the door as then our three turtles making a break for Zane's and Shirayuki's cell knowing they only have seconds until the lock is reset, so all three run like heck. Well, two of them since Michelangelo still feels sick after being force-fed floor wax as he's hurrying.

So as soon as the mutant turtles escaped, Donatello immediately swiped they key card on the other cell door as Shirayuki and Zane immediately run out from their cell and follow the mutant turtles all four of them slid in under the closing hall door, with Michelangelo lagging behind as he leaps, hoping the sliding motion will get him under the door…only to be a few inches from it as immediately the two turtle teens grabbed the youngest mutant turtle and pulled him into the hall with them just as the door fully closed and locked!

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Shirayuki sighed with relief and said, "Finally! I almost started to like our room. Please tell me you guys still have a keycard?" Donatello holds it out as he then presses the red button toward Shirayuki and Zane as their brand marks fall off like paper, and their metal mitts immediately fall off, no blue handcuffs, the metal shoes on the Avatar came apart, and finally the big handcuff thing on Zane's wings fall off and come apart.

Both human teens sigh in relief as the rub their raw wrists with Zane saying, "Thank goodness! Thought these things would never come off!" Shirayuki winces with the pain of the welts on her wrists and feet saying, "Me too. Those things were way too tight on me!" Zane then stretches his wings and winces as they spread out with Michelangelo noticing as he asks the Dark Angel, "You okay, dude?"

Zane nods as he tells him trying to spread his wings more, "Yeah, it may take a while for me to get the feeling back in my wings." After that, everyone starts walking down the hallway, believing they have found the solitary confinement area as they keep running 'til they get to a door with Donatello looking at symbols on a keycard slot near a door as he tells everyone, "Now, if my Triceratonese is correct, this should be where their holding Raph." So Donatello swipes the keycard on the slot and the door opens only to reveal…a bathroom-like area and a box of tools.

Shirayuki and Zane try to hold in their laughs as Michelangelo asks his smart brother, "Well, nothing with door number one. Want to try number two?" Donatello instead walks in as he grabs a broom for him to use for the replacement of his bo staff. Michelangelo grins as everyone else goes inside to grab anything they can use for a weapon with Leonardo grabbing two plungers as he straps them to his shell, Shirayuki grabbing four wrenches, just in case and Michelangelo grabbing two toilet brushes tied and held together by a string making makeshift nunchuks.

Donatello smiles saying, "Well, at least this room wasn't a total loss." Zane decided to not bother with weapons as Michelangelo shows off his makeshift weapon telling them, "What do you guys think?" Donatello flinches saying, "That I really do not want to know where those brushes have been." Shirayuki nods saying with a wince both from the pain of her feet and wrists and disgust, "Me too. I would never dare touch those. Why do you guys think I have you clean the bathroom back home?!"

The brothers laugh at this as Zane smiles, but they stop when the sound of knocking gets their attention. The teens walk over to where the sound is coming from as Donatello slides the keycard into the slot near the door as it opens up, revealing…Raphael! Raphael in his gruff voice says to everyone, "What took ya guys so long?" Shirayuki grins big as she leaps to him and clings to him, kissing his cheek as Raphael smiles, glad to have his girl back by his side and her hands and feet free. However, he winces and frowns seeing the welts on her wrists and feet as he clenches his fists tight seeing those injuries.

Michelangelo answers his question at some point, clutching his stomach, "Something came up. Actually, a lot of something came up." But then the youngest brother tells Shirayuki, "Which reminds me, remember the guard that picked you up by your hair, Yuki? I puked on him to get the keycard." Shirayuki grins big saying, "Thanks, Mikey! You just made my day."

Both of them highfive as Raphael asks holding his hand out, "Any of ya brought me a weapon at least?" Shirayuki took two wrenches out of the four she grabbed earlier and gave the two to Raphael for him to use as he smiles at her and kisses her cheek, telling her, "Thanks, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smirks saying, "It was my pleasure, Raphie." Everyone starts moving, heading to the area where they can hopefully access the drainage system.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Triceraton lab, the Fugitoid is still trying to decide what he should do: Either make his Teleportal to save his friends or not make it and his friends lose their lives. He is also worried if they are alright in the prison and can not help but worry about them. But he is also thinking about the Triceratons using Shirayuki as a weapon. A few hours ago, the Fugitoid realized something about her powers that the Triceratons didn't know about as maybe there was a way for them not being able to use her after all.

But then the door, to the lab opens revealing Prime Leader Zanramon as he tells the Fugitoid while motioning to a big screen, "Professor Honeycutt, your time is up. Now watch, as the first of your friends is executed before your very eyes. You could have saved them." And so, the Triceraton presses a button, only to reveal an empty solitary confinement room as the alien is shocked that he was gone as the Fugitoid internally sighed with relief, as he deduced that his friends may have escaped. But hope starts to vanquish as Prime Leader Zanramon presses another button, contacting available Triceraton prison guards to go after them.

* * *

Returning to our heroes, they made it out of the drainage system as they got our through a sewer, but still in prison as they leap out of the grate as they put the lid back in place as searchlights search all over the outside of the prison. Donatello silently congratulates everyone, "Congrats, guys! We just made early release!" Unfortunately, when they took the moment to bask in the thought of being free, a searchlight immediately found them with alarms blaring with guards heading towards them.

The guard that gave our heroes a hard time, orders one of the guards, "Subdue the prisoners!" The one ordered, presses a button on a small handheld machine hoping to see them subdued, only to see all of the teens smirking evilly as a few of them start cracking their knuckles, as Shirayuki's knuckles crack the loudest and her smirk, the nastiest. As Shirayuki did her knuckle cracking and nasty smirk, she tells her team, "I'm going to enjoy beating these hornheads within an inch of their lives!"

Her team agrees as the guard with the machine tries to keep on pressing the button to subdue them as the guard that's been giving them heck grabs the guard with the machine ordering him with a snarl, "I said, subdue the prisoners!" But then they both realized something with a scary realization, the teens were free of their brand marks and handcuffs! And thus, the teens gave out battle cries ready to give the aliens heck…only for the two guards to laugh hard and long seeing their choices of weaponry. Well, actually, make that one of them as Leonardo threw a plunger at one of their mouths making them both stop laughing.

Leonardo yells out his battle cry as he leaps and kicks both guards away and knocks another out with his plunger. Raphael then appears behind him as he knocks down a guard trying to attack him. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael smirk as they then leap into the air with a battle cry as they each knock down one Triceraton guard to the ground as Zane then takes to the air. Donatello then leaps over one guard by using the wall to help him as he sweeps off one of the guards by his feet!

Shirayuki then spins her wrenches around as she grins maliciously as she charges for four guards and as she bends the ground underneath her to hit all four, she yells for each earth column that hits a guard, "THIS IS FOR TAKING US CAPTIVE! THIS IS FOR PULLING AT MY HAIR! THIS IS FOR SEPERATING ME, RAPHIE AND THE REST! AND THIS…IS FOR JUST BECAUSE!"

Raphael then leaps into action, fighting a guard with his wrenches by deflecting hits until finally knocking the guard's baton and holding his chin up with a wrench as he tells the guard angrily, "Not so tough without yer little shock button, are ya?!" But then suddenly, he's grabbed by behind by a guard and is being squeezed as he tries to break free. Shirayuki sees this as she gets angry as she bends the earth underneath her, covering her right arm and wrench with the ground as she runs towards Raphael with a roar saying, "And this is for calling my boyfriend and brothers a bunch of freaks!" She leaps and swings her earth weapon at the Triceraton guard's head that is holding Raphael which loosens the guard's grip long enough for Raphael to kick them both down.

The couple high five at this with a smile as Raphael says, "I'm startin' to like this Angry Snow Princess." Shirayuki smirks as she tells him, "Well then, let's hope they can make me angrier! Though I want to get back to normal as soon as possible." Raphael nods as they both charge into battle again, as Zane has been firing black angel feathers at the guards while flying in the sky while also blasting his shadow power energy.

Leonardo, being chased by guards, uses his plungers to scale up a wall with their suction cups, then leaps off and kicks them to the wall. Leonardo smirks as he spins his plungers, but makes an unfortunate mistake…he kisses the suction cup part of them and complains in disgust as Raphael and Shirayuki pass by while beating up a guard as the Avatar tells Leonardo, "I'm telling Maddie you kissed the plungers!" Leonardo blushes, realizing what he did as Shirayuki and Raphael laugh at his misfortune.

* * *

Michelangelo flips away from a few soldiers while twirling his makeshift nunchuks as he manages to hit one guard's baton away and uses another's who had a grip on it to pull the guard into another, knocking them down. Michelangelo then says with a smirk, "Well, what do ya know? These things clean all kinds of toilets!"

Donatello is holding a Triceraton back by his horns using his broom, groaning as he tries to hold him back, but luckily, Michelangelo appears by leaping onto the guard's head and uses his makeshift nunchuks to wrap around his horns, pulling on the guard making the guard start to knock him off ike a bucking bronco as Michelangelo yells out, "Yee-haw! Hi-ho, Triceraton! Away!" Donatello then uses the broom to knock him off his feet as Michelangelo leaped off in the nick of time as he lands on the guard and in front of his brother as Donatello tells him, "Hey, not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies!"

But suddenly, the broom parts where the bristles off has been blasted on, destroying that part as they look across from them to see some guards with their energy guns as they keep firing with a guard telling them as our heroes gather up together and dodge some blasts, "Set your blasters on stun! The Prime Leader wants them alive!" The teens look at each other as they all nod, knowing that if they were going down, they were going to take a piece of the guards with them.

So they all let out battle cries and start charging for them, only for five of them to be blasted from the stun setting and the only one still standing, Donatello, to take a leap of faith in the air, only to be blasted from the stun setting, knocking them all down. The guards come over to the groaning teenagers as Shirayuki and Raphael glare hatefully at the guards as the main guard tells the guards and our heroes, "Word has come down from the top. The five are to be shipped off to The Games. And as for the maiden, the Prime Leader wants her immediately." Shirayuki gasps in fear as Raphael growls angrily hearing this.

One of the star cruisers appears in the prison as guards pick up our heroes by force and have them bound as Michelangelo asks, getting scared, "So…what exactly are these games?" One of the guards tells him as our heroes are being forcibly put in the star cruiser, "For you five off-worlders, certain doom!" They were all forced in as Shirayuki and Zane were then bound by their hands and wings for Zane with the same metal mitts and a handcuff for his wings and for Shirayuki, her hands and feet were bound with metal mitts and metal shoes.

The star cruiser closes as it is them heading towards the area where the Games is in a different cone shaped area. Once the star cruiser lands, the door opens as the mutant turtles and Zane were forced out, but Shirayuki was heading for somewhere else. Raphael tried to fight back against the handcuffs that he, his brothers, Zane and Shirayuki were forced to wear, but he was unable to do anything as Shirayuki was given once last glimpse of him before the doors of the star cruiser closed when she yelled out, "Stay strong, Raphael!"

Raphael, who now truly feels alone, even with his brothers and Zane by his side, yells back to her, "You, too!" Whatever happens to him here at the Games, he'll keep hoping that he and his brothers will get to her soon. The five heroes were then taken to some kind of garage looking area as soldiers lead them to a door. Once they stopped, the door opened revealing…a humongous octopus-like creature with a big mouth as it roars evilly as the crowds in the stands cheer. One of the soldiers presses on their key card, freeing the five teen boys from their handcuffs being stuck together, along with the metal mitts on Zane as then they were pushed in as the soldiers walked off and the door closed.

Our five heroes see the crowds and a big statue of a Triceraton as Michelangelo then realizes something as he asks, "Ya know what, guys? I think I'm actually starting to miss the Shredder right about now." Zane nods saying with a scared face, "Never thought I'd say this, but me too!" Raphael, completely worried to the bone agrees, but he can't also help but think about Shirayuki as he prepares to get his game face on as the shadow of their currently big foes stretches over them…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Will our five male heroes be able to take down their gigantic foe without Shirayuki? What about the Fugitoid? And what about our favorite heroine? Where is she put and what is with the collar around her neck?! How will the Prime Leader Zanramon question her and will she even bother to answer or will she revert back to when she was mute? How will our heroes handle being slaves and practice dummies? Who is Traximus and why is he helping the boys? Is the Federation coming? And what kind of gift have the boys been given before a battle? Will the boys be able to beat a team of Triceraton gladiators?! How will our heroes be able to escape and…Wait, who is screaming in bloodcurdling pain and where's this buzzing noise coming from?!

In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 7 and 8: Teens in Space Part 4 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	7. Chapter 7 Teens In Space Part 4 (1)

GASP! What's this?! A chapter that came out in less than a week?! Is this a miracle or the Apocalypse?! Nah, it's neither one. I got this chapter up, because this is an early birthday present for my friend WolfWitchHuntress1318. I got it up early just for this. So Wolfy, if you're reading this, I hope you like this chapter!

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! I also hope you are all having a fun summer so far. So here's the chapter!

To wakasta, yeah, I know. The suspense is killing me too. So I hope you like what I'm going to do. And for dream lighting, I will try to get chapters out sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 7: Teens In Space Part 4 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Even though we got beamed halfway across the galaxy, the last couple of weeks have been business as usual, if yer a Ninja Turtle, Avatar, Dark Angel or any otha non-human. It's been one fight after anotha', as it seems everyone's fighting over the same thing: Professor Honeycutt aka the Fugitoid. The professor's got dese plans for a Teleportal device locked inside his robotic brain, and we're hopin' beyond hope that it's gonna be our ticket home, not just for all of our sake's but for my sista turned girlfriend, Shirayuki.

The reason is that apparently, if any of the elements that she can bend are not anywhere near her, like no oxygen, no water, unable to bend fire and unable to bend earth due to wearin' something pure metal on her hands and feet, her emotions go completely out of whack! Which is anotha reason why we have to get back home and soon. Anyway, some jarhead named General Blanque wants the Teleportal to deliver bombs express mail. It's the same thing with the Triceratons, and right now they have the ball and they're running with it.

We were right on their tail when their bunker turned out to be a spaceship, and we turned out to be Triceraton prisoners. Now there's very few things that really tick me off…alright there's a bunch of things, but the worst things you can do is put me in a cage, separate me from my girl and the most important thing, someone hurting her in any way. So ya might say I blew our chances to get time off fer good behavior and as punishment , they're taking me, my bros and flyboy to some place they call the Games. However, the hornheads are taking Yuki someplace else. I sure hope to shell she'll be alright wherever they put her. As for the fight me and the guys are currently in, I say, bring it on! (Someone screams in bloodcurdling pain) Wait, was that Yuki?!

* * *

Continuing from last time, our five male teens – four of them are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the other a Dark Angel – were just dropped off into the arena where the games take place. They had just been separated from Shirayuki who was being taken to the Prime Leader Zanramon. Which is where the next part of the story begins, Shirayuki was being dragged by two Triceratons to a cell that was in the arena, which is about a floor down from the floor where someone official would sit out in the arena like in Ancient Rome.

Once the soldiers got to the door of the cell, they opened it and tossed her in and locked the door. Shirayuki had yelped a little once she landed inside, but stood back up with a growl and ran to the door and yelled out at the retreating soldiers, "All of you hornheads are gonna pay for putting me and my team through this hell, you hear me?! When I get out of here, I'm hoping to take all of you down with me!" Shirayuki panted heavily due to her yelling and moves off of the door and is still standing as she takes a look of her cell.

It's mostly dark and cold as there is a bed and a crude sink, but nothing else. Shirayuki groans in disgust saying, "What is with these guys? Are they trying to make me madder than I already am?!" Shirayuki is breathing heavily due to her anger as she attempts to calm herself down by saying, "Calm down, Yuki. You have to calm down, your brothers, Zane and Raphie will be here to set you free soon. Then after that, we can escape with the Fugitoid, get the Teleportal made and you'll be back on Earth, where you can bend the elements like normal, be back with Master Splinter, Lunafire, and all of our friends."

It was easier said then done as a Triceraton soldier walks in to take the position of standing guard with the Avatar in her cell. The soldier takes a seat nearby the cell door as he then turns on the screen across from him as the sounds of cheering make Shirayuki curious as she walks over to the doors to see where it came from…only to gasp in horror of what she sees happening…

* * *

Back with our five boys, they are facing a giant purple octopus-like alien in the arena as two Triceratons who act as Sportscasters as one says to all those listening and seeing the Games wither from far away or in the stands as a holographic screen from high above shows the battle for those at the very tops of the bleachers, "Good Morning fellow Saurians and Guest Species! Welcome once again to the Tri-Sports Arena!" The second sportscaster named Zed then speaks to the yellow skinned Triceraton named Raz, "We've got some lineup for this full day of Games. It should be quite a spectacle for our great attendance here today, Raz!"

Then Raz speaks up saying as he tells the audiences, "Alright, Zed! Let's see this morning's first event." Then Zed takes over sports casting by saying, "Yeah, the alien turtles and the dark avian versus the Spasmosaur! It looks to be exciting…" Then Raz speaks up saying, "…Or over really quickly!"

Now back to the boys as they watch what's happening front of them a little nervous of being part of the Games and facing down their opponent, but also in awe as well with how cool the arena looks. But even though they are all thinking this, their minds also drift to Shirayuki, wondering if she is somehow seeing them from somewhere as Leonardo speaks telling the team, "So…this is the Games, huh?" Michelangelo gulps nervously saying with an uneasy grin, "Uh, I was hoping for something more Parcheesi-like."

Raphael, whose mind has drifted to Shirayuki for a while, speaks up saying, "Yeah, or checkers. But I hope ta shell Yuki's okay." Donatello speaks up saying with a nod, "If she can handle having amnesia for ten years along with being mute for that long, I think she'll be fine."

Zane speaks up nodding as well as he says, "Same here. She's far much tougher than she looks. There's nothing these guys can do to get any bit of info out of her. Besides, I highly doubt they can control her." Their talking is cut short as the Spasmosaur roars angrily as it slams one of its tentacles down, only for our five boys to leap out of the way, thus saving themselves. As soon as they all landed, Donatello then asks his team, a little nervous, "Um, are they expecting us to fight that thing?!"

Raphael shakes his head telling his brother, "No, they're expectin' that thing ta eat us!" The Spasmosaur moves closer with a roar as Leonardo tells his team before charging at the big alien, "Well then, let's see if we can give it a little indigestion!" But as he charged for the big alien with a flip, he was knocked back by one of the tentacles and lands on the ground hard. The crowd groans at the hard landing as Raz, the Sportscaster speaks up saying, "Oh, that's gotta hurt Zed! Those aliens had better come up with a better tactic, or this battle is gonna be a short one!"

After Leonardo was helped up, all five boys look to each other and nod as Zane tells them with a smirk, "Charge!" All five run toward the giant alien and flip over to it, only for all of them to be grabbed by tentacles except for Michelangelo who was knocked into a wall. The crowd groans at the action as they boys struggle to break free!

* * *

As the Sportscasters talk about something, Prime Leader Zanramon and the Fugitoid are still in the same lab as they are watching the arena fight on a triangle screen as the Fugitoid gasps in shock and fear, seeing his friends fighting to the death. But he believes one of them is missing as the Prime Leader then begins to tell the Fugitoid, "Such a pity. It looks as if your friends aren't going to make it. However, if you were to agree to build the Teleportal device for me, I could stop the match and set your friends free, even the maiden."

The Fugitoid turned his back on the Prime Leader and can not stand the fact his new friends are used for pawn and one of them maybe who knows where, but he knows what he has to do as he tells the Prime Leader, "I thought I already told you that I won't do it! I just can't!" The Prime Leader, though a little mad at this, clears his throat as he brings the Fugitoid to the screen and tells him threateningly, "Well then, let us watch as your five friends are torn to pieces at the Arena. And know that you could have saved them. As for the maiden, if you're wondering, she has been placed in a cell that I will go to shortly for my own interrogation." The Fugitoid mentally gulps at this, having a bad feeling of what's about to happen to the boys and Shirayuki…

* * *

Back with Shirayuki, she had been watching the fight and not made a noise due to the fear of her team getting hurt and when most of them were grabbed and Michelangelo thrown to the wall, Shirayuki finally speaks up yelling in fear, "NO! Come on, guys! You can get out of this! You better do something Mikey or I will break out of here and kick your head in!" The Triceraton guard bangs his fist in there, yelling at her with a scowl, "Hey, keep it down in there, filth!"

A vein suddenly snapped in Shirayuki as she runs at the cage walls and slams her metal mitts on it as her eyes go bright blue-white winter storm as she yells at him, "What did you call me, dino-breath?! I AIN'T THE FILTH, YOU ARE! Now shut up Ugly, before I go supernova on you! I'm trying to make sure my team is okay!" The Triceraton soldier backed up with an uneasy look on his face, clearly thinking that the girl he's guarding was crazy and that he is getting scared of her now. Shirayuki returns to normal with her eyes back to normal as she watches the screen, already figuring out what to do if she was there. After all, misdirection is a key element to a ninja…

* * *

Back with our boys, little hover cars are all around the area of the fight, as they are cameras for all viewers as the sportscasters believe that the fight is ending as Michelangelo, runs forward saying, "Hang tight, guys!" He flips onto and all over the giant alien, until he makes a big leap and lands a headbutt into the side of the giant alien, making it let go of Raphael as the hothead turtle makes a run for the giant alien.

The turtle flip towards the Spasmosaur, but he is deflected by the tongue. But thankfully, thanks to the distraction, Leonardo and Zane were able to get out of the tentacles that grabbed them as they flip to the top of the Spasmosur and starts slamming their fists to the head, also distracting it long enough for Donatello to escape as Zed the Sportscaster says in shock and awe, "Would you look at this, Raz?! Those little guys are fighting back!"

All five teenagers got off and land on the ground as all of them pant heavily as Michelangelo tells the team, "Do you guys think we hurt it?" Leonardo shakes his head saying, "Nope, that was not enough." Zane growls saying in anger, "We got to think of something and fast!"

The Spasmosaur then proceeds to use its tentacles to try and grab them but the boys keep deflecting them as Donatello tells the team, "The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient!" Michelangelo then speaks up saying, "Yeah, and its really rubbery, too!" Leonardo then turns around seeing the giant statue and gets a great idea as he tells the team, "Guys, I got an idea. We have to run!" Raphael growls angrily telling him, "No way, Leo! Ya know I never run!"

Leonardo calmly tells him and the rest of his team, "I know that Raph. All of you, follow my lead!" With that, Zane, Michelangelo, and Donatello follow Leonardo but turning around and run away with Raphael following behind, them unsure as to what the plan is as the Spasmosaur decides to chase after them! Spasmosaur is closing in on Raphael who continues running, trying to get away from the giant creature until he catches up with his team. And as the two Sportscasters make a comment about the giant alien, Michelangelo tells Leonardo, "Here comes, ugly!"

The boys continue running until Leonardo tells them, "Now everybody, when I say jump, jump!" As soon as Leonardo said that last word, the boys did some fancy parkour on a wall that's at the bottom of the best seat in the arena as they all leaped over it, the Spasmosaur crashed into the wall hard as the boys landed safely behind it. But also, thanks to the wall the Spasmosaur ran into, the vibrations of the hit, loosened the giant Triceraton statue, thus making it fall forward and crash onto the giant alien, taking down the Spasmosaur as a result as one of the Sportscasters says in shock and awe, "What an upset! Unbelievable!"

* * *

As the crowd cheers loudly for the heroes win, back at the lab, the Fugitoid jumps around in victory while Prime Leader Zanramon looks at the screen in shock and anger as the Fugitoid yells out, "Boo-yah! As the boys would say."

* * *

At Shirayuki's cell, the guard watching over her also saw the screen in shock as then Shirayuki jumps around with a grin on her face saying, "Yes! Whoo-hoo! That's my boys! I knew they'd figure it out! YEAH!" Shirayuki then does the moonwalk and a few ballet twirls because of it as Shirayuki grins with hope that her team will come rescue her soon.

* * *

Back at the lab, after the Fugitoid voices his excitement, he tells the Prime Leader, "My friends seem to have broken your statue, Prime Leader! So sorry." And with that, the Prime Leader, in his anger, smashes his fist against some controls as the Fugitoid gasps in shock as the Prime Leader grabs out a small machine and talks into it saying, "I want those five off-worlders destroyed! Destroyed, do you hear me?!"

But then, the Prime Leader hears how his people like the boys as he hears them chanting, "Turtles! Avian!" With that, the Prime Leader gets a nasty idea as he then speaks into the machine, "No, wait! I have an even better idea, something very cruel!" The Fugitoid gulps at this, hearing what he has planned for them being part of another fight as then Prime Leader grabs the Fugitoid and tells him, "Now, Professor Honeycutt, I think it's about time I meet this maiden of elements."

* * *

Back at the arena, the aliens in the stands cheer for the boys as Michelangelo excitedly says as he does a little dance, bowing and some ninja moves, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Do the turtle! Do the turtle! The turtle be me!" Zane shakes his head saying with a grin, "Is he always like this?" Raphael chuckles a little saying, "Yeah, but I try to get used to it. Emphasis on TRY."

But then suddenly, Triceraton soldiers on their hover jet platforms appear in front of the boys as the boys start to get nervous with Michelangelo then tells the soldiers, "Look, if this is about breaking that big statue, it was all Leo's idea!" The soldiers then surround the boys as Raz the Sportscaster then speaks saying, "What a morning, sports fans! First, the five off-worlders defeat a Spasmosaur, and now they're about to be blasted into extinction!"

The soldiers then start firing their blasters at the boys as they slowly back up, knowing they couldn't go anywhere as then Zed the Sportscaster speaks up saying, "Uh, not quite, Raz! By the order of Prime Leader Zanramon, these beings will be back tonight for a Last Warrior Standing Free-For-All!" As they said this and the boys were backing up, a trap door opens up behind the teens as the boys try not to fall in as Raz the Sportscaster speaks saying, "A Spasmosaur is one thing Zed, but going up against our trained Tri-Gladiator Champions is another." And as soon as Raz finished, it was too late for the boys as they fell into the trap hole straight into who-knows-where.

* * *

As soon as it was said her team would be part of another fight, she gasped out a horrified, "Oh, no!" But before she could speak more and think as her team fell into the big trap hole into who knows where, a door opens nearby as Shirayuki then sees the Prime Leader come in with the soldiers and to her great relief, the Fugitoid. Shirayuki smiles in relief seeing him as the Fugitoid walks over to the bars telling her with happiness, "Miss Shirayuki! Oh, thank goodness you are alright!"

But before he could say more, the Prime Leader gets in front of him as the main Triceraton scrutinizes her and assesses her as Shirayuki immediately frowns and glares at the Triceraton as she now knows that this alien was the leader of the alien race who made her's and her team's life miserable here in space. Prime Leader Zanramon then speaks up telling the Avatar, "So you are the maiden who controls the elements. The one that controls earth, fire, air and water. I have to admit, I never suspected that such power was in an alien such as yourself. Your powers are that of the gods and must be used carefully and rightfully."

Shirayuki then quirks an eyebrow at this, feeling confused. Here she thinks, 'What's up with him? Isn't he supposed to be some kind of tyrant?' But then Prime Leader Zanramon says with a smirk, "And we can use that power to take over many different worlds along with the Professor's Teleportal!" Shirayuki immediately resumes glaring hearing this as she thinks, 'And there's the mind of an evil tyrant!'

Then he resumes speaking as he tells the Avatar with a smirk, "So I'm going to make a proposition for you, maiden. You will be an honorary member of the Triceraton Empire, work with my soldiers and win many battles, and I will release your friends down there and they will be free to return home. So what say you?"

Shirayuki doesn't dare speak as she continues glaring at him as she decides that there is no way in hell she will agree to this. So she decides that there is only one thing to do: The Cold Shoulder aka Back to Silence aka Convert Back to Mute. And so, Shirayuki decides to stay quiet just like when she was mute for ten years, remaining silent. A few minutes pass and Prime Leader Zanramon is starting to get angry as the Fugitoid realizes what Shirayuki's doing and can not help but be a little afraid for her.

Prime Leader Zanramon reaches his breaking point as he then punches the cell door and angrily tells her with a smirk, "Well then, since I'm taking your silence as a 'no', I guess I'll let your friends fight to the death with all the other gladiators and you will know without a doubt that this was your fault."

Shirayuki's eyes go wide in shock hearing this, as something deep within her, something snapped as she growls angrily as her eyes glow bright blue like a winter storm in her Avatar State as she runs towards the cell doors and hits them with a bang, causing the Fugitoid, Prime Leader Zanramon and the three soldiers back away in shock as she yells at the Leader, "HOW DARE YOU?! NO ONE THREATENS MY NEW FRIEND, BROTHERS AND BOYFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I PROMISE YOU AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL GO ALL AVATAR ON YOUR BUTTS AND END YOU JUST LIKE I ENDED THE SHREDDER! AND JOINING UP WITH YOU?! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SO HERE'S MY ANSWER FOR YOU, UGLY: I WILL NEVER JOIN UP WITH YOU! SO TAKE MY ANSWER AND SHUT IT!"

* * *

Shirayuki pants heavily at her angry rant as she returns to normal, still glaring at Prime Leader Zanramon, as he and the Fugitoid and three soldiers look at her in shock as then the Prime Leader growls angrily all of a sudden and makes way to her cell, as he then tells her angrily with a frown and then a smirk, "So you do not wish to be my weapon of mass destruction?! Well then, I suppose I'll have to give you a reason to be my weapon. Men, collar her!"

The cell door opens as Shirayuki backs away in fear, but they immediately grabbed her as one holds her up by her hair, one uses a keycard to have her metal mitts stuck together as the other sips on a metal collar around her neck as she cries out in pain of having her hair pulled up as she desperately struggles, trying to escape but the metal collar slips on around her neck at it is now stuck to her skin like her metal mitts and shoes.

The soldiers immediately drop her as they leave the cell closing and locking it as the Prime Leader tells her, "That metal collar around your neck is a torture device that I love to use but it will also be your worst nightmare. Here's how it works. As of right now, it is programmed to go off every five minutes. And what comes forth is a painful electrical shock. A shock so painful, you will beg for it to stop!"

Shirayuki growls angrily at this as suddenly, the Prime Leader holds up a remote and he smirks telling her, "Let's test it out, shall we?" He then presses a button as suddenly, Shirayuki screams in bloodcurdling pain as electricity forms around the collar and shocks her whole entire body. Once the shock died down, Shirayuki falls to her side twitching in pain as the Fugitoid looks at this in shock and horror as then Prime Leader tells the Avatar, "Oh, and also, I can set it off at any time I choose as well. All you have to do to get it off, is say that you'll be my weapon of mass destruction."

Shirayuki growls in her weakened state as she struggles to sit up, "Never!" The Prime Leader frown telling her, "Fine, have it your way. When your team's fight comes, know this, when they die, it will be all your fault." With that, the Prime Leader leaves with his two soldiers and Fugitoid as Shirayuki yells to the Fugitoid, "Professor, no matter what happens, don't build him the Teleportal!"

But as soon as she said that, she is immediately shocked from her collar once again as she screams in bloodcurdling pain and once it stops, Shirayuki tries to breathe as the other Triceraton soldier takes his place where he was sitting before as she quietly says, "Please hurry, guys…"

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening to Shirayuki, the five boy teens had fallen into a hole thanks to the soldiers as they scream falling down until hit a soft landing thanks to some hay at the bottom that cushioned their fall. Donatello then speaks up saying a little irritable, "An elevator would have been nice." The boys stand up as they a big yellow-furred creature in some kind of cage with a chain collar and leash and many alien prisoners, but the weirdest one of them is…a Triceraton?

Leonardo says a little quietly to his team, "Can't say much about the décor." Michelangelo then says nervously, "Or our new roommates." Zane groans as he gets a little mad saying sarcastically in the end, "And we're stuck in a brand new prison. Ain't this a big change?"

Leonardo nods saying, "Exactly right, Zane, which is why we need to start of thinking a way out of here, finding out where they put Yuki, get the Professor and leave." Raphael growls angrily saying as he twitches a little for some reason, "Same here. If I find out any of 'dese dinos hurt Yuki, they will get more than the wrath of the Avatar." Raphael is still twitching as he tells the team nervously, "And I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about somethin'."

After Raphael said this, some of the alien prisoners stepped forward hearing what Leonardo said as one of the aliens tells the boys a little snidely and cruel, "There's only one way out here off-worlder and you will find it soon enough." The alien laughs evilly as the boys brace themselves for a fight as the Triceraton alien that appears to be a prisoner speaks up telling the boys, "You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's door. You all are now slaves just like the rest of us. The Games will be the end of us all."

Zane, hearing this, scoffs getting the Triceraton's attention, "Then you have no idea just what these four and their sister have gone through before I joined up. The five of us will survive no problem." As Zane smirks saying this, the Triceraton prisoner is now a little curious about the boys as Raphael then asks one of the alien slaves as they are now called, "Who's Mister Sunshine?"

One of the slaves who is a tall pink skinned, muscle bound alien with blue hair and gladiator-like outfit, answers telling the boys, "That is Traximus the Mighty, the undefeated Champion of the Games. You would do well to address him with respect." Traximus's skin is brown as he is dressed like an alien gladiator should, but suddenly, a flash interrupts all the talk as up above a platform is a Triceraton that appears to be a little overweight, cracking an electrified whip over the slaves and our heroes, along with what appears to be prosthetic horn tip on his left horn.

The Triceraton who is named Gruell, tells them all, "Listen up, meat! Tonight, you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader. I want you all to die well and with much aplumb." Gruell then cracks the electrified whip above the slaves as he yells at them, "Do you hear me, meat!" The slaves all grumble annoyed, as it appears they have been used to this before, "Yes, Master Gruell."

* * *

Hearing the whip cracker's name, Zane almost laughs as he tries to stop his mouth from opening as Michelangelo thinks the name is funny as he says sarcastically, "Gruell, nice name." Gruell, hearing this, thinks up an evil idea as he grabs his prosthetic horn tip, which apparently it is a toothpick as he picks his teeth and puts it back on his horn as he tells the slaves and the boys, "Hmm, I seem to be missing something. Ah, yes, practice dummies! You five boys will be my new dummies!"

Thus, Michelangelo taking offense to that, yells out, "You callin' me a dummy?!" Donatello then makes his own comment saying, "Why not? It wouldn't be the first time, Mikey. We know Yuki calls you dummy, and Dopeyangelo." All the boys laugh at this when suddenly Raphael stops laughing as his body begins to twitch and Gruell cracks the electrified whip over their heads yelling out, "SILENCE!"

With that, Raphael's twitching stops as he and his team are now silent because of this as Gruell then says telling the boys angrily, "You all won't be laughing for long, children!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the boys are standing in a straight line facing five of the alien slaves each holds a staff that appears to be electrically powered while Traximus is on a nearby bench, as he is just going to watch everything. But for those fifteen minutes, Raphael has still been twitching as he can't help but feel these twitches are unnatural and that his bad feeling has increased.

The training session begins as Gruell who is front of that big alien creature in its pasture, then tells the boys, "Shock Staff practice! Remember, practice dummies, no hands!" When the slavedriver said the last two words, he cracks the electrified whip near the boys as he then yells out to the other slaves, "Commence!" One of the slaves, who is a green skinned alien in gladiator armor, turns on the Shock Staff and twirls it around as he charges for Michelangelo and Zane with a battle cry, but they both dodge the hit.

Then one of the musclebound aliens charges for Raphael with his Shock Staff with a battlecry, but Raphael dodges then leaps behind him as says while kicking his opponent into a stack of weapons next to Traximus, "Look bub, no hands!" When the alien slave hits the stand, Traximus saw the hit with a small impressed grin as he turns back to the fight, wondering what other surprises he will see.

Two blue skinned humanoid aliens are now fighting Leonardo as they both try to swing their Shock Staffs at him, but Leonardo jumps up into the air to dodge and miss so when he flips his body around as the two slaves get ready to swing, Leonardo dodges both swings. But when he flips away, both Shock Staffs hit each other, thus electrocuting both alien slaves as they are knocked back.

Leonardo stands up and wipes his hands off with a smirk. Michelangelo and Zane have been dodging the Shock Staff as much as they can, until finally, Michelangelo sweep kicks the alien slave while Zane then kicks him away. Michelangelo then yawns feeling bored as he says, "Nice moves…for somebody's Grandma!" Zane scoffs saying, "Yeah, and we don't even have Grandmas!"

Both of them laugh as then Donatello takes out the other big musclebound alien slaves with a few flips until he finally kicks him away as he says with his team huddling up to him, "I don't know about that, you two. We fought tougher grandmas than this!" Raphael then suddenly feels those nasty twitches again, but then stops as Gruell yells out and angrily tells the other slaves, "STOP! ENOUGH! Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator that can take these five off-worlders down!" Then Gruell tells Traximus angrily, "You too, slave!"

Traximus growls angrily as he stands up as the alien slaves along with himself are each given a weapon to take the boys down as all five teenage boys huddle up together in the middle once their shell-to-shell-to-shell-to-shell-to-back. Leonardo tells his team right then, "Things are looking pretty ugly." Raphael smirks saying trying to make light of the situation, "That's just Mikey."

Michelangelo sarcastically laughs at this as he tells Raphael with a beam of pearly whites, "I'm afraid you must be mistaken, Raph. Because I was voted 'Most Likely to Brighten Any Room With My Smile!' And I know Sammy would agree with me if she was here." Raphael scoffs saying, "Oh, please. If there's anyone that would win that hands down, its Yuki."

Raphael then feels the twitches coming over him again as Zane then says, "I'd have to say that I agree with Raph on this one." Then Donatello then says unsure and nervously, "Well since we don't have Yuki, I hope you can brighten up this one, Mikey." The alien slaves are walking forward to them, trapping them in a circle, hoping to take them down for extra food…

* * *

With the boys trapped in a fight and Shirayuki being tortured at any moment, will the boys be able to survive and save her and the Fugitoid? In order to find out, stay tuned!

* * *

And this is the end of Teens In Space Part 4 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part.


	8. Chapter 8 Teens In Space Part 4 (2)

I am so incredibly sorry my fellow readers and writers! I have been so busy and I had to take care of some problems. But it's all been taken care of, so let's get to it. Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! And I sure hope you all liked the last chapter, because here comes the second part.

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading. First off, wakasta, thanks for your review. And if you thought that was the worst I'd have Shirayuki go through, then you thought wrong. Wait until you see the next chapter. Oh crud, I just gave away a spoiler! Please disregard that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 8: Teens In Space Part 4 (2)

Continuing from last time, our five boys were being hurdled into a circle as alien gladiator slaves are now ordered to fight the boys with weapons for extra food. The fight begins as the boys brace themselves, ready to fight as they see the weapons their opponents are holding and decide to get those weapons to help them during the fight.

One of the blue skinned aliens jumps in first with a kind of nunchuk weapon but it has spiky balls on it, as he swings it at Michelangelo, but the turtle dodges and leaps into the air and keeps on dodging the spiky balls to the best of his ability, until finally, the mutant turtle kicks him hard into the weapon stand, thus grabbing his weapon. Then, the green skinned alien goes to attack Raphael with a staff that has a blade on each end, but he dodges until he stops the weapon by grabbing it as Zane appears behind the alien.

The Dark Angel taps his back as the alien turns around confused as Zane smirks saying, "Night-night, ugly!" Zane then does a hard kick into the alien's side, knocking the alien away as Raphael tells him with a smirk, "Not bad, flyboy." Zane smirks telling him as he gives Raphael the weapon the alien had, "No problem, Raphael." Zane then notices that Raphael is now twitching as he notices them and as an eyebrow raises up, Zane can't help but feel something is not right with the mutant turtle's twitches.

Leonardo is now fighting against Traximus as the Triceraton slave slams his battle axe down on him, but Leonardo grabs it in the nick of time and uses it to flip him over to the small cage where that big alien creature is as it tries to grab him as the Triceraton tries to get away. Leonardo then notices that Donatello is up against two alien gladiator slaves as he tries to dodge their attacks, until one blue-skinned alien slave with twin swords and a big pink humanoid one with twin war hammers go after him.

But luckily, Leonardo jumps into the action and pushes Donatello out of the way as both alien slaves hit each other instead. Thus, the blue-skinned alien loses his twin swords as Leonardo catches them instead for him to use. Their like his katanas but they have a curved blade with the main blade. And so Leonardo uses them against the one big alien slave who stood back up and goes to fight him.

But Donatello who keeps flipping away from the other muscle bound alien slave who is trying to stab him with a trident, calls out to his team, "Anybody got a weapon I can borrow?!" Michelangelo now has two of the nunchuk spiky balls as he spins them around threateningly at a blue-skinned alien slave as he tells Donatello while knocking down his opponent and using his weapon to send his opponents weapon to his brother, "One trident weapon for a Mr. Donatello, hold the mayo!"

Donatello grabs it as he now tries to take down his opponent with both their tridents grinding at each other, but then the other muscle bound alien slaves hits Donatello in the shell as Raphael and Zane take down their opponents. Raphael and Zane, noticing that Donatello is about to be killed by both muscle bound aliens, jump in yelling at the same time, "We got your back, Don!" Both made it just in time as Raphael grabs the alien slave's trident and flips him away by holding onto it then grabs the trident for him to use as Zane helps Donatello up and Michelangelo appears as well to defend his brother.

* * *

Gruell then comes marching over yelling angrily with his electrified whip, "STOP! Gladiators do not help each other! In the Games, the weak deserves absolutely no mercy!" Gruell then proceeds to crack the whip at the boys, but Raphael uses the trident to grab the electrified whip, even though thanks to the metal tip on it, he is being electrocuted as well as he angrily tells Gruell as he uses the trident to pull at the electrified whip to him, "Yer wrong, hornhead! We look after, protect and care for our own! And when we get outta here, we're gonna get our last member back!"

And even though Raphael twitches the whole time as he is electrocuted, he still manages to grab the electrified whip he managed to pull out of Gruell's grip. Then Raphael uses the electrified whip and cracks it at Gruell's feet, making him trip, scream and falls into a big pile of purple gunk near that cage. Zane then grabs Donatello's weapon and gives it to him as Donatello tells the guys, "Thanks, guys!" One of the muscle bound alien slaves comes charging at him as Donatello says, "This one's all mine!" Donatello moves away and places the trident at his opponent's feet making him trip and fall.

Leonardo is facing off against Traximus as the both of them glare at each other as Traximus makes the first move by charging with his battle axe as Leonardo deflects it with his swords as then Leonardo flips over the Triceraton's arms, shocking and confusing him as then Leonardo deflects another attack by his opponents battle axe with one of his swords. And then with a surprise, Leonardo knees into the Triceraton slave, knocking him to the ground, dropping his battle axe.

Leonardo now stands in front of the fallen Triceraton slave, looking like he wants to finish him off as Traximus pants heavily and tells Leonardo, "Finish me. It is your right as the victor. And you would be doing this slave a big favor." And thus, Leonardo raises his swords as Traximus braces for the pain he is sure to get. But…he feels no pain as he opens to see Leonardo dropping his swords to the ground as instead the mutant turtle holds out his hand as Traximus looks confused and shocked.

But he takes his hand anyway as he is helped up and the boys come up around him. And unfortunately, Gruell manages to get out of the purple gunk and as he tries to wipe some of it off, he calls out to the soldiers nearby – as there have been soldiers in this place this whole time, "GUARDS!" Soldiers appear with their weapons as the boys have no choice but to drop their borrowed weapons and leave with Traximus as Raphael still continues to twitch.

* * *

Some time – along with a couple moments of twitches, aka more than six dozen from Raphael – later, it is now dinner time as everyone is waiting in line to be served their dinner which is apparently yellow gruel. How ironic. And as the alien prisoners wait to get their food and the line moves, Donatello tells his brothers and Zane jokingly noticing the food and their slave driver, "Look guys, Gruell serving gruel." Zane laughs a little at this as Leonardo also adds in his little joke, "Ugh! What is that smell?!"

Then Raphael adds jokingly, "I hope its Gruell and not the food." The five boys laugh at this as they finally reach up to the pot of food as the five boys and all the slaves each got a triangle shaped plate. But when the boys finally got up to Gruell with Donatello in the lead, the slave driver being evil and cruel smirks telling the boys as he bangs his ladle against his plate, "Sorry, but there's no more food. All gone! Now move along, slaves."

The boys had no choice but to go to a table with empty plates as Raphael twitches again as Michelangelo complains about not having any food, "Man, I'm so hungry, even that yellowy slop looks good!" Zane grumbles as he leans on the table, "Same here. I'd give anything for a slice of pizza right about now! Any kind would suffice!"

But then an act of kindness presents itself as Traximus scoops some of his food onto Leonardo's plate as the mutant turtle looks at this shocked that Traximus was doing this as the Triceraton slave tells him, "Eat. You will need your strength." Like Traximus, the alien slaves near the turtles give scoops of their food to the boys as well as they start eating it, happy to have something in their bellies. Leonardo then tells Traximus, with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Traximus then tells Leonardo and the boys with a grateful smile after being spared from death earlier, "No, thank you. We have been living as slaves for so long, I have almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honor." Leonardo then asks Traximus simply out of curiosity, "I don't mean any disrespect, but what's a Triceraton like you doing here locked up with the rest of us gladiator slime?"

And so Traximus tells the boys of what the Triceraton Republic was really like long, long ago as Raphael once again twitches during story time, "Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the real Republic. You see, once we Triceratons value truth and honor above all things. But now, we have a dictatorship that craves victory at any price. Corruption and greed have robbed us of all our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out thus too often and too loudly against our honorable Prime Leader Zanramon. And I soon found myself here, locked away as a slave. But you, Leonardo, have reminded me of honor and battle. And I hope to find a way to repay all of you for your honor."

* * *

At the end of his talk, Michelangelo proceeds to gulp down the rest of his food like an idiot and once he was finished, he says, "Seconds would be nice!" But when he realizes his brothers and Zane look at him disapprovingly, he asks confused, "What?" Raphael sighs worriedly saying, "One way you could repay us is finding Yuki and making sure she's okay."

Traximus raises an eyebrow at this asking confused, "Ah, Yuki?" So Zane answers his question by saying, "Shirayuki is her name and she is the younger adoptive sister of these four, but she's also Raphael's girlfriend. And she's also my friend." Michelangelo nods telling Traximus, "Yeah, the last time we saw her, she was being taken to your Prime Leader to be used as a weapon, thanks to her controlling the elements."

Traximus's eyes go wide at that as he then tells the boys, "Really? So the rumors about this maiden were true." Donatello then asks almost unsure as Raphael twitches once again, "Rumors?" Traximus nods saying, "Yes, I have heard from the soldiers since you got here in this prison that Prime Leader Zanramon imprisoned a young woman a floor below from his little throne seat in the Games. I had no idea as to why the Prime Leader wanted her until you four told me." But then Traximus looks grim as he frowns telling the boys, "And that is not all my friends. From what I recently heard, the young woman is currently going through some kind of torture as we speak."

All five boys stand up in shock with eyes wide open as they yelled out scared and angry, "WHAT?!" Raphael gulps in fear and then growls angrily as he clenches his fists and teeth as he says, "I knew it! I knew that bad feelin' I had when we fell into this prison was right! Yuki must be screaming in pain right now! If I find out that a single part of her is damaged beyond repair, I'm killing that Prime Leader! And if I see her cry, I'm tearin' this whole place apart!"

Raphael suddenly twitches again as Zane realizes something with a start as he tells the boys shocked, angry and scared, "That must be why you've been twitching since we fell in here! Your heart and soul are reacting to Yuki's pain. Whenever she gets hurt, you get the twitches. It's been happening almost every five minutes or sometimes in between! Which means, she must be in pain right as we speak!" All five boys are shocked and in pain of this information as Raphael sits down in shock, now knowing why he has been twitching so bad. Leonardo then growls saying to his team, "That's it, then. If the five of us can manage to escape the next fight, we have to find Yuki and the Fugitoid and get the shell out of here!"

All boys nod, determined to save their friends, as Traximus smiles seeing the bravery and honor on the boy's faces as he tells them, "Then we will try to help by any means necessary by not fighting, even if it means you might have to face the toughest gladiators. But knowing how far you're willing to go to save her and the Fugitoid, you five might just win." All the boys nod with determined grins as Raphael twitches once more and when it stops, Raphael frowns and gets scared, as he hopes and prays that wherever Shirayuki is, she's holding onto hope that she will be saved.

* * *

Somewhere far away in space, Federation warships and battleships are heading to one place in particular to find the Fugitoid and the maiden. A soldier immediately contacts General Blanque, who has his female assistant nearby, as the soldier tells the General, "General Blanque, our scout ships searched 142 sectors before we even found a trace of the Triceraton Homeworlds. But finally, we have them sighted."

General Blanque nods as he tells the soldier, "Good. We leave at once. If the Triceratons get the Fugitoid to build the Teleportal device along with that girl to be their weapon, those horned monsters will use them to destroy us. So we have to get them back or die trying!" With that, a hyper space portal opens up as all the Federation warships and battleships enter through it.

* * *

Back at the Games, one of the sportscasters from before tells the audience to notice the fellow Triceratons at the throne seat, "Would everyone please rise for our Glorious Prime Leader Zanramon and Commander Mozar?" Prime Leader Zanramon stands up from his throne seat and raises his hands as he admires his public and boats in the glory of being the leader as the aliens in the stands cheer.

And as he turns around, he gives the commander an order, "Commander, bring the Fugitoid here. I think we would be better able to persuade him to build us his Teleportal device if he has to witness the demise of his friends firsthand! But the maiden must stay in her cell. I want her to suffer more from the shock collar. Maybe more zaps to her whole body and seeing her friends demise on the screen in her cell will make her reconsider my offer. But ask her if she made her decision of my offer yet. Let me know when you return." Commander Mozar does a fist salute to his chest in honor of the Prime Leader, as he goes to do what he was commanded.

* * *

Back in the slave prison underneath the Games, Gruell tells all the slaves, "Alright, meat, prepare yourselves!" All of the gladiators slaves then begin to put on their gladiator armor and their weapons at the ready. Until the moment dinner ended until now, Raphael had kept twitching about two dozen times as he gets scared counting up just how many times he's twitched, and so far, it's a little above 100. Which means that whatever torture Shirayuki was going through, the Prime Leader wanted to hurt her as much as possible as Raphael clenched his fists in anger during that time, wondering and hoping that she is still alive and waiting for them to find her.

But back to the boys, as Raphael stands up, still angry with what's happening to Shirayuki, tells Gruell angrily, "Hey Gruell, how about some weapons here?!" Gruell then tells him cruelly with a smirk, "Weapons?! Why prolong the inevitable? Very soon, you all will be put out of MY misery." And so he motions the five teens to join the gladiators as Raphael twitches again as he gulps in fear of the pain Shirayuki is being put through. The five teens go with the gladiators as Zane tells Gruell cheerfully, "Actually, I think that's a good thing. This way, we get to be away from your ugliness and your smell."

The four mutant turtles laugh at this as Gruell growls angrily as he then tells all the slaves, "Farewell, we shall not meet again!" The platform with all the gladiator slaves and the five boys starts rising up to the Arena as Traximus puts down a wrapped package of something on the floor as he tells the five teenagers while opening the package, "I still have some friends in the Triceraton Armed Forces. I managed to get these for you."

Once the package was opened, all five boys grin seeing what was inside as Raphael exclaims in joy, "It's our weapons!" Traximus asks with a confused eye arch, "Your weapons?" The four mutant turtles immediately grab their respective weapons and placed them back in their rightful places on their belts or in their hands depending on the weapon. And as Michelangelo hugs his and holds his nunchuks in his arms happily saying like a mother who has been separated from his child, "My babies! Daddy missed you! Did you miss Daddy? Because Mommy Sammy will kill me if I lost you for good!"

Donatello then suddenly says with a teasing smirk, "Mommy Sammy?" Raphael laughs at that as Michelangelo gulps and says in embarrassment, "Aw, shell!" Raphael, Zane and Donatello laugh at this, until Leonardo points to the bundle that held their weapons, "Guys, look!" The boys looked down to see something familiar: it was Shirayuki's tessen! Raphael looks at the items in shock as he twitches saying, "Yuki's metal fans!"

Donatello grabs them saying, "Thank goodness your buddies got these! Now we can give them to Yuki when we find her and hope she can still fight." The brainy turtle then gives them to Raphael as he tells the boys, "I'll hold on to these until we get to her. After all, if we're going ta fight ta escape, I'd like to have a part of Yuki with me." The boys nod as he places the tessen to his belt and makes sure they are on their tight as Leonardo tells Traximus, "We all owe you one."

Traximus nods, telling Leonardo, "We gladiators always look after our own." Michelangelo then notices something as he asks, "Hey, where Yuki's bow and arrows?!" Zane then speaks up saying, "Either Traximus's buddies didn't think of taking them or they may have been destroyed as the people here think their too primitive."

Donatello shakes his head saying, "Well, either way, we won't have to worry about them. The bow and arrows can always be remade, but her tessens are irreplaceable." The boys nod as the platform rises up until it meets the Arena floor as it stops and the Triceraton audience cheers in excitement as the boys are just disgusted of this kind of entertainment as the gladiator slaves yell out to the audience, "We who are about to fight salute you!"

* * *

And now, back to the captive Shirayuki, our white haired heroine is currently lying on her left side after suffering severe electrical shocks to her body thanks to the metal shock collar placed on her neck. She lays so still, it's almost like she's dead, but she's not as she is still breathing as her stomach goes in and out albeit shallowly. Her clothes are slightly ripped due to so many electrical shocks as her hands and feet are still bound in the metal mitts and shoes. As Shirayuki opens her eyes after a recent electrical shock, her eyes are a little blurry from all the pain as her eyes appear to be dull and lifeless, but she is very much alive.

Shirayuki lays down on her cell floor as she pants and weakly says, "Where…are…you guys? Please hurry. I'm…not sure…how…much more…of this pain…I can take." Another electrical shock overcomes her as she bites down on her lip to keep herself from screaming since she screamed so much when the shocking started. Once the shock disappeared, she coughs up spit from the pain it caused as she has been for a while now.

The guard watching over her just ignores her as he has had ear plugs on him for the last few hours. But then movement on the TV and the sounds of cheering got both of their attention suddenly as the guard takes off his ear plugs and Shirayuki looks up at the TV to see her team and a bunch of gladiator alien slaves in the Arena especially…one that looks like a Triceraton? The girl's eyebrows arch in confusion at this and can't help but wonder why is one of them a slave?

Thus, seeing this, Shirayuki's eyes spark with hope as she sees her team, especially Raphael as she smiles saying while slowly starting to get up as she moves her body to a sitting position by using the metal mitts to brace herself, "You're all okay. And back…in the game. Please save me, guys…You're my only…hope…" Another electrical shock overcomes her as she bites down on her lip and her eyes close. But once she opens them, she could've sworn she saw Raphael twitch in time with her electrical shock of pain…

As she saw this, she hears footsteps heading towards the cells as she calls out, steeling her voice, "If you're asking me about my decision to join you all…my answer is still no!" Captain Mozar, growls angrily as he leaves, letting Shirayuki be alone with her guard as both start watching the battle.

* * *

And now, back to the boys as Prime Leader Zanramon makes an announcement to all in the stands and the audience watching from home, "My fellow Saurians, I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic, and I am also proud to give you this Game of Games!" As the crowd cheers of this, Raphael growls angrily seeing the Prime Leader, now seeing the one that was causing Shirayuki pain. The Prime Leader then turns around seeing the Fugitoid appear by his side thanks to Mozar picking him up from his lab as the Prime Leader asks the Fugitoid, "Ah, Professor Honeycutt, just in time to enjoy the spectacle."

The Fugitoid leans over the stand and gasps in shock seeing the five teen boys now having to fight the gladiators as he tells the Prime Leader, shocked and horrified, "This is barbaric." Prime Leader Zanramon then announce to all watchers as he tells them, "Tonight's special event shall be…all gladiators against the five terrapin and human offworlders, a battle to the death!"

* * *

Back in Shirayuki's cell, she heard the announcement as she gasps in shock, horror and fear as she suddenly stands up saying, "Oh no!" But in her shock, horror and fear of her team's safety, she didn't notice that as she stood up, that she was wobbling on her feet and trying to stay up…

* * *

Back with the boys, the crowd cheers in excitement as the Fugitoid states his shock, "Oh, no!" Prime Leader Zanramon smirks as he asks the Fugitoid angrily, "Yes. Unless you can construct the Teleportal device for me!" But when the android is silent, Prime Leader Zanramon tells him then to all watchers, "No? Then let the Games begin!" As he says this, he presses a button in the remote on his right hand, causing Raphael to twitch and you know who trying to hold back her scream of pain and trying to stay up as Commander Mozar had told the Prime Leader of her answer.

Indeed, the fight begins, as Traximus charges with his battle sword to attack Michelangelo with a battle roar as Michelangelo in his shock tries to defend himself…only for the Triceraton to throws his sword near him, as it wedges into the ground. Thus, showing that he will not fight them as he winks at the boys as they all grin and sigh with relief as Traximus tells all that are watching and to the Prime Leader, "We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end, and those he has harmed and imprisoned shall be set free!"

* * *

Back in Shirayuki's cell, after she had received her latest shock, watches Traximus with his announcement as he did not attack her brother and is actually a good Triceraton as she smiles saying with a little bit of hope, "Well now, I guess there is one good Triceraton in all of this, after all." Another electrical shock consumes her, probably due to the Prime Leader's anger as suddenly, she wobbles some more and almost loses her balance. She notices this and somehow has a startling realization, are the electrical shocks somehow hurting and damaging her body?

* * *

Back with the boys, the Prime Leader in his anger pressed the button on his remote as he calls out to the guards, "Guards, seize them!" And thus, the Triceratons soldiers on their hover jets start firing at the gladiators as the slaves back away trying to get away from the blasts, including Traximus until they are backed away into a door as it closes as Traximus calls out, "NO!"

And this has just gotten worse, as now all five boys are on their own as Prime Leader Zanramon angrily tells the Fugitoid with an ultimatum in mind, "This is your last chance! Build me the Teleportal device or your friends will perish!" Thus, the Fugitoid in his anger tells him, "NEVER!" With that answer, the Prime Leader angrily tells him before telling all that are watching, "You and that maiden have sealed their fate! Saurians, I give you, Monza Ram and his All-Star Warriors!"

As he said this, he presses the button on his remote, thus causing twitches and pain to you know who, as from a door at the bottom appears five Triceraton gladiators in gladiator armor. One of the Sportscasters then tells all from his headset, "What a fantastic treat, dear fans! The Triceraton All-Star Team, led by our reigning champion, Monza Ram!" The four turtle mutants draw out their weapons as Zane readies his fists, all of them ready to fight as the other Sportscaster speaks as Triceratons are in a small hover machine which seats a Triceraton as there is a camera in the front of the machine as it broadcasts to holo-screens at the top of the Arena for the spectators to see, "Those five off-worlders don't stand a chance!"

Zane smirks saying, "That's what they think." It is true, because after all, they may have bound his wings, but it was a big mistake to not bound his hands. Prime Leader Zanramon then holds a small staff and bangs it against a triangle shaped gong as the fight begins. Both teams of warriors charged forward with battle cries as each boy fights a Triceraton as Leonardo trying to deflect sword attacks from his opponent, but the gladiator kicks him away.

But Leonardo manages to dodge another sword attack after being knocked down as he then attacks again with his sword but the gladiator deflects it. Another gladiator then has a kusarigama-like weapon as he spins one part of it around and throws it at Raphael as it then wraps around him as the gladiator pulls him forward. The gladiator then raises his the sai part of his weapon and aims to slice it down on him, but Raphael quickly leaps in the air, lands on his opponents shoulders then leaps off as he spins around like a certain ice-skater he knows, which may have been a Triple Axel, as he lands safely on the ground!

One of the Sportscasters then speaks about this saying impressed, "What a fantastic move by that off-worlder! I wonder who taught him that?" The second one then says, "I don't know Raz, but I sure hope who did teach him that is proud of him." Raphael smirks as he says in his head before rushing into battle, 'I sure hope you thought that was hot Yuki, wherever ya are.'

* * *

Back with Shirayuki in her cell, after having seen that move, she grins super big while still trying to stay on her feet as she says excitedly, "Yes! That was habanero hot, Raphie!" But she then suddenly screams a little as another electrical shock overcomes her as suddenly, she is now down on one knee. She pants heavily and has no idea what is happening to her body from these electrical attacks, but all she knows is that if her team doesn't save her soon, she is going to lose something important besides her memories and voice…

* * *

Back with the boys, Donatello is fighting his opponent who has an axe as he deflects and slams his bo staff to his opponent's gut as a Sportscaster says, "These off-worlders fight a lot like..like…Triceratons!" Zane is deflecting his opponent's weapon of an axe by dodging each hit as he then flips over his opponent and hits him with a shadow energy blast at the back of his head, knocking his opponent out. Michelangelo then dodges a hit from his own opponent's nunchuk-like weapon as the turtle hits him in the chest, then the head, until finally, he kicks him down to the ground, knocking out his opponent. One of the Sportscasters then says noticing how the crowds are reacting, "The crowd is really taken to these hard-shelled and avian off-worlders."

Leonardo then deflects more sword slashes from his opponent until finally he ducks as he missed a hit and then spin kicks into his opponent, thus knocking him out as all five boys gather together, showing that the five teenagers won and defeated the All-Star Team. Zane then smirks asking his team, "Excuse me, guys, but is it just me or were these guys the weakest Triceraton warriors we've fought so far?"

All five boys laugh at this as Raphael immediately gets another twitch as he growls angrily saying, "Enough a that! We have ta get the shell outta 'ere!" Prime Leader Zanramon, in his anger pressed the button on his remote causing you know what as he raises a fist with his thumb facing the right to decide the boys' fate like in Ancient Rome, but he then points the thumb down, meaning he wants the turtles to die.

But the audience in the stands did not like this one little bit as they all started chanting, "Live!" The five boys feel slightly honored about this as Donatello shakes his head saying, "I highly doubt he's going to let us live!" Raphael then tells him with a determined face, "Then let's not leave it up ta him!" Hover seats appear getting them on camera as Donatello gets an idea, telling his youngest brother, "Mikey, how about a little slingshot action?"

Michelangelo nods with a smirk as he holds out a nunchuk holding onto one end of it and Raphael on the other end as they hold it straight horizontally as Donatello runs towards it and jumps on it as his brothers push the nunchuk up. His jump then turns to a somersault as he lands on the hover seat and yanks the Triceraton off of it and throws him overboard as the turtle says, "Your show's been preempted, pal!" Donatello then takes control of the hover seat and drives it toward his team as they all grab and hold onto it as Donatello then drives off with it as Prime Leader Zanramon calls out the guard to try and stop the boys from going anywhere.

Triceraton soldiers on their hover platforms go off after the boys as they start blasting only for one blast to hit the hover seat, causing it to move around as all five boys try desperately to hold on until finally the boys hit a pillar near the throne seat with the hover seat destroyed but all five boys land near the throne seat unharmed with debris from the hover seat goes down on them.

But even though the boys made it safely, Triceraton soldiers then appear from the entrance and on their hover platforms with their energy guns ready to fire, until Leonardo makes a bold decision as he leaps toward the Prime Leader and holds one of his swords near his head as gasps ring throughout the Arena as Leonardo tells the soldiers, "Drop your weapons right now, or you'll be looking for a new Prime Leader!"

Prime Leader Zanramon became shocked now that he is a hostage but then gets angry telling the boys, "You all will never make it out of here and save the maiden alive! You'll all be shot down like dogs!" Raphael growls angrily and grabs the Prime Leader with his sai and pulls him close angrily telling him, having had enough of being in space, "Zip it, windbag and torturer! Your our ticket outta here and to my girlfriend!" Prime Leader Zanramon smirks hearing that as he tells him, "Speaking of the maiden…"

As soon as he said that, a bloodcurdling scream suddenly burst forth from a floor below, causing spines to tingle but all five boys to suddenly became frozen with fear as they knew that voice…was Shirayuki's. The Prime Leader smirks telling the boys, "I highly doubt you'll escape with her in so much pain." Raphael, who had gotten a twitch as he was frozen with fear and horror after hearing that horrible scream, his eyes suddenly see red as he then holds a sai to the Prime Leader's neck as he tells him venomously, "If I find out whateva' ya did made her lose something important, I will make sure ya neva live ta see da light of day again!"

Zane glares at the Prime Leader telling him, "I'd agree with him if I were you. When someone hurts her, he will fight to the death to get her back, the same with the others and myself. So you better take us to her before he decides to off you right here." All five boys nod in determination at this, but what the boys didn't know, was that Shirayuki had indeed lost something very important…

* * *

Back in Shirayuki's cell, she cheered and smiles seeing her team take the Prime Leader hostage, which means pretty soon, she will be saved! The Avatar was still struggling to stay up on her feet, though she is still quite wobbly, but the moment the Prime Leader said, 'Speaking of the maiden…' suddenly, another electrical shock overcomes her. But this one appears to be worse than all the others as she suddenly screams in bloodcurdling pain as something inside her makes her gasp in shock, pain, horror and fear.

Her eyes are wide with fear and horror as suddenly, she feels herself falling and falling until she lands on the ground on her left side. Her wide fear-filled blue eyes start tearing up with tears as the Avatar starts sobbing out of horror, fear and loss as she closes her eyes, crying her heart out in the darkness of her cell…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Will our heroes be able to escape the Arena with Prime Leader Zanramon as a hostage? And will the Prime Leader lead them to where Shirauki is? And how will our heroes mental and emotional health be after seeing their long-lost teammate/friend/sister/girlfriend looking so weak? Will Raphael snap?! Who will attempt to calm him down? Will the Fugitoid try to commit suicide on himself so information on the Teleportal is lost to the Tricertons and the Federation? Will Shirayuki somehow get a new element to control? Will our heroes be able to get out of the cone-shaped island, outrun the Triceratons and the Federation?! Will the Fugitoid be able to make the Teleportal on a planetoid while the others distract the two warring groups?

But there are more important questions that need to be asked: Will the Teleportal be able to send our heroes back home? Will Leonardo destroy the Fugitoid so the Teleportal info will be safe? And…hey, wait! What's that blue beam of light doing here? Is it the same one that brought our heroes into space? But the most important question out of all of this, is this…what has Shirayuki lost now? In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 9 and 10: Teens in Space Part 5 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	9. Chapter 9 Teens In Space Part 5 (1)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! I also hope you are all having a fun summer so far. So here's the chapter!

To wakasta, heck no she's not preggo! As I said, Yuki's lost something that is considered very important of things she does that she needs to use it to do.

For dream lighting, yes, what has happened to Shirayuki is harsh. But it needs to be done.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 9: Teens In Space Part 5 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: I'll try to keep this brief. Here goes nothing! Splinter went missing after our big fight with the Shredder, we searched for him high and low, and we finally found him inside the TCRI building. Which by the way, TCRI is the same letters on the canister of ooze that turned me, my brothers and our father into mutants. Anyway, before we could rescue Splinter, the four of us, our sister/best friend and Avatar from another world Shirayuki, and the dark angel Zane, the six of us all got zapped to the other side of the galaxy.

Thus, we landed on the planet D'hoonnib. And even though it was awesome technology that brought us here, it was also extremely bad timing. We met up with this robot called the Fugitoid, only he wasn't really a robot. He was a scientist named Professor Honeycutt, whose brain accidentally fused with a robot's body! He developed the technology for a Teleportal device, which sounds like it would be our ticket back home to our father, Lunafire, our friends, and the girls on our team. I hope Char is alright…

Except that the Fugitoid refuses to build it, because these two warring alien races, the Federation and the Triceraton Republic, each want to use the device as their ultimate weapon to rule the universe with an iron fist. But even weirder, they both found out about Shirayuki's elemental bending and both sides want her as a potential weapon!

Thus, we're all on the run, lots of stuff blows up, lots of really incredible technology is used to either restrain us, hurt us or transport us across the galaxy, a startling discovery of what would happen if Shirayuki isn't near, around or can't use any elements when parts of her are bound – which reminds me, never make Shirayuki mad in space – and the Triceratons capture us, throws me, my brothers and Zane in this gladiator arena and Shirayuki is being tortured somewhere since she refuses to help the Prime Leader and all Triceratons while also trying to convince the Fugitoid to build his Teleportal device. Luckily, the five of us managed to break free and grab the Triceraton Prime Leader as a hostage!

So…now all we need now is a brilliant plan of escape, finding out where Shirayuki is, finding out if she is injured beyond belief thanks to all the twitches Raphael's been getting and the bloodcurdling scream we just heard and get back home. So any suggestions? Anyone?

* * *

Continuing from last time, our five boys have just captured Prime Leader Zanramon as a hostage at his throne seat and have the Fugitoid back with them. But right now though, they are surrounded by Triceraton soldiers aiming their weapons at them, and they have still yet to find Shirayuki. One of the Triceraton Sportscasters aka Raz then speaks telling all that are watching this, "For those of you just joining us, you're all witnessing the greatest upset in Tri-Sports history!"

Then the other Sportscaster Zed speaks up saying, "You got that right, Raz. The five off-worlders have just taken our beloved Prime Leader Zanramon hostage!" Raphael, who's holding a sai at the Prime Leader's neck, angrily tells the soldiers, "Drop da hardware, or your Prime Leader's gonna be lizard cutlets!"

Prime Leader Zanramon gulps in fear as he has no choice but to accept that he just became a hostage as he tells his soldiers, "Do…do as he says." With that, the soldiers drop their energy guns as Zed speaks up from the Sportscasters desk saying to all, "You know, it's not every day that five off-worlders can bring down a glorious Triceraton Empire straight to its knees. You've really got to admire their spunk! So, what do you think? Will they call a timeout to make demands? Or go straight for the win with a hostile overthrow of the Regime?" And as the soldiers dropped their weapons, they backed up as four of the boys grab the energy guns for them to use just in case.

Raphael then quickly asks Leonardo a little angrily as he feels a twitch, "So, what do we do now, Leo? We got to get moving and soon. I got a bad feeling about Yuki." Leonardo then hands him an energy gun as he tells his brother, also worried, "I don't know. I'm trying to think with that racket over my head. And you're not the only one worried Raph. We all are after hearing her scream." And as the Sportscasters talk with the holo-screens capturing their conversation, suddenly an energy gun blast is fired at the holo-screens thus knocking out the connection and shorted out.

It was Raphael who had fired that shot as he asks Leonardo with a smirk, "Did that help?" Leonardo smiles at that telling his brother, "Actually, yes. That helped plenty." Then Leonardo speaks up saying to his team and to the Fugitoid, "Okay, let's try the plan with this. Profesor Honeycutt, do you know where Yuki's cell is?"

The Fugitoid nods saying, "Yes, I do. Her cell is a floor below from this one. We must hurry down there before her torture device starts up again." Leonardo nods as he then holds the energy gun near the Prime Leader telling him sternly and then to the soldiers angrily, "And you are going to lead us down to her cell, then to the Professor's lab. Everyone else, stay put and don't move a muscle!" The five boys, the Fugitoid and the Prime Leader start backing up until they reached a hallway as Raphael felt a twitch.

But then soldiers pick up their energy guns and begin firing as the hero group with their hostage backs up to a hallway near a set of stairs as Raphael holds an energy gun near the Prime Leader's head telling him, "Call off your goons, or your head will be my trophy!" The Prime Leader then calls out to the soldiers, "Hold your fire and pull back!" The soldiers stop firing as they have no choice but to leave as Leonardo asks the Fugitoid, "Which way do we go after we go down the stairs, Professor?" So the Fugitoid answers, "We go left and we'll see a cell door with bars. A guard will be watching over her, so we'll need him to open the door and get the torture device off of her."

The boys nod and proceed down the stairs and turn left and start heading towards the cell, but before they reach it, Prime Leader Zanramon then speaks up with an evil smirk, "Even though you five will indeed find your friend, I highly doubt you'll recognize her with all the pain she has." All five boys growl angrily as Raphael tells the Prime Leader, "Then ya betta hope we do recognize her, otherwise we will kill you!" Zane nods saying angrily, "I agree with him."

And with that, they start walking to the cell as they meet the guard keeping watch over her as he drops his gun after seeing what happened on the TV as he doesn't want his Prime Leader to be killed. Raphael, his brothers and the Fugitoid run to the cell as Zane watches over the Prime Leader with his borrowed energy gun. And when the group of five made it to Shirayuki's cell, all five gasped with horror, fear and anger as Raphael says with a frightened squeak, "Yuki…?" Leonardo holds a hand to his mouth as his eyes are wide with horror with what he sees, Michelangelo is starting to cry and Donatello says scared, "What the shell did they do to her…?!" The Fugitoid gasps in shock saying, "She looks worse than when I last saw her!"

* * *

Their reactions were right on the money as they see through the cell door their sister/friend/girlfriend respectively on the floor, lying on her side with her clothes slightly ripped due to her electric shocks to her body but not enough to reveal anything since she still has the blue cloak from the other alien planet covering her ninja outfit and amulet, and the shock collar is still on her and needs to come off, with her hands and feet still covered in metal! But what got them hurting them deep inside the most was the fact that Shirayuki had tear stains running down her face and the fact that she looked so still, one would thought she was dead.

Raphael growls angrily and roars in anger as he glares over at the guard telling him, "Open the damn door, NOW!" Then the Fugitoid speaks up also a little angry, "And get that those things off of her and the bind on Zane's wings!" The guard, who immediately feels scared of the beyond angry turtle, immediately uses a remote to press two buttons, one that opens the cell door and another that gets the collar off along with the metal gloves and metal shoes, and the bind off of Zane's wings.

As soon as the cell door opened, all four mutant turtles run in to be by her side as the Fugitoid follows. Raphael immediately gets to her first and gently picks her up with his hands and holds her against his plastron, relieved to have her back in his arms, but is greatly worried for her as he shakes her gently trying to get her to wake up as he says, "Yuki…? Yuki! Come on, Snow Princess, wake up!"

Zane and the Prime Leader made it to the cell door as Zane gasps in horror of Shirayuki's state as he growls angrily and holds the energy gun closer to the Prime Leader telling him, "You really have no idea what you've just done, did you?" While he was saying this, the other brothers gathered around as Donatello places a finger under neck, and after a second, the turtle sighs in relief saying, "Oh, thank goodness! She's still alive."

All boys sighed in relief as the Fugitoid picks up the shock collar after it had gave off a shock as he tells the boys, "This was the torture device they placed on her around her neck. A shock collar, very nasty piece of equipment. The Prime Leader told us two that it would go off every five minutes, or by pressing a button on a remote that he can use at any time he wished."

Michelangelo exclaims his shock by saying, "That's how Raph was getting the twitches!" Leonardo realizes it fast as he says with a shocked voice, "And that's why Raph kept having twitches after five minutes or even earlier than that." Raphael growls angrily hearing all this with clenched teeth as he tells the Prime Leader, "Now ya really betta hope she didn't lose something important, hornhead or I'm gonna do to you with whatever she gets!"

Prime Leader gulps in slight fear as suddenly a groan catches everyone attention as they look for the source as they then see that Shirayuki made the groan and opens her eyes slowly, revealing her blue eyes to the boys as Shirayuki's eyesight comes into focus as she sees a green figure with red around her eyes. And once her eyesight is back to normal, the boys, Fugitoid and Zane watch with bated breath, hoping she hasn't lost anything important like she did when she was younger.

Shirayuki then speaks with a raspy throat, "Raphie…?" All of them gasped, happy to hear her voice after so long. Shirayuki then suddenly gasps with realization as she quickly wraps her arms around Raphael and she says exclaims happily, "Raphael!" She then starts crying in joy as Raphael quickly wraps his arms around her and starts to tear a little, happy to hear her, touch her and very happy that she remembers him as she tells him with a sob, "You all came for me!" Raphael hugs her tighter telling her, "Of course we did. We'd neva leave you behind." The boys, the Fugitoid and Zane cheer happily and sigh with relief as her brothers each take a turn hugging her and the Fugitoid who hugs her as well.

* * *

Shirayuki then says happily with her raspy voice but then yells angrily, "I'm so happy you all found me. Which reminds me…WHAT IN THE NAME OF KYOSHI TOOK YOU ALL SO LONG!?" Raphael chuckles happily telling her, "It's a long story, Yuki. We'll tell ya later." Donatello nods telling Shirayuki, "Yeah, and the most important thing right now is that you're alive." Michelangelo nods telling her jokingly, "And even better, you didn't lose your voice or your memories this time!" Leonardo nods happily as he then tells everyone, "Alright, we need to get moving and quick. Professor, you need to take us to the lab immediately.

But before anybody could move, Shirayuki suddenly cries again, but this time of pure sadness as Raphael asks her worriedly, "Snow Princess? What's wrong? Are ya in pain?" Shirayuki nods as she still cries as then Donatello asks her, "Yuki, tell me where you're hurting and how bad." Shirayuki hiccups in her crying as she leans to one of his ears and whispers to him where it hurts and how bad it is. Donatello's eyes then go wide in fear and horror as he looks down to the injured area as the Fugitoid asks Donatello, "Donatello? What is wrong?" Donatello then speaks up saying, trying to steel his voice and trying not to stutter, "Y-Yuki told me…sh-she…she can't move her legs!"

The silence that follows is so incredibly quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Zane almost drops his weapon in shock hearing this as Donatello then says trying to sound strong, "The electrical shocks from the collar were so painful and were done so much to her body, the use of her legs…is gone. Shirayuki is now paralyzed from the waist down." Everyone in the team is in shock as they all realized the same thing: No bending the elements with her feet, no ballet-style fighting, and no ice skating…which also means…no more being a ninja, and quite possibly…no more being the Avatar.

Shirayuki continues crying in sadness and pain as Raphael holds her close to him, trying to take away some of the sadness from her as he starts to cry. Prime Leader Zanramon then starts to make the worst decision he has ever made as he says with a smirk, "Well, then I guess you'll have no choice now but to be my weapon, maiden." Suddenly, something in Raphael snaps at this as he calmly and gently hands the crying Shirayuki over to Leonardo who takes her in his arms gently. Then Raphael roars in anger and charges out of the cell and throws the Prime Leader into a wall and has a sai at his neck angrily telling the Triceraton, "I warned ya, hornhead! Now you're going to pay for this! For every shock done to her, I'll stab and slash at your throat for each one!"

Raphael prepares to bring a sai down on to the Tricerton, with an angry yell but Zane stops him by grabbing his hand telling him, "Raphael, that's enough!" Raphael growls angrily telling him, "Let go of my hand, Zane! He deserves this!" Zane shakes his head telling the turtle, "No, he doesn't. Not right now, anyway. We can't focus on killing him yet, no matter how much we all want to. So, look at Yuki. Look at her and tell me what you see."

Raphael turns around and sees Shirayuki crying into Leonardo's plastron as her brothers try to calm her down as he then calms down saying to Zane, "She needs me." Zane nods resolutely saying, "She does, now more than ever. With her legs no longer in use, she needs someone that she loves the most to calm her down and help her through all of this. And that someone is you. And I know how much you've been jealous of me since I got some of Yuki's attention as soon as we got into space. But the truth is, I don't love her like that. I love her like a sibling like I do for my buddy, Kuro back home. She loves you the most, thus she needs YOU to help her. As of right now, she is more important than killing this guy."

Raphael breathes heavily at this and nods his head, agreeing with the dark angel as he says with a small smile, "Thanks, flyboy." Zane smiles and nods telling him, "Sure thing, what are friends for?" Raphael nods and chuckles a little saying, "Giving us a good kick in the head. And ya know what? Maybe it might not be so bad ta have ya as a friend and on our team." Raphael leaves to go back in the cell as Zane grins big as he has finally gotten on Raphael's good side.

* * *

Raphael heads over as he turns to the front door and has his arms ready behind him as he tells Leonardo, "Leo, put Yuki on my back. I'll carry her 'til we get on one of those star cruisers. Zane, you'll have to be the fighter for me and Yuki. Mikey, get the gift we got for Yuki on my belt. The rest of ya, it's time to head out." Everyone looks at Raphael stupefied, even Shirayuki, who has started to stop crying, but they all do what he says as Shirayuki is placed on Raphael's shell and wraps her arms around his neck to keep herself on him as Raphael grabs her feet with the help of Donatello, as Michelangelo gets the gift they have for her as he tells his youngest sister/friend, "Look, Snow White! We got ya a present!"

Shirayuki looks down to see the gift as she gasps in joy saying, "My tessens!" Michelangelo then gives her the weapons as she decides to hold onto them as she tells her team, "Thanks, guys!" The boys and the Fugitoid immediately start moving out of the cell as Raphael stops so that Shirayuki can see Zane as the dark angel teen tells Shirayuki while ruffling her hair telling her, "Hang in there, Avatar. The Utroms may be able to find out if your paralysis is temporary or permanent. So have hope."

Shirayuki nods telling Zane with a smile, "I always do." The group moves in sync with the Triceraton Prime Leader still their hostage as Leonardo then asks the Fugitoid, "Which way to the lab, Professor?" The Fugitoid then answers to this telling Leonardo, "Well, there are actually several routes. The Triceraton Homeworld with its interconnected network of asteroid cities is a bit of a maze really." Zane, raises his energy gun and points it at the Prime Leader telling him, "Well? Show us the fastest way before I let Raphael kill you."

Prime leader Zanramon gulps in fear, remembering how angry Raphael got from his girlfriend being injured beyond repair and reluctantly says, "As you wish." And so, the Triceraton guides them over to what appears to be a blank wall as Shirayuki holds on tight to Raphael and he rubs a finger on one of her feet to reassure her. The Prime Leader then presses an unseen button, opening up a triangle shaped door as suddenly, air is pulling the whole group inside as they scream in terror as they all move around the narrow vent like thing, while Raphael keeps spinning himself around to make sure Shirayuki doesn't get hurt any more than she already is.

Until finally, a vent opens up in the laboratory Professor Honeycutt was at earlier as Prime Leader Zanramon fell first, and everyone else came soon after ward, but luckily Raphael landed smoothly with Shirayuki still on his shell. She sighs with relief as she tells her team still in her raspy voice, "Glad that's over. I thought I was gonna puke in there with all of us in it. And I haven't gotten any food since we got here!"

Raphael growls angrily at that aiming it at the Prime Leader as the Triceraton flinches a little at that as everybody except for Shirayuki stands up as Leonardo starts giving out orders, "Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut. Don, Zane, help Professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to construct his Teleportal." The boys go and do their jobs as Raphael spots a chair nearby and places Shirayuki on it as she then lets go of his neck as she drops on it as Raphael tells her, "I'm gonna let ya sit here for a bit, okay?"

Shirayuki nods and tells him, getting a little upset, "That's fine, Raph. After all, I can't go anywhere now." Raphael, smiles sadly as he pets her head telling her, "Hey now, chin up. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise ya. We'll be back home before ya know it!" Shirayuki nods as she kisses his cheek telling him with a smile, "I know we will, as long as I have you." Raphael smiles and kisses her lips softly as Zane hands Raphael the energy gun as the mutant turtle stays close to the Triceraton Prime Leader and smirks pointing the gun at him, "I'm baaack!"

The Triceraton gulps in fear as the Fugitoid asks Leonardo, "Excuse me, Leonardo, but you don't actually intend for me to build the Teleportal, do you?" So Leonardo tries to rationalize with the Fugitoid telling him, "It may be the only way to solve the problem for everyone here." Leonardo goes to weld a door shut as the Fugitoid voices his concerns with nervousness and fear, "But if I'm captured, the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands!"

Leonardo then tries to rationalize with him again as he uses the energy gun to weld the door shut saying, "You can use it to transport yourself and the device somewhere the Federation and the Triceratons can't follow. Like…Earth, for instance." Shirayuki gulps in slight fear hearing that, already having horrible thoughts and ideas of Triceratons or the Federation invading the Earth she has called home for ten years!

* * *

Donatello then tells the Fugitoid with his own input saying, "If you don't build the Teleportal, we'll never get back home to bring Master Splinter home and Yuki may never be emotionally stable again. And it's more than just them." Michelangelo nods saying while welding a door, "Yeah, we also have April, Casey, Aunt Rose, Lunafire and the girls to get back to. I miss Sammy and our fun together."

Donatello nods saying with a wistful smile, "I miss Char and I building stuff together." Leonardo nods also with a blissful smile saying, "And I miss providing comments on Maddie's outfits and training with her." Zane also nods with a blissful smile saying, "Yeah, and I want to get back to the Utroms and get a chance with Angel." Realizing what he said, he gulps and looks wide-eyed as Raphael says in shock, "Wait, ya like Angel?!"

Shirayuki rolls her eyes and says from her seat, "Well, duh Raphie! Why'd you think I didn't fall for him?! Even I knew! I'm a girl after all!" Raphael chuckles nervously as Prime Leader speaks up sarcastically, "Yes, by all means. Help your friends, build the Teleportal and take my new weapon with you!" Raphael growls angrily telling the Prime Leader, "You keep out of this!"

Leonardo then speaks up telling the Fugitoid, "The danger will always exist, Professor, whether or not you build the Teleportal." As Leonardo welds the vent shut, Donatello makes a mistake as he tells the Fugitoid, "After all, what's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading all the data from your brain?!"

Hearing this, Shirayuki face palms at this as she mutters, "And the dumb Donnie makes his rare entrance…" As she said this, Prime Leader Zanramon also face palms saying in irritation, "Slag! Why didn't I think of that?!" Michelangelo tells Donatello a little angrily, "Good one, Don."

Donatello chuckles uneasily saying, "Sorry. My bad." And with this, the Fugitoid came up to a startling realization, and swiftly grabs Raphael's energy gun and aims it at his head everyone watches in shock as the robot tells them all, "I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now." Shirayuki gulps in fear as she tries to tell him, "No, you can't!"

Donatello tries to apologize to the Fugitoid telling him, "Wait, Professor, I was just saying…I didn't mean…!" Leonardo then tries to stop the Fugitoid from doing what he was going to do as he walks over and tells him, "Please, your our only hope to get back home!"

All the boys gather around him as Shirayuki is moved over to him with Zane having a turn to carry her as the Fugitoid sighs reluctantly as he tells the group of teen heroes while giving the energy gun back to Raphael, "Alright, but you all must promise me one thing. If all goes wrong, if it looks like we are about to be captured, you must destroy me, so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction." Shirayuki shakes her head telling the Fugitoid as she holds onto Zane, "I highly doubt it will come to that, Professor."

Zane nods telling him, "I agree with Yuki on this one." Leonardo nods telling the Fugitoid, "And I agree with them, it won't come to that." But still the Fugitoid pressures him telling Leonardo, "But if it does come to that, will you swear on your honor to destroy me?" The teen team looks to each other, and even though they doubt they'll have to destroy their friend, they know what they have to do, as all the teens tell him, "We swear."

* * *

Leonardo then asks the Prime Leader, "Alright, where's the fastest ship out of here?" And so the Prime Leader tells them of the fastest way out, while Shirayuki – even though her feet are not on the floor, can't help but feel something is not quite right as he tells the teen team, "Hmm, now let me think. You all will have to make your escape in my personal star cruiser. It's in my private space stock hangar." The team then gets ready to leave as Shirayuki is placed back on Raphael's shell as she holds onto him with arms around his neck. She quickly whispers to her boyfriend, "We have to be careful, Raphie! I may not be able to walk or feel anything strange with my feet, but I just had a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

Raphael nods as he and the team leave for the Prime Leader's star cruiser. The thing is, Shirayuki was right. When the Prime Leader told them about his star cruiser, he had pressed a button on the desk behind him, thus Captain Mozar and a few soldiers heard everything and they were going to plan an ambush.

* * *

Our teen team made it to the private hangar as the team and their hostage are on a big hover platform with the Fugitoid controlling it as all the teens besides Raphael have their energy guns out and ready to fire, even Shirayuki as she holds her tessens close to her, even though she can't bend any elements right now. Prime Leader Zanramon begins telling the team, "My ship is in the next bay." Over by the side, the Triceraton soldiers wait to fire, until one makes a move by banging into a metal can as Leonardo yells to his team, "Guys, get down! It's a trap!"

Raphael prepares to defend himself and Shirayuki as the Triceraton soldiers begin firing their energy guns at them as Leonardo then leaps off while deflecting energy gun blasts and takes two down with a split kick. Michelangelo and Zane then begin firing at the soldiers to try and help as Donatello gives them an order, "Mikey, Zane, fire overhead!" Michelangelo and Zane fire their energy guns at an area above them as Donatello joins them.

Finally, a part of the ceiling gives way as debris falls over and lands on several soldiers, pinning them to the ground. Leonardo then starts to back up and deflecting shots as he runs back to the hover platform, where directly below it, is the entrance to the star cruiser they need. Leonardo still deflects some shots and runs back to the hover platform and leaps on it as Raphael turns toward the Prime Leader and tells him angrily, "Order your troops to stand down…NOW!"

Prime leader Zanramon then goes forward and raises his hands, telling his soldiers, "Stand down, I order you to…" But he couldn't say more as an energy gun blast from solider blasts at a part of the big hover platform that is under the Prime leader, thus causing him to fall to the small bridge below, thus knocking him out. The soldiers are now ashamed, as now without a hostage, they can now go after the team as they run across the bridge.

The teens don't know what to do to escape from them before they can enter the star cruiser. But then a small voice whispers, "Don't…Don't come…" The team looks at Shirayuki on Raphael's shell and they gasped a little seeing Shirayuki's eyes narrow as she raises a hand and yells, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" All of a sudden, Shirayuki's right hand is crackling with electricity as suddenly…a bolt of lightning is fired from her hand and hits an incoming Triceraton soldier, electrocuting him and knocking him out cold as all the soldiers look scared and shocked., as does the Team, but more shocked than anything, even the Fugitoid was shocked.

Shirayuki looks at her hand shocked as Raphael asks her, "Uh, Yuki? Did you just do what I think you did?" Shirayuki nodded in shock saying, "I think I just bended…lightning." Michelangelo grins big at this as Leonardo face palms saying dejectedly, "Great, just great! Another one!"

Shirayuki then smirks holding her hand out, aiming at the Prime Leader as she yells to all the soldiers, "ALL OF YOU BACK UP, RIGHT NOW! MAKE A SINGLE MOVE TOWARDS US, AND YOU'RE PRIME LEADER WILL BE FRIED CAJUN STYLE!" All the Triceraton soldiers back up just as the Prime Leader starts to wake up as the Fugitoid lowers the hover platform into the star cruiser as the Prime Leader gets upset and whiny that his star cruiser will be taken as he orders the soldiers to stop them.

The Team gets off the hover platform and locks the star cruiser as they all run inside as everyone goes to get in some seats as Raphael gently puts and drops Shirayuki into a chair and quickly buckles her up, just in case. Shirayuki holds his hand for a moment and smiles, and Raphael nods with a smile telling her, "Hang on, Yuki. We're finally gettin' outta dis dump." Shirayuki nods and kisses his hand and tells him, "Can't wait." Raphael then moves up to the middle of the star cruiser and up a platform as Michelangelo gets into the Captain's seat as he recites a quip, "Mister Sulu, ahead. Warp factor…" But then Raphael hits him upside the head telling him, "Knock it off, Mikey."

Shirayuki giggles at this as then the Fugitoid gets into the front of the controls as his left robot hand morphs into something thin and plugs into the controls saying, "Isn't it fortuitous that my robot body comes equipped with a piloting program?" However, once readings start up, and the thrusters outside turn on…it goes and zooms off to fast as all the teens scream in shock as they hold onto the other seats as Zane yells out excitedly with his wings pulled back, "This is awesome! Better than the one thing we rode on D'Hoonnib!" The Fugitoid then laughs nervously telling the teens, "Looks like a few upgrades are in order." Shirayuki then yells out in irritation, "Oh, gee! Ya think?!"

* * *

They manage to escape and drive out into space only for Triceratons in astronaut suits to come after them in their hover jet platforms! They see the approaching Triceraton soldiers in the hover jet platforms heading towards them and firing their energy gun blasts as Raphael tells the team a little mad, "Looks likes they don't want us ta leave!" Zane scoffs saying, "Well duh, hothead. They're aliens! They will do anything to get what they want, and they want the Professor and Yuki!"

Hearing that, the Fugitoid has an idea as he presses some keys and his hand is still in the controls saying, "Hmm, let's see…Evasive maneuvers subdirectory…Accessing files now and…Hang on, my friends!" Everyone braces themselves to the seats as Shirayuki holds on tight to the seat she is strapped into as the Fugitoid flies the ship around and to a spire when he suddenly goes up, with two of the solider still going after the star cruiser while one soldier crashes into a spire!

Michelangelo then says excitedly, "Yahoo! Strike one!" The Fugitoid drives the star cruiser to an entrance in one of the asteroid cones as one of the last two soldiers crashes the outside of it while the last one is still going after them as Michelangelo yells out excitedly, "Strike two!" The stolen star cruiser still keeps on driving through the port, but the port area is too small as one of the wings on the star cruiser grates against it as the last soldier opens fire on it.

And once it escapes, it flies upward with the soldier following, then in a surprise move, the star cruiser goes down in a curve and moves towards the soldier as the soldier screams in shock and fear, until, the star cruiser hits the solider as he is flung a glass dome on an asteroid cone. Michelangelo then calls out excitedly, "And strike three! Your outta here!" Shirayuki grins at this as the Fugitoid gets away from the asteroid cone and flies it near a planet as he sighs in relief, telling the teens, "Well, everyone, it should be fairly smooth sailing from this point onward."

Shirayuki sighs with relief saying, "I hope so, Fugitoid. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I mean, first we all get stuck in space. Second, two warring alien races are after you and I. Third, I've lost the use of my legs, quite possibly forever! And finally, I have now suddenly gained the power to shoot out lightning and possibly bending it! And knowing our luck, the trouble hasn't ended yet!"

Unfortunately, Shirayuki was indeed correct as the star cruiser has just driven by more and more asteroid cones of Triceraton places! The Fugitoid then says nervously and starting to get scared, "She is right, my friends. We have just flown into the entire Triceraton Space Fleet." Shirayuki then laughs bitterly and says angrily, "See, what'd I tell you?!" Michelangelo then asks his bros getting a little more freaked out, "Uh, is it just me or is Yuki getting even more unstable?"

All three of his brothers then say, "It's the latter." Leonardo then says determined, "This is why we have to get Yuki back on Earth and soon. But for now, we have to get away from the Fleet." The bros nod as Zane tells the turtles bros with a smirk, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick some dino butt!"

* * *

From some ports in the asteroid cones, other star cruisers start appearing as they go after our heroes as Captain Mozar, in a bigger star cruiser, contacts the stolen star cruiser, telling the Fugitoid, "Attention, Professor Honeycutt and maiden, this is Commander Mozar. Return at once to the Triceraton Homeworld or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors!" Shirayuki growls angrily at this as Leonardo then tells the team, "I can't say I'm happy with our choices."

Shirayuki then suddenly grins as she tells Leonardo, "Then go straight through! They'll try to get out of the way, and they think we probably we won't do it!" Leonardo nods as he pushes a lever up as the star cruiser goes straight through as the other star cruisers scramble to get out of the way as Zane tells them with a smirk, "Who wants to bet that guy thinks we're insane?" Everyone raises their hands up even Shirayuki as they all laugh a little before star cruisers go after theirs and open fire on them as our heroes try to get away.

Leonardo then has a sudden idea as he tells everyone, "I think we should follow Yuki's plan. It's like what Master Splinter always says, 'There is no greater weapon than the unexpected.'" Everyone nods as the Fugitoid asks Leonardo as he is currently interested their sensei/father, "Hmm, I really must meet this Master Splinter someday." Shirayuki then grins as she tells the Fugitoid, "Trust me, Professor, you'd like him."

Suddenly, the sound of something being exploded comes from outside as Raphael and Michelangelo quickly head into two areas – one for each of them – which holds an area where they can fire energy blasts at other star cruisers as Raphael calls out, "We ain't outta the woods yet!" Outside, other star cruisers are desperately trying to take our heroes down with their energy blasts from their star cruisers as Donatello quickly hops into a seat of the controls and as he presses some keys, he says, "I'm gonna get the shields up and running. Zane, make sure Shirayuki stays in her seat."

Zane nods as he moves over to Shirayuki making sure she's steady in her seat as he asks her, "How are you doing, Yuki?" The Avatar shrugs her shoulders saying feeling pretty annoyed, "Tired, irritable and feeling pretty useless." Zane frown at this as he tells her, "Hey, you're not useless! You managed to get us away thanks to your new lightning power. If that hadn't happened, we would never have gotten out of there. So just hang on and try to stay calm, okay? Just wait until we get back to Earth."

Shirayuki nods and as while their talk was happening, Raphael and Michelangelo move their energy weapons guns into position from their seats and controls the energy guns with their seats and begins firing them at the enemy star cruisers until finally, one of them is hit in the wing as the ship crashes down to a nearby planet as Raphael cheers. But Michelangelo ruins his victory shot a little by saying, "Don't get cocky, kid!"

Back on the main deck, Leonardo then asks the Fugitoid, "Feeling confident in your piloting skills?" The Fugitoid nods telling him, "Oh, yes. Rather confident, I say." Leonardo nods and smiles telling the robot, "Good, then let's try to lose them in that asteroid field!" The Fugitoid immediately begins driving through the asteroid field as the enemy star cruisers have only hit other asteroids as our heroes star cruiser manages to dodge and evade the blasts as then our here's ship makes a curve to go up and a curve to go down as one of the enemy star cruisers hits an asteroid, thus destroying it.

And just as our heroes star cruiser exits the asteroid field, Raphael and Michelangelo fired multiple energy blasts to the rest of the star cruisers, destroying them all as our heroes finally escape! Michelangelo and Raphael return as the hotheaded turtle wraps his arms around her from her seat as she holds puts a hand on one of his arms saying to him, "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're firing at the enemies?" Raphael chuckles and kisses her cheek as the Fugitoid tells everyone, "Well everyone, I'd say the difficult part is over." But then suddenly, Shirayuki senses something is off thanks to her Avatar powers as she tells everyone, "Um, actually, Professor…I think you might be wrong."

And once again, Shirayuki was correct, as the star cruiser keeps on going, suddenly a hyper-space portal opens up, causing the star cruiser to rumble as then through the portal…are Federation warships! The Fugitoid gulps nervously as he says, "Oh, my!" Shirayuki then says with an annoyed sigh, "When is this space adventure ever going to end?!"

* * *

Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "Brace yourselves, everyone. The really difficult part is just beginning." Up above, a video turns on with General Blanque of the Federations speaks, "Hello, Professor Honeycutt and maiden. I believe that you both have something that belongs to me. Or should I say you both are something that belongs to me!" General Blanque laughs evilly as Shirayuki growls angrily hearing this and so does Raphael and all the other teens boys…

* * *

Will our heroes manage to escape the Federation and The Triceratons? And will our heroes finally be able to go home?! Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

And this is the end of Teens In Space Part 5 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part and the dramatic conclusion of this arc.


	10. Chapter 10 Teens In Space Part 5 (2)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Also, quick news for you all. Starting right now, I am taking a few weeks off of writing to refresh my mind and maybe even get new ideas. So the next chapter will come out sometime in a few weeks. Until then, enjoy what's on here so far and read my other stories.

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading. First off, for dream lighting, you'll have to wait and see for yourself if her legs will be back in use or not. And yeah, I wish I could punch that Triceraton leader in the face, too.

For wakasta, I know, right?! That may have been my best chapter yet! But that's what happens when the love of your life gets hurt. And yeah for Raphael, it's what I want him to have for showing loads of restraint if he's going to be in a relationship with someone that appears fragile-looking, but is not though the girl in question can be very sensitive if something were to happen.

And to my last recent reviewer and to all of you, you'll have to continue reading the story if you want to find out Shirayuki's fate. But like I said in the beginning of this chapter, you'll have to wait a few weeks.

9/11/16 Update: Fellow readers, writers and favoriters, I am so terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting and for you thinking a new chapter came out. But the thing is, I have been far too busy to write my fanfiction. This is due to family, life and some problems I have to deal with and sort out, which I will not be saying what these problems are. And so due to these extenuating circumstances, I am putting this on HIATUS. I know some of you will be mad about this, but remember we all have lives outside of fanfiction. And that has priority as well. So I have no idea when I'll be writing again, but hopefully it will be before the month is up. So bye for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 10: Teens In Space Part 5 (2)

Continuing from last time, even though our heroes escaped the Triceraton Space Fleet by using the stolen star cruiser of Prime Leader Zanramon and have gotten Shirayuki back –even though she may now be paralyzed forever and is getting more emotionally unstable – now our heroes have to deal with getting away from the Federation! General Blanque then begins speaking again as he tells the group, "Did you all really think the Federation would give up it's most valuable and scientific mind without a fight? Along with actually giving up a human weapon that can control the elements? I think not."

Shirayuki and Raphael growl angrily again hearing this as Leonardo tells his group, "If they want a fight, then let's show them where they can find one!" Shirayuki groans realizing what he means as she mutters, "Oh, great!" Thus, the Fugitoid makes the star cruiser turn around as Federation warships are going after them.

* * *

Back on the main big warship of the Federation, General Blanque tells the purple-haired woman that he's worked close with, "I want that Fugitoid and the girl alive, do you hear me?! Alive!" She agrees with him nervously, as she hopes she doesn't get found out as being the Triceraton's spy.

* * *

Back with our heroes, The Fugitoid struggles to evade the firing Federation warships as their energy blasts are hitting the asteroids but not the heroes star cruiser. But luckily, their ship made it back to the Triceraton Homeworld as Triceraton star cruisers appear along with an asteroid cones as both things open fire on the heroes star cruiser as Leonardo tells everyone, "I think its time our friends get reacquainted."

And so with that, the Fugitoid makes the star cruiser go up as the Federation and Triceraton star cruisers and warships see each other and immediately begin opening fire on each other.

* * *

As explosions go off outside of the main sip where General Blanque is located, he yells at Captain Mozar being shown on a holographic tube, "Mozar! What the heck are your troops doing in this neutral sector?!" Then Captain Mozar yells at General Blanque from his own holographic tube, "I could ask you the same thing, General!" With that, both groups open fire on each other as ships of both alien races open fire on each other while scrambling around the open fire at the other enemy ships.

Thankfully, our heroes star cruiser manages to escape the firefight as Donatello then tells everyone, "We can't avoid them forever." Shirayuki nods as she frowns saying, "Exactly! We need that Teleportal made yesterday!" Leonardo nods as he tells everyone, "Yuki's right. And we don't need forever. We just need enough time for Don and the Professor to build that Teleportal."

Zane then speaks up saying, "I can help them make it as well. While living with the Utroms, I learned a lot about their alien tech. So you guys can count on my help as well." The Fugitoid then sees something come up ahead as he makes this known by telling everyone, "That planetoid over there should provide an ideal spot to construct the Teleportal device." Thus, the Fugitoid drives the star cruiser over to the planetoid while the two warring alien races continue to fight each other.

* * *

Back to the two warring alien races, as star cruisers and warships fire upon each other and the thought of finding the Fugitoid and the Avatar was forgotten as General Blanque smirks and sneakily tells Captain Mozar from his holographic tube, "You wouldn't happen to be hunting down a certain Fugitoid and young girl who recently escaped from your Homeworld, would you?" Captain Mozar growls angrily at this from holographic tube as he asks the General, "How did you know that Honeycutt and the element controlling maiden escaped?"

General Blanque smirks telling the Triceraton, as apparently he didn't hear some important info, "You think we don't get Triceraton Gladiators on D'Hoonnib? It's our number one rated show." But then General Blanque realizes something important from the Triceraton Captain said earlier as the General exclaims his shock telling him, "Wait, how did you know that the Fugitoid's name is Honeycutt and the young girl can control the elements?!"

And thus, Captain Mozar lets the secret being kept from the General slip as he smirks saying, "Why don't you ask your trusted aide?" The General, knows who his trusted aide, and that is the purple haired woman as he calls out to her in shock then in anger as then calls out to his guards, "Lonae? Lonae! Seize her!" Lonae tried to escape, but it was too late as he cover as a spy for the Triceratons was blown as the guards quickly surrounded her as she now has no chance of escape…

* * *

Now back to the heroes, their star cruiser landed on the planetoid. However, because of the atmosphere, the time had come for our heroes to now slip on Atmosphere Suits. Their like astronaut suits that humans in space wear, but these suits are different. But the good news, is that they don't need the Atmospheric Converters anymore. Well, hopefully…

So right now, our heroes have on the Atmosphere Suits, even Shirayuki though she still can't move her legs. The Atmosphere Suits are big and bulky on all of our heroes and their long tails for those of Triceratons to slip their tails through. But thankfully, there's a special and handy feature of the suits for our heroes as the Fugitoid tells them of the special feature, "You all will need these Atmosphere Suits to work outside the ship and to get out of the ship when we can hopefully finish the Teleportal. Fortunately, the Prime Leader's cruiser is stocked with special form-fitting suits that can configure to a multitude of alien anatomies."

Shirayuki had to sit down because of the suit being so bulky on her as almost everybody presses a green button on panel by one of the hands, as the Atmosphere Suits, shrink down and set themselves to fit on our heroes perfectly and snuggly as the tails disappear, even fitting Zane's wings…Well, almost all of them…Michelangelo walks over to everyone in his still bulky Atmosphere Suit as he tells them all a little bummed out, "Unfortunately, there's only five of them." The mutant turtle bros, Zane and Shirayuki laugh at his misfortune…

* * *

And now back to the battle happening outside, General Blanque gets angry as he tells the Triceraton Captain, "Commander Mozar, I order you to cease this unprovoked act of Triceraton aggression at once!" Captain Mozar angrily tells General Blanque, "I don't take orders from Federation slime, General Blanque!" Doors then open in the Triceraton main ship as a soldier appears telling the main soldier Triceraton, "Commander, we have traced the warp vector pattern of the Fugitoid and the maiden's cruiser to a nearby sector! Troops are on their way to apprehend them now!"

Hearing that, General Blanque smirks telling Commander Mozar, "Thank you, Commander Mozar for your assistance in this matter. The Federation will handle it from here." Captain Mozar growls angrily as he says, "Not if the Triceratons can get their first!"

* * *

Back with our heroes, Donatello, Zane and the Fugitoid are outside the star cruiser, trying to build the Teleportal while Raphael is out there also helping them set it up. And Michelangelo, Leonardo and Shirayuki are inside the star cruiser keeping an eye out for anyone coming after them while waiting for the Teleportal to be fixed. Which by the way, Avatar was moved to the Captain's seat.

The Teleportal is currently a big yellow globe, designed to fit all seven of our heroes along with a glass dome to cover them. It is still being worked on as our three teens currently working on it, but then Michelangelo contacts everyone after seeing something on a screen in the star cruiser, "Guys! We're picking up massive energy signals on the scanner! It looks like the Federation and the Triceraton fighters are headed our way!" Shirayuki groans annoyed at this saying, "Great, more trouble!"

Currently outside, as a door is being set up for the Teleportal, the Fugitoid tells his friends, "We need more time!" Then Donatello tells the ones inside the star cruiser, "You guys will have to stall them." Leonardo then asks incredulously, "But how!" Then Donatello speaks up again telling Leonardo, "Just keep them talking, anything to stall them from attacking!"

Shirayuki nods as she tells everyone, "It's the only idea we have. Leo and I will try and talk to them. Leo, you stand near the seat and you help me try and talk to them. Mikey, sit back and watch them argue back and forth." Leonardo then moves to stand beside her next to the big chair as enemy ships get near the planetoid. After pressing some buttons, Michelangelo tells the two teens with him, "Let's hope this thing has three-way calling."

And once a beep is heard, Michelangelo gives them a thumbs up as the two co-leaders get themselves ready and presentable as Shirayuki sits like a Snow Princess as Leonardo stands by her side as two holographic screens appear in front of them showing the General on one and the Commander on the other as Shirayuki speaks, telling them with a stern voice full of determination, "General Blanque and Commander Mozar, I am Shirayuki Mitsuki of the Planet Earth and the gentleman standing beside me is Leonardo Hamato, my brother, my friend and my co-leader of a special team of warriors. I demand an immediate ceasefire at once."

* * *

Commander Mozar, from his ship, growls angrily at the girl and asks her mockingly, "And why should we agree to your demand, Earthling?" And Leonardo speak in turn saying, "Because if you blow us up sky high, you'll blow up Professor Honeycutt and Yuki here along with us." Shirayuki nods speaking from her seat as she then tells them, "Then no one will be getting me or the Teleportal. However, me and my team are only willing to give up the Fugitoid only…but for a price or two."

Michelangelo looks to the co-leaders in shock, hearing this says, "We will?" And so Leonardo tells Michelangelo in Pig Latin, hoping that the aliens don't know it, "We're trying to all-stay for ime-tay!" Michelangelo grins, understanding what's going to happen. Then Shirayuki speaks telling the two alien men, "But before we get down to business, I would just like to say that there would be no way in heaven or hell I would ever work for either of your alien races. Heck, if I had actually wanted to enough, I could have decided to kill all Triceratons with my firebending."

Captain Mozar raises an eyebrow and asks in confusion, "What do you mean by that, maiden?" Shirayuki smirks saying, "What I mean is, that if I managed to breathe just even a tiny spark or stream of fire from my lungs and out of my mouth, what with your sulfurous and nitrogenous atmosphere, the fire would have incinerated your air supply, not only damaging you Triceratons, but also suffocating you all as well. And since there is a chance I lost the use of both my legs for good, I could have done it while escaping and any time at all while I was in my cell or in the prison earlier!" Captain Mozar says in shock with eyes wide as he says, "WHAT?!"

Shirayuki nods as she then says, still smirking, "And that is not all either. Because of your atmosphere having no oxygen or water in it for me to bend along with almost everything around you is pure metal, I can't bend either one of the three as well. And unless I am in a suitable atmosphere and ecosystem, I won't be able to fight for you anyway. Thus, to the Triceraton Republic, I am pretty much useless to you all." Captain Mozar growls angrily as General Blanque laughs at that saying, "Looks like she'll be the Federation's weapon after all."

Shirayuki growls angrily telling him, "About that, General. As I said earlier, no way in heaven or hell. You see, what you don't know is that if I get mad enough, which I will, I have a deeper power in myself that will allow me to kill you and all of your soldiers. And as I recently found out, if I am not near, around or can't use any elements when parts of me are bound or if I am not anywhere near the elements I bend at all, I become emotionally unstable. So unstable that my emotions go haywire, thus if I go haywire, the planet you wish to rule and having me a weapon will be immediately destroyed with you on it. So, to put this in laymen' terms, I am useless to both of you."

Both alien men look at her in shock and anger as Leonardo and Michelangelo grin, loving to see Shirayuki being all angry and stern even with her emotions becoming unstable as she then tells the men, "However, with all the weapons you have at your disposal, I think they are far much better than myself. Which is why we are going to give up the Fugitoid to you. However, right now we need to broker a truce between the Federations and the Triceratons. And we wants assurances that as of right now, now and forever, that neither side will use the Teleportal technology for destructive purposes, including war."

With that, both of the men's shock and anger forgotten, they both said within a second, "Agreed." The two turtles in the stolen star cruiser's flinch a little at this as Shirauki remains calm as Michelangelo asks the two men, "But wait, don't you guys want to argue about this some more?!" Captain Mozar then speaks resolutely, "No, the Triceraton Republic is eager to settle this matter peacefully."

Shirayuki raises an eyebrow at this as Leonardo and Michelangelo are looking at each other confused as then Captain Mozar quietly tells a nearby soldier, "Once we have the Teleportal, we kidnap the maiden and hit the Federation with everything we've got." Then, inside the bigger Federation ship, General Blanque tells our heroes and Captain Mozar, "The Federation is equally eager to avoid unnecessary conflict." Then the General quietly tells a nearby soldier, "Once we have the Teleportal, we kidnap the maiden and hit the Triceratons with everything they've got."

Then both alien men bark out, "Now give us the Fugitoid!" Shirayuki smirks and tells them angrily, "Now with those tones you're not. Oh, and by the way, I heard what you guys were telling someone!" Both alien men look shocked at this as Shirayuki then says sternly and calmly, as she tries to stay calm, "We will only be giving the Fugitoid and no one else. Try and get me, and you won't be getting one single part of him. And in order to give you the Fugitoid, we'll first need to finalize your agreement in writing, that is of course until we determine a neutral meeting place mutually acceptable for both sides."

It took all that Shirayuki had to keep herself from grinning in almost victory, especially since it was a good thing that through this whole talk, she had her courage of talking to these men all thanks to her current unstable emotions and to her traumatic childhood of losing her parents, voice and memories making her stronger.

* * *

General Blanque from within his ship speaks to the other negotiators by saying, "Naturally, the Federation will require assurances of non-aggression from the Triceratons." Then General Blanque quietly tells a soldier, hoping that Shirayuki didn't hear, "Prepare to attack."

The soldier leaves to spread the news as Captain Mozar from his ships also tells his two negotiators, "We Triceratons have always honored our treaties." Then he tells a nearby soldier, "Prepare to attack." His soldier leaves as then Captain Mozar tells the negotiators, "It is the Federation who must provide assurances of non-agression." General Blanque then starts to get angry as he tells the Triceraton Captain, "Are you accusing us of treachery, lizard?!"

Then the smack talk of the century begins as Captain Mozar angrily tells the General, "You Federation slime didn't force 150 planets under your rule by acting honorably!" Then General Blanque fires back by saying, "Yeah? Well maybe if you Triceraton buffoons haven't managed to blow up your own Homeworld, you wouldn't be living on a bunch of floating rock fragments?" Shirayuki raises an eyebrow in confusion hearing this as she thinks in her head, 'Seriously? What in the world made them do that?!'

With that, Captain Mozar and General Blanque start calling each other names like little kids as Shirayuki quietly tells one of her two listeners with a small laugh, "If only we had popcorn, huh Mikey?" Michelangelo nods as he tells her with a grin, "This is better than the daytime talk show!" Both laugh as then Leonardo contacts the others from outside, "How are we doing out there, guys? Did we buy you all enough time?"

Suddenly, outside, fighter jet styled star cruisers appear overhead of the others as Raphael tells them, "Uh…nope." The enemy star cruisers immediately start firing at the group outside as they try to run away and the enemy star cruisers also fire at our heroes ship! Shirayuki holds onto her chair as Leonardo and Michelangelo wobble around, struggling to hold onto something.

Once the shaking stopped, Michelangelo grabs Shirayuki as he and Leonardo move to the weapons area to try and take down enemy ships with Shirayuki sitting outside one of the pods. Once Leonardo and Michelangelo were inside the weapons pods, they then start opening fire on the enemy star cruisers as Captain Mozar yells angrily, "This is an outrage! It just goes to prove that the Federation cannot be trusted."

* * *

Back outside, as Raphael tries to dodge the energy blasts, Zane and Donatello are with the Professor as Leonardo and Michelangelo keep on firing at the enemy star cruisers as now Triceraton star cruisers have joined the firefight as General Blanque angrily yells at Captain Mozar, "It seems the Triceratons aren't to be trusted either." Michelangelo smirks saying, "At least we got them to agree on something." Shirayuki then says sarcastically, "Yeah, it's a freakin' miracle!"

Outside, the Federation star cruisers make a landing as soldiers in space suits start coming out with weapons ready as does the Triceraton star cruisers with Triceraton soldiers coming out in their space suits with weapons at the ready. Seeing that they have no choice, Leonardo and Michelangelo quickly put Shirayuki's helmet on her head and putting their own helmets on as Leonardo carries Shirayuki in his arms as both boys run outside and to the rest of their group. Leonardo quickly makes it to the rest of their group as he asks them desperately, "Please tell me you're ready, Don!" Donatello nods saying, "We're ready, alright." Zane then nods saying, "And just in time, too."

But the Fugitoid states his concerns by saying, "But it hasn't been tested yet." The Federation soldiers then immediately begin opening fire on the group and so do the Triceraton soldiers, three from each side as Raphael tells the Fugitoid, "No time like the present, Professor!" As the hero group walks inside with Shirayuki being helped in, Raphael pulls out an energy gun and fires at both groups as much as he can to make sure everyone gets inside. The Federation soldiers are getting closer and gets some cover while immediately opening fire on Raphael.

And while he was attacking the Federation soldiers, Michelangelo stays with him as he uses his energy gun to fire at the Triceraton soldiers. And while they both start to back up, Leonardo yells to his two brothers, "Hurry up! Everyone get inside!" The door to the Teleportal opens as the two mutant turtles make it in as the door closes and Raphael makes a break for Shirayuki and carries her like a bride as the Teleportal is turned on as three lights above come on, signaling its power being on. With sounds of whirring and our heroes in one group, it appears the Teleportal is working…

…but then the light starts to fizzle out! Michelangelo states this by saying, "I'm guessing it isn't supposed to do that." Raphael then tells him sarcastically, "Oh gee, ya think?" Shirayuki gulps in fear saying, "Why us?!" Thus, realizing the Teleportal wasn't working, a Triceraton asteroid cone was above them as our heroes decide to make a break for it back to the ship! But then suddenly, the Triceraton asteroid cone then starts to prepare a big energy blast from its cone tip, aimed right at our heroes star cruiser!

The big energy beam hits its mark, destroying the star cruiser! With that, our heroes are now starting to lose hope as the Triceraton and Federation soldiers immediately begin open fire on our heroes again as Shirayuki yells to her team, "Everyone, back inside the Teleportal!" Everyone goes back inside the Teleportal as it is our heroes only shelter as their door is closed. But unfortunately, the energy blast from both aliens species gun is now blasting at the glass covering the Teleportal!

As more blasts come upon it, cracks begin to appear as Donatello tells everyone getting nervous, "The capsule won't hold for much longer!" Shirayuki gulps in fear as she says, "And I don't think I can earthbend the rock around us. The energy blasts will destroy my rock barrier anyway! We're trapped!" And as soon as she did that, one energy blast from the two warring alien species was enough as it destroyed the glass dome above our heroes. But it destroyed more than just the glass. The Teleportal was destroyed and could not be used again…

* * *

The destroyed Teleportal and a growing fire surrounded our heroes as Shirayuki was lifted onto Raphael's back as she holds him tight, knowing that this is the end for them and their team. Raphael keeps a firm grip on her hand, letting him know he ain't gonna let her go. Zane, looks beyond worried of all of this, knowing now he may never get home back to Mr. Mortu, the other Utroms, the Guardians and Kuro. And everyone else is just scared and terrified, now knowing they have lost…

With that, the Fugitoid then tells the teens, "I'm afraid we have no choice now! You fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess." The Fugitoid then grabs something from with him as his robotic hand pulls it out revealing a small round device as he hands it to Leonardo, telling him and everyone else, "This is an EMP failsafe control. It will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my entire memory core. If you don't destroy me now, one weapon out of two of ultimate destruction will fall into the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it!"

Leonardo still holds the small device, but realizing he won't kill his friend, tells the Fugitoid with a smile, "I…I can't…" Then the Fugitoid tells Leonardo in his shock, "But you swore…you all swore…on your honor…" Leonardo now has a difficult choice to make as the soldiers from both alien races get closer to their location: Let them all get captured as Shirayuki becomes a weapon and the Fugitoid gets used as a weapon of mass destruction and chaos or destroy the Fugitoid as at least one of the weapons will not be used.

Leonardo prepares to press the button as his team looks on, scared and afraid that their last ticket home will be gone forever as Shirayuki moves her head to hide her face so she won't see the Fugitoid being gone, when something catches Shirayuki's eye from above…And just as Leonardo was about to press it, Shirayuki suddenly yells out, "Leonardo Hamato, don't you dare press that button!" Leonardo stops and looks over to Shirayuki and so do the rest of the team and the Fugitoid to see her grinning like a lunatic as she then tells them as she points up, "Look up!" The group looks up and they gasped to see a blue stream of light overcome our heroes and cover them in the light as Shirayuki grins big.

The bright light from the blue beam blinds both species of soldiers as the Fugitoid states his shock, "But how can this be?! My Teleportal didn't work!" Zane grins big, realizing what this means as he then tells the team, "It's not your Teleportal, Professor! It's the Utroms! My family from Earth! They must have finally tracked us down! Yuki must have sensed it coming. You all know what this means!" Shirayuki grins big as she yells out excitedly, "Goodbye space, evil aliens and their war hungry leaders. And hello family, friends and bending normal elements!"

The beam of blue light then expands and grabs the soldiers from both alien species as then everyone is pulled apart piece by piece as Raphael says with a grin as he's being pulled apart, realizing if their being sent back home, Shirayuki can finally be happy again and no more unstable emotions, "This feels kinda familiar!" Michelangelo nods as he says with a grin, "Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time, but who cares?! We're heading home!"

All of our heroes, the Fugitoid, and both groups of alien soldiers are picked apart piece by piece thanks to the blue beam of light and once the last piece was picked off, the blue beam of light immediately begins to retract from the planetoid heading back from whence it came…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Have our heroes indeed returned to Earth? And they picked up hitchhikers? Will the Utroms be able send all of the hitchhikers back? And what about Master Splinter, Kuro and the girls? Is Master Splinter back to normal and healed? How happy will the Master Splinter and the girls be to have the rest of their group back home safe and sound? And how happy, sad, shocked and angered will they be when they find out Shirayuki's new condition and new element? Will Sam beat up some Triceratons?! And will our heroes find out about the green ooze that started all this?

How long have our heroes been gone? Is Mr. Mortu an Utrom as well? Will the Utroms be able to figure out if Shirayuki's paralysis is permanent or temporary? And what's happening with the humans on the outside of TCRI? And the rest of our heroes group in the Battle Shell? And where'd that robo-spider come from? How will our heroes be able to learn the history of the Utroms? And why does this one Utrom that they learn from the Utrom's history sounds so familiar to Shirayuki? And…is that the Shredder?! In 11th century Fedual Japan?!

And what has now caused Michelangelo to be in critical condition?! As if this family doesn't have enough problems to deal with?! In order to find out, stay tuned in the next few weeks for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 11 and 12: Secret Origins Part 1 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Origins Part 1 (1)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. I've been so busy, what with family, friends, work and life. I haven't had time to write. But know that chapters will still be coming in slow due to having to deal with life and everything else. So here's the chapter!

To wakasta, for your review, I never thought of that, so I guess it's a mix of him and the 2003 version. And I'll try not to hurt Mikey too badly.

For the other reviewer, you'll have to read and find out for yourself.

 **Bold text is for when Lunfire and Kuro speak.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 11: Secret Origins Part 1 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Shirayuki: Oh, wow! My first solo Voice-Over Intro! How awesome is that?! Anyway, I guess I should start talking, shouldn't I? Ahem, as you all know from recent events, that me, my team of mutant turtle boys – one of which is my boyfriend – and our hitchhiker Zane were sent into space and into a different galaxy. Why were we sent there? Because we were trying to find Master Splinter. We found him at TCRI and tried to save him, but instead we got sent away! We met Professor Honeycutt, a man whose human mind got transferred into his robot. Then, we were chased all over Planet D'Hoonnib by two warring alien races that were after our new friend and also after me! All because of me being able to bend the elements!

Then, we got captured and sent to Prison where I couldn't control any of my elements with my hands and feet bound and no breathable atmosphere, also finding out that my emotions go out of control because of this. Then being kept as a prisoner to Prime Leader Mozar while my brothers were forced to become gladiators, unless I decided to be the Prime Leader's weapon. But due to torture from an electrified collar, I lost the use of my legs! But thankfully, my brothers saved me and the Fugitoid by escaping and hijacking the Prime Leader's star cruiser and zoomed off into space.

Only for the Federation to catch us and with them fighting the Triceratons, we distracted them long enough for the Teleportal to be built. But unfortunately, it got destroyed, thus our ticket home was seemingly gone forever! Oh, wait! Did I forgot to mention I can now shoot lightning?! Oh, and of course the blue light that brought us to the galaxy appeared over us and is now currently transporting us hopefully to home. Back to our friends, our family and good old Earth…hopefully… But what I am really hoping for, more than anything in the world is to find out if my paralysis is temporary or permanent…?

* * *

On this very late and cold night in New York City sometime during late morning, a big blue beam of light hits the glowing TCRI building as the occupants inside had no idea that a camera crew had gotten this all on tape, figuring something weird, life-threatening and extraterrestrial is happening. If they only knew…especially since an earlier incident of the blue beam sent out into space from the glowing building was also recorded.

But back to the current time, as soon as the blue beam returned and hit the TCRI building, April, Casey, Aunt Rose and Lunafire watched with worriness as eight hours had past with no word of the Ninja Teens! But then, feeling as if something was placed back in Lunafire's heart, the Dragon Wolf gasps and says happily with a bark, **"Their back!"** Aunt Rose hearing this sighs relieved saying, "Oh, thank goodness!" April then says also relieved, "I guess they were in that blue beam of light from earlier after all!" Casey then yells excitedly while punching the air, "Whoo-hoo!"

Lunafire grins, relieved and happy, but her grin slowly disappears as she then says to herself, feeling scared for some reason, **"But why do I have this bad feeling that something is wrong with my dear friend and sister?"**

* * *

Inside the TCRI building, at the controls of the big machine that sent the Ninja Teens away, are a few Utroms making sure things are okay as Mr. Mortu waits in the shadows. The man clenches his fists in worry, hoping that the machine has finally found the teens, including his adoptive son. As the Utroms press some buttons with robotic appendages sticking out of their hover platforms, the machine starts up as the blue light appears. And with that, piece by piece, the Ninja Teens in their spacesuits, Zane and the Fugitoid appear, all back to normal and back on Earth.

Seeing the group, Mr. Mortu expresses his joy saying with a gasp, "Their back!" As the five boys and the Fugitoid stand up – with Shirayuki being carried piggyback by Raphael – the boys take off their space helmets with Raphael helping Shirayuki get her helmet off causing her to come tumbling out like silk. When Zane heard Mr. Mortu's words, he looks for him and gasps happily telling him, "Dad!" Zane runs down and he and Mr. Mortu hug it all out as the older man says thankfully, "Zane! Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay?"

Zane nods saying with a relieved smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to my new friends." Mr. Mortu smiles at this and nods as they let their hug go as he then tells him, "We've been searching for you and your friends for a while. And it looks like we found you all in time and in one piece." Zane nods with his smile, but his smile turns into a small frown as he tells Mr. Mortu, "Well, almost…I need to tell you what happened with the Avatar…"

While Zane and Mr. Mortu were talking, the mutant turtles and Shirayuki were relieved to be back home as Michelangelo excitedly exclaims, while kissing the platform floor, "We're home! YAY! We made it!" Shirayuki laughs a little but then has a thought hearing what her brother said as she holds out her right hand and tells her brothers and Fugitoid, "If we're home, I want to see if I can still bend…" Her brothers, hearing this – even Michelangelo – look to her as they hope she can now bend the elements again.

With a flick of her right wrist, Shirayuki is able to form a ball of water, blows on it to make it freeze due to her winterbending with airbending and turning the snowball into a ball of fire as she says in turn, "Water, check. Air to make it into a snowball, check. Fire, check. But since there is no bendable earth, I'll cross that off until we get outside." Shirayuki then smiles big even though it's a little sad as she says, "Well, I may or may not have lost the use of my legs, but I can still bend the elements and that's just as good as anything else!"

The mutant turtles cheer at this as the Avatar hugs her boyfriend from his shell a little tighter to show that she is a little happier as Raphael grips her feet a little tighter to show that he is just as happy. But then sounds of other things coming back together appear behind our heroes, revealing three Triceraton soldiers and three Federation soldiers in space suits! Our heroes turned to see them as Shirayuki's eyes go wide in fear as she says, "Uh-oh!" Zane and Mr. Mortu see the soldiers appear as the Dark Angel says in anger, "Oh, shell!"

Leonardo then yells to his team, "We've got hitchhikers!" The Federation soldiers aim their energy guns at the Triceraton soldiers as the dino aliens do the same to the Federation soldiers. Raphael then grabs his sais a the other turtles grab their weapons along with Shirayuki and her fans as he hot-headed boyfriend tells the group, "Rule number one: Never pick up hitchhikers!"

Zane and Mr. Mortu run in with Zane still in his space suit as Mr. Mortu calls out to the alien soldiers trying to settle this matter peacefully, "NO! Please remain stationary. Stay calm! We will return you to your native continuity!" However, with Zane getting more experience with the Triceratons, and seeing one of the Triceraton soldiers aim their gun at Mr. Mortu, Zane quickly pulls his adoptive dad to the ground as the gun fired at them, protecting him from harm.

Mr. Mortu was a little shocked at this, with the weapon firing at him and of Zane's quick thinking. Then the Triceraton soldier that had fired at Mr. Mortu then says in shock then anger after he sees the Fugtioid and Shirayuki while telling the rest of his fellow soldiers, "What is this madness?! Where are the rest of our warriors?! The Fugitoid and maiden! Seize them!"

* * *

With that, the Federation and Triceraton soldiers immediately open fire on each other by shooting all their energy guns while the soldiers take cover on opposite sides of the platform. The mutant turtles prepare to fight as Shirayuki latches onto Raphael as Leonardo tells his team, "Everyone, take cover!" Zane moves over to the teens to help them as Raphael was nearest, the mutant turtle tells Zane, "Flyboy, take Yuki and keep her safe!" Zane nods as Shirayuki reaches her arms to Zane as he grabs her with one arm around her upper body and one arm under her legs as he quickly runs away, hiding the both of them by a hallway.

Shirayuki groans in annoyance, saying with a growl, "My emotions may be back in order, but I still hate being this kind of damsel!" Zane nods saying as the fighting goes on, "So true, Yuki. You're definitely no damsel in my eyes." The girl grins at this but then she notices something is not right as she looks around the fighting, and that thing missing is this: Where's the girls?

Back to the fighting, the mutant turtles and the Fugitoid dodge the energy gun blasts with flips as Shirayuki was taken away by Zane as Michelangelo says with a funny quip with a grin, "Hey, thanks for the welcome home party, but you shouldn't have!" But then a Triceraton energy gun blast, blasts at him, but luckily, it only hit the tail part of his space suit, which still looked like only a Triceraton could wear it, as the tail part fell off as Michelangelo yells in fear, "And I mean it, too! Ya really shouldn't have!" He runs off screaming in fear, as someone from further away, heard his scream and the gunshots as that person along with three others run toward the fight, praying beyond hope that the fighting could only mean one thing…

Once again back to the fighting, Utroms prepare to try and stop the soldiers on their hover platform, but a Triceraton soldier blasts at a hover platform as Mr. Mortu, calls out to the Utroms still remaining in the room from his hiding place, "Deploy the stasis beam!" On the bottom of a hover platform of an Utrom, a machine appears as it fires a blue-white beam at a Triceraton soldier, thus freezing him place. The Utrom moves around on his hover platform and keeps blasting at the two groups of alien soldiers, effectively freezing them in place as well!

* * *

The turtles then stop fighting noticing the frozen soldiers and look to the Utrom with the weapon, worrying that they'll be next. But Zane appears from the hallway with Shirayuki in his arms and tells the turtles, "Don't worry, guys. They won't fire at you with that thing as long as I'm here. After all, I still owe you all my backstory, don't I?" Shirayuki then clears her throat angrily as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Zane angrily, as he grins nervously saying, "Well, most of you."

Suddenly, from a hallway, the sounds of running feet reached the turtles, Avatar and the Fugitoid's ears as out from the hallway are…the girls! Sam appeared first, then Charlotte, Madison and Angel! All four girls were panting heavily from all of the running as the girls looked up and saw the turtles as they all smiled with relieved smiles. The four turtles gasped after seeing the girls for so long, as the boys grinned relieved smiles to see that the girls were alright.

Madison runs to Leonardo telling him happily, "Leo!" Then Sam running to Michelangelo saying to him, "There you are, ya goober!" Charlotte yells out in happiness as she runs to Donatello, "Einstein!" Angel runs toward them as well as Leonardo catches Madison in his arms and they both kiss happily, happy to be back together as Sam and Michelangelo hug before Sam grabs his head and gives him a noogie as Charlotte hugs Donatello tight to her as the shy turtle blushes from head to toe as Angel smiles, happy to see her friend are no longer crying wrecks.

She then notices someone looking at her, to see Zane holding Shirayuki as the boy smiles at Angel as his face relaxed upon seeing her. Angel blushes a little at this as she twirls a lock of her hair nervously, but then something makes her stop as she sees Shirayuki being held bridal style by Zane and can't help but feel something is not right…

Leonardo sighs with relief, due to being back with Madison as he says with great relief, "Thank goodness! I thought I'd never see you again…" As they let go with Madison crying tears of joy, she punches his shoulder, she tells him, "You brave idiot! I was so worried! When that beam tore you apart, I was worried you all were gone for good!" Leonardo holds her cheek with his hand kisses her lips again saying, "Sorry, Maddy. It kind of scared us as well."

Sam let go of Michelangelo, telling him both angry, upset and relieved, "Yeah, do you have any idea how much you worried all of us?! I was-I mean, we were scared to death when we saw you guys being torn apart, I thought it was some kind of disintegration beam!" Michelangelo laughs a little at this saying, "Yeah, us too. We all felt like jigsaw puzzles."

Charlotte nods after letting go of blushing Donatello, "But then Mr. Mortu told us of what the machine did, and he said with time, he and the Utroms would be able to track you guys down! And he told us of Zane's and Kuro's past as well." Angel nods with a smirk as she then says, "Yep, and we've been waiting ever since! It's about dang time, too!"

Madison then notices Shirayuki in Zane's arms, as she says with an arched eyebrow, "Uh, why is Yuki in Zane's arms?" The other girls notice this too as they all run toward her and exclaim their joy of having her back with them and as Shirayuki smiles, happy to be back with her friends. Madison and Angel then appear with the other two girls as Madison then asks Shirayuki, "Yuki, are you okay? What happened to you?" Shirayuki frowns sadly as the other girls notice the mutant turtles and Zane also have sad looks on their faces and before she could tell them, a voice appears in the room.

An old, scratchy and raspy voice full of wisdom and a Japanese air sounds out, that is very familiar to the young group of humans, the mutant turtles and the Avatar, "Yes, my child. What has happened to you so?" Shirayuki looks up in shock and hope as do the mutant turtles as behind two of the human Guardians that appeared in the room, was…Master Splinter!

* * *

The old rat had his walking stick back along with his bathrobe back on as he walked behind the two Guardians and beside Kuro the Panther. The rat then stops, as he stands still, as the turtles and Shirayuki smile with big grins seeing him as the mutant turtles run forward grabbing their mutant rat father in a big hug, each of them saying how happy they were that he was okay. But the strength of four muscular Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was getting a bit too much as Master Splinter strains his next words saying, "My sons! It is good…to see you, too! Please, my spine!"

Kuro sees Zane and calls to him excitedly, **"Brother!"** Kuro runs forward and nuzzles his body against Zane as the Dark Angel smiles while still having Shirayuki in his arms, "It's good to see you, too, Kuro! I've got a bunch of stories to tell you. But let's wait for me to set the Avatar down, before you tackle me to death." Kuro nods, understanding Zane's current predicament.

The turtles let him go as Master Splinter sighs with relief, happy to see his children again after so long, though he wonders why Shirayuki was being held up by Zane. But for now, he must explain to them of the Guardians in the room as he tells them with Zane and Kuro coming over to them as well, so that Shirayuki could hear, "Here, I want you all to meet some friends. I believe you have met the Guardians, including young Zane and his brother Kuro. It was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings, who saved my life. And this is my good friend and the adoptive father of young Zane, Mr. Mortu."

Mr. Mortu walks forward with a smile, happy to be introduced as Shirayuki – still in Zane's arms – looks to him and nods respectfully to him since he is the adoptive father of her new friend after all as he nods back to her as well. Master Splinter then introduces his friend to his children, "Mortu, these are my children and you know their friends already." Leonardo being the leader and still confused of all of this, steps up and bows to Mr. Mortu, telling him, "Um, thank you for saving our sensei and father."

His team, brothers and friends followed suit with the bowing as Shirayuki bows her head in response as well. And when it was finished, Leonardo raises his head and asks Master Splinter as the old rat walks forward, "But who are they? What are they?" And so, Master Splinter tells his children, the same way he had told the girls after being woke up with a clean bill of health while showing his children the big vials/tubs of familiar green ooze, fellow Utroms floating near them and the device that brought them back home, "They call themselves Utroms, and their story is inextricably interwoven with our own. And the ooze that originally mutated you four and I, was a byproduct of their experiments, with this Transmat device."

Shirayuki's eyes go wide saying, "Whoa! Freaky. But in a good way." Donatello, felling his geek on, then says with an impressed voice, "So the chemical makeup of the ooze is caused by the inter-dimensional shift of non-essential subatomic particles." Charlotte nods ecstatic telling him, "I know. I was in awe too when Splinter told me!" Michelangelo, acting like a goober then asks questions getting freaked out, "But where were we transported?! How did we wind up back here?! And…?"

Luckily, Raphael came to the rescue of everyone's sanity by flicking his head as Shirayuki sighs with relief, "Thanks, Raphie. I feel better already." Raphael smiles as then Angel speaks up asking with a glare, "Me too. But before anything else, can someone tell me why Yuki's in the arms of someone that's not Raph?" Shirayuki and Zane blush for different reasons as Zane laughs nervously saying, "Right, I almost forgot. Here, Raph. You take her back." Zane holds Shirayuki out for Raphael as the mutant turtle gets her on his shell.

Shirayuki looks to the girls as they all have concerned faces as she sighs with great sadness and tells the girls, "While we were gone on our space adventure,…" Then Sam mutters under her breath, "Which I still can't believe I missed!" Shirayuki laughs a little but then goes back to melancholy mode as she tells the girls, "…at one point, we were captured and I was separated from the boys. And due to torture being done on me, I…I lost the use of my legs."

* * *

The reaction was instantaneous as the girls let out gasps of horror along with Master Splinter as he had dropped his walking stick in shock! The girls start to cry with tears threatening to spill as Donatello says with a sad voice but with some hope in the end, "It's true. We found her in her cell strapped with a metal collar on her neck, metal mitts or her hands and metal shoes for her feet, the metal unbendable. The collar was a shock collar and for every five minutes, or whenever who gave it to her felt like it, he could shock her at anytime. But there may be some good news, though. We don't know yet if it's temporary or permanent. Hopefully, we can find out while we're here."

Raphael, seeing Master Splinter walk towards him, sets Shirayuki down gently from his shell and onto the floor as Master Splinter walks forward and once he was in front of her, he hugged her and tells her greatly upset, "My precious child. I am so sorry for these great injuries that have been inflicted upon you. I pray that this paralysis is indeed temporary." Shirayuki hugs him back, crying into his shoulder trying to let go of her pain as then the girls crowd around her and give her hugs as well as she tries to hug them all as well.

The girls all gave her their vows with Madison saying, "Don't worry, Yuki. I'm sure you'll be able to walk again." Sam, whose growling angrily tells Shirayuki, "Yeah, just point me to the idiots on that Transmat thing, and I'll beat them all up so badly they'll wish for death!" Charlotte nods and tells Shirayuki, "We all will. No one hurts our friend and gets away with it." Angel then nods and says resolutely, "Yeah, anyone that does and they'll feel the full wrath of the Ninja Teens!"

Shirayuki looks up in sadness and nods to them all with some determination as nearby while this was happening, Zane and Kuro were together as Kuro tells Zane, **"What did you all go through, brother?"** Zane then tells him a little happier to see Shirayuki's friends comfort her, "A lot of things, Kuro. Things I would gladly do again if it means protecting Yuki. So don't worry, something tells me story time is soon."

Mr. Mortu speaks up in his calm voice telling the teens, "I am sad to hear of this news, young Avatar. But do not worry, we will find out for certain if your paralysis is permanent or temporary." Shirayuki nods as she was placed back on Raphael's shell as Mr. Mortu continues speaking to the teens and then to the Utroms, "And as for your questions, Michelangelo, all will be explained, but first there is some last-minute business to take care of. Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates."

The Utrom nods as he presses some buttons with his robot arm and with a beam of blue light, the soldiers of Triceratons and Federation were beamed and taken apart as they were teleported back to where they were. As soon as the blue beam of light sent the soldiers away, the mutant turtles, Zane and Shirayuki introduced the Fugitoid to the others as Charlotte immediately began to geek out about the robot. The Fugitoid began his tale of how he came to be a robot and how he got to be here, along with meeting the teens as the teens that went into space add their own points of views.

But what our heroes didn't know, was that a soldier had actually managed to save himself from being transported away… The Triceraton soldier is crawling away from the crowd for some reason instead of trying to take them hostage. The solider finds a hole next to a wall that may lead him to safety as he falls down through the tube and into the sewers! Once he landed in the water, the Triceraton soldier begins moving through the sewers, his plan completely unknown…

* * *

Some time later, the Fugitoid was just finishing his tale to everyone as the mutant turtles, Zane and Shirayuki had stripped off their space suits, so now their all back to normal and sitting down on the floor. This caused Madison to geek out about the cloak Shirayuki was wearing and promised to restore it the best she could when they get out of there, the same with Zane's missing jacket, but one of the Utroms had already gotten him a new one since he felt naked without one. When Shirayuki, Zane and the turtles mentioned certain things about Shirayuki, the girls were shocked of the info while Sam grinned maniacally at the shooting lightning part.

But other than that, finding out that Shirayuki was being flirted on by an alien, found out that she was to be captured for her bending the elements as a weapon, locked in a cell with Zane while also finding out of her uncontrollable emotions – mostly anger – due to not being able to bend the elements, the torture, the possibility of losing her legs, being able to shoot lightning from her hands, and her talking to Captain Mozar and General Blanque, well…let's just say the girls, besides Sam, were almost glad they didn't come into space. Almost.

As soon as the tale was finished, Master Splinter then tells the teens, "I see my children have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone." Shirayuki then says in shock, "Say what?!" Leonardo also exclaims his shock saying, "Eight hours?!" Raphael then exclaims his shock, "But we were gone for nearly two weeks!" Sam mutter enviously, "Lucky!"

Mr. Mortu then speaks up, explaining this to the teens, "Perhaps I can explain. The exigencies of inter-dimensional travel effect not only the basic laws of three-dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well." Donatello and Charlotte then proceed to geek out by saying, "That…is…so…COOL!" Both look at each other in shock as they turn away from each other, blushing a little.

Michelangelo, whose getting a bit annoyed says, "Yeah, if it made any sense at all!" Sam nods saying, "Yeah, talking about this is making my head hurt!" And so Raphael asks Mr. Mortu, also confused as well, "What the heck is going on here?!" And so Mr. Mortu tells the turtles and the girls calmly, "My friends, let there be no more secret between us." Mr. Mortu then moves aside the tie he was wearing and pulls open his shirt revealing some yucky goop coming out, only for our heroes to see not a human chest but…a robot body holding an Utrom!

Mr. Mortu is actually an Utrom! The teens all have mixed reactions of disgust, shock and confusion, even the girls. Zane chuckles a little telling the teens, "Yeah, I know. I was a little freaked out too when I found out." Kuro nods, telling the teens, **"Same here. But he has been kind to us and that is all I needed to know."** Mr. Mortu, the Utrom then speaks telling the heroes, "Follow me, we shall begin our tale at the beginning." The teens stand up with Shirayuki being hefted onto Raphael's shell as everyone else, including Master Splinter, the Fugitoid, Zane and Kuro follows Mr. Mortu.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of TCRI, things may be getting worse. Innocent civilians who had seen the news report were standing outside of TCRI as they stayed back thanks to police and the military that came with a tank, a jeep full of soldiers and soldiers that walked by the tank. They had seen the news video too, and like heroes, they are going to find out just what is going on. Some soldiers from the jeep move out to the front of the building, none of them noticing they had an eight-legged hitchhiker. The spider, or should I say, big metal spider comes out from underneath the jeep as it hides behind a hydrant when soldiers came pass.

The metal spider began moving again and this time, it crawled onto the TCRI building as it crawls on up. Once it latched to a window, it turned around to see all the soldiers below and opened its body and as it turned around to continue its journey, the robot is revealed to be…the head of Dr. Baxter Stockman?! His head and brain are inside the robotic spider body with a robotic left eye as it appears he controls the robot spider. He then says evilly as he chuckles while climbing all over the building trying to get to a target, "I'm back…"

* * *

Back with our heroes, they were being led to a special chamber for them to know about how the Utroms came to be. Once they go to the room, the doors opened as they all walk inside to see some kind of machine in the center where it has ten pod-like chambers for someone to step in and stand on with glass doors covering them and a set of controls near the pods.

Charlotte grins super big like a mad scientist and is one step closer to completely geek out. As our heroes get closer, Michelangelo asks, getting scared, "I've seen this movie before. Uh, we're not going to have anything burst out of our chests, are we?" Sam grins thinking about it as she says, "Two things, Mikey. One, I kind of hope so. Two, I also doubt it. These guys are like those 'We come in peace', aliens."

Shirayuki shudders in disgusts as something else on her curls in disgust as she says, "Good, because my toes are curling in disgust just thinking about it." Two seconds after she said that, her eyes go wide in shock as she tugs at Raphael making him stop as she said, "Did I just say my toes curled?" Hearing that, everyone else stops hearing this as everyone looks at her in shock, more specifically her toes. Shirayuki then tries again to move her toes…and they do! Shirayuki grins happily as she tells everyone, "Do you all know what this means?!"

Donatello walks over to heck for himself as he sees the Avatar's toes curl as he smiles big telling everyone, "She's right. Yuki can move her toes! The paralysis is temporary!" Shirayuki's family and friends cheer at this as Zane sighs in relief saying, "Thank goodness!" Kuro nods as well saying, **"You can say that again, brother."** Raphael grins hearing that her paralysis was temporary, squeezes her feet a little hearing that, showing her that he was happy as he tells her with a little sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. Not that I don't like ta carry ya, Snow Princess, but I'll be just as happy when ya stand and walk again."

Shirayuki giggles and kisses his cheek saying, "Yeah, likewise." Charlotte then speaks up saying, "Then as soon as we get out of here, we have to make plans on recovery. With time, patience and physical therapy, Yuki should be back to walking normally." Angel then speaks up saying, "But couldn't she just waterbend the injuries away now that she can bend it again?" Madison shrugs saying, "That could work, but why don't we wait and figure this out when we get back home?"

All of them agree as the Fugitoid expresses his relief to Shirayuki, "I agree with Madison on this matter. It's best to wait until a later date, but know that I am very happy for you, Shirayuki. I am incredibly happy to know that you can walk again when your legs heal." Shirayuki nods telling him with a smile, "I know, I'm very glad, too." Speaking of the Fugitoid, while he was telling Master Splinter, the girls and Mr. Mortu of what he and the space-traveling teens had went through, he liked the girls and considered them his friends, especially Charlotte.

Mr. Mortu, who had remained quiet but was elated to know of Shirayuki's paralysis to be temporary, then tells everyone motioning to the pods as he raises his robot arms, "I am happy to hear and see that you will be alright after all, Young Avatar. But back to the matter at hand, this is the Oracle Pod Chamber, where our race assumes its highest state of communion. Where many minds enter into one, by sharing life experience. Inside these pods, you will be able to share the story of our lives."

Charlotte grins even bigger saying, "We're already in an alien headquarters, so why not? I'm in!" Sam nods saying with a smirk, "Me too. No one would ever believe us in school if we told them, 'What I did for my winter break was break into an alien headquarters and got put in a pod to see how they came to be on Earth.'" The girls laugh as then Michelangelo states his fears, "You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing." Mr. Mortu then calmly explains as he presses some buttons, "Do not worry, Michelangelo, all will be explained. Please enter the pods and Raphael, please place Shirayuki in one before you go in yours."

Everyone does so as the pods open up as the turtles, Master Splinter and all of the girls step inside. Shirayuki was gently placed inside of her pod as it was next to Raphael's as all of their hands are strapped snugly inside with Shirayuki's feet strapped as well for safety. All of the pods then close up as from above, alien helmets for each of them fall down on to them and are strapped to their heads and glow a bit as Raphael says a little scared with a growl, "Easy…" When Charlotte's and Donatello's came and were strapped, they both say in awe from their respective pods, "Fascinating…"

As Michelangelo's helmet came down, he says jokingly, "A little off the top, please." Sam grins maniacally in anticipation saying, "Don't forget the sideburns!" She and Michelangelo laugh as Madison says in some awe, "I wish Aunt Rose was here to see this." Leonardo reassures her telling her, "Don't worry, Maddie. Once this is over, we'll be back outside before you know it."

Madison smiles in thanks, though he can't see her as Mr. Mortu then tells the others, while pressing some buttons, "Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms." The Utrom in question, then presses a button as the oval-like shape on the helmets glows, putting all ten of our heroes to sleep as they all closed their eyes as their minds wander off into the unknown…

* * *

Inside some kind of mindscape, all ten of our heroes appeared in a silver areas and yellow lights swirling all around them as somehow all of our heroes and their clothes turned into different shades of brown as if their colors dimmed greatly as they all scream in some terror of where they are, except for Master Splinter.

Donatello looks around and tells everyone, "Amazing! Technically, this is only happening in our minds! And we're all sharing this experience simultaneously." Charlotte grins at the awe that she is in as she says, "Yeah, think of this as virtual reality and like watching TV." And with a flash, it all disappears to them as the area around them reveals them inside a giant alien star ship. It looks like a big Utrom with a glass dome covering the front of it as in the star sip are bunch of Utroms, along with three of them in some kind of liquid filled container.

Michelangelo looks around, and says in awe, "Whoa dudes, we're on an Utrom star ship!" Everyone is standing up as they watch everything that happens, and so is Shirayuki as she realizes this saying, "At least I won't have to sit down to watch this, I can finally stand in here!" Raphael grins hearing and seeing this as he pulls her to his side as he says, "Thank goodness for that." Everyone else smiles as Charlotte tells them, "It makes sense. It's like Donnie said, this is only happening in our minds, nothing's physical here."

Raphael shakes his head with a grin and says before he kisses Shirayuki on the lips, "Who cares? I'm just glad that for now, she can stand and move around." Shirayuki grins at this and kisses back, while Sam and Charlotte grin like mad scientists seeing the coolness of the ship and the tech respectively as Sam says, "Look at this place! It's like totally the perfect place for a Goth rave!" Charlotte looks at the tech in awe saying, "I'm in love with all of this tech! I hope the Utroms can give me some of it to take home!"

A voice then captures all of their attention, seeing an Utro at the main controls on a little hover platform with little metal appendages as he turns around telling the three in the container, "Your blessing, honored Navigators?" The three Utroms speak in turn one by one as their eyes glow as in the end, they say together, "Your case is straight and true…through the vastness of space and time…Captain, you have the blessings of…the Navigators!"

Leonardo then realizes who the Utrom that spoke to them was as he tells Master Splinter, "Master Splinter, your friend Mortu, is the captain!" Madison nods saying with a smile, "I wondered why he seemed to have a commanding presence." Michelangelo then walks over to the container saying to Mortu and the Navigators, trying to get their attention, "Okay, I'm not even gonna ask about the brains in the jar, Mr. Mortu. Mr. Mortu? Guys?! Yo, blobheads! Fine, be that way, snooty Utroms!"

None of them had answered him as Donatello walks over to him explaining to his brother, "Mikey, this is all Utrom history. It's already happened. We're just experiencing it in our minds, like watching TV and movies in our heads." Sam nods walking over as she tells Michelangelo, "Yeah, even I knew that, and I've watched a ton of sci-fi flicks!" Angel nods saying with a smirk, "Yeah, only thing missing is popcorn."

Michelangelo then makes a stupid mistake as he touches the container saying, "But…it all looks so real!" Once he tapped the container, it disappears as they are all in the silver area and yellow swirling lights again as Shirayuki sticks close to Raphael as he asks in a little shock, "Whoa, what's happenin'?!" Michelangelo then starts to make sense of it as he says, "If this is a movie like Donnie said, maybe we're cutting into the next scene." He is right as the area around them disappears as they are now in dark red area of the star ship filled with containers, but only one of them has a prisoner.

Everyone turns around to see the prisoner begin speaking as the prisoner himself appears to be an Utrom. The Utrom is red with a kind of purple slash-like mark on his left eye, with red eyes and light blue sclera, fangs and he is suspended inside his cell by four cables and is wearing a metal helmet as he says in a dark, chilling voice though it's a bit high-pitched, "These security precautions are pitiful. You will never hold me!" Shirayuki suddenly shivers in slight fear, hearing that, feeling something is off.

Mr. Mortu then appears through Michelangelo stomach as though it were a hologram as the alien tells the prisoner while our heroes watch, "We have finally recaptured you after a one hundred year search. We're not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known." The Utrom prisoner laughs evilly, telling Mr. Mortu, as he makes a chilling dark promise, "I will escape, and you will all perish! That is my promise!"

Shirayuki shivers a little more and grips Raphael's arm tightly, now thinking more than ever that something was not right and very familiar about the Utrom prisoner. Raphael notices this as he growls angrily at the Utrom prisoner, "Big talk, little slimeball!" Mr. Mortu then repeats what Raphael said in equal anger. Raphael then grins in appreciation saying to his team, girlfriend and family, while pointing at Mr. Mortu, "Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks."

Sam then says sarcastically before joining Michelangelo at the prisoner's container, "Yeah, because that's just what we all need, another Raphael. We all can only handle one of you, hothead." Raphael growls angrily, hearing that, as Shirayuki holds him back. Michelangelo and Sam then makes funny faces at the prisoner while taunting him and calling him ugly as Mr. Mortu floats away.

* * *

Master Splinter pulls both the troublemaking teens back from their taunting as he tells them disapprovingly, "Michelangelo, Samantha, you both should know better than to tempt fate." Michelangelo then tells his father before going to taunt the prisoner Utrom, "But Master Splinter, you're always saying we should tell the truth. And the truth is, that Mr. Creepy here is beyond ugly!"

Sam nods agreeing saying with a smirk, "Yeah, he about as ugly as the Shredder. We have to taunt the guy, it's not like he can do anything since this is a memory." They both carry on taunting the prisoner Utrom as Master Splinter sighs irritably saying, "That was not my point." And with that, the yellow swirling lights and silver area appears as the memories move to a new scene which is the main hub of the spaceship at the controls.

Our heroes see something that makes them stare in awe. They see…the planet Earth! Everyone turns to the glass barrier as they gasp in awe seeing it as Donatello says, "Look guys, we're passing close to Earth!" Madison breathes out in awe saying, "It's beautiful!" Sam nods saying with a peaceful smile, "Yeah, it is. Makes me appreciate it more and more." Charlotte then has a thoughtful look on her face as she says, "It definitely is beautiful. And considering the continents, I'd say Pangaea has already happened."

Shirayuki looks at the Earth with a look of awe but then frowns a little saying, "I wonder if my world's planet Earth looked like this." Raphael, looks at her and notices she is upset as she doesn't know a whole lot of her home universe except for what Lunafire told her. He frowns a little at this and wishes he could do something to help her as he places an arm around her shoulders and holds her close in comfort as Shirayuki holds onto him as well as thanks as he attempts to comfort her. An Utrom appears from somewhere and tells Captain Mortu urgently, "Captain, the prisoner has escaped!"

Captain Mortu then contacts Security from his controls, "Security, report!" The answering Utrom from the other end, tells Captain Mortu, "The prisoner's attacking! We're…!" Suddenly, a scream comes from the answering Utrom, whose fate is now unknown as suddenly, the lights at the controls are going out until the power is gone as the three Navigators each say in turn, "Emergency power cut, engines are offline…Our minds are going dark…Cell by cell…We are undone…"

Captain Mortu then tells the surrounding Utroms giving them orders, "Helm, you have control of the bridge. Security Detail, with me! To the Engine Room!" The Captain and a few Utroms head off to somewhere as the viewers of the memories start to look worried as Raphael then says, "I hope nothing bad happens to these guys. I'm kind of getting to like 'em." Leonardo then tells Raphael, "Whatever happens next, its all history now, Raph."

The familiar colors appear as a new scene begins showing a long, big green tube of liquid and someentrances, which means they must be in the Engine Room as Captain Mortu and two Utroms appears with blue glowing stick weapons as the Captain tells his two guards, "Be careful, the prisoner is very crafty." The sounds of sparks grabs their attention as they look down to see the same red Utrom prisoner holding some cables as he evilly tells Captain Mortu with an evil smirk, "You see, I always keep my promises. Goodbye, Captain."

He then brings the sparking ends of the cables together as the star cruiser begins shaking as if it was in an earthquake as finally one boosters outside of the ship is destroyed and is hurtling toward Earth! The hero viewers appear back at the helm to see Utroms panicking as Captain Mortu reappears, holding onto something as he orders one of the pilots, "Helm, set course for that uncharted planet!"

As the star cruiser speeds on down to the water, Captain Mortu then speaks, as if making a solemn vow as he says, "We are Utroms, we are one. We shall not fail, we shall not fail" The star cruiser breaks through Earth's atmosphere as Michelangelo says to himself trying to calm down, "It's only a movie, it's only a movie, it's only a…WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The girls scream in fear, holding onto their respective boys as Angel holds onto Sam as the animal power using girl states in anger, "Remind me to kill that little red Utrom if I ever see him again!" The star cruiser continues its wild descent to Earth as the hero viewers scream in fear…

* * *

And this is the end of Secret Origins Part 1 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part and as I said, chapters may and will be slow.


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Origins Part 1 (2)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Once again, I am very sorry that the last chapter took so long to bring up. I am trying to bring more chapters up, so that's good right?

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 12: Secret Origins Part 1 (2)

Continuing from last time, our heroes are still watching the memories of the Utroms as they are technically part of the action, though no one in the memories can see them. The Utrom's malfunctioning star ship is heading to Earth as the teens scream in fear as then the star ship hits the ocean and skids along it as Captain Mortu tries to control the star ship to land on an island. Michelangelo screams in horror as the star ship then hits shore on the land and an explosion sounds out.

Once the smoke cleared, the alien star ship is destroyed but the Utroms appear to be okay. As for our heroes, since all of this has already happened, they were unaffected by the damages as their bodies come out of the debris as Michelangelo says in some awe of the wrecked alien ship, "Dude!" Captain Mortu pants heavily as he manages to get out of the debris beneath him as Sam gapes at the destruction as she then says in shocked awe, then grins maniacally, "That…was…AWESOME! I feel bad for the Utroms, but that was still so cool!"

Angel scoffs saying while smiling at Sam, "Only you would think us being in a crash was awesome!" Madison looks around the destruction as she then says, "I am really starting to hate that little red Utrom. I wonder if he perished?" Shirayuki, who had held onto Raphael during the emergency landing, then tells Madison, "If he did, you'd have no idea how glad I'd be. But if he didn't? Let's just say, I got a really bad feeling."

Raphael looks at her confused, but before he could ask her, Michelangelo then says confused and shocked, "I just can't believe we all came out in one piece!" Donatello then explains to his youngest brother, "Don't you remember, Mikey? This is all just a memory, an illusion." Charlotte nods as then Michelangelo's cheeks bulged as he tells the nerds, "Tell that to my stomach!" He then leans down and barfs all over something as Donatello and Charlotte cringe away in disgust as Sam goes over to him and pats his shell in comfort, feeling bad for Michelangelo, while a few of the girls watch Sam do this in slight shock.

* * *

Outside of TCRI, the military are setting up roadblocks and other things as the Battle Shell is nearby with April dressed in a new outfit wearing a pale yellow 3/4 sleeved jacket, a black shirt underneath, denim pants, a belt and black shoes. Casey had stripped himself of his trench coat and still in his vigilante outfit. Aunt Rose was dressed in denim jeans with a red rose appliqué and a green sweater with brown boots. Lunafire is in the back of the Battle Shell, worried to death of her family and friends.

As April presses a few buttons, Casey tells everyone, "Those army guys look like their gonna try somethin'!" April then gets frustrated as she tells Casey, "And the guys and the girls are still not answering their Shell Cells. They've all been gone for more than eight hours already." Aunt Rose bites her lip in worry as she mutters, "What is happening to you, my Blue Fairy?"

Casey then gets angry as he gets ready to go to the back and get dressed to fight, "Alright, time's up! I'm goin' out there!" April then stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder and tells him, "To do what, Casey?! There's about a hundred National Guards between the four of us and them. We can't let Lunafire out to fight them, or else they'll take her away. The best way that we can help them is by sitting tight and being ready when they need us."

Casey sits back in his seat and slams his fist on the consul in anger as he says with a growl, "I know, but I don't have to like it." Aunt Rose then turns to Lunafire as she sees the Dragon Wolf is in deep concentration as she asks her, "Lunafire, what is wrong?" Lunafire then tells them in her telepathic voice with her eyes closed, **"I have some good news for you all. I can sense all nine teens, and as far as I can tell, their alive. I can even sense Master Splinter as well, and he seems to be okay."**

Casey grins hearing this as April sighs in relief saying, "Thank goodness!" Aunt Rose then takes a closer look at the Dragon Wolf and asks her worriedly, "There's something else, isn't there?" Lunafire sighs in defeat as she says, **"Yes, two things worry me right now. The first, is that I can sense all of their minds, but I can't speak to them. It's almost like their in some kind of trance. I'd have to wait until their out of it. But I can sense their all okay."**

The human adults grin at this but then frown as Lunafire then says ominously, **"But the second thing that worries me the most…When the blue light came down earlier, I could sense Shirayuki in it, but something was wrong, like something bad happened to her. I don't know what it was that happened, but…whatever happened to her, those that harmed her will pay very dearly for it if I ever see them."** Lunafire growls ferally with anger and rage as she says this as the adults also feel the tension as their protective instincts of the teens kicked in…

* * *

Back in the collective memory world of the Utroms, it is now night time as our heroes see all of the Utroms in the star ship out on the grass except for the little red Utrom, with our heroes thinking that he indeed did perish. But Shirayuki has a bad feeling in the very pit of her gut about this. Captain Mortu then begins speaking to his fellow Utroms and the Navigators, "My friends and honored Navigators, we are all safe but the ship is ruined. We are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light years from our Homeworld." As he says this, he showed their last coordinates on a small machine.

The three Navigators then tell Captain Mortu in turn, "There is not enough to salvage…to repair the ship. We cannot…return to our Homeworld?" Captain Mortu then solemnly says, with a shake of his head, "No." Michelangelo then asks worried, "Then how are they going to get home?" Charlotte shakes her head saying, "I'm not sure, but considering their transmit device transported you guys to another galaxy and back, I'd say that's how."

A yellow Utrom then appears on his hover platform and tells Captain Mortu, "Captain! There's a structure beyond the next rise!" And so following into the day time, Utroms float along a path with our heroes following Captain Mortu, and once our heroes made it past the hill, their were in awe and wonder of a beautiful sight: Rural Japan! Our heroes gasped in awe as Leonardo says in awe, "This is…Japan!" Madison then says in awe with a grin, "It's so beautiful and rustic! I've always wanted to come here!"

Our heroes are now in a dense forest with a Japanese temple nearby and a few houses nearby as the sun is beginning to rise, and a samurai is nearby practicing with his katana as Donatello points something out after taking a look around their surroundings, "It looks more like 11th century Japan from the look of it!" Charlotte then thinks on this saying with an awe-struck expression, "Which means, they must have been here for at least 700 years!"

Rapahel then adds his own comment on beautiful Japan saying, "I've got one word for this place: Wow!" Master Splinter nods in agreement as Shirayuki nods saying in awe, "It's so beautiful here. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this might have been what Avatar Aang's time looked all the way back then. I'll have to ask Lunafire when we get back. But I agree with you, Raphie."

Raphael places an arm around her shoulder at this grinning at her as he tells her, "Yeah, but your more beautiful than anything here." Shirayuki blushes at this and smiles at the compliment as Leonardo voices his saying in awe, "To actually be here, to see and be at the birthplace of Bushido and ninjutsu. It's like…" Suddenly Madison and Leonardo say together, "…a once in a lifetime opportunity." Both looked at each other in sudden awe as they both grin at each other and they give each other a small kiss as Shirayuki makes a comment with a laugh saying, "Maddie, you're going to have to brush your teeth once we get home."

Madison looks at Shirayuki confused as Leonardo angrily motions to his lips and pretends to zip them up as Raphael and Shirayuki hide their snickers remembering an incident at the Triceraton prison. But those chuckles stop as Michelangelo and Sam are heading to the samurai with the orange masked turtle saying, "Hey, guys! Check us out! We're in a samurai movie!" Sam and Michelangelo bring out their weapons and even though the samurai is an illusion, the teens have a pretend fight with the samurai as they block the samurai's practiced blows with their weapons as they would go through the sword.

Sam and Michelangelo back away with their weapons as Sam had her dagger for this fake fight as Michelangelo speaks as if he was in an old samurai film, "Your blade cannot touch the mighty Ronins, Michelangelo-san and Sam-san!" Then Sam speaks as if she was in a samurai movie, "We are the storming sea, as well as the breaking wind!" Sam and Michelangelo laugh at this, both having fun as Michelangelo grins telling Sam, "Man, have I missed having fun with you, Sammy!"

Sam grins at this telling him, "You and me both, Mikey!" Angel laughs at this as Master Splinter, even though grinning at how much the two are bonding, tells them both sternly, "Michelangelo! Samantha! Show some respect!" Both teens complain at this as they both tell him, "Sorry, Sensei!" But even though they were walking back to the group, they suddenly stop seeing the drink and rice balls on a mat, Michelangelo drools at the sight of the food as he says with a grin, "I know that I'm definitely gonna respect his breakfast!" Michelangelo walks to the food and proceeds to grab the rice balls…only for his hand to go through them.

So the youngest turtle keeps on trying to grab them, only to fail as the others walk over and as all the teens start laughing, Master Splinter then says a little jokingly, "There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to figure out what it is." Everyone else continues to laugh as Sam face palms herself in slight embarrassment, when in truth, she was just stifling her laugh as she smiles at Michelangelo. Angel notices this and can't help but wonder…is Sam starting to fall for the youngest turtle?!

* * *

Some time late, our heroes are still in the Utrom memories, but it is late at night as thankfully, the Utroms were able to make a bonfire to keep themselves warm as the yellow colored Utrom shows Captain Mortu a holograph projection of the Earth while telling him, "In brief, Captain, we conclude that the technology on this planet is far too primitive to build a flying vehicle, let alone an interstellar star ship or even a hyperspace-transmat device." Charlotte and Donatello turn to grin at each other hearing that knowing now what that last thing meant as the yellow Utrom continues telling Captain Mortu, "The technology just simply does not exist here!"

Captain Mortu then nods as he then says with determination, "Not yet, but we can wait." Hearing this, Michelangelo states incredulously, "Okay, major reality check. How long do these guys live?! Their all gonna wait centuries until they can build themselves a way home?!" Sam whistles appreciatively saying, "Okay, I'm impressed. These guys are incredibly patient."

Angel then smirks and says, "Yeah, their even more patient than you, Sam!" Said girl growls a little angrily at that as Master Splinter then nods and tells the three teens, "I believe that is exactly what their going to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of TCRI, as the National Guards get ready, none of them noticed the Baxter Spider walking his way along the wall of the outside of TCRI until he uses a part of the robot spider body to find the hologram covering the exhaust opening. Once he finds it, his covers his robot spider body and crawls in, slipping through the hologram and as he crawls away, he says ominously, "Proceeding to Phase One." He crawls away laughing maniacally, his intentions unknown…

* * *

Back in the memory world, the heroes are witnessing the Utroms spying on human beings during the daytime as they all hide in trees and bushes. When they see, men and women in their Japanese outfits, Captain Mortu looks at them interestedly and has a thinking face on him. Later that day, during the night, our heroes witness the yellow Utrom along with another about to unveil something in a rectangular kind of container as the yellow one tells everyone, "From the technology that we were able to salvage from our crash, I give you, the Exo-Suit!"

Pulling off the container, it is revealed o be the Exo-suit that the future Utroms wear, except a tiny bit more primitive. Charlotte is hopping up and down with a humongous grin in excitement. The yellow Utrom slips in the stomach area of the Exo-Suit as he tells everyone, "With the proper covering, this will allow us to move among these humans completely undetected." Donatello then says in awe and impressed, "So that's how they came to develop those robot bodies." Charlotte grins big saying, "Awesome!"

The little yellow Utrom then moves a pair of levers on the Exo-Suit to make it walk, although awkwardly as he tells everyone, "I now believe that a field test is in order." The next morning, the Exo-Suit has a robe on along with a wide hat to hide its face in shadow as it continues to walk awkwardly amongst the humans, though no one questions it. As the heroes followed, the Exo-Suit, a child runs right through Michelangelo as he squeaks in fear of this, as the hero group starts laughing a little at this.

Within the robe and Exo-Suit, the yellow Utrom then says happily, "Satisfactory. Very Satisfactory. Test run concluded. First outing, a complete success." Later on, the Exo-Suit is walking through a forest, going to head to his fellow Utroms when suddenly a foot of the Exo-Suit gets caught on a trip wire as the Utrom exclaims in shock, "What?!" Suddenly, from the air, a log tied to a tree comes barreling down towards the group as Leonardo calls out, "It's a trap! Everyone, look out!"

Our heroes duck, only for the log to pass right through them and hitting the Utrom and the Exo-Suit, knocking them by a couple of feet and into the ground. The yellow Utrom is okay, thankfully…for now. As the Utrom shakes himself awake, a shadow falls over him, and when he looks up at the figure before him, he gasps in shock and fear, saying, "YOU!" The figure is the red Utrom still with his metal helmet and Shirayuki stiffens in shock seeing him as she whispers in fear, "Oh, no…"

The red Utrom then tells the yellow Utrom in a chilling scary voice, "What a wonderful toy! I want to play!" Raphael growls angrily saying, "It's dat evil little Utrom. I was kinda hoping he didn't survive that crash!" The red Utrom then kicks the yellow Utrom out of the stomach area with his tentacle and slips into the robot body and takes control of it as the yellow Utrom ties to run away. Only for the red Utrom to laugh evilly as he controls the robot body to grab the yellow Utrom by a tentacle as all of the teens, in their anger at seeing this grab their weapons as Raphael says, "I know this happened a long time ago, but I'm gettin' mad right now!"

Sam growls angrily saying, "Me too! Get him!" As the red Utrom uses the robot body to throw the yellow Utrom away, the teens attack the red Utrom, only for their weapons to phase through him. Shirayuki growls angrily at this saying, "I am really starting to hate that Utrom and me being here in this world." Donatello nods saying a little mad, "Yeah, this was useless!" Charlotte nods a little irritated saying, "Now, I really wish this whole thing was real!"

The red Utrom laughs evilly as the scene then changes back to the Utrom star ship as Angel then asks, "Now what's going on?" The scene before them is a bunch of the Utroms making new robot bodies by using the parts they salvaged from the star ship as the yellow Utrom is actually okay, though with bandages around his head as Donatello answers Angel's question by saying, "Time's passing…a lot of time." Charlotte nods saying with a thinking face and her Sherlock Holmes voice, "He's right. Considering the yellow Utrom having bandages on his head, I'd say its been days or weeks since that incident."

Shirayuki remains quiet as she feels a shiver up her spine as she catches her group's attention by saying, "Um, guys…" Everyone turns to her, and see her worried face as she tells them, "I…I'm sorry, but I should have told you guys when I first saw that red Utrom. Something is not right with that thing." Raphael walks over and rubs her back saying, "What do ya mean, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki then shivers again saying, "This whole mental memory trip has made me scared for some reason. I have a bad feeling about that red Utrom who reminds me of someone, someone…I don't wanna meet again."

Master Splinter walks towards her telling her, "Perhaps, my daughter, your powers of intuition have gotten stronger. It would make sense since you are somewhat of a divine being." Madison nods saying, "I agree, but if we want to get through this, we have to keep watching. Hopefully, they had already taken him down."

* * *

And with that, the chaos started, as suddenly black robed ninja with a familiar red symbol on their sleeves appeared and threw smoke bombs at the Utroms, causing explosions as Utroms try to float away or run in their robot bodies. And as the three ninjas fall in front of the fire, something bigger and heavier fell with them. The figure is in a suit of armor…a familiar suit of armor, with the same set of gauntlets, the three pronged horn on the helmet slightly different as our heroes gasped in shock seeing the figure as they all realize with horrified faces as Michelangelo asks in fear, "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?!"

Leonardo then says in his own shock, "It looks kind of like the Shredder!" Raphael growls angrily at this, "Kind of too much like the Shredder!" Sam then grins maniacally saying with a cackle, but then says confused, "No way! Shredder was created in this time period?! But does anyone get the weird feeling something is very familiar about this one?"

Shirayuki mentally agreed with this as she tells her group, "I agree. This guy…I think somehow he may be our Shredder, the one we fought." Madison groans in defeat saying, "Great, just great!" But Leonardo shakes his head saying, "But it can't be!" The Shredder before them orders his ninjas with his commanding voice, "Ninjas…attack! Destroy them all!" His ninjas fight the Utroms as the Shredder himself fights several of the Utroms off himself until a big pile of them jumps on him to knock him down, only for him to push them off with a mighty push!

Captain Mortu – who is in his robot body but no covering on it, tells the Shredder telling him worriedly and with determination, "What is the meaning of this?! We mean you no harm!" But the Shredder says nothing as he kicks the Utrom , knocking Captain Mortu away and delivers a couple of hits to the robot body and knocks him down to the ground as Captain Mortu yells at him fearfully, trying to tell him, "We come in peace!" Shredder walks towards him, raises his foot as he tells Captain Mortu, "But you will go in pieces!"

Shredder slams his foot down just as Captain Mortu makes his robot body roll away as Donatello tells his group, "But this guy can't be our Shredder! This is 700 years ago! This one must be the Shredder's ancestor or something." Charlotte has her thinking face on saying in her Sherlock Holmes voice, "Either that…or there's a chance Yuki could be right. What if this guy is our Shredder?" Shirayuki clenches her fists tight, hoping beyond hope that she is wrong, because if its true, the feeling she's been having could be very true…

* * *

Back in the real world, Baxter Stockman, aka Baxter Spider had made it inside the building and is hiding from robot bodied Utroms in the shadows of the ceiling, until he moves forward. He makes it to the room where the Fugitoid, Mr. Mortu, Zane and Kuro are at with the rest of the teens and Master Splinter in their pods. Baxter Spider crawls along the wall as the Fugitoid makes his observation known about the tech, "I must say, this is a most intriguing device, sir. We really must exchange…"

His voice drowns out as Baxter Spider makes it to the wires connecting to the pods with the consul, opens his robot spider body showing his human head and prys open a piece of metal and begins to work as Kuro's ears tense, hearing this, but considering that everything had been quite a day, he dismisses it as nothing…

* * *

Back in the memory world, our heroes are facing the Shredder, though thankfully they are still like ghosts and the Shredder can't see them. But Michelangelo, fully accepting that this is a memory, goes forward to do something funny as Leonardo warns his youngest brother, "Mikey, get back.. Don't get close to him!" But Michelangelo walks through the Shredder telling Leonardo before making fun of Shredder, "Ah, don't sweat it, Leo. Like you told me, this isn't real, remember? Hey, ugly!" Michelangelo makes funny faces at the Shredder behind his back, but something was strange about the Shredder, for he had stopped moving as soon as Michelangelo went through him…

* * *

Back in the real world, Baxter Spider then put two wires together as he says evilly, "Sweet dreams, you cursed freaks of nature!"

* * *

Back in the memory world, something went wrong! Master Splinter and all the teens suddenly gained color, and their weapons and walking stick disappeared! Everyone takes notice of this with Shirayuki saying in a scared voice, "Uh-oh!" Leonardo then speaks his concerns saying, "Our weapons, they've disappeared!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Baxter Spider then changed his mind and says evilly as he pulls at a wire, separating it in two, "Or should I say…very unpleasant nightmare?!"

* * *

Suddenly, inside the memory world, as the weapons and walking stick had disappeared from our heroes, Sam makes a terrifying observation as her eyes go wide in terror, "If we've gained color and lost our weapons, does that mean…?" Shredder, as if just awakening, sees Michelangelo and says in shock, "WHAT?!" The youngest turtle realizes that somehow the Shredder sees him, as he gulps in shock, but before he could get away, the Shredder stacks with his gauntlet, knocking Michelangelo back and into the ground couple of feet away. Seeing this, Sam yells in shock, fear and horror, "MIKEY!"

* * *

Back in the real world, an alarm sounds from the pods and consol as Fugitoid asks in his shock, "(gasp) What is happening?!" Mr. Mortu is not sure as he starts to press some buttons while controlling his robot body as he says, "I don't understand! Something has gone horribly wrong!" Zane, who is now scared of what is happening, sees something on Michelangelo's pod as he tells the two scientists, "Uh, guys? We got a problem!" The screen on the side of Michelangelo's pod goes crazy showing Michelangelo's vitals as the Fugitoid states this in shock, "Michelangelo's vital signs! Their going critical!"

Baxter Spider then proceeds to crawl away saying to someone on some kind of com device in his robot spider body, "This is Stockman. I'm all finished here as now I will proceed to Phase Two!" Kuro's ear are now up as hears the noise again and growls angrily tells the men, **"Zane, Mortu, Fugitoid, I think I know what happened. Ive been hearing a noise for the past couple of minutes, but I dismissed it as paranoia after all that happened today. I think someone messed with the pods. If we don't fix this dilemma soon, all of them could die!"** Zane gulped in shock hearing this, as he worries for everyone's safety, especially Shirayuki's and Angel's…

* * *

Back in the memory world, our heroes run to Michelangelo as Sam got to him first, and is holding his upper body, trying to shake him awake as the others are worrying about him with Sam saying, "Mikey? Mikey, wake up! Please!" Shredder appears out of the smoke and sees our heroes, dressed in strange clothes and the mutants as he states this before ordering the ninjas, "Curious…Capture those strange creatures and the females…They may prove useful." The Shredder walks away as Master Splinter took a look at Michelangelo, looking to see if something is wrong as he tells the teens, "Michelangelo needs help! He is badly hurt!"

Sam then asks Shirayuki in her fear, "Yuki, can you heal him?!" Shirayuki shakes her head saying, "I don't think I can. This is still the memory world. I don't think I can bend any element here. I think it's the same with all of our powers. We can't use them here!" Madison then asks in shock, Then that means…?" Angel nods saying, "Yep, it looks like we're all going to do normal fighting for a while."

Donatello nods as he tells everyone, "Someone must have altered the program on us completely." Charlotte nods saying with an angry expression, "Yeah, and I have a pretty good feeling that I know who if he managed to survive." Leonardo then tells them a little angrily, "Whatever, you two. We're in this up to our necks. This reality is no longer virtual…" Shirayuki growls angrily as she prepares to fight normally saying, "And these goons have no idea who the heck their messing with!" As the Foot Ninjas of Old surround our heroes, a new battle was just beginning…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Will the Fugitoid and Mr. Mortu fix the pods? Where did Zane and Kuro go? Will our heroes be able to escape the army of ninjas? Will our heroes need new makeshift weapons? And what the?! The Sword of Tengu's creation?! Will the National Guards be able to break through?! Or will their primitive weapons not be enough? Will our heroes be able to save a family of innocents? Who are the mysteriously dressed men with Utrom medals? Will the Utroms of 11th century Japan help our heroes? Will Michelangelo be alright? Will our heroes be free from the pods? And what the?! The Shredder that Shirayuki killed is…ALIVE?!

What the heck?! In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 13 and 14: Secret Origins Part 2 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	13. Chapter 13 Secret Origins Part 2 (1)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! I also hope you all had a nice Halloween!

For the reviewers, thank you for your reviews. Also, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I'm kind of going through some family problems and didn't have a whole lot of time to write, so please be patient. And as you read the last two chapters, it looks like Sam is starting to develop feelings for Michelangelo. When will they start becoming a couple? You'll have to find out for yourself.

 **Bold text is for when Lunfire and Kuro speak.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 13: Secret Origins Part 2 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: We have to tell you, science-wise, this has been the most exciting time in our young, techno-geek and technopath mutant lives.

Charlotte: I know! I mean, you, your brothers, Yuki and Zane were trans-materialized across the galaxy to a new civilization and then back home to Earth again, all thanks to this alien race aka the Utroms who also saved the Master Splinter! And the only bad thing that came back with you guys was Yuki losing her legs, but thank heavens that its only temporary. But besides that, I really wish I could have gone with you, guys!

Donatello: Yeah, me too, Char! You would have loved all of the amazing tech. And on top of all of that, we got to experience the most amazingly advanced virtual reality system ever: The Utrom's Oracle Pod. This incredible device lets us experience the history of the Utrom's firsthand.

Charlotte: I know. It's amazing! We learned that before they came to Earth, the Utroms were transporting a dangerous prisoner – who appears to be one of their own – when they crashed on Earth. Thus, they were marooned and have been hiding among us for centuries, just waiting for our world's technology to advance, so they can build a way home.

Donatello: Thus, the creation of the Transmat device. We also even observed the Shredder's ancestor. But then the most remarkable thing happened: our weapons disappeared and we became part of the action! It was amazing! Well…at least it would be…if it didn't turn out to be so deadly!

Charlotte: Same here! I only hope that we can get out of this intact and with Mikey being okay!

* * *

Continuing from last time, our heroes are still in the Memory World of the Utroms and as of right now, they can be seen, heard and touched! Most of our heroes are now surrounded by a group of ninjas that the Shredder of the Utrom's memories had set on them. Michelangelo had gotten hurt by the Shredde as Master Splinter and Sam watch over him with Sam freaking out and having a sort of mini panic attack!

Master Splinter tries to reach through Michelangelo telling him, "My son! Can you hear me?! Michelangelo!" Sam tries to shake the mutant turtle awake as she starts to get scared and begins to tear up, worrying about him as to why he isn't waking up, "Mikey! Come on, you goober, wake up! Please! If you wake up, I promise I won't harm Raphael anymore!" Raphael hearing this, does a silent fist pump with a grin, but Shirayuki punches his arm at this with an angry look.

* * *

Back in the real world, Michelangelo's pod and vitals are still going haywire as the Fugitoid tells Mr. Mortu, "Michelangelo is going critical! You must pull them out of the virtual reality system!" While he had said this, Mr. Mortu and Zane were hard at work on the controls as Mr. Mortu tells the Fugitoid, "We're trying but the system is locked up and the controls aren't responding!"

Zane growls angrily saying, "Yeah, and I think Kuro was right. Someone came in somehow and messed with the pods, but who?" Kuro growls and says after sniffing around the area, **"I can smell a human being, but not fully. It's like only a part of his body was here. And I smell a bit of oil or something, I think it might have been a robot but with a human part inside. Whatever it was, it messed with the controls and the pods."**

Zane growls angrily saying, "This is beyond bad! There has to be something we can do to free them!" The Fugitoid is getting worried as he says getting scared, "How could this all have suddenly gone horribly wrong?!" The Fugitoid then tries to help with the controls as none of them had no idea that the Baxter Spider escaped with a quiet evil laugh.

* * *

Back in the memory world, everyone except Sam, Michelangelo and Master Splinter, are in fighting stances, ready to fight the ninjas as Leonardo tells his team, "Steady yourselves, everyone! This is about to get ugly!" Madison nods and speaks to the girls, "Yeah, and remember, we have no powers here!"

Donatello is getting scared and is having a sort of mental breakdown as he tells everyone, "But this shouldn't be happening! This is supposed to be virtual reality! Their not supposed to see us, let alone attack us!" While he was saying this, he took down two ninjas with flips. Charlotte appears beside him saying as she took down two more ninjas, "Yeah, what he said! Someone must have messed with the pods on the outside without our friends knowing! When I find who did this, their going to pay!"

With Raphael and Shirayuki, their facing against four ninjas and as two reach for them with their katannas, both teens quickly grab their hands, flip over them, and holds the hands holding the sword while holding the other ones back as Raphael growls saying, "Come on, ladies! Let's dance!" The two remaining ninjas go forward to attack them as Shirayuki and Raphael deflect their sword attacks while backing up as Shirayuki tells Raphael, "Even though I'll be paralyzed below when we get out of here, make sure to save me a dance, Raphie!"

Raphael laughs saying, "Oh, don't worry, I will!" And with a slash of controlling their opponent's hands, they got the swords out of the other ninjas hands by knocking them away. Then Raphael breaks the fist of the ninja hand he was controlling while Shirayuki kicks the ninja away she was controlling and does a pirouette to kick him harder and further away as Raphael does the same by kicking his ninjas away.

Three ninjas are in front of Donatello and Charlotte as one throws ninja stars at them, as they both move out of the way for each one. They were both happy they dodged that…well, at least until the slices the ninja stars made on the bamboo around them made the bamboo pieces fall on their heads. They both said 'ow' a couple of times as more old school Foot Ninjas go after our heroes as Master Splinter then tells the two co-leaders o the team, "Leonardo, Shirayuki, we must become shadows!"

Leonardo takes down two ninjas with a kick as Madison punches one in the gut as Angel kicks one in the head as Leonardo tells the team, "Guys, it's time to disappear! Raph, Sam, get Mikey and head for the bamboo! Tenshi, Sam and Angel follow him!" Raphael then lifts up Michelangelo like a sack of potatoes as Sam, Angel and Shirayuki stick close with him. Then Leonardo tells the rest of the teen group, "Don, Char and Maddie, you're all with me!"

The four get into a fighting stance as Raphael, Sam, Angel and Shirayuki leave at the back of the group with Michelangelo in tow. The other four teens kick ninja butt, but still need help as Master Splinter gets to a big area of bamboo and slices it all with his claws and kicks a couple of stalks to the four teens, "My students, catch!" They do with Leonardo and Madison grabbing two each and Donatello and Charlotte grabbing one each.

Now that they have makeshift weapons, they can get back in business as a small group of Foot Ninjas leap towards them as Donatello hits them all away with his bamboo staff as Charlotte spins her staff around until she hits the ninjas as well. Leonardo knocks some ninjas away with his bamboo swords as Madison appears and defeats two ninjas with them. Unfortunately for our heroes, many more ninjas are coming! And with them…is the old school Shredder as Leonardo tells the teens and Master Splinter, "Uh-oh! Here comes Shredder's great-great-grandpa!"

Madison shudders in disgust saying, "He's just as intimidating as ours." Ninjas appear with bows and arrows as they aim and fire at the group as the arrows pierce their makeshift weapons as the teens defend themselves as Donatello then says, "These guys may be real…" Charlotte then finishes his sentence by saying, "…but they mean business!" With that, the second group of our heroes decide to escape by leaping into the trees.

The Foot Ninjas start to tear down the bamboo to find the heroes, but no luck as the Shredder growls telling his ninjas, "Send some men to watch the road through the forest. They won't get far. The rest of you, come with me. I have important business in the village." As Shredder and a small group of his ninjas head to the village, the other group of ninjas didn't notice our group of heroes on the tops of the trees watching them as Leonardo tells Donatello and Charlotte, "Don, Char, you two go find the others and make sure their okay. Maddie and I will follow Shredder for a bit. We'll catch up." Leonardo and Madison flip away quietly as they follow the Shredder to the village as Donatello and Charlotte escaped.

* * *

Back in the real world, as the Fugitoid and Mr. Mortu try to figure out how to free the heroes from the virtual reality memory world, Zane tries to think of anything that could help them get the teens out of their as Kuro stands by ready to assist. The Fugitoid then makes a suggestion by asking Mr. Mortu, "Why don't we just shut the system down?!" Mr. Mortu answers this by saying, "Normally, it would be that simple. But the system's been tampered with. The slightest disruption or energy spike could destroy them. We must disconnect their minds from the memory pods carefully. But it will take time! We just have to hope that they can survive for a long while. Whoever did this, either knows our technology somehow or someone that works for our great enemy."

Suddenly, something in Zane's eyes sparked as he gasps softly remembering something Shirayuki told him from a certain alien prison a while ago as he tells the Fugitoid and his father, "That's it! I think I know who did this!" The Fugitoid and Mr. Mortu look at Zane as the dark angel tells them, "When Yuki and I were in our prison cell back on the Triceraton Homeworld, after I told her my back story, we traded stories to pass the time. A few of them involved a man named Baxter Stockman, a scientist and techno geek who works for the Shredder. If he survived the battle along with the Shredder last time, it can only mean one thing…"

Mr. Mortu gasps as he then says a little scared, "Then our enemy now knows our location. If he comes here and finds them still like this, he'll kill them all!" Kuro then growls to get attention saying, **"Not on our watch. We can save them long before he gets in here. We may just need a little bit of backup."** Zane suddenly smiles as he tells everyone, "And we need someone to help Yuki fight, and luckily, I know who will be the perfect fit. Dad, Fugitoid, keep on going. Kuro and I will find the help we'll need." Zane and Kuro run off to somewhere as the Fugitoid and Mr. Mortu get back to work with swiftness. And as they did so, Mr. Mortu smiles with a proud smile on his alien face for his adoptive son and friend…

* * *

Back in the Memory World, in a small building in a village at nighttime, a group of blacksmiths were hard at work to create something for someone. Shredder and his ninjas appear as the group of blacksmiths come out and kneel before him as a long thin something was covered in red cloth, as if presented for the Shredder as he appears in front of the blacksmiths.

Leonardo and Madison watch this happening from high up in the trees away from sight as Shredder steps forward towards the blacksmiths and asks them, "Swordsmen, is it finished?" A blacksmith who is older than the other two is helped up by a younger one as the former is carrying the covered object as he presents it to the Shredder by kneeling on the ground and revealing the object, a beautiful blade, "Hai, Dono-sama, I have made the blade just as you requested. The metal is amazing, I have never seen anything like it before!"

The Shredder's eyes glow as he picks up the blade and tells the blacksmith as the villain brings out a gold and white hilt that seems suspiciously familiar as he tells the blacksmith while inserting the sword into the hilt, "Nor will you ever again! Let us just say that this metal fell from the heavens." As soon as Shredder inserted the blade, as if a switch was flipped, the sword suddenly lights up with electricity! The blacksmiths flinch in shock as Shredder marvels the blade as he raises it up and proudly proclaims, "Just as the ninja are said to have descended from goblins, behold the Goblin Sword, the Sword of Tengu!"

Leonardo and Madison gasp in shock, horror and fear, realizing what this moment is as they both say in shock, "No way!" Madison then says in fear, "Yuki is not going to like this!" The blacksmiths below back away in shock of the power of the sword as Shredder aims the sword at one of them and tells them ominously before firing its power at the building, "And now for your…payment." He fires the blast at the older blacksmith causing him to fall backwards into the other two, putting a hole through the building.

Luckily, all three swordsmen are alive as the Shredder says in awe of the beautiful, yet deadly weapon, "This sword is perfect! With it, our enemies will not be able to hide! I will find them and destroy them!" The Shredder laughs evilly as Madison and Leonardo look to each other, worried and scared, as they have to make it back to their team and quickly!

Several minutes later, Raphael, Shirayuki and Angel are standing guard while the others crowd around Michelangelo and Master Splinter as Sam holds onto one of Michelangelo's hands, clearly and utterly worried for his safety. A rustle in the trees catches their attention, but they relax in relief seeing Leonardo and Madison leaping down in front of them as Leonardo asks, "How's Mikey doing?" Sam shrugs her shoulders unsure as Master Splinter sighs worriedly as he tells his oldest son, "We must be careful. Michelangelo is not well. And I fear that in this dream world, if we believe that we have died, then we will truly die."

Shirayuki growls as her, Raphael and Angel come back to the group as the former says determined, "Not gonna happen! I may not have any bending right now, but there's no way in heck I'm gonna let any more of us go bye-bye!" But Leonardo shakes his head proving them wrong as he tells them both, "Being careful is not going to be easy! That Shredder look alike, he just invented the Sword of Tengu!"

Suddenly, Shirayuki felt as if her stomach was being pressed on as a cold feeling overcame her as Master Splinter feels this was well as he tells the team ominously, "This is not good." Shirayuki whimpers a little in fear saying before getting angry, "Perfect. I can't bend elements here, and that sword is back! Looks like I'll be back to migraines." Charlotte facepalms saying with a groan, "I knew Donnie and I should have went with you guys."

* * *

Back in the Real World, the National Guards were getting back to work on trying to get into TCRI. And so a team of them decided to use a metal battering ram and bangs it against the doors but no such luck. When suddenly, metal comes down from the tops of all the doors and windows of the whole building as the General leading this exclaims his shock saying, "What the?! My orders are to get into that building, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

The General then grabs a phone from a nearby soldier and contacts all soldiers with them, "All units! Open fire!" With that, all National Guard soldiers open fire on the main entrance door on TCRI, hoping that their bullets will pierce through the metal covering it. When that didn't work, National Guard soldiers then used missile launchers to fire at the metal door, causing an explosion and even their tanks open fire on the door!

As the General ordered his soldiers to cease fire, he smiles smugly, very sure that the door caved in. However, as soon as the smoke cleared…the door remains intact! The General gapes in shock as he starts to get angry before calling for someone on the phone, "I don't believe it. We're gonna need some heavier ordinance."

While this was happening, Casey, April and Aunt Rose watch with heavy concern as they hope beyond hope that the soldiers can't get in as Lunafire had watched as well when she smirks and chuckles saying, **"It's amusing how they all try to break the door down."** April ignores this as she asks Lunafire, "Can you still sense the others?"

Lunafire closes her eyes and uses her telepathy to find them, when she suddenly opens her eyes in shock and horror, **"I can still sense them and…Oh, no!"** Casey, being heavily concerned for the teens asks angrily, "What?! What happened?!" Lunafire looks scared as she tells everyone, **"All of them are okay, besides Shirayuki still in pain…except for one. I don't know how but another one of them is in pain. I can't tell who it is. I'd have to go and find the one in pain!"**

Aunt Rose gulps in fear saying, "I really hope it wasn't Madison." Then April speaks up telling Lunafire, "And besides, you can't go out there, the soldiers will see you and take you captive." Lunafire shakes her head and growls angrily saying, **"I don't care! I sense Shirayuki is in pain and I can sense another. I can't stay on the sidelines anymore, I have to help them, even if I have to be seen!"**

Suddenly a voice is in all four of their heads, **"Then why don't you come with us, Dragon Wolf?"** All four heads turn to the back door as April opens it cautiously as Casey readies to fight just in case it's a trap. The door opens, only to reveal…Zane and Kuro outside of the Battle Shell. Lunafire's eyes get wider in shock saying, **"You two?!"**

Zane nods as he tells them, "Hello, Lunafire. Kuro and I here to bring you with us inside the building. We need your help the most right now." Lunafire then asks worriedly in fear, **"Does it have anything to do with Shirayuki or how I can sense another of the team is in pain?!"**

Kuro nods as he tells everyone, **"Yes. You see, Master Splinter and the teens are in a mental trance seeing memories of our family. But something went horribly wrong."** Zane nods as he continues saying, "Someone messed with the pods and now their trapped. We believe that a scientist by the name of Baxter Stockman messed with the pods. And if he did so, a certain boss might be back to settle the score." April gasps at this saying, "Oh, no!"

Casey growls angrily as he asks, "Why can't the rest of us help?! And what da heck is goin' on?!" Zane then tells him, "For one, you and Miss O'Neil are normal humans. And Miss Rose, you'll need to stay here for good reason. And don't worry, Madison is not in any pain as far as I know. But Shirayuki definitely is."

Aunt Rose sighs in slight relief hearing this as Lunafire then asks Zane worriedly, **"Then what has happened? What has happened to my dear family?!"** Zane sighs reluctantly, "The short version? That blue beam of light you saw more than eight hours ago and just a while ago? It sent me, the mutant turtles and Shirayuki somewhere very dangerous. While we were there, Shirayuki was tortured to death. When we found her, she…she lost the use of her legs."

Lunafire gasps in shock and worry, fear and horror coursed through her veins as did the others as they all became shocked as then Kuro speaks, **"Yes, she is paralyzed from the waist down. But if you saw the second beam of blue light that came down, they had returned and we just found out that the paralysis is temporary."**

Lunafire sighs a massive sigh in relief as tears of relief fall from her eyes as do the others in the Battle Shell as Lunafire then asks, **"Then why did you two come here?"** Zane then answers saying, "Because that boss of Baxter Stockman's could be coming into the building as we speak. And if he sees them still in the pods, he'll disconnect them and finish them off. With Yuki's legs temporarily out of commission, she'll need to be on you to fight incase it happens."

The Dragon Wolf nods determinedly saying with narrowed eyes, **"You bet I'm coming to help. I won't let my dear family die on my watch!"** Kuro nods saying, **"Then we must hurry. We don't have much time! The rest of you stay here, we'll do our best to bring them back safe and sound!"** The adults nod as Zane and Kuro take Lunafire with them through the sewers to a secret underground entrance…

* * *

Back inside the TCRI building, the Fugitoid and Mr. Mortu are hard at work under the desk to see if they can mess around with something to save our heroes as a hologram screen appears showing the three human-like robots who speak in turns appears in front of them as three tell the two in turn, "Mortu, we are under attack…This location is no longer viable…We are surrounded, we have…no choice. We must now use the Transmat…and return home."

But Mr. Mortu tries to reason with them, especially with the fact that the teens and Master Splinter are trapped in the memory world by telling them, "Our preliminary defenses are holding and we must save the teens and their Master. They are all under our care."

But then the three humans on the screen, who are also apparently the Navigators once again speak in turn, "Are their lives…more important…than the lives of the Utroms?" Mr. Mortu tries to reason with them again, "All life is precious, Council. Especially the Avatar's. And we all know full well why that is."

The Council then speaks in turn once again saying, "True. But remember Mortu…you have a great responsibility…to your fellow Utroms. The burden is heavy…you must bear it." Mr. Mortu then agrees reluctantly saying before the hologram disappears, "I…I understand, Council."

The Fugitoid is beyond worried as he tries to tell Mr. Mortu, "You can't abandon mine and Zane's friends!" But Mr. Mortu tries to reassure the Fugitoid by telling him, "Don't worry, Professor. We'll find a way to save them. And ourselves." The sounds of footsteps catch their attention as Zane, Kuro and Lunafire run in with Zane saying, "We found Lunafire. How are the others?"

Mr. Mortu then tells him, "Still the same. But we're still trying." Mr. Mortu then notices Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf looks at him confused and a little shocked as she then asks a little confused, **"There was a lot more to this whole place and it's people after all."** Mr. Mortu then tells Lunafire, "You must be the Dragon Wolf. It is an honor to meet you, Miss Lunafire. Shirayuki is in that pod over there. You can stay there to keep an eye on her while Zane explains things to you."

Lunafire nods as she hurries on over to Shirayuki's pod and watches as Lunafire can't help but whimper worriedly for her safety as she says to herself and to Shirayuki, **"Be safe, my sister and family. Be safe…"**

* * *

Back in the Memory World, Michelangelo is still out cold and it is still night time as Sam rubs the hand of Michelangelo she was holding. Suddenly a noise that the group missed so much happened on the ground as Michelangelo groans and opens his eyes for a minute saying, "Sammy…is it time to eat?" Michelangelo is knocked out again as Sam smiles hearing that as she holds onto Michelangelo tighter as she tearfully says, "You big goober! Don't scare me like that again!"

Suddenly, a feminine scream catches their attention as Master Splinter tells them, "There is a fight in the forest." Leonardo focuses his hearing as he tells everyone, "It's coming to the north from over the hill." The rat sensei then tells several of the teens, "Sam, Angel and I will stay here and look after Michelangelo. The rest of you go investigate."

The ones who were told to leave, leave for the noise as they peek through the bamboo to see a group of Foot Ninjas attack an innocent family consisting an old man, a young Japanese woman and a young boy. The group of ninjas surround them as two go to attack but luckily, the young woman manages to hold them off with his double-bladed staff as Raphael tells his little group, "Ya know, I'm really startin' ta hate these old school Foot Ninjas just as much as I hate the modern day versions."

Shirayuki growls angrily seeing a child and the young woman in danger saying, "I agree." The young woman is able to knock the ninja back as their weapon collided and with a burst of strength, she knocked him away with a push of her weapon. Donatello whistles appreciatively as he says impressed, "She's good! I like her." Charlotte, who was standing behind him growls in anger and jealousy hearing this, but realizes with a start what she had done as she immediately quiets and blushes unsure of why she did it.

Shirayuki smirks seeing Charlotte's reaction, knowing its only a matter of time when Charlotte and Sam would get their turtles as Leonardo then tells the team, "Why don't we lend them a hand?" The hero team rushes in, but stop as suddenly out of nowhere from the trees, two new ninjas appeared, but…they weren't Foot! The two new ninjas immediately whip into action by taking down Foot Ninjas as our heroes are confused of them. These two new ninjas are in dark blue robes, wearing short ponytails on their heads and wear gold medallions on them that look suspiciously familiar.

As the two new ninjas start taking down the Foot Ninjas, Raphael tells his team confused and a little irritated, "All sorts of bozos are comin' to dis party!" Leonardo then notices something in the distance as he tells his team, "And here come some more!" Over by the trail are more and more Foot Ninjas coming towards them! With more reinforcements, the Foot Ninjas can now outnumber the two dark blue Ninjas.

Shirayuki then asks her team with a grin, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go help the two!" Madison nods saying with a grin as well, "I agree!" Charlotte prepares her bamboo bo staff as she says, "Let's do this!" The girls and boys charge into the fight and took ninjas down on the way with kicks by leaping into the air. A Foot Ninja attacks the girl but she is able to hold him back with her double-bladed staff as another ninja from behind her has a kusarigama and throws a part of it at her head, but she can't deflect it in time!

Leonardo, seeing this, leaps into action and has the chain part wound up in his makeshift bamboo sword and pulls at it making the ninja come forward and fall to the ground. The Japanese woman had shielded her head with her hands to save her from harm only to drop them and looking on in shock seeing that Leonardo had saved her. But then another ninja goes to attack Leonardo from behind only for Madison to charge forward and hit the ninja hard with an elbow to the gut and a kick. Leonardo looks to her and grins as Madison tells her boyfriend, "Don't get distracted, Lionheart. Remember who you love!"

Leonardo smirks telling her, "How can I when she's standing right in front of me?!" Madison grins with a blush as Leonardo then leaps forward taking down two more ninjas they both hit the bamboo. Donatello and Charlotte spin their bo staffs around, causing Foot Ninjas to fall back due to the hits as Donatello uses his to swipe at a ninja's feet!

Then Raphael and Shirayuki grab their makeshift bamboo shorts to fight ninjas with swords only for their weapons to be cut shorter thanks to the swords as they took out the ninjas that did it! Raphael then tells Shirayuki with a smirk, "Looks like we're doin' dis the old fashioned way." Shirayuki smirks saying while punching a fist into a hand, "Oh, good! More fun!"

Raphael leaps onto a wheelbarrow, where one end hits a ninja as Raphael leaps into the air, foot extended as he kicks a ninja multiple times, making him fall back, only for the attacked ninja to be grabbed by Shirayuki as she grins and punches him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

With that, the Foot Ninjas run away in terror as Shirayuki grins asking Raphael, "Can I just say that multiple kick thing makes you even hotter than normal?" Raphael smirks saying, "Keep saying it and I'll burn brighter than the sun." Shirayuki giggles at that as the others of their short team catch up as they high-five each other with Donatello saying, "The Ninja Teens kick serious ninja butt even in Ancient Japan!"

Charlotte even calls out in excitement, "Boo-ya!" Suddenly, the old man who was attacked with the child and woman, then yells in fear, pointing at out heroes as he tells the girls and then the two ninjas, "Stay away from those evil goblins, girls! Ninjas, save them! Save them and us from the green kappa! Goblins! Goblins!"

Suddenly, something snapped in all three of the girls in the Ninja Teens with Shirayuki, Madison and Charlotte say in order and in anger, "Evil/Kappa/Goblins?!" Leonardo then says in a little bit of fear as he calms down Madison, "Somehow, I don't think we're going to get any thank yous." The two ninjas go forward to our heroes as the small family leaves, but not before the woman bows to Leonardo in respect and thanks as she then leaves with her family.

Our heroes back up as the ninjas come towards them, but the girls step forward as Madison growls angrily, "Don't even think about it! Hurt them and it will be the last thing you ever do!" Shirayuki glares at them saying, "Yeah, their not kappa! Their turtles, cute turtles!"

Charlotte nods saying with an equal glare, "And they are most definitely not evil goblins!" The two ninjas look at the girls confused, as both ninjas had thought that the girls were in trouble and were in need of help as Leonardo steps forward trying to tell the two ninjas, "The girls are right. We were only trying to help."

Donatello nods as he also tells the two ninjas, "We don't wanna fight you." But then Raphael punches a fist of his into his hand telling them, "Although I like fighting. But what I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game!" The two ninjas suddenly gasp at this as they heard the word 'Utrom' slipping from Raphael's lips as one of them says, "The Utrom?!"

Then the other ninja asks his comrade, "How do these strange Kappa and girls know about the Utrom?" Leonardo then finally recognizes the medallions the ninjas are wearing as he then tells the two while catching their attention, "That's it! That's where I've seen those medallions before. That's what the Guardians wear." Leonardo then tells his two brothers and the girls, "Our friends here must be an earlier incarnation of the Guardians."

Madison finally notices the medallions as she slaps her forehead saying, "I thought those medallions looked familiar! Why didn't I see that before?!" Leonardo grins at her as he then tells the two Guardian Ninjas, "You two work for the Utrom, right? Look, we're on the same side."

Shirayuki nods stepping forward as she tells the Guardian Ninjas, "He's right. We really need their help, especially to get back home." Donatello nods as he steps forward, telling the two ninjas, "Which is why we need to talk to them. We're stuck here, just like them. And maybe they can help us. Do you think you two can take us to them?"

The two Ninjas look unsure as Leonardo then asks them, practically begging, "Then can you at least let them know that we need to see them?!" The two ninjas look to each other, wondering what they should do, until they came to a silent agreement with one of them saying, "We will tell them. And do not worry, if our Masters agree to an audience, they will find you instead." The teens nod as the Guardian Ninjas disappear into the trees as our heroes decide to head back to their hideout, hoping that Michelangelo is feeling better…

* * *

And this is the end of Secret Origins Part 2 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part and as I said, chapters may and will be slow.


	14. Chapter 14 Secret Origins Part 2 (2)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Also, I have something to say to you all. As of today, I am putting this story on HIATUS. The reason why is that, I am starting to lose my writing mojo. And I don't really have the heart to continue writing right now. Thus, I am taking a break from writing. I don't know when I'll get that mojo back. It may be until after Christmas when I can get back to writing. Or if I'll even continue to write at all due to life outside of this. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you all can forgive me.

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading. **Bold text is for when Lunfire and Kuro speak.**

2/20/17 UPDATE: Hello, readers. Now I know what you're all thinking, 'What the hey is taking so long?!' Well, it's simple really. You see, I have tried my best to get back my writing mojo. But it hasn't come back and I've pretty much lost all my will to write anything right now. So I have no choice but to put this story on INDEFINITE HIATUS. Now this isn't because I don't want to write. Mostly it is because there are some changes happening right now that I can't stop and/or get out of right now. I'll try and get back to writing hopefully this year. Again, I am terribly sorry and I hope that you all can forgive me. After all, life outside of this has more priority. Thanks for taking the time to read this Author Note and once again, I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 14: Secret Origins Part 2 (2)

Meanwhile in the normal world, Baxter Stockman aka Baxter Spider had escaped from the Oracle Pod room through the vents. Popping out through another vent, Baxter Spider has now appeared in the Security Control Room that April was in earlier and crawls down along the wall. He waits on the floor as an Utrom Exosuit was in the Security Control Room very briefly as the alien then leaves.

As soon as the alien leaves, Baxter Spider crawls to the controls and as the now cyborg puts a kind of mechanical limb key into a machine, he turns it and has his head popped out and contacts someone through his mechanical eye/headset, "Stockman here. Phase Two is complete. Security is down, thanks to my genius-!" Suddenly, Baxter Spider is interrupted as he receives an electrical shock through his head thanks to the mechanical eye as he scream in pain.

The electrical shock disappears as he tells the person on the other line, now being submissive to his orders as he has no other choice, "Sorry! I should have known better, Master. I have detected an underground passageway that should allow you and your men to enter the building completely unseen. So I'll deactivate the security in that sector and commence with Phase Three." Baxter Spider puts in the same mechanical limb and makes adjustments as he shuts off the security measures in the sector…

* * *

Outside of TCRI, the National Guards are still outside, trying desperately to break in. The building is still protected by metal casing as soldiers have their weapons out, ready to fire as the General talks to someone on his phone line, "The area has been cleared, soldier. Knock on the front door!" An army helicopter appears in the air as a soldier inside talks to the General and nearby soldiers, "Roger that. Ya'll hold onto your hats and toupees. This is gonna be big!"

The army helicopter soldier uses the mechanics of the air vehicle to aim his weapon at the main door of TCRI and with an immediate lock on the target, fires missiles upon the door, causing some of the occupants inside to fall to the floor especially the Fugitoid, Mr. Mortu and Zane. Lunafire and Kuro were still upright as the Fugitoid expresses his shock and concern by saying as an alarm sounds out, "Oh, dear! That can't be good!

Zane then growls angrily saying, "Dang it! The soldiers must have breached the door!" Lunafire whimpers slightly in fear as she says in shock and fear, **"Oh, shell…"** While back outside, unfortunately, the missiles aims was steady and true as the main door of TCRI was breached and blown wide open to pieces. The General then tells the soldier operating the helicopter and to other soldiers, "That did it! All units move in!" With that, several soldiers were ordered inside the building to take down the threat and find out what the heck is going on. If they only knew…

* * *

Inside the TCRI building, a holographic screen appears with the three Navigators again as each speak in turn and then speak together in the end to Mr. Mortu, "Mortu, there has been…a security breach…and internal security control is not responding…We must leave at once…"

Mr Mortu nods, telling the three Navigators as Lunafire looks at the screen confused, "I understand, Council." Lunafire then quirks an eyebrow as the screen disappears as she asks Kuro, **"Those three are…?"** Kuro nods telling her, **"Yeah, their all Utroms and in a sense, leaders."**

Mr. Mortu then tells a nearby Utrom Exosuit and then to Zane, "Deploy the Security Robots. Son, pack up anything and everything you need as quickly as you can." Zane nods and runs to his room inside the Utrom part of the building as the Utrom Exosuit does his job as Mr. Mortu takes off his human suit, leaving only the pants as Mr. Mortu gives a command to the Utrom Exosuit, "Instruct the Transmat Room to prepare for immediate evacuation."

But the Fugitoid walks up to him telling Mr. Mortu, "But you must free our friends!" Lunafire nods telling the Utrom worriedly, **"Yes, and those people are more than just my friends, they are my family, too!"** Mr. Mortu nods telling them as he walks up to one of the Oracle Pods, "Of course, you two. We will not abandon them. I promise. If only they could activate the pod's internal failsafe. But that's too much to hope for."

Lunafire looks at Shirayuki sympathetically, remembering how they met Master Splinter and were given a home, family, friends and a love interest for Shirayuki as she smiles telling Mr. Mortu, **"It may be so, but hope is a pretty powerful thing, Mr. Mortu. And I for one, have complete and utter faith that they will find it…"**

* * *

Back in the Memory World, the three oldest mutant turtles and their girls are heading back to the hideout where they left the others. But once they get there under the cover of night, they see something in their camp area that made them happier than anything at that time…Michelangelo up and awake eating sushi! Sam is beside the eating turtle with a relieved smile as Angel and Master Splinter sit together. Michelangelo and Sam notices the group that just came in as Sam tells them happily with a big grin, "Hi, guys!"

Michelangelo then tells them while eating sushi, "Yeah, welcome back! Anyone up for sushi?" The group walks over, telling Michelangelo how relieved they are that he was okay. And once they sat down, Raphael puts his youngest brother in a headlock telling him relieved, "Aw, Mikey! Ya bum! I'm glad you're okay."

Shirayuki hugs Michelangelo before sitting with Raphael as she tells the youngest turtle before hitting him upside the head, "Same here, Dopey. I was getting worried sick about you! Don't you dare worry us like that again, got it?!" Michelangelo rubs his head nervously telling her, "You got it, sis. Want some sushi?"

Shirayuki shakes her head in reply and as Donatello finally notices the sushi, he tells Michelangelo, "Uh, Mikey? You know that not even a molecule of that food is real, right? It's all a part of this illusion." Michelangelo is still eating sushi as Sam takes a piece to eat as Michelangelo tells Donatello, "I know. But right now, it's real enough for me."

And before Michelangelo can eat another, Master Splinter makes a startling discovery, finally figuring something out as he starts telling the teens, "That is it! The answer! It is…" Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes catches our heroes attention as out of the bushes, the past Guardians from earlier appear as they leapt from the bushes. And as the heroes stand up, from behind the Guardians, is an Utrom Exosuit walking towards them in a long kimono and straw hat.

The Utrom Exosuit opens itself up, revealing Captain Mortu in charge of the robot body as he tells the heroes, "Greetings. I am Mortu." With that, the teens and Master Splinter bow in response to him as Leonardo straightens up as he tells the alien Captain, "Mr. Mortu, you're just the…man we need to see."

Madison laughs a little at the wording as Shirayuki steps forward as she tells Captain Mortu, "Yes, we desperately need your help, Mr. Mortu. Now more than ever." The Utrom Captain is a little suspicious of the group, but will hear out what they have to say.

* * *

Back in the real world in the TCRI building, Baxter Spider is still crawling around to get to where he needs to be as he finally finds a door and uses his robot spider body to make the door open and in comes a group of evil…including, two Foot Elite Guard Assassins and a suspiciously familiar figure. And as they walk in, Baxter Spider is in front of them as his shell opens up and he tells the group, "All is ready, Master. They don't suspect a thing."

* * *

Back in the Memory World, our heroes had finished telling Captain Mortu everything about the group: How they came to be, their knowledge and fights of the Shredder, how Shirayuki is the Avatar and how they came to be in that world and when it started becoming real. After hearing all of this, Captain Mortu then tells the group, "I do see the conundrum here. This is quite an interesting phenomenon. And you, young Avatar, I have seen how powerful a past life of yours was. A young man appeared here along with a group of friends. They were all adolescents and children but they knew how to fight with the elements they possessed. Well, almost all of them. They appeared here for only a moment, and after fighting the Shredder before he attacked the Utrom camp, they mysteriously disappeared without a trace."

Shirayuki gasps in awe saying, "That must have been Avatar Aang. My mother and father back home told me Aang was the one who found the portal and the knowledge of it was kept for each new Avatar that came forward." Raphael looks at her as she says this as he can't help but rub his hand on hers in comfort of her remembering things from her past. With that, Captain Mortu then begins telling our heroes a vital piece of information, "Yes, the one with arrow mark on his head did say his name was Aang, A cheerful young man, he was. But even though you have much knowledge about our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete."

Shirayuki leans in closer, anticipating what he's going to say as she hopes her thinking from earlier was indeed correct as Captain Mortu begins speaking, "You should know, the Shredder is one of the…" Suddenly a noise comes from he bushes, which turns into an evil laugh as from the trees, appears Foot Ninjas and the Shredder as he tells Captain Mortu evilly, "How fortuitoius that I should find you here, Mortu. Now, I get to display the true powers of the Sword of Tengu for your amusement and your demise!"

Shirayuki gulps in fear seeing the sword that gave her migraines. The sword then starts up with electricity coursing through it as Shirayuki ducks a little, bracing for headaches…but none came. Shirayuki opens her closed eyes, realizing what happened and smirks as she remember that this is all in there heads and it shouldn't hurt Shirayuki. The Avatar sighs in relief, but scatters long with all the other heroes as the Shredder slams the sword to the ground as the energy hits Captain Mortu's Exosuit as the alien hops out and the robot body is destroyed.

The two Guardians appear by Captain Mortu's side, prepared to defend him as the Shredder laughs evilly and fires the sword's energy at the Guardians, knocking them back and into the trees above. And as Leonardo, Donatello, their girls and Master Splinter run towards the Shredder to fight, Shredder fires the sword's energy at them kncking them away to the ground.

And when the Shredder does it again, it hits Master Splinter knocking him away further. Raphael then charges in to fight, but Shredder uses the sword's power to stop him and make him drop to the ground. Shirayuki runs to Raphael's side to check on him but she was flung back by the Shredder by using the sword's power again! The rest of the heroes start scattering away as Angel yells out in frustration, "When is this nightmare ever going to end?!"

Now that our heroes became scattered, Captain Mortu is now all alone with the Shredder and some Foot Ninjas as Shredder laughs evilly and the sword powers down. Shirayuki, who had help to stand up thanks to Raphael, she thanks him and runs to Master Splinter along with Leonardo as they ask if he's okay. Master Splinter then tells the two what he was trying to say earlier before they were interrupted of Captain Mortu arriving, "Leonardo, Shirayuki, listen. There is very little time. This virtual reality world is an illusion within an illusion. An illusion of the mind. Control your mind, and you will control the illusion."

Shirayuki gasps in understanding as she tells Leonardo, "He's right. When Mikey was eating sushi, he imagined it to be real. The same thing when he got injured here. He must have really thought he was going to die and he almost believed it. So for this, in order for us to take down the Shredder here, we need to take away his biggest advantage." Leonardo gasps in understanding as well hearing her explanation as he nods to her plan as both leave the rat sensei with Angel who had come by to stay with Splinter.

* * *

The past Shredder raises the Sword of Tengu and prepares to slay Captain Mortu with it as suddenly, the Sword of Tengu disappears from the Shredder's hands! The Shredder is shocked and angry of this as he asks in anger, "What?! Where is the Sword of Tengu?!" The sword reappears…but not in the Shredder's hands. The Sword is now in Leonardo's hands as he tells the Shredder, "It's right here!"

Shirayuki smirks seeing the sword in his hands and so does Sam as she grins like a mad man with Michelangelo exclaiming, "Whoa! How'd Leo do that?!" Charlotte shrugs her shoulders saying, "Right now, I don't care! I'm just happy that we've got an advantage!" Leonardo then activates the power of the sword and swings it down towards the Shredder as the energy of it goes straight to its target, knocking Shredder back.

Leonardo then throws the sword to Shirayuki, as the sword lights up and crackles from her as the sword's light along with the dark night surrounding her makes her look intimidating and ominous as she aims the sword's energy again at the Shredder, knocking him away and she does it once more to finish it off knocking him away further back. The Shredder is knocked away through bamboo and over a cliff as his body lands on the rocks in the water as he screams in anger, "NO!"

Shirayuki then turns to the Foot Ninjas, but with her fiery look in her eyes and the Sword of Tengu still crackling with energy, the ninjas run away in terror and fear as she makes the sword disappear with just her mind. Shirayuki sighs in relief as she drops to her knees as Raphael quickly comes over and helps her up gently as he tells her, "Remember when you said how hot it was I did the multiple kick move?"

Shirayuki nods as Raphael then tells her with a smirk, "Well, what you did with the sword and how you looked holding it? That was even hotter." Shirayuki blushes at this and smiles giving a kiss to Raphael's cheek as Donatello appears holding one of her hands up in the air along with one of Leonardo's as he declares to all, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Shirayuki and Leonardo! The winners!" Everyone cheers for this as the teens congratulate Leonardo and Shirayuki for their victory.

Captain Mortu who was being held up by one of the two Guardians, then tells our heroes thankfully, "Your actions demonstrated the truth of what you say. So take this. And it should help you return safely to where you belong." One of the Guardian's gives our heroes a small black cube as Michelangelo is confused of this as he asks, "But, if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything that can affect the real world?! I…We…You…Oh, my brain hurts!"

Charlotte then figures it out, but before she could say it, Captain Mortu beat her to the punch by saying, "If this world is a virtual projection created from our technology, then we Utroms have encoded an internal failsafe that can be activated by using the Virtual Reset device you now hold." Charlotte huffs at this disappointedly as she said, "I wanted to say it!" Donatello pats her shoulder in comfort as Leonardo then says, "Well then, lets hope this works."

Master Splinter then says his goodbyes to their friends, "Good-bye and thank you." Raphael then says his goodbyes by saying, "See ya in a couple hundred years." Shirayuki groans saying, "Back to being unable to move my legs. But I think I would prefer that right now, actually." Raphael places an arm around her telling her, "As soon as I get out, I'll be right there to catch you."

Shirayuki blushes as Leonardo pressed the black cube as a bright light comes out of it, blinding Captain Mortu and the Guardians as Leonardo remembers something as he asks Captain Mortu, "Wait! What was it you were trying to tell us about the Shredder?!" Captain Mortu then tries to tell them before they disappear, "The Shredder is an…" But the rest of his answer is muddled, as the light had already made our heroes disappear from the memory world…

* * *

…and back to reality as back in the real world, Zane, who had returned to the Oracle Pod room after dropping off his backpack of things in the Transmat room that he could get later, Mr. Mortu, Lunafire and Kuro watch in shock as the Oracle Pods turn off. Thus, freeing the heroes as their hands were free, the helmets off and the doors to their pods opening as everyone wakes up from their ordeal. Immediately, Raphael runs out, finds Shirayuki's pod and catches her before she could fall to the floor as Raphael tells her with a smirk, "See? I told ya I'd catch ya."

Shirayuki smiles and blushes as then a voice then calls out to Shirayuki, **"SHIRAYUKI!"** Both teens turn around to see Lunafire running towards them as the Avatar smiles big saying in glee, "Lunafire!" The Dragon Wolf makes it over to them and nuzzles them both saying, **"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"** Shirayuki tears up a little seeing her dear family member and pets her big head saying tearfully, "You and me both, Lunafire. You and me both."

Raphael smiles, happy to see Shirayuki happy as the others come out, Mr. Mortu exclaims his joy seeing them as he says, "They've done it! They activated the Internal Failsafe! But how?!" Lunafire sees Master Splinter come out and nuzzles him as the old rat tells her with a small laugh, "It is good to see you too, dear friend. But you must help Shirayuki onto your back, for I sense a fight is coming since she lost the use of her legs temporarily."

Lunafire nods telling the old rat, **"Of course, Splinter."** As Raphael overheard this, he picks Shirayuki up and places her on Lunafire's back as Leonardo tells Mr. Mortu, "Well, you helped us. Not you, you. But you. It's kind of a long story." The rest of the turtles and the girls pet and stroke Lunafire happily, happy to see her.

Zane smiles and sighs with relief seeing his friend and more importantly, Angel okay. So Zane says a joke, "Danger follows you all wherever you go, doesn't it?" Angel scoffs saying jokingly, "Yeah, its like stink on a skunk." Zane laughs at this as Angel blushes at that and turns away.

That's when the Fugitoid tells our heroes, "Well, I don't care how you all got out, but what matters to me is that you're all safe and sound." Mr Mortu agrees with this as he says, "Same here. But now we have another problem. Zane told me that he figured that someone came in and messed with the pods causing them to malfunction. A man named Baxter Stockman. He said that if he came here, then that can only mean…"

Suddenly, a dark, chilling voice sounds throughout the room as it says, "That I am here!" Everyone, including our heroes turns around in shock, fear and horror as they see the group of evil once again including Hun, the four Foot Elite Guard, three Foot Tech ninjas, a few regular ninjas and the most scariest sight of all…the SHREDDER?! The hero teens and everyone of the good guys exclaim in shock seeing him as Leonardo exclaims his shock by saying, "No, it-it can't be! We saw Shirayuki finish you off! You…can't be alive!"

Shirayuki growls saying with a determined frown, "I knew it! The minute I went to bed, I had a bad feeling you were still alive! But I brushed it off thinking I was getting paranoid." The Shredder laughs evilly as he tells them, "You, Avatar, only merely separated my head from my body! A courtesy that I will gladly extend to you all! For none of you are leaving here alive!" The Shredder laughs evilly once more as a battle between good and evil will soon begin!

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. How will the Fugitoid react with Baxter Spider? Why does Shredder and Mr. Mortu have such a complicated history? Is the Shredder really the same one our heroes met in the Memory World?! Just how far will the National Soldiers get before they are forced out?! What are April, Casey and Aunt Rose doing? Will our heroes be able to defeat the Shredder and survive the bomb he placed?! And what about Zane?! Will he decide to go with the Utroms or stay on Earth?! And was that a giant croc?! What special gift does Master Splinter get? Will our heroes finally be able to take down the Shredder?! And what the…?! What is coming out of the Shredder's armor?! And will our heroes make it out in time?!

In order to find out, stay tuned for hopefully the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapters 15 and 16: Secret Origins Part 3 (1 and 2)! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	15. Chapter 15 Secret Origins Part 3 (1)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! And guess what? I'm back! I got my writing mojo back! So sorry for taking so long. From now on, there may/will be irregular chapter posting due to life so please be patient unless something happens.

For the reviewers, thank you for your reviews. And thank you, wakasta, for having faith in me whether I kept writing or not.

Nicochan11, thank you for your concerns. I will do my best to keep on writing unless something stops me, then I may just do Hiatus again.

 **Bold text is for when Lunfire and Kuro speak.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 15: Secret Origins Part 3 (1)

Voice-Over Intro:

Master Splinter: A wise man once said, 'The more one learns, the less one knows.' My children, the girls and myself have learned many things as of late. Much of what we learned, we experience through a remarkable window into the past. A history of an alien race known as the Utroms. In a virtual reality, we witnessed as the Utroms transported their most dangerous criminal back to their home world to stand trial, only to crash land here on Earth, several hundred years ago. And in that past, we encountered one who resembled our most hated enemy, Shredder. Perhaps he was an ancestor or merely a phantasm. But even a phantasm can be defeated, thanks to the help of Leonardo and Shirayuki. Luckily, we all escaped that dangerous illusion, only to return to a reality that promised to be more deadly.

* * *

Continuing from last time, Master Splinter, the girls and the mutant turtles had escaped the virtual reality prison safe and sound. But two things had awaited for them the moment they got out. The first was Lunafire, the Dragon Wolf who was beyond happy to see her family back together again, especially since she was happier to see Shirayuki still alive. Unfortunately, the second thing that awaited them was not so good. The Shredder, Hun and their Foot Ninja goons appeared as well! And now, another fight between the heroes and the villains begins, but will our heroes finally be able to take down the Shredder?!...

* * *

The heroes are now in over their heads as they are in shock, fear and anger at seeing the Shredder alive and with his goons in front of them on the other side of the room. But none more so angrier than Shirayuki, because she was sure she finished him off last time. After all, his head was cut off! But if what she saw in the Memory World of past Shredder was true, then her suspicions may actually be true! And so, the Shredder points to the heroes and tells his soldiers, "Attack! Destroy them all!"

Baxter Spider laughs evilly as the Fugitoid sees him as the android says in fear and a little repulsed, "Oh, dear! And here I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body!" Baxter Spider attacks first with laser blasts at the Fugitoid knocking him back as our teen heroes get ready to fight with weapons drawn as Shirayuki readies her hands with her tessens at the ready atop of Lunafire. Master Splinter then orders the Ninja Teens to attack as nine teens run forward to attack the ninjas as Lunafire runs forward with Shirayuki on her back and Zane has his wings tucked in and charge with his shadow powers.

Leonardo makes the first move by blocking a ninja's sword as Madison leaps toward the trapped ninja and blasts it away with a blue fairy blast. The Elite Assassins head toward Mr. Mortu, but thankfully several Guardians had made it inside the room and charge forward ready to protect him. The group of the Guardians make it in time as they fight the Elite Assassins. Master Splinter fights Hun as the big man kicks at the rat, but the sensei stops it with his staff, raises it up to make Hun lose his balance and hits him with his staff making Hun hit a sack of something by a wall as it crumbles.

Mr. Mortu just fought off a ninja with a kick as Shredder leaps forward as both Mr. Mortu and Shredder are sever feet away from each other as Shredder tells Mr. Mortu while the fighting in the background continues, "Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for nearly ten centuries!" Mr. Mortu prepares his robot body to fight as he tells Shredder, "I'm surprised that even with your genius, it took you a thousand years to find us!"

Both then leap into action as Shredder attacks with a kick but Mortu tries to counter it with a sweep kick to Shredder's feet as Leonardo then tells his team, figuring something out as he takes down a ninja, "If those two have been enemies for that long, then it can only mean…" As Master Splinter takes down a ninja, he finished Leonardo's thought by saying, "This is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago!"

Hearing that, Sam growls angrily and ferally as this makes her bristle with anger saying, "The same one that hurt Mikey!" Mr. Mortu and Shredder keep on fighting as the former leaps away, but Hun was behind him and hugs the robot body, so the alien couldn't escape. Shredder raises his gauntlet, ready to end Mr. Mortu as Zane looks up from his fight and gasps wanting to help. But fortunately, three Utroms on their hover seats fly over and blast at Shredder and Hun, making Mr. Mortu free as Shredder tries to shield himself. Finally, Shredder then leaps toward them and grabs two of them and throws them to the ground.

Shredder dodges more blasts and kicks two Utroms coming at him, making one fall off of his hover seat as a Foot Elite Assassin prepares to kill him with his axe. Lunafire quickly runs forward as Shirayuki reaches her hand out as the Utrom hops to her hand, as both Dragon Wolf and Avatar saved the Utrom just in time as the axe hit the ground. As Lunafire runs, Shirayuki asks the Utrom, "Are you okay?" The Utrom nods gratefully with a smile as the Avatar nods with a smile as she then drops off the Utrom to his hover seat. Shirayuki then moves her arms in circles making the air into long cylindrical air tentacles, one on each arm as she moves her arms to knock down multiple ninjas.

* * *

Baxter Spider then appears in front of Raphael, Michelangelo and Sam as he tells the teens angrily with glee at thought of finishing them off, "At last! It's about time that I finally have my revenge on you annoying mutations and freaks!" Raphael and Michelangelo sheathe their weapons as Sam still has her dagger at the ready just in case as Raphael decides to tease the robo spider, "Stockman? I almost didn't recognize ya. Ya got a new haircut?"

Baxter Spider then gets angry as he then fires his laser blasters at them, knocking all three into a wall. Shirayuki hears their screams and gasps seeing them as the Avatar yells to her Dragon Wolf, "Lunafire, over there!" The Dragon Wolf growls angrily, **"On it!"** Lunafire runs toward them just as Baxter Spider readies to fire another round of laser blasters as Shirayuki then waterbends all the water in the air and makes it all go at Baxter Spider like a Tsunami, making Baxter Spider get pushed away from them with the tide as he screams. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Sam get up in relief as Raphael tells Shirayuki with a grin, "Thanks for that, Snow Princess!"

Shirayuki smirks at him, telling her boyfriend before Lunafire charges off back into battle, "No problem, Raphie. After all, you're too hot to die by Baxter Spider anyway." Raphael blushes as Michelangelo and Sam laughs at this. But then Mr. Mortu has been taken down by Shredder, as Mr. Mortu's alien body falls out of his robot body, leaving him defenseless! Baxter Spider is up and running again and he blasts red lasers at the teens again as they all scatter with Kuro running towards the robot, but is blasted away by the lasers.

Seeing this, Shredder gives the Baxter Spider an order, "Stockman, hold! You have more important business than this!" But Baxter Spider refuses telling his master while he fries the lasers again, "Never! My revenge on these freaks come first!" But then Shredder gets angry as he tells Baxter Spider, "I said, HOLD!"

Suddenly, Shredder's eyes glow bright red as then Baxter Spider is electrocuted thanks to the robotic eye on his left as it appears he is being controlled. Shredder then tells Baxter Spider to begin Phase 3 as the robot has no other choice but to do so as he says, "Yes…Master. The Transmat Device will soon be under your control." As Baxter Spider leaves, Mr. Mortu from his fallen robot body stands up on his little legs saying in shock, "The Transmat Device…"

He is then picked up carefully by Charlotte asking him while placing the alien in his robot body, "Are you alright, Mr. Mortu?" The alien nods as his robot body is up and running as he tells Charlotte, Donatello and a Guardian as Baxter Spider disappears through a door after getting past wiped out Foot Ninjas, "The Transmat! We must stop that cyborg before…" As the group of four run to the door, they are blocked by Hun and two Elite Foot.

Shredder then laughs evilly behind our heroes as he tells them, "You will go nowhere!" Leonardo leaps foreward and kicks Shredder toward a sack of something as it sticks to him and can't escape. Zane quickly gets to a set of controls and has the sack wrap completely around the Shredder to have him trapped. Hun and an Elite Foot go to set him free while the rest try to fight our heroes as the teens fight off the ninjas as Lunafire and Shirayuki attack with firebending and bites respectively so that Mr. Mortu, Zane, Kuro, the Fugitoid and a few Utroms can escape successfully with several Guardians in tow as Mr. Mortu calls out to the teens, Master Splinter and Lunafire, "We will return to assist you all as soon as the Transmat is secured!"

* * *

Zane then yells out to the teens, "Yeah, so don't die on us yet! I was just starting to like you all!" Shirayuki and Angel nod and grin in agreement as the door closes as then the Shredder broke free from his sack prison and orders his men, "After the Utroms! Now!" Shredder and his men run towards the door, only to be blocked by our heroes as Master Splinter smirks in anticipation, glad to be fighting with his family and students once again as Raphael says, "You'll have to go through us first!"

Shirayuki nods and tells the Shredder angrily, "Yeah, and this time I'll make sure you stay dead!" Shredder gets angry as he growls telling the Avatar and team, "While I would love to disprove that, Avatar, none of you are worth wasting my time!" Shredder then activates the controls nearby which not only blocks the door with a kind of shield around it, but also makes the wires around the sacks on the walls glow and break opens the sacks the liquid falls out and begins to fill the room, trying to drown the heroes as an exit pops up behind a wall like a tunnel.

The Shredder, Hun, three Elite Foot Ninjas and other ninjas run into the tunnel as it retracts and leaves the heroes to their doom! Madison freaks out about the goop by saying, "Ugh! This stuff looks like zit puss!" Angel yells saying, "I agree, but did you see that? Everyone start hitting the walls, there should be another one nearby!" They all do so at different points with their weapons as Shirayuki tries to hit the walls with her fans, airbending and tries to waterbend the goop but to no avail.

Donatello and Charlotte then figure they can try and use the controls, but with the tech being so alien to them, even they can't figure it out as Donatello tells them, "It's no good! Char and I can't work these controls!" The room continues to fill up as Donatello and Charlotte come to the group as Lunafire says, **"I agree, you two would need weeks to figure this tech out!"** Leonardo and Sam then try to slice at the walls, causing tears but they heal themselves as the mutant turtle tells everyone, "Sam and I keep slicing at the wall, but it just heals itself. It's like the room is alive!"

Sam nods saying with a grin, "Yeah, no kidding! If we weren't about to drown, I would've found this cool!" Donatello and Charlotte then figures it out saying with snapping their fingers as they get to the wall, "Wait, that's it!" Donatello then speaks saying, "This is a techno-organic chamber! We need to think a little less techno…" Then Charlotte speaks finishing his sentence, "…and a little more organic!" Both smile at their thoughts becoming one as Sam decides to tease them saying with a sneaky grin, "Look, now their finishing each other's sentences. How cute!"

Charlotte and Donatello blush a little hearing that before both teens raise their staffs and hit the wall with them as the wall moves due to the hits as Donatello tells the team, "See? The walls have techno-organic nerve endings. They can feel!" Charlotte grins as she tells the team, "He's right! Just follow our rhythm. If we can agitate the nerve endings at just the right rhythm…"

Everyone then follows through with using their weapons and walking stick respectively to hit the walls in time with Donatello and Charlotte as the walls move from the motion as the goop starts coming out of the walls. And then, the room starts to shake from the agitation as then Shirayuki quickly yells out, "Everyone brace yourselves!" Shirayuki holds onto Lunafire from her back as the goop then suddenly rises up to the ceiling carrying the heroes with it.

At the floor above, the floor itself bulges at the bottom until finally, the floor explodes as the goop rises up and the heroes fall down from it and onto the floor as Michelangelo says, "Okay, that was beyond nasty!" Madison agrees saying with a grimace, "I agree. That must be what it looks like when you have to puke!" All of the girls shudder in revulsion because of this, even Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf says, **"And here I thought that Garbageman we fought was disgusting!"**

* * *

Back outside of TCRI, with people from the city watching from the sidelines and a spotlight flashing around the area with a news crew nearby, the General is speaking to the mayor of New York from his military phone, "Look, Mr. Mayor, I don't care what kind of media fiasco you think this is. But my orders are to get into that building to investigate those flashes of light!" Then the General tells his men, "All units, move in!"

A group of soldiers then run into the building as they immediately open fired after seeing small red three-legged robots blasting at the soldiers. One man was down as a soldier dragged him away, while the others had open fired. Two robots were destroyed as another group of them came out. But then two soldiers appeared with bazooka guns and open fired on the robots and they were all destroyed.

Meanwhile, at the Battle Shell, thanks to Aunt Rose, April had begun changing at the back of the vehicle into a new outfit to find out what was happening. Casey, had stayed at the driver seat, deciding not to look as April tells them, "We can't sit around anymore. We need to know what's going on in there. The authorities may not talk to us, but they might talk to a TV News Reporter. So how do I look?"

Casey and Aunt Rose turn around to see her fully dressed in a yellow jumpsuit, a handmade microphone, and a small piece of square cardboard with a number nine on it as Casey tells April unsure, "Uh, great. If you're removing toxic waste." April punches him hard in the shoulder as Aunt Rose winces at that as April tells the dumb man, "You're no help!" Aunt Rose then decides to tell April, "I think you look decent for the stuff we had on hand."

April nods in appreciation of that as April then hands Casey a sort of New Reporter camera looking thing which is actually a flashlight and a few other video cameras taped together as she asks Casey and Aunt Rose, "Can you at the very least be my camera man? And Rose, can you be my assistant?" Aunt Rose nods saying, "Gladly. Anything to find out if all of the teens are okay." Casey then nods as he tells April with a smirk, "Sure thing, besides we don't have any other choice, do we?"

* * *

Back inside TCRI at the Transmat room, Zane, Kuro, some Guardians, a couple of Utroms, Mr. Mortu and the Fugitid were ready to fight incase the Shredder and his men makes it to the room as Mr. Mortu calls out, "Guardians, be ready for anything!" The three Guardians have their tech swords at the ready when suddenly, two small red balls is thrown into the room as they let out sparks as the Guardians move out of the way, thinking their bombs. But the balls are more like smoke bombs with little explosions.

Out of the smoke, the Shredder appears as the Utroms on their hovers fire their lasers on him along with Zane using his shadow powers to blast at the Shredder, only for the lasers to deflect off of him due to his metal armor. Mr. Mortu then yells at the Shredder as he points at him using the robot body, "Stay back! I will not let you destroy the Transmat!" Mr. Mortu goes to punch him, only for the Shredder to counteract with a punch of his own hitting Mr. Mortu hard enough that the robot hit the platform of the Transmat.

Zane and Kuro get ready to fight back as they leap onto the platform with Mr. Mortu as Zane asks him, "Are you alright, Dad?!" Mr. Mortu nods to Zane as the Shredder comes up onto the platform and tells the alien as his men appear behind him, "I do not intend to destroy it, Mortu. I will use it to send you to your doom! Perhaps I'll place you in the extreme heat of a supernova. Or the cold endless vacuum of space!"

Zane growls angrily telling Shredder, "How about neither?! I like my dad to be either here or in the Utrom home world, thank you very much!" Kuro roars angrily saying, **"Yeah, same here!"** While they were talking, Baxter Spider sent red electricity to electrocute the Fugitoid as the hit sent the full robot to the platform as Shredder continues speaking, "And you're just the beginning! After I've disposed of you, Mortu, I will use this device to conquer the Homeworld of the Utroms. And I'll destroy every last one of your kind, Mortu!"

But then Raphael cuts in saying, "Not if we've got anything to say about it! Remember us?" Behind Raphael is the whole team/family, with their weapons draw, Lunafire growling and all of them itching for a fight. Shredder growls angrily telling our heroes as he tells his Elite Foot Ninjas and Foot soldiers, "I grow tired of each and everyone of you creatures and freaks with your constant interference! Especially you, Avatar! Elite Ninja, Foot soldiers, attack!"

* * *

The Foot Ninjas and Elite Ninjas go to attack as Shredder then tells Baxter Spider, "Stockman, power up the Transmat! Finish Mortu and his friends." Baxter Spider goes to do his job as some of the fighting is now above the Transmat device fighting and moving on wires with Leonardo fighting one of the Elite with his sword with attacking, defending, dodging and kicks as he yells to his team, "We have to stop Stockman!"

From below, Michelangelo and Sam backflip onto a platform as an Elite Ninja goes to attack him as Michelangelo says, "And here we are fresh out of bug spray!" Sam then replies with an evil grin while hitting the Elite Ninja away, "Why don't we just squish him?!"

Raphael is fighting an Elite Ninja also as he says, "How about we just get Shredder to ask him to stop? The doctor seems to listen to him." As he said this, he's is holding the axe in place with his sais as Lunafire flies up and Shirayuki fires an air blast at the ninja making him fall as the Avatar tells him, "I don't think so. I think the Shredder is controlling him with vocal commands, thus Stockman can't do anything he wants."

Donatello, hearing that as he and Charlotte fight the Elite Ninja that Shirayuki took down, then says, "She's right! Stockman's control chip on his eye, it has to be voice activated." Charlotte nods as she tells Donatello, "I'll go tell the Fugitoid!" Charlotte then uses her staff to pole vault herself to the Transmat platform as she gets the Fugitoid's attention telling him in whispers as Baxter Spider messes with the controls, "Hey, Professor! Can your audio processor replicate any sound?"

The Fugitoid nods telling Charlotte, "Of course I can." Charlotte grins, asking the Fugitoid, "Excellent. We need your best impersonation of the Shredder right away!" And with a few beeps, the Fugitoid proceeds by speaking in Shredder's voice, "Stockman, step away from the controls!"

Baxter Spider does so as then Shredder tries to retake control as he saw what was happening, "Stockman, don't listen to him. You obey only me!" Baxter Spider remains still, trying to wonder who to listen thanks to the chip as then the Fugitoid, stillin Shredder's voice tells Baxter Spider, "Don't listen to him and override all voice command protocols!"

And so with the control chip on the cyborg's eye short-circuiting, Baxter Spider shakes his head and exclaims evilly, "I-I am free! I listen only to me now!" The cyborg then leaps up to the Shredder's armor chest plate and electrocutes him with red electricity as Shredder screams in pain as Baxter Spider tells him, "Guess who's in charge now, Master?!"

Hun backs away as Baxter Spider's attack makes Shredder hit a few things while the big villain screams out in pain. And finally, with steam coming out of his suit as the heroes leap down onto the floor to see this, the Shredder falls to the floor with a thud yelling out, "No!" The cyborg spider relishes in this as he crawls away from the Shredder's unconscious body exclaiming he was finally free at last with an evil laugh.

Hun, the Elite Foot ninjas and Foot soldiers run up to Shredder as Hun picks his leader up as our heroes wonder if Shredder is finally gone for good. Hun then tells our heroes before taking off with the ninjas and his Master, "We'll be back, freaks!" But just as Hun leaves, the unconscious body of Shredder drops something from his hand as it falls on the floor. The something is a device that looks like a brown claw clutching onto something red, but…with a timer?! The claws is now practically glued to the ground as it begins its countdown of ten minutes?!

From the device red veins of energy surround the whole entire room and possibly the inside of the building as Michelangelo, Donatello and Charlotte take a look at it as Charlotte says her thoughts with a frown, "What the heck is that? A bomb?!" But before Charlotte could grab it, Mr. Mortu stops her telling her, "Do not touch that! It's a neutron implosion device! The techno-organic virus it contains would destroy you." Charlotte and the two turtles immediately move away as Charlotte shivers in fear saying, "Now I'm glad I didn't touch it!"

Mr. Mortu then tells our heroes as he makes his way to the controls, "It must have already thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes!" Our heroes immediately gasp in fear and shock hearing this as Angel groans saying, "Oh, great! As if we don't have enough to deal with!"

* * *

The timer is now at 8:37 and counting as Donatello yells at Mr. Mortu, "Can't you stop it?!" Charlotte then yells out, "Yeah, don't you guys know how to defuse it?!" Mr. Mortu answers this by saying, "No, unfortunately the virus was comprehensive. It spread too quickly."

Raphael then says a little angry, "So the Shredder found a way to stick it to us, even in defeat!" Shirayuki gulps as she has Lunafire move over to her boyfriend as the Avatar tells him, "We're not really going to die here, are we?" Raphael turns his head to look at her as he shakes his head telling her determined, "No way in shell, Snow Princess! I ain't letting you die here in this place. After all, I still haven't had a date with you yet."

Shirayuki grins as she gives a small kiss on the lips as then Lunafire says, **"While I think you two are cute, we still need to get the heck out of this place!"**

* * *

Outside of TCRI, the small red robots are still firing at the soldiers until all of the robots are destroyed and the soldiers moving in with one of them contacting the General, "Alpha Leader to General, all clear!" The soldiers now begin their way up to a small staircase as they are getting closer.

* * *

Back inside, a holographic screen is displayed, revealing the three Navigators in their robot bodies as they speak in turn, "The human troops…are making their way…deeper into the building." Leonardo then speaks telling them, "We have to get them out before the place implodes!" Mr. Mortu has to break his hope by telling him, "The lower floors are completely sealed off. There is no way to contact them."

Then Leonardo says hoping for an answer, "There must be someone on the outside we can contact!" Madison then gasps happily with a snap to her fingers as she tells everyone, "There is! April, Casey and Aunt Rose! Their still in the Battle Shell outside TCRI. We can contact them so they can tell the soldiers to get way. All you have to do is open the communications we lost when we broke in here!" The other heroes grin as Sam punches Madison's shoulder in gratitude, as the would girl says, "Good thinking, Maddie!"

Leonardo kisses her lips quickly saying, "I agree. I almost forgot about them. Thanks, Maddie!" Madison blushes telling him, "Anytime, Lionheart." Mr. Mortu then immediately goes to the controls to get communications back up as the situation gets extreme as the soldier's only hope are the three adults outside to save them and that our heroes also need to escape.

* * *

Will our heroes survive?! And is Shredder really gone or will he come back? Find out next chapter! And this is the end of Secret Origins Part 3 (1)! Stay tuned for the second part and as I said, chapters may and will be slow.


	16. Chapter 16 Secret Origins Part 3 (2)

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Hope you liked the last chapter and know that I am happy I returned. Oh, and I hope you enjoy your summer!

As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading. To wakasta, I'm glad you like the chapter, so I hope you like this one. **Bold text is for when Lunafire and Kuro speak.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 16: Secret Origins Part 3 (2)

Continuing from last time outside of TCRI, April, Casey and Aunt Rose leave the Battle Shell as all three have headsets on them and Casey holding the makeshift video camera as they walk through the crowd that had gathered as soon as the first blue beam of light was seen. Through a space, all three walked in as April's fake badge was then flipped upside down from the motion to become a six as April walks up to a General and asks him, "General, April O'Neil, Channel 6 News. What can you tell us about the situation inside?"

But the General gets snappy as he orders a soldier near him, "Reporters?! I said to keep them back behind the barricades!" The soldier then leads them back behind the barricade as April calls out, "Sir, the people have the right to know! General!" The three were lead back to the barricades as the soldier leaves as Aunt Rose sighs dejectedly, "Now what?"

But then a beep in their ears catches their attention as Leonardo's voice speaks to them saying, "April, Casey, Rose, it's me, Leo!" All three get a hand to their headset as all three are extremely overjoyed that finally something happened as April asks the mutant turtle, "Leo? Oh, my gosh! I can't believe we're hearing your voice!" Then Casey chooses this moment to ruin it as asks the turtle, "Me neitha'! When'd ya get four-way callin'?"

April and Aunt Rose elbow him in the gut as he grunts from the pain as April tries to tell him though a little angry, yet happy, "Hello, their alive!?" Casey then finally understands as he cheers out and so does Aunt Rose as the aunt then asks Leonardo worriedly, "Leonardo, are you all okay? How's my Blue Fairy?!" Madison then speaks to Aunt Rose briefly, "I'm fine, Aunt Rose. Besides Yuki's paralyzed legs, we're all fine. But now we've got a bigger problem!"

Leonardo then takes control, telling the three adults, "She's right, so listen good. You have to get a message out to the soldiers to evacuate the building. It's gonna self-destruct in about six minutes!" Aunt Rose gasps in fear as she tells Leonardo determined, "We're on it! And Leo, please make sure you all get out safely as well! And Maddie? You and the others better explain to me everything that happened!"

Madison smiles and rolls her eyes at the overprotection of her aunt as she tells her, "Got it, auntie!" April, Casey and Aunt Rose walk back through the barricade and get the General's attention by saying, "General, my station manager just received an urgent message from a terrorist organization calling itself…" Casey then saves her by saying, "Goongala Cowabunga!" It takes everything that both women have to not facepalm at his idea.

Aunt Rose then speaks telling the General, "It's true, sir! Their going to blow up the building! You need to get your men out of their right now, or else innocent lives will be at stake!" But the General doesn't listen as he tells the soldier next to him angrily, "I thought I told you to keep those lunatics behind the barricades!" The soldier leads the three adults away from the building.

* * *

Back inside TCRI, the timer is now at 5:27 and counting as Guardians and Utroms either on hover platforms or robot bodies make their way inside the Transmat room as an Utrom at the controls tells Mr. Mortu, "Mr. Mortu, the Transmat is powered up." Mr. Mortu nods as he then tells a group of Guardians and Utroms, "Primary team, assemble on the platform! We're going home." Zane and Kuro flinch hearing this as Zane looks to the group of teens longingly as Utroms leave their robot bodies to make their way to the Transmat.

The Transmat is powering up as two Utroms and a Guardian go onto the platform and just like before with the turtles, Shirayuki and Zane, the three figures are taken apart in pieces as a blue light envelops them. Donatello is grinning at excitement to see how it worked when he wasn't a part of it before and Charlotte was glad to see how it worked when her friends weren't disappearing.

* * *

Outside of TCRI, while the three adults were still being led away, the General, soldier and the three adults turned around to see another blue beam of light being shot up into space as the General is shocked and confused as he turns around and tells the three adult friends of our heroes, finally listening, "Uh, how much time did you say we had to evacuate?" April, Casey and Aunt Rose smirk at this, glad their being heard.

* * *

Inside TCRI, the soldiers that were inside are still walking as one of them somehow hears a growl and turns around to see a big reptile humanoid with a long tail walking by through the smoke. The soldier wanted to go and see what it was, but he then received a message from the General on his comm. as he calls out to the other soldiers, "Everyone, pull out! General's orders! Move it, move it!" The soldiers follow orders and leave the building.

* * *

Still inside TCRI where our heroes are, the timer is now at 4:00 and counting as the Navigators appear in their chairs as Mr. Mortu walks up to them as the Navigators speak in turn as Mr. Mortu bows to them, "Mortu, we are the last…The others have been evacuated." Mr. Mortu is glad as he then tells them, "Secondary team will accompany the Council along with myself, Zane and Kuro." Again, Zane and Kuro flinch at hearing this as the Navigators chairs open up revealing three Utroms in their own separate bubble as they hover toward a Guardian as each take one.

The three Guardians and Navigators move to the Transmat platform as the three Utroms say in turn, "It is good…to be going…home." And then Mr. Mortu turns around and asks the Fugitoid, "Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us? We are willing to grant you asylum on our Homeworld." The Fugitoid feels all choked up as he says in happiness, "Me?! Really?! To live in an advanced peaceful civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good?! It feels like a dream come true!"

But then he turns around to face the turtles, Shirayuki and Zane as he tells them with sincere thanks, "But my friends…I will miss you all. I…can't thank you all enough." Shirayuki shakes her head telling the Fugitoid, "You don't need to thank us, Professor. We were glad to lend a helping hand to you. I think that maybe it was a good thing we ended up in your universe so we could help you. We all wish you the best." Donatello nods telling the Fugitoid, "Yeah, take care of yourself, Professor."

The Fugitoid moves to go to the platform as Leonardo then tells Mr. Mortu, "Mr. Mortu, thank you…for everything." Madison nods as well as she smiles at Mr. Mortu telling him, "He's right. Thank you for inadvertently bringing the turtles to existence for us."

Charlotte smiles as well saying, "Yeah, and because of that, something tells me we're going to have adventures that no kid in school will ever believe."

Sam nods with a maniacal grin as she tells the alien, "Yeah, and we get to hurt a lot of bad guys too. I can't wait to see what happens next!" Angel smiles as she ten tells Mr. Mortu, "It was nice to see you all too. I hope you can come visit one day."

Shirayuki then bows a little telling Mr. Mortu, "And thank you for bringing my family and my boyfriend into existence."

As Michelangelo starts to cry, Zane is shaking at this as Michelangelo tells Raphael while bawling on his shoulder, "Man, I hate long goodbyes!"

Raphael looks uncomfortable at this as then Master Splinter and Lunafire bow in front of Mr. Mortu with the rat telling him as the time is now at 3:08, "It has been an honor to know you and your race, Mortu-san." Mr. Mortu also bows to them as he tells Master Splinter while giving him a blue ball shaped object with a gold thing on the bottom of it that appeared in a ray of blue light, "It is we who are honored Master Splinter. But before we leave, a small token of our appreciation."

Master Splinter holds the object in his hands curiously as a part of it glows as suddenly, Master Splinter's mind was transported to a small dojo as he sees someone he never thought he would see ever again as his face contorts into shock…Hamato Yoshi practicing his ninja moves as Mr. Mortu's voice tells him, "Your Master Yoshi was the most loyal Guardian that ever served the Utrom. He gave his life to protect us, but his spirit lives in our collective history."

* * *

The object glows in his hands once again as Master Splinter's mind returns to normal as he lets out tears of joy at seeing his Master again and puts the ball away in his robe as Lunafire nuzzles his face in concern asking him, **"Are you alright, Splinter?"** The old rat nods telling her with a smile, "I am fine, Lunafire. Just fine." Mr. Mortu then tells everyone leaving his robot body, "And now, my friends, you must leave this building while you still can. Donatello, Charlotte, would you do me the honor of powering up the Transmat?"

Both nerdy ninjas smile big at this, completely geeking out as they both say at the same time, "SHELL YEAH! We're all over it!" But then, Zane yells out as he couldn't take it anymore, "WAIT!" Everyone turns to him as Mr. Mortu asks Zane, "What's wrong, son?" Zane then sighs remorsefully as he tells Mr. Mortu, "Dad, I'm sorry but…Kuro and I aren't going with you."

Mr. Mortu gasps as Zane then hastily says, "Please let me explain." Zane gets down to his knees as he tells his adoptive father, "I've been thinking about this for a while now. When you told me last week it would only be a matter of days until the Transmat was complete, I realized that I didn't want to go with you to your Homeworld. I'm thankful for what you and the other Utroms did for me when I was little, really I am. But I want to stay here. I want to stay with my new friends, with Kuro and…well, there's this girl that I like…"

Zane then turns his head telling Raphael, "And don't worry, hothead, it ain't Yuki. I like her like a sister and that's all." Raphael smirks at this saying, "That's all I needed ta hear." Zane rolls his eyes as he then tells Mr. Mortu, "The point is…I just don't want to leave. I want to make something of myself for being here. I want to be with the girl I like, and well, I want to help Shirayuki as well. She is the Avatar after all, and I want to do all that I can to help her as a way of saying thanks for trusting me while we were in space. So please father, will you let me and Kuro stay?"

Mr. Mortu is still shocked but then smiles as Kuro then says, **"I agree with Zane, Mortu, you helped me when no one else did. You gave me a home and let me stay with Zane. And it is true, he does like a girl, who has very well liked since that battle with Shredder at his headquarters."** Zane and Angel blush hard hearing this as Shirayuki laughs at this as Kuro continues saying, **"Zane wants to find out who he is, after all. And you won't have to worry about him. Zane still has that trust fund you put in for him until he turns eighteen and even better, we have a way of visiting you as well."**

Zane then tells Mr. Mortu, "It's true, dad. I made a device that would allow me to come and go from Earth to the Utrom Homeworld, I can come and visit anytime I wish. I hope you and everyone else understands." Mr. Mortu smiles at this as he has realized that his son has been acting different since that battle and when he came home from his adventure in space, he has noticed things as well as then tells Zane and Kuro, "Very well, you two. You can stay. But I expect stories when you come to visit." Zane and Kuro nod as they both say in unison, "Deal./ **Deal."** Zane hugs Mr. Mortu one last time as Kuro licks his head as Mr. Mortu proceeds to go the platform while climbing up the stairs as all of the girls in the group go, "AWWW!/ **AWWW!"**

But then Mr. Mortu realizes something, "But where will you stay though?" Shirayuki then tells Mr. Mortu with a smile, "Nothing to worry about, Mr. Mortu. Zane and Kuro can stay with me and my family until he can find a place of his own." Master Splinter nods in agreement saying, "Good idea, my daughter." The mutant turtles agree with this, even Raphael!

As Donatello and Charlotte go to the controls, suddenly, ninja stars are thrown at the controls short-circuiting them as the electrical blasts put holes in the robot bodies nearby as everyone turns around to see…the SHREDDER alive?! Shredder then tells our heroes and Utroms angrily and full of hate, "As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!" Our heroes gasp at this as Sam yells out angrily and ferally, "Aw, come on! What's with this guy?! Is he freakin' death-proof or something?!" Shirayuki growls angrily as well saying, "I agree. Will this nightmare ever end?!"

* * *

Shredder then runs forward and leaps towards our heroes with a battle cry as he kicks Leonardo and Madison away, Master Splinter and Raphael are taken down with a sweep kick as Donatello, Michelangelo, Charlotte, Sam and Angel are knocked back with a hand. Shredder then makes his way to the Transmat platform while taking down the rest of the group by throwing them off as he tells Mr. Mortu, "Our thousand year struggle ends now!"

A Guardian gets ready to fight the Shredder as the villain narrows his eyes and goes to fight him, but suddenly, Lunafire appears and hits the Shredder away with her head and growls ferally at him as Leonardo then appears kicking the Shredder as Shirayuki lets out a blast of fire at him. Donatello then comes down from the air to land a hit as does Raphael. Master Splinter then appears and kicks him off the platform with a high kick! The Guardian that wanted to attack goes forward, but Donatello stops him telling him, "No, protect your Masters! We'll handle the Shredder!"

Zane nods telling the Guardians, "He's right! Their your priority, the Shredder will be ours!" The Guardians nod as an Elite Ninja helps Shredder up as Hun tells his Master, "Allow me to finish the freaks and Avatar." Shredder then yells out angrily to Hun telling him, "NO! They are mine to finish, especially the Avatar! You and the others track down Stockman. He is still of some use to me!"

All of the Foot Ninjas, Elite Ninjas and Hun leave the room to find Stockman. But while the bad guys were talking, Donatello and Charlotte immediately got to work on the Transmat controls after seeing the Utroms doing it before. Shredder takes immediate notice of this, shocked of his mind that he will not get his revenge. Donatello and Charlotte then slam their hands on a button as the Guardian that had helped Leonardo out before also as the one that was about to attack nods his thanks to the heroes as he tells them, "We shall all meet again."

The machine starts up as the blue light comes down onto the platform as Zane waves goodbye and Kuro roars out, **"Farewell!"** Shredder then speaks vengefully before he runs to the platform, "After ten centuries, I will not be denied my revenge!" Shredder runs towards the platform, only for the Utroms, the Fugitoid and Guardians to be completely taken apart and disappeared at just the nick of time.

* * *

Shredder is now really, really angry as he growls hatefully at the heroes as they all have their weapons ready, "You…you all have been little more than thorns in my side. And now, you have wrought me of my triumph, and for that, you all shall pay with your lives!" Shredder brings his gauntlet down onto them as Master Splinter manages to hold it back with his staff as he tells the Shredder, "Shredder, there is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you could not survive!"

Shredder then slashes at the staff, cutting it in half as he yells out at the heroes, "Then we shall all perish together!" Donatello then leaps in the air to hit the Shredder with his staff, only for it to break in half! Shredder proceeds to kick Donatello away as Charlotte brings out a forcefield to shield them both as they fall on the floor. And now the timer, is now on 1:21 and counting!

Master Splinter was kicked away at the controls as Sam and Angel leap into action only for them to be kicked away. Michelangelo then runs forwards and fights the Shredder with his nunchuks, by kicking him, and kicking him again while doing a cartwheel. And then Raphael throws his sais at the Shredder to hit him, only for the villain to grab them while doing a flip and knocking him away! And when Zane was going to attack with Michelangelo, they were both kicked away.

Leonardo leaps into the air with his swords and attacks the Shredder, knocking him into the floor as Raphael grabs his sais as he tells Leonardo, "Thanks, bro!" Leonardo nods and smiles in gratitude as both of the oldest turtles are facing the Shredder as Raphael makes the first move by using his sais to slash at the Shredder. The villain gets hit and slashed as he scream in pain and what appears to be…blue electricity leaking out?!

Leonardo then goes to attack with his swords as the hits land and more blue electricity leak out. Seeing this, Donatello and Charlotte have an idea as the mutant turtle tells everyone while opening the Transmat controls, "Guys, use your metal weapons to penetrate his armor! Char and I think we can stop them for good!" Charlotte nods as she then grins telling them, "And we can use Shirayuki and her lightning power to help out too!" Sam then grins maniacally hearing that, "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's do this so I can see Yuki do her thing!"

Everyone nods as Leonardo, tosses a sword to Master Splinter as the rat sensei throws the Sword at the Shredder, with Leonardo and Raphael doing the same with their metal weapons and the same with Michelangelo. Then Angel bring out the metal in her tonfas and throws them at the Shredder, as does Sam with dad's army knife and finally Shirayuki throws both of her tessens into the Shredder's armor as Shredder screams in pain and turns around as the weapons are stuck to him as he calls out angrily, "You…pathetic creatures…cannot hurt me!" Donatello calls his bluff telling him, "Don't be so sure!"

Donatello connects two wires from the machine as as it sparks with Charlotte telling the Avatar, "Yuki, now!" Shirayuki breathes in and out slowly with her eyes closed and opens them again as her eyes shine with the Avatar glow as she holds out her hand to the controls as the electricity from the machine hits her fingers as she moves her hand around dramatically, connecting to her other hand as she glares at the Shredder with hate. The light from the lightning caused shadows to form around her face making her look ominous. And so with a yell, she aims and fires at the Shredder yelling out, "And now, Oroku Saki, time for your end!"

Shirayuki had fired the lightning at the Shredder as it hits him and thanks to his metal armor and all of the metal weapons, the lightning made the damage and pain incredibly high. With that, the Shredder falls to the floor as everyone was shocked and in awe of the power and the light show, especially since the girls were speechless! Sam then grins and laughs maniacally as she grips her hair in awe, "That…was…AWESOME! BEST BENDING EVER! Yuki, you should lightning bend more often!"

The glow in Shirayuki's eyes disappear, returning her to normal as she smiles. Everyone gathers around the Shredder's body, hoping that this was truly the end of him as Lunafire asks in desperation, **"Please let this madness finally be over!"** All is silent until a noise in the suit of armor startles them all. It sounded like air escaping as then the armored suit releases air all of a sudden and the chest compartment opens up?!

* * *

The chest compartment fully opens to reveal…a pair of blue eyes with red pupils?! Donatello and Charlotte walk over and see this in shock as Charlotte says in shock, "The Shredder's…" Donatello then finishes her sentence by saying as a small red Utrom appears with a purple marking on his left eye, "…an UTROM?!" Everyone except Zane and Kuro gasp in shock as Shirayuki glares angrily at the little red Utrom, muttering to herself, "I knew it!"

Michelangelo yells in shock saying, "It's the prisoner dude! He's the one who…who…" The Red Utrom angrily yells at Michelangelo, "Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash on Earth a millennium ago!" Sam looks at the alien in shock as she says, "Huh, you know with all of my comic knowledge and horror movie knowledge, I did not see that coming."

Shirayuki growls angrily getting everyone's attention, "I knew it! I thought that little red Utrom we saw in the memories seemed familiar. The way he spoke, how cruel he was, it all reminded me of the Shredder. That's why I knew I couldn't trust him in the beginning when we first met Oroku Saki. My Avatar instincts were warning me about this!" Zane and Kuro then nod at Shirayuki as Raphael then tells everyone, "Well, he ain't so tough now! Let's just squish him!" Angel nods growling fiercely, "I agree!"

Sam growls angrily saying, "Same here! You're going to pay for hurting Mikey in the Memory World and all of us!" Red Utrom hisses angrily and leaps up…latching onto Raphael's face! Raphael tries to grab the alien off his head as Shirayuki growls angrily at this with Red Utrom saying while laughing maniacally, "What'd you say? I can't seem to hear you!"

The timer is now at 0:18 and counting as Leonardo and Madison help Raphael by trying to pull the Utrom off as Michelangelo freaks out, "Get it off! Or else there's going to be a tiny little Shredder alien that's gonna bust out of Raph's chest!" Thankfully enough, Raphael still had control to hit his youngest brother in the head with Shirayuki doing the same. Leonardo and Madison keep pulling at the Utrom but then it decides to try and bite them, but both got away in time.

Master Splinter then decides to use his walking stick and pries the Utrom off of him as it thrown away and into a wall. The timer is now at 0:12 and counting as Donatello and Charlotte were busy trying to program coordinates on the Transmat controls as Donatello then tells everyone, "Everyone, quick! Char and I've got the Transmat recalibrated." Everyone makes a move to grab their weapons quickly as the heroes run to the Transmat platform as Leonardo tells everyone, "Let's hope wherever we're going is a lot better than the last place we went!"

Those that had went to space agreed with his statement as Red Utrom gets ready to move so he can get on the Transmat as well. The timer is now at 0:09 and counting as different things happen while counting down.

0:08 – 0:06…The turtles, all of the girls, Master Splinter, Zane and Kuro run up the stairs of the platform.

0:05 – 0:02…The Transmat lets down the blue beam of light onto our heroes as they are being deconstructed into pieces as they disappeared in just the nick of time with the Red Utrom left behind.

0:02 – 0:00…The Red Utrom screams in fear and horror, realizing that not only did he not get sent away with the heroes but the time was up!

* * *

Outside of TCRI, a big dome of light encases the whole TCRI building along with a few other building with soldiers running away and April, Aunt Rose and Casey taking cover as the sounds of things being destroyed and/or compacted are heard. The light dies down as the three adults go to check what happened as they and the soldiers became completely dumbfounded to see that not only the TCRI building was no longer there but in its place was a big oval shaped crater with water coming in to the bottom!

Seeing the destroyed area then made the adults realize that the teens, Lunafire and Master Splinter never made it out! Casey then says in shock and sadness, "The guys…" Aunt Rose is in shock as she starts to cry, thinking she has lost Madison. April then looks up to see a glowing blue ball as she gasps telling the other two, "Look, up there!"

All three adults look up to see the glowing blue ball as it gets bigger and bigger until finally it disappears with what appears to be thirteen figures and they are…the teens Master Splinter, Lunafire, Zane and Kuro! As soon as the ball had disappeared they begin falling with Shirayuki falling off of Lunafire as everyone screams. The turtles each quickly grabbed the girl they liked as Zane grabs Angel as they all, including Lunafire, Kuro and Master Splinter fall on the top of the Battle Shell wih the turtles and Zane falling on their backs so the girls wouldn't get hurt.

They all let out grunts of pain as Donatello tells everyone, "Well, we got us out. But apparently, I neglected to get us down." Charlotte grins, getting off of Donatello, "Who cares?! That was epic, being taken apart like that! I wish I could have done it again!" Sam grins maniacally saying, "Yeah, same here! I felt like a jigsaw puzzle!"

Everyone laughs at this as Zane and Angel looked at each other while laughing, but then stopped and blushed realizing their positions as they immediately got off of each other. Casey, Aunt Rose and April gasp in delight and relief seeing everyone as April says, "Guys, Master Splinter! Your alive!" The turtles fall off the truck while helping the girls down as Shirayuki stays on Raphael's shell, Zane and Kuro get off as well and Master Splinter and Angel jump off, as they are immediately swarmed with hugs by the three adults.

Aunt Rose gasped with relief as she hugs Madison close to her telling her niece, "Oh, thank the fairies you're safe! I've been so worried about you! What in the world happened in there?!" Madison laughs telling her aunt, "Don't worry about it, Aunt Rose. We'll tell you later, after we've all had some sleep!"

All the teens agreed as Shirayuki says, "Same here. I could use some sleep after all we've been through. I miss my bed!" Raphael laughs and grins at that, thankful to not only be home with his friends and family, but especially with Shirayuki. Leonardo then notices April's outfit asking her, "So…what's with the get up? You a news reporter?" April scoffs throwing away the fake microphone saying, "In another lifetime maybe."

Shirayuki then tilts her head then saying, "Why do I have a funny feeling that may be true?" Casey then notices Zane and Kuro as he asks them, " 'ey, what are ya two doin' here?!" Zane then speaks up asking, "Kuro and I will be staying with Yuki's family until we can find a place of our own. I wanted to live here so I could be closer to my friends."

Kuro nods saying, **"My brother is right, Mr. Jones. And I am glad we made the right decision."** Lunafire nods saying, **"Same here. It'd be nice to have another telepathy speaker in the house."** Aunt Rose then immediately notices Shirayuki on Raphael's shell as she asks the Avatar, "Are you alright, Shirayuki? Zane and Kuro told us what happened when they came to bring Lunafire inside."

Shirayuki nods saying with a smile, "I'm fine, Rose. I'll be even better when I get started on my physical therapy. Oh, and it turns out my paralysis is temporary." The three adults cheer, hoot and holler at this in relief as Master Splinter then gets everybody's attention saying, "I suggest we continue our little reunion in a less conspicuous location." He was right as ambulances start to arrive at the crater as everyone gets inside the Battle Shell as Zane takes a look inside and smiles and says to himself, "Sweet!"

As everyone buckles up, Leonardo asks his team, "So, do you guys think we've truly seen the last of the Shredder this time?" Shirayuki sighs saying, "To all the gods and goddesses and past lives of my Avatar life, I hope so, Leo. There was no way he could have ever survived that!"

April then says in shock as she asks, "The Shredder?! Don't tell us he was in there, too?!" Aunt Rose flinches hearing the word 'Shredder' as all of the teens, Lunafire and Kuro say in unison as Donatello drives the Battle Shell out of the alley and into the street, "Boy, have we got a story to tell you!/ **Boy, have we got a story to tell you!"**

* * *

And so, everyone made it back home to the sewer lair as Master Splinter had sighed in relief to be back home. And because of all that happened, everyone decided to just go to sleep and wait 'til morning, which actually became 4 PM, because everyone was so tired. Aunt Rose, Casey, Zane and Kuro were given extra mattresses – that were clean along with the blankets – for sleep. So when everyone woke up, Raphael had carried Shirayuki downstairs as the turtles, Zane and Shirayuki explained what had happened in space, and what happened with everyone during their time in TCRI.

April, Casey and Aunt Rose had been shocked of the fact that there had been aliens living amongst them. And they were also shocked that the turtles, Zane and Shirayuki were stuck in space for about two weeks! They had listened with rapt attention of what they all had been through but all three adults were very, very mad at how Shirayuki lost the use of her legs temporarily. They were even more shocked of the fact that Shirayuki could now bend lightning. Then there was the space chase, being sent back to Earth and everything that happened in there including Michelangelo being hurt.

But nothing could have prepared them for the fact that the Shredder was actually an Utrom! But thankfully, the way the building imploded, everyone had believed that there was no way that the Shredder could have ever survived. And so with a small party, everyone was having fun as Nano was also glad to have Charlotte back home as he had listened to everything too. Starting the next day, Shirayuki would begin her physical therapy with her friend's and family's help also to see if her waterbending healing could help.

* * *

With that, everything seems right in the world with the heroes back home, the Shredder finally vanquished along with two new friends, and a whole alien race of friends. But with one big adventure ending, another may just be around the corner… Did the Shredder really die for good? What other new adventures will come for our heroes? And will the last two turtles finally confess to their girls? Well, there's only one way to find out…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Whew, I thought I'd never get this arc done! I hope you all loved it! Now onto the questions. Where are our heroes now and what are they doing now that the Shredder is defeated? Is Shirayuki now back to full mobility? Will the girls be a part of it? And how has Zane and Kuro been doing? Will the adults be with them? Will there be storytelling of past events? What about flashbacks? Will April and Casey have a small moment? What kind of startling realization has Charlotte and Donatello figured out? But most importantly, will a turtle confess his love to someone?!

In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapter 17 and 18: Reflections Part 1 and 2! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	17. Chapter 17 Reflections Part 1

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Hope you're all having a good summer so far!

For the reviewers, thank you for your reviews.

 **Bold text is for when Lunfire and Kuro speak.** Also, during FLASHBACKS, _italics_ are what happens during flashbacks and regular text is when someone talks during the flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 17: Reflections Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Splinter: Sometimes, you revisit the past. Other times, the past revisits you. These moments can blur the boundary between memories and reality. And yet, sometimes the past is a mirror in which we can see the reflection of what danger the future holds.

* * *

It has been about three months since the big TCRI invasion, the adventure in space and the end of the Shredder. Since then, the heroes have had a relaxing few months. With the Shredder being gone, the girls could visit the mutant family at any time. Since April lost her home, and Zane and Kuro decided to stay on Earth, the three had decided to stay with Shirayuki, her turtle brothers, Lunafire and Master Splinter. Though the turtles are trying to handle home life with a third female in the house, because most of them think their being overrun with feminity.

And since the TCRI invasion, Shirayuki has gone through physical therapy so she can mover legs again. Thankfully enough, Shirayuki's therapy was a big success after the first two weeks thanks to physical therapy and testing her waterbending on her paralyzed legs. It has since worked and Shirayuki has been put back into training. But not only that, the girls have been put into training as well. They are doing pretty good for ninja noobs.

But now the story begins with a little vacation…Today is March 26, and the teens, Master Splinter, Lunafire, Kuro, April, Casey and Aunt Rose are at the farmhouse they had stayed in after Leonardo had almost died thanks to the Shredder fight at April's place. They all decided that it was time for a break from both training and from life in New York. Thankfully, the girls got permission to be there. Casey is wearing his usual outfit, April is wearing a pink tank top, light blue denim shorts and knee-length brown boots, Aunt Rose is wearing a green t-shirt, brown capris and red sandals.

Charlotte is wearing a purple tank top with a blue denim skirt, spandex shorts underneath and white tennis shoes. Madison is wearing a blue floral dress that reaches to he knees with straps, black stockings, black spandex shorts and tan boots. Sam is wearing an orange tank top with a skull design, black shorts and black ankle-high boots. Angel is wearing a purple t-shirt, a black skirt, black spandex shorts and black tennis shoes. Shirayuki is wearing a red tank top, blue denim shorts and white tennis shoes. And Zane is wearing a black tank top, gray capris, black boots and with his wings out.

Training is beginning as the turtles and and Shirayuki are back-to-back and blindfolded with their masks and using bamboo sticks for weapons in this training as Donatello asks unsure of their predicament, "Master Splinter, when you said we were coming up here for a little rest and recuperation, we thought you maybe meant rest and recuperation?" Master Splinter then tells him, "Ah, Donatello. There is nothing more restful for a ninja than rigorous training. It brings focus and…"

Master Splinter is then cut off by sounds of a video game as he turns around to see Michelangelo with his mask off, leaning on his bamboo staff and playing his video game with Sam silently cheering him on. Speaking of these two, very recently, the two have gotten closer since the battle at TCRI. What with Sam worried to death about Mikey when he was sent to space and nearly dying in the Memory World. Who knows what will happen today.

Sam turns her head to see Master Splinter coming and immediately gets out of the way as Master Splinter uses his walking staff to knock the video game down to the ground, causing the teenage turtle to gasp and drop his bamboo stick and goes to grab it, worried about as he asks, "Gamedude! Speak to me, Gamedude!" The rat sensei then grabs his mask and pulls him to his siblings as all of the girls at the sidelines laugh as does Zane and Kuro.

Casey is relaxing in a lawn chair and April was busy reading a book. Aunt Rose was busy watching the training session while thinking about something concerning Shirayuki. Charlotte and Nano are watching the training, Madison was busy drawing out a new fashion idea, Angel was busy reading a magazine while keeping an eye on Zane. Zane was keeping a close eye on the training as Sam looks at Michelangelo almost…dreamily?! Once Michelangelo was back with the others and his mask covering his eyes, Master Splinter goes back to talking, "Now, defend yourselves."

But then Raphael asks a bit confused and a tiny bit scared, remembering what happened last time he was blind when he helped that kid Tyler out months ago, "Uh, sensei? We got zero visibility here." Shirayuki then places a hand on his shoulder with seeing him, making Raphael flinch for a bit, but realized it was Shirayuki's hand as he then smiles and places his hand on hers. Since Shirayuki got her mobility back, Raphael had been beyond happy that she could walk again. In all honesty, he had been very worried sick for the Avatar. But Raphael was there to help her through recovery at every opportunity.

* * *

Back to the training, suddenly, Master Splinter leaped into the air and over the teens as he begins to attack Leonardo, but the turtle blocks it and goes to attack for him to miss as his sensei dodged it. Then the rat goes to attack Raphael, for the turtle to block it and trying to hit him, but to miss as he leaps away. Donatello holds up his staff as Master Splinter jumps off it. Master Splinter makes his way down to Shirayuki from the air, but thanks to her airbending, she could hear him coming and spins around to dodge it and with her earthbending, she could sense him coming to attack her and fires an air blast with the bamboo stick, but the rat dodges and proceeds to attack Michelangelo, but the turtle teen blocks it.

Michelangelo then asks Master Splinter smugly, "Not bad, huh Sensei?" The rat sensei sits on his knees telling his children, "Yes, not bad at all. We are finished for today." Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello throw their bamboo sticks away and proceed to turn their masks back around to the eye areas. But Leonardo and Shirayuki can sense something coming, as Leonardo can tell that Master Splinter is planning something and Shirayuki can sense her father/sensei is lying through her earthbending.

Suddenly, without warning, Master Splinter knocks Michelangelo off his feet with his walking stick, making him, Donatello and Raphael fall like dominoes. However, Shirayuki and Leonardo flip over the fallen turtles saving themselves from the fall. The girls laugh at this as Zane grins seeing this happen. Donatello then complains to Master Splinter, "Master Splinter, you said we were finished!" But Master Splinter then tells him, "A true ninja should never believe what he or she hears."

Leonardo gets his mask back in order as Shirayuki takes hers off as both bow in front of their sensei as the rat tells them, "Well done, Leonardo and Shirayuki." The other turtles then try to get up as Leonardo helps Donatello up as the geeky turtle says, "There goes Leo and Yuki making us look bad again."

Shirayuki then goes to Raphael to help him up as he straightens his mask on his face. Raphael smiles at Shriayuki as she helps him up fully as he tells Donatello, "Yeah, well Leo doesn't always get it right." Shirayuki nods in agreement as Master Splinter then asks him with a smirk, "What was that, Raphael?"

Raphael and Shirayuki then walk right past him as the turtle tells Master Splinter, "Uh, nothing sensei." The turtles, Shirayuki and Master Splinter walk over to the others as Lunafire woke up from her nap to sit beside Shirayuki as Master Splinter tells everyone, "Come, let us all sit and talk." Because there is a lot of people in the group, there were four picnic blankets in a circle for each group: One for Zane and Kuro, one for the adults, one for the girls and one for the turtles. But the latter two blankets were close by each other.

As the turtles, Master Splinter and Shirayuki sit down – with Lunafire sitting beside her – Raphael gets to talking as he says, "It's no big deal, really. But I was just thinking about the first time we met the Shredder and how he almost had Leo and Yuki going over to the dark side." Shirayuki gets a little angry at that as she says, "You can say that again. But thankfully, due to my earthbending and with Lunafire, I knew that he was lying to us."

Raphael smiles and kisses Shirayuki's cheek as Lunafire nods as she says, **"And I am most glad that I decided to speak for the first time that day."** Leonardo groans about the whole Shredder situation as he says, "Ugh, here we go again. You know, I still feel like an idiot about that whole thing."

Sam nods saying with a smirk, "Yeah, I thought calm-headed leaders wouldn't fall for that kind of thing." Raphael nods at Sam as he then tells Leonardo, "Same here, Sam. And I don't blame ya, bro. The Shredder almost had you believing he was a good guy, rememba'?" Everyone who wasn't there for this story leans in close to listen to hear what happened…

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS

 _The flashback starts at a warehouse a couple of months ago on December 1 with Leonardo sneaking into a warehouse and behind him is Shirayuki who had gotten a message almost the same as Leonardo's to meet at the warehouse._

Raphael: The Shredder invited you to a party, and like a sucker you went inside, not knowing Yuki got the same invite and got in without you knowing.

 _Inside the building, Leonardo calls out to see if anyone was in the building, not only seeing things of the Foot Ninja Clan, but Shirayuki as well as he almost attacked her. Then the flashback cuts thirteen Foot Ninjas from the ceiling and walls as they leap into action and circle the two teens, surrounding them as Lunafire, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and the girls watch from above._

Raphael: Thankfully enough, being worried about ya both, we decided to spy and follow you.

 _Leonardo and Shirayuki drew their weapons out, ready to fight as_ _Leonardo makes the first move by doing a flip and as three ninjas come for him, he rolls underneath them then pushes to hit them from behind. Shirayuki then uses her water whips and hits three ninjas coming towards her as Leonardo slices off swords from other ninjas._

 _Then Shirayuki uses her fans to make gusts of wind hit the ninjas while she does pirouettes as she and Leonardo are now shell-to-back. Shirayuki then hooks her arms with Leonardo's as the turtle spins around as Shirayuki blasts the ninjas back with air from her kicks. Then Shirayuki summons the earth from the ground and levitates it as she then breaks it making it into smaller rocks making them look like medium boulders and launches them at the ninjas knocking them out._

 _All of the ninjas groan in pain as Shirayuki and Leonardo grin and high five each other. All of a sudden, the sound of hands clapping appears as the form of a man appears from the shadows…Oroku Saki. He then tells them both, "Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you two were good, but their descriptions definitely do not do you both justice. I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjutsu. And you two are?" Shirayuki growls clearly not trusting him, but she and Leonardo have to hear him out, trying to figure out who he is and what he wants._

 _So Shirayuki and Leonardo nod to each other as they both put away their weapons. Leonardo then tells Oroku Saki, "My name is Leonardo. And this is my sister Shirayuki." Then the flashback cuts to Saki as he nods telling them, "Yes, I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know. You both have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. But you both must know that there is a force, a corrupt and evil force, that is out there right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world."_

 _The flashback fast forward as Saki then tells both teenagers, "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my…humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good. I was hoping that you would both find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Back to reality, Aunt Rose immediately got goosebumps of that whole ordeal, not knowing about this part. Zane sighs in relief saying, "Whew, now that's intense. Good thing you didn't trust him, Yuki. If you had, that would have been scary." Shirayuki nods saying as she shudders, "You can say that again, while I was glaring at him, inside I was shuddering the way he was looking at me."

Raphael hugs her with an arm and holds her close as he says, "Yeah, I was so mad about that 'dat I was dis close ta breaking in their and hurt him for looking at her like 'dat!" Suddenly, sounds of teo people breathing in deeply in and out like a certain space villain in a movie as Michelangelo being one of them says in a deep voice, "Join me, Leonardo and Shirayuki. I am your father. So come and join the Dark Side." Then Sam says in her deep voice, "Yes, join us. We've got cookies."

Both teens laugh as Kuro then sudders saying, **"Okay, Sam sounded way too much like the Shredder."** Zane looks at Sam scared out of his mind, as he says, "Ditto." Raphael then tells Leonardo disbelieveingly, "I can't believe ya bought the Shredder's whole twisted story."

Leonardo shakes his head saying, "Neither can I." Madison leans into Leonardo, worried about him as Master Splinter tells the eldest turtle, "Do not feel bad, my son. You had hoped his words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope." Lunafire nods saying, **"Exactly, Leonardo, you can not blame yourself. Anyone else would have believed him, not just you."**

Leonardo then tells his family and the girls, feeling better, "I'm just glad that you guys opened up my eyes before it was too late. Especialy you, Yuki, and Lunafire, Master Splinter. If Yuki and Lunafire hadn't said anything to give me doubts, I probably would have joined him without even knowing the truth. I should have seen through the Shredder's lies! I should have seen it coming." Madison kisses his cheek gently as he holds her close to him in appreciation.

Michelangelo smirks as he then says, "Yeah, well I'm just glad that the Shredder didn't see Snow White coming with being in full Avatar State. Now that was cool!" Again, those who weren't there but heard about it lean in excitement to hear the whole thing…

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Michelangelo: Remember that first time we went to face the Shredder? He kicked our shells all over the place!

 _Shredder sees the teenagers and Lunafire ready in battle position as the fight had begun. Shredder then appears hitting both Donatello and Charlotte making them fly back into a wall as Leonardo and Madison fight some ninjas._

 _Leonardo and Madison took theirs down with Leonardo using his swords and Madison using her powers to blast her blue energy. The Shredder appears behind them and goes to slice them with his gauntlet, but Raphael and Shirayuki blocks it as Raphael yells, "No!" Raphael and Shirayuki blocks Shredder's attack with their sais and fans. But Shredder throws Raphael into the wall where Donatello and Charlotte lay as he makes a dent and Shirayuki goes to attack Shredder, but he throws her into a different wall where Shirayuki hits her head hard and she can't get up._

 _Then Michelangelo and Sam are surrounded by ninjas but they take them all down with nunchucks, knife and crossbow as they both laugh victoriously, but it stops as Shredder appears behind them and punches them both. But just as Sam was about to hit the wall, where Michelangelo would hit her with his shell, the turtle grabs Sam and holds her in front of him as his shell hits the wall. Sam looks at him shocked and makes sure if he's okay._

 _Lunafire goes to attack the Shredder and almost bites his arm but he figured this and punches her in the jaw and uses his gauntlet to hurt her as she's flown back and hits the wall where Shirayuki's brothers and friends lay as Shredder then throws Angel to the wall as well._ _Leonardo and Madison are still taking down ninjas, but as they did so, they bumped into Shredder as the armored man punches them hard knocking them into the wall where all of Shirayuki's brothers and her friends are._

 _Shirayuki tries to get up on her feet along with Lunafire, but they can't for some reason. The ninjas then leave to have their Master defeat his enemies as the turtles, Lunafire and the girls look on in fear, fearing that they will be killed. Shredder holds up his hand gauntlet as he then tells them all maliciously, "None of you will leave here alive!" Master Splinter then decides enough was enough and springs from the water tower to take him down, but Shredder heard him and grabs the rat sensei and throws him at the turtles, girls and Lunafire. He raises up the gauntlet once more and Shirayuki looks on in fear and shivers horribly, completely scared to death!_

Leonardo: We thought for sure the Shredder was going to finish us all off.

 _The flashback then cuts to Shirayuki stands up with new vigor and determination as Shirayuki takes a breath in and lets it go. Just as Shredder brings down his gauntlet, Shirayuki's eyes go whitish-blue like winter storms as her amulet glows as she uses airbending to run super fast catching the gauntlet with her hands. As she did, dust settles around her covering who just saved the family and friends. The dust clouds suddenly spins around Shirayuki and disappears showing to everyone Shirayuki saved them. Shredder sees her as he's shocked as he yells, "What?!"_

Raphael: Yeah, too bad he forgot one thing: A weapon of mass destruction and grace we like to call Shirayuki.

Sam (with a teasing smirk): Or Snow Princess as your special nickname for her, dummy.

 _Shirayuki raises her head and for the first time in ten years, she speaks, "Oroku Saki!" The family and friends behind her look at her shocked as Raphael's mouth is open as he's shocked to the bone!_

 _Lunafire then tells everyone,_ _ **"At long last, Shirayuki speaks once again."**_ _Raphael looks at Shirayuki shocked as he says with a lovesick grin, "Her voice is like an angel's." Shirayuki then speaks once more as her voice is combined with someone else's that sounds like a hotheaded girl's, "You have already destroyed a family once, but I will not allow that to happen again with MY family AND my friends!"_

 _Shirayuki then blasts a powerful air blast at the Shredder as he's flung back twenty feet away. Shirayuki then exclaims, "I am Shirayuki Hamato, biological daughter of Koda Mitsuki, the strongest earthbender of the Earth Kingdoms, and Celeste Mitsuki, the most skilled waterbender of the Northern Water Tribe and vessel of the moon's spirit and power. I am also the best friend of Lunafire Mitsuki, my loyal Dragon Wolf. I am the adopted daughter of Master Splinter and youngest sister to Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. I now remember who and what I am, along with my destiny! Shredder, today will be your last. And for the pain you've caused to my Master, I will show no mercy!"_

 _The amulet glows even more powerful as a light then surrounds Shirayuki all over her body until finally, the light disappears revealing her ninja outfit that has now been upgraded as she's still wearing her short sleeveless black kimono dress where there is her white sash tightly tied around her waist, white stripes in the chest area of the kimono and on the sleeves, but she's also now wearing a long twin-tailed black sleeveless hooded corset-like jacket. Her long white scarf extended to her knees, she has two fan holsters for her fans and bow and arrows strapped to her back. She also has her now longer white ninja mask where it's down to her waist, black fingerless gloves, black spandex shorts and her Avatar amulet. On the bottom of the front part of her kimono there is now a white dragon wolf with a crescent moon. She's also wearing black leggings and her shoes are black flats with white ribbons that tie around her ankles._

 _Shirayuki then runs up to the Shredder thanks to her airbending and makes the rocks of earth from around her rise up and makes the rocks hit the Shredder as she makes some of the rocks bigger and harder as the Shredder has some dents in his armor._

 _Then Shirayuki charges once more and kicks and punches him left and right with enhanced agility thanks to her airbending. Shirayuki flips away with flexibility as she takes a breath in and lets it out as she moves her hands into an offensive position as she suddenly moves them around creating fire as she moves blasting fireballs at Shredder causing some more damage to his armor._

 _Shirayuki then backflips away from the Shredder as she lands by the water tower. Shirayuki looks behind her and smirks as she tauntingly motions Shredder forward with a smirk. Shredder charges straight in and goes to hit Shirayuki, but the teenager dodges each hit with great agility as she then throws a fire punch and then an earth punch from earth she made come to her as Shredder is flown back and away from Shirayuki._

 _Shirayuki then grabs her metal fans, coats them in ice, and use them to cut the supports off from the water tower as it tips over as she vehemently says, "This is for Hamato Yoshi and for all of the people whose lives you've destroyed!" Shirayuki then pushes one of the supports making the water tower fall over as she then yells to her family and friends, "Everyone, get to higher ground!" They all do so as the water tower finally bursts, and as the Shredder tries to run away, Shirayuki makes the water rush forward and pushes the Shredder off the building and he lands on the ground below and his ninjas were pushed off due to the water as well as they lands on the fire escape groaning in pain. Shirayuki then makes the water tower rise up due to her airbending and walks towards the edge still seeing the Shredder alive as he tries to get up. Shirayuki keeps holding up her hand that holds up the water tower with her airbending._

 _Shirayuki glares at Shredder as she then tells him, "Goodbye and good riddance, Oroku Saki!" She finally drops her hand to her side as the water tower falls down as Shredder roars in anguish, angered he has been defeated as the water tower hits it's mark, hitting the Shredder dead on as it causes a little explosion. And the battle has won. Shirayuki is the victor…or was she?_

Shirayuki: I really had thought I had avenged both Hamato Yoshi and all of those people's lives he ruined. But he not finished with his conquest.

 _However, as soon as the heroes left, from the destruction of the water tower, a gauntlet rises up harshly from the wood. Could Shredder be alive?!_

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Back to reality, Casey then asks annoyed, "Please, finished?! I wonder if he'll ever be finished?!" Aunt Rose nods, while still in awe about how Shirayuki had defeated him in her Avatar State saying, "I swear that man was like a cockroach. Couldn't be defeated!" Zane and Kuro grin excitement, now wishing they had been there to see it happen!

Leonardo then adds his own two cents, "He does have a habit of coming back, especially when we don't want him back." Charlotte rolls her eyes saying, "You're telling me. That guy likes to ruin anything fun." Donatello nods as he then adds, "Yeah, remember Yuki's birthday at April's place?"

Michelangelo shudders at the memory saying as he draws his knees to his chest, "I wish I could forget it." Sam places a hand on his shoulder and leans into him knowingly as she can remember that day full well. Even though Michelangelo had not been beaten black and blue like Leonardo, she was still really scared that day. Seeing this, the girls were a little shocked that Sam was acting like this. She would never have acted like this unless Angel was hurt or with her dad. Aunt Rose who wasn't there at the time listens in, even though Maddison had already told her what happened…

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS

 _The flshback begins as the teens were beginning to leave April's place during Shirayuki's birthday to find Leonardo, who had been gone for far too long than normal as_ _Michelangelo then tells everyone getting ready to head out, "Geez, what if something really bad happened to them?" Just as Shirayuki was about to leave, she hears a scream from outside and freezes as she whistles to everyone. But just as she did, Leonardo and Madison scream as they crash through the biggest window at the front of the apartment._

 _As they did, everyone gasps in shock and fear seeing the leader of the ninja team and the teenage fairy in their condition. Madison and Leonardo land on the floor with Leonardo beaten and broken with Madison holding him while her leg is bleeding. Donatello calls out to them shocked as Raphael calls out shocked, "Leo, Maddie, what happened?!" Shirayuki looks shocked and scared when suddenly a CRACK sounded within her as the mute teenager clutches her throat. Her oldest brother was beaten and broken, she has never seen any member of her new family like this before and she is now scared. Everyone runs over to them checking on both teenagers. Leonardo has bruises all over him and he is in pain. Shirayuki quickly gathers water in the air and quickly heals Madison's leg._

 _Shirayuki quickly goes over to Leonardo and looks him over as she notices his swords are gone! Leonardo struggles to open his eyes and when he finally does, he sees his brothers and sister above him worried as Raphael asks him, "Who did this to you and Maddie?!" Shirayuki moves over to Raphael and puts her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Leonardo wonders if they finally confessed. He nearly succumbs to his injuries as he closes his eyes in pain. Raphael stands up angrily and growls as he gently takes off Shirayuki's hand from his shoulder and turns around to go outside and beat whoever did this to his oldest brother to a pulp as he says, "I'm gonna find out who did this!" Shirayuki nods grabbing a metal fan and her glider saying with a growl, 'Me too!'_

 _But before they could, Leonardo calls out to them weakly, "No Raph, Yuki, wait!" They go back to Leonardo as he the blue masked turtle tells everyone weakly before he passed out, "H-He's back…The Shredder…He's coming for us…For Yuki…" Michelangelo holds onto Leonardo as the turtle's head falls back in exhaustion as everyone gasps in fear and shock._

 _The flashback then cuts to the shop level of April's home as suddenly, the front door is kicked in as a daunting and horrifying figure appears, aka the Shredder. Raphael and Shirayuki both say together, "Oh, crud./Oh, crud." Michelangelo gets scared telling everyone, "It's really him. Like Leo said!" Sam gulps in some fear saying, "We're really in hell now!"_

 _Shredder then speaks up saying, "Say farewell to each other, while you still can!" Shirayuki growls angrily at Shredder as anger and rage fill her mind at what he did to her brother and from their last encounter. Michelangelo tries to be brave as well as he tells Shredder nervously, "Oh yeah, Mr. Spikey Pants?! Well, you're the one who should be saying…farewell to uh…to yourself!" He grins thinking that was good as Sam groans shaking her head as she says to herself, "Okay, he really needs help with his trash talking skills." Shirayuki nods saying, 'Dopeyangelo strikes again!' Raphael tells Michelangelo sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Mikey. That got him."_

 _Shirayuki glares at the Shredder as Raphael asks his family and friends, "Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all!" All the teenagers beside Madison and Leonardo charge into battle. Madison wanted to stay with Leonardo to protect him. Raphael attacks first by trying to kick Shredder, but he dodges and punches Raphael making him fall to the floor as Michelangelo goes to attack but Shredder takes him down as well. Sam and Angel then leap and prepare to double kick the Shredder, but he knocks them with a punch and a kick._

 _Charlotte blasts a tech blast at him, but he dodges, grabs her staff, pulls her to him and kicks her hard making her fall back! Donatello in response leaps into the air and roars, trying to attack him with his staff, but Shredder dodges and kicks him away just as Donatello stands up, dropping his staff. Shirayuki uses winterbending on her fans and makes them into ice swords, as she goes to strike the Shredder, but he dodges, pulls her up by her hair as she screams in pain as he throws her away! Master Splinter and Lunafire prepare to attack as Shredder orders his Elite Guard, "Finish them off! The Avatar is mine!" Lunafire growls even more vicious saying,_ _ **"Touch her and you die!"**_

Angel: At least one good thing came out of all of that though. Yuki was finally able to speak for good.

 _A voice suddenly yells out, "NOOO!" A clang is then heard as everyone turns to see what happened: Shirayuki had run forward and kicked Shredder away with a flip as Shirayuki…speaks, "You…horrid…vile man! How dare you attempt to strike my brother and friend! You shall pay for this! This time, I will make sure you're gone for good!" Everyone looks at her shocked as they notice Shirayuki's eyes weren't glowing blue! They were her normal shade of blue! Which means…Shirayuki suddenly smirks as she tells Raphael, "Hey, Raphie-boy! Remember when you asked me if my wish came true, I'd tell you? It did! Because talking Yuki is here to stay!" All the good guys grin, with Raphael's being the biggest! Shredder growls angrily telling her, "I fight to win! And just because you can speak now, it does not mean you can defeat me!"_

 _Shirayuki smirks telling the Shredder, "You may fight to win, but I fight to finish! So come and get me Shredder, unless you're scared of being beat by the Avatar!" And with that, Shredder roars angrily as he attacks Shirayuki as he tries to hit her, but she dodges his every move!_

 _The flashback then cuts to April as she notices an iron door as she calls as she calls out to the good guys, "Back there!" Michelangelo and Sam nod saying, "You got it!" Both him and Sam leap to the door and they open it, turning the light on as he tells his family and friends, "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!" Raphael, Casey and Shirayuki beat away ninjas as everyone else gets in the freezer. Casey and Raphael quickly get inside the room and so does Michelangelo and Sam and eventually so does Shirayuki after taking Shredder and some ninjas down with an elemental attack as the door was then locked._

 _Shredder as he grabs a metal bar and places it in the handle and under pipes, blocking the door, and preventing anyone from leaving. He opens his hand revealing a small black ball with yellow circuitry as he presses the button on it and he drops it to the floor. It sparks, then explodes causing a fire all over the shop as Shredder slices the gas pipes making gas leak out as he says evilly, "Like the phoenix, I have risen from the ashes! And into my fire, you all shall fall!" He then leaves, walking through the flames…_

 _Back to the heroes, Michelangelo and Sam try open the door as Sam says, "Bad news! The door is getting hot and its jammed!" Casey then makes a startling discovery as he says, "Gas plus flame equals…Let's book now!" Shirayuki squeaks getting scared as she remembers the fire that destroyed her village! Raphael immediately notices the look as he helps Michelangelo and Sam break down the door, but not even Sam's powers are working. Shirayuki is getting scared, heck everyone is! But thankfully, there was a space where a cooling unit had been as all of the heroes had managed to escape just in time._

Zane: So that's how you all escaped! I always wondered how you all got out of there!

 _Outside the door, the store catches into flames, until the whole store explodes, knocking the police officers back from the force of it. The police officers run away just as firefighters arrive on the scene to try and put it out._

Leonardo: That was not a good day.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

And this is the end of Reflections Part 1! Stay tuned for the second part and as I said, chapters may and will be slow.


	18. Chapter 18 Reflections Part 2

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review!

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP SOONER! Things happened, and life kept getting in the way, so please don't get angry. As for you reviewers, thanks for reviewing and reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 18: Reflections Part 2

Continuing from last time and back to reality after listening and hearing the story of the battle with the Shredder at April's place, April sighs sadly as she says to herself and then asking the heroes, "I really miss that old place. Do you think the Shredder's finally gone for good?" Aunt Rose hopes so as she shudders in fear, hearing about that battle both now and when Madison told her. Zane then speaks up saying, "For all of our sakes? I sure freakin' hope so."

Raphael nods as he tells April and Zane, "Flyboy's right, April. But in all honesty, I don't think any of us know for certain. After all, I thought for sure Snow Princess finished him off that night at the Foot Headquarters." Shirayuki tightens her fists growling in hate as everyone listens in to the story…

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS

 _The flashback begins as the top of the Shredder's HQ is engulfed in flames thanks to the heroes and the Guardians efforts to take him down._

 _But then it comes to the final moment of the battle. When Shredder dodges an attack, he had grabbed Leonardo's swords and decided to use them to take down his opponent, the one who is facing him now is…Shirayuki. The teenage girl in question is still in Avatar mode with her eyes full on white-blue and with her tessen. Shredder is on one side of the building with Leonardo's swords ready to kill the Avatar. And Shirayuki is on the other side with her tessen – which she pressed together to become one – ready as she firebends the fire nearby, gathers water in the air, along with gathering the air around her, and the earth nearby._

 _And thus, Shirayuki combines all four elements into one sword. The tessens immediately become frozen as the water rose up and shaped to become a blade of ice, then the air swirled around the sword along with the fire and earth. Shirayuki holds up her one blade, ready to take down the Shredder once and for all. It is like a western as both stand still ready to take each other down in one final swipe. Shirayuki holds her blade with the tip facing down and growls determined as does the Shredder as well. Both opponents clenched their fists around their weapons of choice as they glared at each other._

 _Neither moved…until now. The Shredder leaped into the air as did Shirayuki as both let out battle cries. They both reached the midway point of their leap and both immediately slashed their weapons as a 'clang' noise proved this. Both immediately landed on the opposite sides they were facing earlier. All is silent as all four turtles watch this in shock an anxiety. One blink, and you would miss the outcome as to who won. Finally, one slight action happens as our heroes see who won. This slight action…is a helmet falling to the ground. In other words, Shirayuki's elemental blade slashed off Shredder's head as the head within the helmet and the helmet itself fell, signaling the end of the Shredder once and for all._

 _Because of Shredder's body no longer having a head, the body falls to the ground motionless as Leonardo's swords were dropped. Shirayuki stands up and walks over to the Shredder as her brothers follow. And as Leonardo picks up his swords, and sheathes them away, all five teens have won against the Shredder, for good. Shirayuki in her Avatar voice then tells her brothers and boyfriend, "It is finally over, my brothers and love. Never again will we fight the Shredder. The balance to this world has been restored. But with one evil taken down, there is bound to be more." The glow disappears from the Avatar's eyes as she falls over, fainting but Raphael managed to catch her in time as he says softly to himself, "Yeah, it is, Snow Princess. Ya saved us all."_

Raphael: But it still wasn't the end of him.

Shirayuki: I really thought so, too. In fact, when we went to bed that night after the battle so we could be well rested to find dad, I had this strangest gut feeling about the Shredder being alive. But I thought it was impossible because his head got sliced off!

Raphael: (Reaches over and hugs her to him, as Shirayuki feels like an idiot for not making sure the Shredder was dead) Trust me when I say dis Yuki, we all thought he was gone for good. After all, you all remember what happened the night that our pal's and Zane's family, the Utroms, were finally gonna beam themselves back home?

 _The flashback then cuts to the night of the TCRI invasion as soldiers had been trying to get inside the building while inside, was the Utroms leaving along with Guardians and Fugitoid/Professor Honeycutt to the Utrom Homeworld as Mr. Mortu then tells everyone leaving his robot body, "Donatello, Charlotte, would you do me the honor of powering up the Transmat?"_

 _Both nerdy ninjas smile big at this, completely geeking out as they both say at the same time, "SHELL YEAH! We're all over it!" But then ninja stars are thrown at the controls short-circuting them as the electrical blasts put holes in the robot bodies nearby as everyone turns around to see…the SHREDDER alive?!_

Raphael: The Shredda' came back to the TCRI building, badda than eva'.

 _Shredder then tells our heroes and Utroms angrily and full of hate, "As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!"_

 _But then the flashback cuts to the moment when Shredder drops his bomb onto the floor as it locks in and begins counting down from ten minutes._

Leonardo: It seems like he was always trying to make sure we never leave anywhere alive.

 _From the device red veins of energy surround the whole entire room and possibly the inside of the building as Michelangelo, Donatello and Charlotte take a look at it as Charlotte says her thoughts with a frown, "What the heck is that? A bomb?!" But before Charlotte could grab it, Mr. Mortu stops her telling her, "Do not touch that! It's a neutron implosion device! The techno-organic virus it contains would destroy you." Charlotte and the two turtles immediately move away as Charlotte shivers in fear saying, "Now I'm glad I didn't touch it!"_

 _Mr. Mortu then tells our heroes as he makes his way to the controls, "It must have already thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes!" Our heroes immediately gasp in fear and shock hearing this as Angel groans saying, "Oh, great! As if we don't have enough to deal with!"_

Michelangelo: Bomb, schmomb! You guys are all forgetting the freakiest part of that whole deal: The Shredder's true identitiy!

Sam: (Frowns) Yeah, and I can't believe I never figured it out. Now that Yuki had said it in that battle, it made perfect sense!

 _The flashback then cuts to Shredder as he runs forward and leaps towards our heroes with a battle cry as he kicks Leonardo and Madison away, Master Splinter and Raphael are taken down with a sweep kick as Donatello, Michelangelo, Charlotte, Sam and Angel are knocked back with a hand. Then it cuts to the Transmat platform as Lunafire appears and hits the Shredder away with her head and growls ferally at him as Leonardo then appears kicking the Shredder as Shirayuki lets out a blast of fire at him. Donatello then comes down from the air to land a hit as does Raphael._

 _Then the flashback cuts to the Shredder telling the heroes hatefully after all of the Utroms and Guardians except for Zane and Kuro disappeared, "You pathetic creatures and freaks have interfered with my plans on time too many! For that, you shall pay with your lives!" Shredder brings his gauntlet down onto them as Master Splinter manages to hold it back with his staff as he tells the Shredder, "Shredder, there is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you could not survive!"_

 _Shredder then slashes at the staff, cutting it in half as he yells out at the heroes, "Then we shall all perish together!" Donatello then leaps in the air to hit the Shredder with his staff, only for it to break in half! Shredder proceeds to kick Donatello away as Charlotte brings out a forcefield to shield them both as they fall on the floor. And now the timer, is now on 1:21 and counting!_

 _Master Splinter was kicked away at the controls as Sam and Angel leap into action only for them to be kicked away. Michelangelo then runs forwards and fights the Shredder with his nunchuks, by kicking him, and kicking him again while doing a cartwheel. And then Raphael throws his sais at the Shredder to hit him only for the villain to grab them while doing a flip and knocking him away! And when Zane was going to attack with Michelangelo, they were both kicked away._

 _Leonardo leaps into the air with his swords and attacks the Shredder, knocking him into the floor as Raphael grabs his sais as he tells Leonardo, "Thanks, bro!" Leonardo nods and smiles in gratitude as both of the oldest turtles are facing the Shredder as Raphael makes the first move by using his sais to slash at the Shredder. The villain gets hit and slashed as he scream in pain and what appears to be…blue electricity leaking out?!_

 _Leonardo then goes to attack with his swords as the hits land and more blue electricity leak out. Seeing this, Donatello and Charlotte have an idea as the mutant turtle tells everyone while opening the Transmat controls, "Guys, use your metal weapons to penetrate his armor! Char and I think we can stop them for good!" Charlotte nods as she then grins telling them, "And we can use Shirayuki and her lightning power to help out too!" Sam then grins maniacally hearing that, "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's do this so I can see Yuki do her thing!"_

 _Everyone nods as Leonardo, tosses a sword to Master Splinter as the rat sensei throws the Sword at the Shredder, with Leonardo and Raphael doing the same with their metal weapons and the same with Michelangelo. Then Angel bring out the metal in her tonfas and throws them at the Shredder, as does Sam with dad's army knife and finally Shirayuki throws both of her tessens into the Shredder's armor as Shredder screams in pain and turns around as the weapons are stuck to him as he calls out angrily, "You…pathetic creatures…cannot hurt me!" Donatello calls his bluff telling him, "Don't be so sure!"_

 _Donatello connects two wires from the machine as as it sparks with Charlotte telling the Avatat, "Yuki, now!" Shirayuki breathes in and out slowly with her eyes closed and opens them again as her eyes shine with the Avatar glow as she holds out her hand to the controls as the electricity from the machine hits her fingers as she moves her hand around dramatically, connecting to her other hand as she glares at the Shredder with hate. The light from the lightning caused shadows to form around her face making her look ominous. And so with a yell, she aims and fires at the Shredder yelling out, "And now, Oroku Saki, time for your end!"_

 _Shirayuki had fired the lightning at the Shredder as it hits him and thanks to his metal armor and all of the metal weapons, the lightning made the damage and pain incredibly high. With that, the Shredder falls to the floor as everyone was shocked and in awe of the power and the light show, especially since the girls were speechless! Sam then grins and laughs maniacally as she grips her hair in awe, "That…was…AWESOME! BEST BENDING EVER! Yuki, you should lightning bend more often!"_

 _The glow in Shirayuki's eyes disappear, returning her to normal as she smiles. Everyone gathers around the Shredder's body, hoping that this was truly the end of him as Lunafire asks in desperation,_ _ **"Please let this madness finally be over!"**_ _All is silent until a noise in the suit of armor startles them all. It sounded like air escaping as then the armored suit releases air all of a sudden and the chest compartment opens up?!_

 _The chest compartment fully opens to reveal…a pair of blue eyes with red pupils?! Donatello and Charlotte walk over and see this in shock as Michelangelo screams in shock as a small red Utrom appears with a purple marking on his left eye, as it is the same on in the Utrom's memories that was the evil prisoner. Everyone except Zane and Kuro gasp in shock as Shirayuki glares angrily at the little red Utrom, muttering to herself, "I knew it!"_

Michelangelo: Man, when we found out the Shredder was an Utrom, I nearly soiled my shell!

Raphael: Nasty little bug!

Angel: (shudders) That red Utrom really scared the crud out of me!

Shirayuki: I know what you mean. As soon as we saw that Utrom in the memory world, I hoped beyond hope that I was wrong about that thing being the Shredder. But I was proven wrong.

Sam: Well, at least I fulfilled my promise about killing him if I ever saw him again.

 _The flashback then cuts to Red Utrom hissing angrily and leaping up…thus latching onto Raphael's face! Raphael tries to grab the alien off his head as Shirayuki growls angrily at this as Michelangelo yells, "Get it off!" Leonardo and Madison keep pulling at the Utrom but then it decides to try and bite them, but both got away in time._

 _Master Splinter then decides to use his walking stick and pries the Utrom off of him as it thrown away and into a wall. The timer is now at 0:12 and counting as Donatello and Charlotte were busy trying to program coordinates on the Transmat controls as Donatello then tells everyone, "Everyone, quick! Char and I've got the Transmat recalibrated." Everyone makes a move to grab their weapons quickly as the heroes run to the Transmat platform. The timer is now at 0:09 and counting as different things happen while counting down._

 _0:08 – 0:06…The turtles, all of the girls, Master Splinter, Zane and Kuro run up the stairs of the platform._

 _0:05 – 0:02…The Transmat lets down the blue beam of light onto our heroes as they are being deconstructed into pieces as they disappeared in just the nick of time with the Red Utrom left behind._

 _0:02 – 0:00…The Red Utrom screams in fear and horror, realizing that not only did he not get sent away with the heroes but the time was up!_

 _Outside of TCRI, a big dome of light encases the whole TCRI building along with a few other building with soldiers running away and April, Aunt Rose and Casey taking cover as the sounds of things being destroyed and/or compacted are heard. The light dies down as the three adults go to check what happened as they and the soldiers became completely dumbfounded to see that not only the TCRI building was no longer there but in its place was a big oval shaped crater with water coming in to the bottom!_

Michelangelo: How come with every place that we go to, things get blown up?

Raphael: Dunno. Just lucky, I guess.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Back to reality, Donatello scoffs saying, "Lucky? Yeah, but that last time wasn't so very lucky for the Shredder." April nods as she asks Donatello, "There's no way he could have survived that, right?"

Lunafire then speaks saying with a growls, **"For all of our sakes and mental states, I really hope he didn't survive."** Michelangelo nods as he says, "Me too, Lunafire. And I don't really know, April. The Shredder may play rough and dirty, but he don't play dead."

Sam nods saying with a frown, "Yeah, Shredder is a sneaky baddie. Every time we thought he was dead, he always came back like a freakin' cockroach. He never stayed dead for long. But I don't think he could have survived that bomb if he was out of his robot body."

Leonardo nods as he tells Sam and the others while thinking back on Master Splinter's Master, "Yeah, and he sure leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes. I can't help but think of Master Yoshi. Not only was he Master Splinter's sensei, but he was also a Guardian, sworn to protect valuable secrets of the Utrom, secrets that the Shredder and his forces would stop at nothing to learn."

Zane nods as he speaks up saying, "I hear you, Leo. I had heard about Master Yoshi from my dad and the Guardians. They said he was one of the best Guardians they had. It's too bad his life had to end so soon." Raphael nods as Shirayuki leans into him with a smile saying, "Yeah, but at least he didn't go down without a fight." Michelangelo grins saying, "Yeah, and from what Master Splinter said, Master Yoshi was one tough dude."

Donatello nods as he says with a smile, "I wish we all could have met him." Shirayuki grins saying from her place beside Raphael, "Me too. After hearing about him and what he had done to keep away the Shredder from the Utroms, he would have been a completely awesome sensei to learn from. Not that you're a bad sensei, though father." Master Splinter chuckles saying, "None taken, my daughter."

Sam then grins saying before growling in anger, "I wish I could have met him too. I would love to have seen how he would fight me. But if only that damn Hun and those ninjas hadn't cheated in that fight he had all those years ago with those tasers!" Leonardo nods as he then says in a determined frown, "Yeah, and you have to admire his courage." Donatello nods as he says with a grin, "And he was defiant to his last moment."

Then Raphael smirks saying, "Yeah, he really threw it in the Shredder's face with the coolest quote." Shirayuki then repeats what Master Splinter had told his family earlier before one of their first fights with the Shredder, "He who lives without honor, will end without honor." But then Raphael frowns saying, "Even though it cost him his life."

* * *

It is now sunset after stories had been said, as Master Splinter then speaks as he says with sincere sadness and pain as he talks about his beloved Master, "When I think of my Master Yoshi, my heart aches. But I know that Master Yoshi kept his honor to the very end. A true warrior and a true Guardian." Lunafire nuzzles Master Splinter telling him, **"More than that, he is a member of this family and will always be remembered."** But then an angry roar erupts from Casey who had stood up from his chair as he angrily states and punches the air and hits his chair against the tree as he roars in anger at the end, "RAH! The Shredder and Hun! And the Purple Dragons! Buncha heartless goons! I-I just wanna…GYAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone looks at him a little scared as April stands up to bring Casey down to the ground by holding his hands as she tells Master Splinter, "I think what Casey is trying to say is, we're sorry for your loss, Master Splinter." Master Splinter smiles as he says to April and Casey, "Thank you. We have all suffered at the hands of the Shredder in one form or another." April and Casey then suddenly realized they were holding hands as they both let go as April blushes and so does Casey as they both looked away as Angel then says to the girls, "I see love forming!"

The girls then laugh at this as Aunt Rose tells them with a smile, "I hope they get married!" The teen girls and Aunt Rose quietly giggle as Kuro rolls his eyes as Donatello then tells his brothers, Shirayuki, the girls, Lunafire, Zane and Kuro, "You guys wanna know the funny part?" Then Raphael asks confused, "What funny part?"

Donatello then tells him what he was thinking about, "Well, not 'ha ha' funny? But more of an ironic funny." Charlotte raises an eyebrow at this as Donatello continues saying, "I was thinking that maybe the Shredder had a much bigger hand in our lives than we know." Charlotte's eyes widen as she suddenly realizes what Donatello was saying as she then tells the others, "He's right. Without the Shredder, you four would still be pet turtles in a glass bowl right now, us girls, April, Casey, Zane and Kuro would never have met and Yuki and Lunafire would have been either adopted by a normal human family while living a normal life or they both would have been dissected by scientists to find out how Yuki can bend the elements and Lunafire able to fly and breathe fire."

The turtles, excluding Donatello, but also the girls, Lunafire, Zane and Kuro flinched and look at the two nerdy teens shocked as Michelangelo asks in a funny voice trying to hide his shock, "Whatchu talkin' about, Char?" Donatello then speaks saying, "Well, allow Char and I to explain. As you all recall, especially Yuki who kept asking this story every night when we were younger…" All of the teens laughed at this as Shirayuki laughs embarassingly as Donatello continues, "…my brothers, Master Splinter and I got mutated by that strange green ooze when we were only babies."

Master Splinter nods and smiles remembering that memory with happiness saying, "I remember it as if it were yesterday. You were all so cute." Shirayuki sighs happily saying, "I wish I could have seen how you all were that age and small. I probably would have kept baby turtle Raphael as a pet." The other girls starts to nod at this with smiles as Madison and Charlotte squeal in delight as Sam smiles, squealing on the inside. While all four turtle boys blushed red at this as Charlotte then speaks saying, "And the ooze that mutated you all came from the TCRI building. And so, why did the building even exist?"

Then Donatello continues saying, "Because the Utroms were trying to build their Transmat so that they all can go home. And why did the Utroms need to go home?" And so Michelangelo asks stupidly, "Because they were late for dinner?" Sam laughs at this as Charlotte then answers saying, "No, Mikey. It was because of that evil red Utrom prisoner that they were transporting across the galaxy sabotaged their starship, thus causing them to crash land here on Earth centuries ago. And they've been trapped here on Earth ever since."

Then Donatello speaks saying, "And who was this evil prisoner who caused the Utroms so much trouble? He was in fact…Uh, Sam? Mind providing a drum roll?" Sam nods as she slaps her hands against her legs for the drumroll effect as Donatello continues saying, "The Shredder! Ergo, the Shredder had a direct hand in both our creation and in our joining together. See what Char and I mean?"

* * *

By this point in time, it was night time and a fire had been built and blazing thanks to Shirayuki's firbending. But everyone had been more or less pretty much confused about what Donatello said as Raphael proves this by saying, "I think I speak for everyone when I say, nope." Michelangelo then tells everyone in a grand gesture while roasting a marshmallow as everyone brought out smore fixings, "Ladies, gentlemen and mutants, how not to tell our origin story!"

Sam laughs at that as Aunt Rose then says, "I think I'm understanding what you're saying Donatello, but maybe the others need to be told differently." Donatello nods as he then begins explaining further to everyone else by saying, "To simplify it, if the Shredder hadn't made the Utroms crash in the first place, then they never would have made the ooze, and if they never made the ooze we'd never have been mutated. And if we'd never been mutated, the four of us would be eating fish flakes in some kid's aquarium right now, Master Splinter and his Master Yoshi would still have been alive, Zane would have died on the streets or dissected, Kuro would have died at the zoo, the girls would never have met us and Yuki and Lunafire would have been as Charlotte said, with a normal family who tried to help and/or accept her powers or sent her and Lunafire to a scientist."

Everyone in the group is now silent hearing this as they take into account what Donatello said as most of them shudder internally as Michelangelo voices his thoughts saying, "Whoa, that's really deep." Angel shudders as well saying, "Yeah, and I would have been stuck or killed from joining the Purple Dragons if it weren't for the Shredder. Now I'm glad I didn't join."

Raphael then shudders in disgust as he says before holding Shirayuki protectively to him, "Being that closely related to the Shredder makes me feel kinda dirty. But if Yuki neva appeared? That would makes me feel beyond filthy." Shirayuki grins hearing that as Master Splinter then tells everyone, "The Shredder may be a part of our origin, but it is we who change our fate." Kuro nods saying with a growl, **"Amen! I did not want to die at such a tender age at the zoo. I am glad I escaped and made it to my brother and family."**

Leonardo then tells everyone in a heartfelt speech, "And even if the Shredder is still out there, no matter what he throws at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing he does will change the most important thing…that we are all family." Shirayuki then speaks with her speech saying, "And now that I know who and what I am, I will try to be the best Avatar I can be, even if it means I may never be able to go back home to mine and Lunafire's universe. Because maybe I was meant to be here all along, though I would love to see or meet someone from there one day. But for now, I just want to enjoy being here with you all and the people I call family and friends, and to be here with my hotheaded turtle 'til the end of eternity."

Raphael lets out a tear hearing this as he holds Shirayuki to him and kisses her lips saying with a grin, "Now dat was beautiful Snow Princess." Madison then grins kissing Leonardo's cheek saying, "The same thing with yours, Lionheart." But then Michelangelo laughs at the corniness of what was said as he tells Leonardo then Shirayuki, "Leo, that was off the charts on the sap-o-meter. You're watching way too many after school specials, bro. But Snow White's I liked, really sweet and perfect."

Sam shakes her head at Michelangelo's teasing as she tells him, "Actually, I liked what Leonardo said. Because it's true. In a way, each and everyone of us has become one big, happy family ever since the girls and I first met Yuki." Raphael nods as he tells Michelangelo reluctantly, "I hate to say this, but Sam's right…for once ("HEY!" Sam says). So just eat your smores and keep quiet, Mikey. Leo's got a point." So Michelangelo in retaliation flings a marshmallow at Raphael's beak, making him look funny as the hotheaded turtle growls in anger. Shirayuki tries to muffle her laugh seeing that but fails as she laughs at this and snorts due to this as Michelangelo and Sam laughs as well with Michelangelo pretty much laying on his shell.

So Raphael goes after Michelangelo saying as he marches over to him as the marshmallow falls, "You are so dead, laughing boy! After you, I'll get to Sam!" Leonardo tries to stop Raphael by saying, "Watch the graham crackers!" But Raphael tackled Michelangelo, thus stepping on the graham cracker box, crushing them as the two turtles wrestle, only for Donatello and Leonardo to join in as well as they all pretty much roll into a ball while wrestling and yelling at each other as all of the girls laugh seeing this except for Sam who gets up with a smirk and yells, "Dog Pile!" She leaps into the ball of turtles to wrestle with them and so does Casey and Zane as they all wrestle each other like boys do.

The other girls and Kuro laugh at this as Madison says laughing, "Like the saying goes, 'Boys will be boys'." Charlotte nods saying wistfully, "Yeah, but there our boys." Shirayuki nods with a grin saying, "And that's just the way we like them." Angel nods saying with a smirk, "Yep, until they do something stupid, then we punish them."

All of the girls laugh at this as April then asks Master Splinter, "Well, Sam was right when she said this was a family." Aunt Rose nods with a smile, "I agree. But I think Maddie's parents are happy that their daughter not only has an extended family, but true love as well. But don't you think we'll ever be able to teach any of the kids some manners?" Master Splinter smiles but tells the two women, "Miss O'Neil and Miss Anderson, teaching them the art of ninjutsu is hard enough, but I'm afraid that even I can not work miracles." Lunafire then nods and yawns a little saying, **"Maybe, but in the end, everything works out for us all in some way, shape or form."**

* * *

And so, the day comes to an end, once the wrestling was done, making and eating smores continued, thankfully there was more graham crackers for everyone. The two couples fed themselves of smores and everything was as it should be: A fun day for everyone to relax and have fun. When bed time came around, the girls slept in a room and the boys slept in their own rooms, thanks to Madison's and Aunt Rose's fairy magic as they made an inner dimension spell to the house where on the inside, it's much bigger than it looks on the outside, thus has more rooms.

The adults of course had each of their own along with Zane and Kuro in one. But what the residents in the house didn't know, was that a new couple would be born… This is proven as one of the girls from the Teen Girl room, woke up from their sleep, knowing that she can't get to sleep, because of thoughts running through her head. The girl stealthily gets up with no problems and sneaks out of the room silently.

From another room, Michelangelo heard someone walking on the roof, which was what woke him up. And so, grabbing his mask and weapons, he decides to go investigate what the noise was about. He steps out of his room quietly and still hears footsteps on the roof as he leaves the house through a window on the top floor and steps out to see at the very top of the roof was someone sitting on the roof. The girls who got out of her room earlier, turns to him in slight shock and fear after hearing footsteps and asks him as she sighs in relief seeing him, "Mikey, what are you doing out here?"

The girl is revealed to be…Sam as the clouds had moved away revealing the moon as it showed Michelangelo who was on the roof. Michelangelo walks over and sits next to her on the roof while telling her, "I heard a noise on the roof and got curious, dudette. Speaking of which, what are you doing up here?" Sam shrugs her shoulders saying, "Nothing really. Sometimes when I can't get to sleep, I sneak out and either punch something to make me feel better or sneak onto the roof of the apartment building and just look up at the stars."

Michelangelo nods as he says with a grin, "I can understand that. Whenever I couldn't get to sleep, I either checked up on my family to make sure they were all there and okay or sometimes I just walk around near our home. It gets me thinking about things, things that I thought me and my bros would never have to think about, because we thought it would be impossible because of what we are and how we look."

Sam looks at him with a raised eyebrow as she asks, "What do you mean, Mikey?" Michelangelo rubs his head nervously as he begins to say, "Well, the thing is…It's about you and the other girls." Sam looks at him shocked and a little confused as Michelangelo explains further, "Believe it or not, even though my brothers see me as some surfer dude, I'm actually kinda smart when I want to be. You see, in the beginning before Yuki and Lunafire appeared, I always thought no human would ever like us or even want to look at us. But when Yuki and Lunafire appeared, it was like a miracle: A human our age liked us and thought we were cool and awesome, along with a white wolf pup that did not see us as threatening after getting to know us.

After that, I always thought that Yuki was that rare and special person that would ever accept us. But then you, the girls, April, Casey and Aunt Rose appeared and everything changed. Not only did we find friends, but Raph has Yuki as his girlfriend and Leo has Maddie as his. I never thought it was possible for us to have human girlfriends because what we were. I'm glad my two oldest bros have their own girlfriends, because it makes me happy that their happy." Sam smiles hearing this as she never would have thought that Michelangelo can be this sweet and smart when noticing stuff like this. But then she frowns, remembering all the times she thought he was gone for good, like being sent into space when she thought he was dead, or the virtual world seeing the Utrom memories when he was attacked by the Shredder.

And then something Michelangelo said caught her attention as she listens to him say as he tries to say the words right, "But before we came here the night before, I took a walk to think about something that I had thought about ever since we escaped TCRI. After a while, I figured it out. And I realized that, when you thought me, my bros, Yuki and Zane died as we were sent up into space and when you thought I was dying in the Utrom Memory World? I realized that…I'm in love with you."

Sam's eyes go wide hearing this info as she blushes bright red and her mouth closes up and down like a fish struggling to breathe as she was shocked to the bone as Michelangelo then tells her with a grin, "I love the fact that the very first moment you saw us, you thought we were the coolest things to ever hit the earth. I love the fact that you can kick a lot of butt to any enemy we face, even if it was the Shredder. I love how you can be wild and crazy, but that you can also be like any other girls. You care for your friends and family, even your mom no matter how much you don't like her. And you can actually be pretty nice when you want to. And I love that even though you like to protect me, you actually need someone to protect you, but you always hide it so no one can see what you hide."

Sam then suddenly starts to cry hearing these words as Michelangelo continues to say with a grin as he holds her hands, "What I'm trying to say is, you are my number one Psychotic Tarzan Chick. And I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend, Sammy?" Sam looks at him with wide eyes and then smiles a toothy smile, that shows absolutely no malice and madness, which is quite unlike her as she tells him with a smile, "Yes. Yes, I will Mikey."

Michelangelo smiles so big, he could fly to the moon if he could. Michelangelo smiles as he then leans in to Sam's lips as she leans into his and they kiss, both feeling very happy as the kiss is very gentle like true first kisses. They pulled away as Sam lans on him feeling very happy and giddy as she asks Mcihelangelo, "You have no idea how happy I am that we're together. But do you think we should tell the others about us tomorrow?" Michelangelo nods as he kisses her cheek telling her, "Absolutely, dudette. Although something tells me a certain white-haired girl already knows."

He was right as Shirayuki had known Sam snuck out of their shared bedroom and had snuck out stealthily as well thanks to years of practice and overheard them. She silently squeals in happiness seeing and hearing her youngest brother finally getting Sam as his girl. Now there's only Donatello and Charlotte left for love time.

And so, the next morning, Sam and Michelangelo had walked downstairs to breakfast holding hands as everyone in the house saw this as they all cheered in happiness seeing the new happy couple as Angel yelled out, letting the others know, "Well, it's about damn time, Sam!" Sam laughs and blushes at this but then she smirks cruelly, "You know what this means girls! Only Angel and Charlotte are left boyfriendless! Who all wants to bet how long that will be?" Everyone laughs at this as the two mentioned girls blush hearing this.

* * *

And thus, all is as it should be, Shirayuki back to normal, Shredder being gone possibly for good, and Michelangelo and Sam are together! But what other adventures await our heroes? You'll have to wait and find out!

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now onto the questions. Who is the red-haired and demon masked young man who appeared from lightning and why is he after Shirayuki? How are April, Zane and Kuro doing living in our heroes home? Is it beginning to be too much for the residents…or at least some of them? What's causing Raphael to be angry now and can Yuki help him? Why are Mikey and Sam holding two bowls of popcorn? Why is everyone going out for ice cream?

Why does the red-haired and demon masked young man want to fight Shirayuki? Where has he and a spectral referee taken her? And how long will it be until Raphael suddenly snaps when his girlfriend has been taken from him and he sees her struggling to beat her opponent? Will Shirayuki be able to defeat her opponent, or will she meet an unfortunate end? Who is the Daimyo and why does Shirayuki believe that he is very important in the future?

In order to find out, stay tuned for the next two chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step – Chapter 19 and 20: The Battle of Ancient Forces Part 1 and 2! So please review! It makes me really happy!


	19. CH 19 Battle of Ancient Forces Part 1

Welcome to the next chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 2: The Next Step! Have fun reading this and take your time! Please review! Hope you're all having a good summer so far!

For the reviewers, thank you for your reviews. wakasta, thank you for reviewing.

Also, a quick message, the chapter name along with it's second part is not a break chapter from the story. It is similar to The Ultimate Ninja, but since Shirayuki defeated the Shredder, she will be the one to fight her opponent. Also, who's all excited that Mikey and Sam are together?!

10/11/17 UPDATE: Hello, readers. First off, I'd like to say I am so sorry that an update has taken so long. I blame laziness, my life outside of writing and exercising. Things are happening where I don't really have much time to write at all. And trust me, I want to. But I can't right now. And in all honesty, I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter out. We all have life outside of fanfiction and I just found out that I need to start balancing my life out right now, including more exercising and dieting. Thus, I have no choice but to leave this story as DISCONTINUED until further notice. I'm sorry, but this needs to be done. Have a good Fall!

 **Bold text is for when Lunfire and Kuro speak.** Also, during FLASHBACKS, _italics_ are what happens during flashbacks and regular text is when someone talks during the flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki and Lunafire and some other OCs, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 on this site owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series. Cover Art belongs to Maximus Potter here on this site and deviantart, who has given me permission to use it as my Cover Art.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 2: The Next Step

Chapter 19: The Battle of Ancient Forces Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Shirayuki: From the moment that I had begun my ninja training with Master Splinter, I was raised to believe that truth and honor were more than just words. But sometimes one of the great difficulties of living a life of honor is that sometimes you may have to pay the ultimate price for it which is…death.

* * *

It has been about two weeks since our heroes headed to Casey's family farmhouse in Maine for a relaxing retreat. It has also been that long since Michelangelo and Sam got together. Since then, the both have been insperable as they kissed all the time…when they aren't doing pranks on their friends and family, playing video games or watching TV. Ninja training with the girls included, still continued as Zane, Kuro and April still made themselves at home in the sewer lair. However, the turtle boys are getting a little annoyed with April staying, but they don't dare voice these thoughts, especially with Shirayuki and Lunafire around.

Once all the stressful stuff and battle had finally been done, Aunt Rose had helped Shirayuki get some more clothes, when she realized Shirayuki needed more. And Aunt Rose has been talking to Master Splinter about the Avatar going to school with her friends after the summer but he was still thinking about it. After all, Shirayuki technically was not a part of this world. But with Charlotte and Donatello's help with their computer skills and Aunt Rose's connections with other fairies, they may be able to fix that. All in all, everything is as it should be…except for tonight…

* * *

Tonight is April 9th and on this night is a thunder storm with lightning bright and thunderous noises in the sky that could send goosebumps through your skin and a chill up your spine. It was almost as if fate let all of New York know that a big battle was going to happen. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hits an antenna on a building as the energy hits the sir next to it and as if by magic formed itself as out of the energy was a young man in a dark purple cloak, two swords on his back dressed in typical ninja fashion. The man has long red hair in a high ponytail, green eyes, and a red demon mask covering most of his face.

Nearby a faucet drips out water as the man goes over to it and collects some in his hand only for him to hold it up and tells the small puddle, "Show me…Show me the one I seek." Suddenly, the puddle forms up into air into something like a mirrow or a small portal and on it's surface, a face is shown…a teenage girl with platinum blonde (almost white) hair with bright sapphire/aquamarine eyes and pale skin as white as snow in her ninja garb and white mask as an eerie voice tells the young man, "Here…is the one…you seek."

The man in the mask smirks under his mask at not only the sight of the beautiful young girl, but the fact that his opponent is indeed in this world and is the legendary Avatar he had heard about as he tells himself, "Yes, now find her…for her very end will be very soon at hand, if my name is not Ue-Sama!" Lightning crackles from above as Ue-Sama can not wait to take her down.

* * *

While this was happening, Shirayuki was currently reading one of the books she had gotten for her birthday last year, when she suddenly felt a chill up her spine. Shirayuki sat up to look around for anything suspicious, but found none. The Avatar then thought better of it, as she really did think she was being paranoid. After all, the Shredder was gone for good. There was no way he could ever have returned with the way he went out of her and her family and friend's lives.

Suddenly, a noise of disgust catches her attention from her enhanced hearing thanks to airbending as she marks her book with a bookmark and leaves her room to find out where it came from. From the ledge outside her room, she saw Leonardo leaving the bathroom and walking out, as Shirayuki rolls her eyes and smiles, knowing why this was happening. When she and Lunafire first came into her mutant family's lives, all five men had to learn and how to handle having a girl with them, which meant her own private space, her own shower made just for her and other things.

So it was obvious that Leonardo was getting annoyed and frustrated with April staying with them for so long. She had clothes hung up in the bathroom and everything. Usually Leonardo didn't mind it when it was just Shirayuki living with them, but with her and April, things are getting to be a bit too much for him and a few others. So Shirayuki quickly hops off the ledge and onto Lunafire's back who was directly below her as Lunafire wolf laughs at this as the Dragon Wolf walks with Master Splinter. Leonardo reaches them as he bows to Master Splinter before telling him, "Master Splinter, may I speak with you?"

The old rat agrees as the young turtle then resumes speaking as he tells his sensei/father, "You know, it's great having April live with us. After all, she's been through quite a lot since meeting us. Like losing her place because of us. And usually I can handle with one girl living with us ("Hey!" Shirayuki says a little angrily). But…" But then April and Madison come around behind him as April asks Master Splinter, "Hey, Maddie and I found that hairbrush we promised you, Splinter. How'd the shampoos and conditioners work out for you and Lunafire?"

Madison then asks with a worried frown, "Hopefully they all worked out okay on you being mutants…well kinda mutant in Lunafire's case." Master Splinter then speaks his approval saying, "It was wonderful! My fur has never felt so full-bodied and supple. And my split ends are all gone. (Shirayuki and even Lunafire tries to smuggle her laughter hearing all of this) Truly…we are in both of your debts, Ms. O'Neil and Madison."

Lunafire nods and whimpers as Shirayuki scratches her wolf ears after they were finished with their laughing fits saying, **"Same here. My fur has never looked this white before and it feels so unbelievable fluffy, it's like I'm a cloud right now. Thanks to you both for this."** Madison sighs in relief as April tells the rat sensei and Lunafire, "Oh, your both more than welcome." April walks away humming happily in her blue jeans, brown loafers, black shirt and pale yellow jacket as Madison kisses Leonardo's cheek saying with a smile, "I'll see you over at the couch for the movie later."

Madison walks away with her hair in two high ponytails one on each side tied with blue ribbons, wearing a blue 3/4 sleeve shirt with a green sequined turtle on it, brown capris and brown slip on shoes. Master Splinter then resumes asking his son, "What was it you wanted to speak to me about, Leonardo?" But then Leonardo, seeing how happy Master Splinter and Lunafire were about their clean fur, he backs off and walks away saying sarcastically, "Nothing, sensei! Everything's just fine." The furry ones just laughed at this knowing full well what Leonardo was trying to ask them as Lunafire leads Shirayuki over to the couch where Raphael was sitting.

* * *

Shirayuki is currently wearing a red t-shirt with a green sequined turtle on it, a white opened vest with cherry blossom designs on it, a black skirt with black spandex shorts underneath and brown shoes on. Her hair is styled all down with a turtle hairclip on the left side of her hair to hold the bangs back. While she was on her way there, there was a news report on TV with a reporter saying, "The police seem unable to keep the peace on our city streets. And this reporter can only hope that the current growing wave of gang violence is not the precursor of things to come."

Raphael had been sinning one of his sais at this, getting angry but then turns off the news as he remembers when he met Tyler when he and his mother were in trouble and Raphael was trying to find Master Splinter months ago. After that whole battle at TCRI, Raphael had been keeping a close eye on Tyler and his mom making sure they were alright after everything. Shirayuki had found that to be very sweet of Raphael and swore not to tell a soul…especially Sam and his younger brother. And so Raphael voices his thoughts as he says, "Ugh! I hate watching the news! It's all bad! These gangs out there banging heads! It really ticks me off!"

Charlotte and Donatello rolled their eyes hearing this while they were working on something as Nano was watching interested as Donatello tells Raphael, "Raph, everything ticks you off." Raphael complains at this with a whine saying, "Not everything!" But after thinking for a second, he then says with a grin, "Okay, almost everything. The ONLY thing that doesn't tick me off is my girl!"

Suddenly his head is hugged from behind as he hears Shirayuki saying from behind him with a smile, "Well, I should hope so! After all, Raphie, who else can calm you down in a second?" Shirayuki kisses his cheek as Raphael sighs in bliss as he says calmly, "And that's why you don't tick me off!" Raphael turns his head to kiss her softly and gently as she accepts and pushes a little more into the kiss.

Charlotte and Donatello marvel at the hover skip that the Utroms had left behind as they try to figure out what makes it tick and all that as Donatello asks Charlotte, "Man, the technology on this hover skip is amazing! Did those Utroms know how to make cool stuff or what?" Charlotte nods from her place saying with a big grin, "I know! Good thing Zane and Kuro are visiting the Utroms to say 'hi' and bringing us other cool stuff to mess with!" It is true as Zane and Kuro are currently visiting their Utrom family and bringing tech back for the geeks to see and learn about.

Also Angel is currently with her family at the moment as she has come down with a cold and was unable to make it. And Aunt Rose had recently left to bring in some new flowers into the shop. In fact, Charlotte is wearing a purple t-shirt with a black turtle design, gray capris and gray flip flops with her black glasses on and her hair in a high ponytail.

But then noises of pots banging comes from the kitchen making Donatello and Charlotte pause from their work as Donatello calls out to Sam and Mikey who are inside, "Hey, you two! Could you both please keep it down to only a slightly less deafening cacophony?" Charlotte shakes her head telling Donatello, "You know that they both have no idea what that means, right?"

Donatello laughs a little nervously as Michelangelo and Sam finally come out with a bowl of popcorn each as Michelangelo says, "Sorry, bro. We don't have any cac-o-phonies. But we do have popcorn! The glorious golden kernels of freshly popped joy!" Sam licks her lips in anticipation saying, "Yeah, especially if their all hot and buttered! Because ladies and gentlemutants…" Then she and Michelangelo both say together, "It's MOVIE NIGHT! Wa-hoo!"

Both teens sit down close together and start eating their popcorn with the both of them swiping the other's popcorn from their bowls. Sam is currently wearing a black t-shirt with an orange tribal turtle design, a black leather jacket, black pants, black boots and her hair all down. Shirayuki then realizes she forgot her blanket as she quickly heads back up to her room to find it as Raphael then says telling his brothers and girls, "Movie night, right. So where the heck is that bonehead, Casey Jones? He's supposed to be bringing the movie!" Donatello then sits in his chair with Charlotte having brought her own as the smart turtle tells Raphael, "Probably not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick. There's no telling what we'll be watching tonight!"

Sam, who had just popcorn in her mouth heard that, and panics as she coughs out the popcorn in her mouth and she asked shocked and then acts dramatically with horror at the end, "What?! You boneheads had Casey pick the movie?! May Kyoshi and the Big Guy in the Sky have mercy on your souls!" Charlotte then asks a little worried for hers and Sam's well-being, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but why?" Sam then says in a creepy voice, "The last time Casey had a movie night whenever he babysat me – and this was before I became my bad self – he would accidentally rent out horror movies. I watched The Grudge with him because I thought I could handle it. But I got so scared, I had a bat in my bed every night for a month and I had to go to therapy to get the movie out of my head.

It worked, but I freaked the doctor out a lot. Because after a week of finding out The Grudge wasn't real, I actually began to like horror movies and smirking evilly and/or maniacally. The doctor said it was not normal, but was too scared to continue helping and so I was cured and that's when I became my bad self." Everyone who had heard and listened to this, even Shirayuki who was on her way down with her red fleecy blanket, looked at Sam in shock and horror as the other girls held onto their boys shocked for their lives as Raphael then says in a scared voice, "That explains so much." Michelangelo, who was also shocked, understood as he tells Sam with a grin, "Well, at least we know how you became your bad self. But no more of The Grudge, got it?"

* * *

Sam nods and kisses his cheek saying but then groans in the end while also saying, "Sure thing, Goober! But I shudder to think what movie Casey will bring." The elevator doors then open revealing Casey Jones, holding a video tape as he calls out to everyone, "Just something super spectacular. A movie that is so goongala great, they only remade it a gazillion times. And this everyone, is the original, like me!"

Sam scoffs at this as suddenly, Casey trips on the floor and fall as the tape goes flying in the air! Casey then lets out a scream, "Somebody save the movie!" On her way down, Shirayuki notices the distress, ties her blanket around her waist, leaps off of the stairs to grab the tape from mid-air while making an air scooter underneath her feet which the air ball zooms over to the VCR as she places it in while saying with a smirk, "Let movie night begin."

Leonardo smiles at this as he complains, "Show-off!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes with a laugh as Casey leaps over the couch to sit next to April who's sitting next to Master Splinter. But because of Casey's action, April had to move away a smidge as the both of them became suddenly awkward. The music from the movie plays as Raphael tells Casey as Shirayuki sits next to her boyfriend, "Hey, bonehead! I can't believe ya picked a western!" Sam sighs in relief, thanking all the gods that it wasn't going to be a chick flick.

April, recognizing the music of the movie and seeing the title appear on the screen excitedly tells Casey, "I can't believe it either! This is Rio Gato! I love this movie!" Casey expresses his love for the movie as well, "Me too! Isn't it great how that punk kid challenges the old man?!" April once again expresses her excitement by saying, "Just so that the kid can make a name for himself! And it's where-!"

Leonardo then clears his throat as he then tells both the human adults, "Uh, can we please just watch the movie?" Both adults apologized sheepishly as Charlotte then says a little annoyed, "Yeah, the both of you just gave away practically the whole plot!" Sam nods with a frown as she says, "Yeah, and you pretty much just spoiled it for everyone!"

Shirayuki nods as she then says a little mad, "Especially for those who haven't seen it!" Lunafire, from her place on the floor nods saying, **"Exactly! Now, can we please watch it? I think I might like this one."** And so, while the movie played, Michelangelo and Sam ate their popcorn until it got to the end and all their popcorn was almost gone. Leonardo bites one of his fingers in anticipation with Madison with him as they see and hear that the younger cowboy is at a standoff with the sheriff as the younger one expresses his excitement of him soon to be winning the shootout standoff.

The sheriff in the movie then tells the younger cowboy a lesson about fame glory, "Look kid, having people know your name isn't important. Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for." But the younger didn't care about that and says for the shootout to begin on the count of three. Everyone watching this leaned in closer due to the suspense. And as soon as the number three was said, a gunshot rang out from the screen with all of the viewers gasping at the end…The sheriff had won and the younger had lost the fight and died. The sheriff was mighty disappointed that someone that young had wasted his talents on trying to become a sheriff only for the fame and glory instead of trying to help people.

The sheriff walks off into the sunset as the screen flashes, 'The End', as the movie was over. And so Casey stands up and exclaims to his friends, "Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em?!" Leonardo says his awe of the film by saying, "They sure don't make 'em like that any more."

Michelangelo then states his awe by saying, "How cool was that Sheriff Bart guy?" Michelangelo shapes the fingers on one hand into a gun and blows at the tip as Sam says with a grin, "I have to admit, that was a pretty good movie you picked Casey. And good job on not picking horror." Casey smiles sheepishly, remembering when Sam had saw The Grudge and freaked her out, but in all honesty, it freaked him out too.

Master Splinter then states his awe for the movie saying, "Yes, it was as if he were a samurai of the Old West." Lunafire nods as she growls a little saying, **"I agree with you, Master Splinter. And not just a samurai, he was also like an Avatar of the Old West, but without the controlling elements part."** But then Michelangelo and Sam realized that they were out of popcorn as they both complain at the lack of food as then Donatello says to everyone, "Hey, maybe it's time for an ice cream run!"

All teens stand up and cheer happily at this, anticipating cold, creamy goodness. But then Master Splinter states something telling the teens, "I am not sure about this my pupils. It is too dangerous on the surface with the increased gang activity alone makes it ill-advisable to go." Leonardo then tells Master Splinter, "We'll be careful, sensei." But then Master Splinter stands up saying before grinning, "I will accompany you and ensure that none of you get into mischief. Besides, I've been craving a double thick ice cream shake!" Then Lunafire says, **"That and I have been craving for a nice doggy ice cream bowl for a while."**

With that, everyone leaves the home through the elevator and into the Battle Shell as they all drive to the ice cream place, but what none of them knew, Ue-Sama had found them as the Battle Shell drove past his hiding spot on a building as his water mirror sees the hero's car but then changes to Shirayuki's image as the creepy voice then tells the young warrior, "There…there is the one you seek."

Ue-Sama then states upon seeing Shirayuki's image, "Beware, Avatar! I am coming." The warrior then makes the water mirror disappear along with himself with a swish of his cape.

* * *

Back with our heroes, April, Casey, Shirayuki and her friends had their hands full carrying ice cream for themselves, Master Splinter, Lunafire and the turtles as they came just around the corner and to the Battle Shell as April asks the boys, "Alright guys, who ordered the Double Banana Split with caramel and almonds?" Michelangelo calls out, "That's me and Sam, April!"

The turtle and Sam go to get their shared ice cream as they both sing, "I scream, you scream, We all scream for ice cream!" As Donatello hands out everyone's ice creams, he tells both Sam and Michelangelo a little annoyed, 'You two sing that one more time, and I really am going to scream." Charlotte nods saying with a frown, "Yeah, bloody murder!"

As everyone eats their ice cream, or doggy ice cream in Lunafire's case, Raphael then asks the gang, "I gotta admit, that Rio Gato turned out to be a real great flick. But one thing though, how did Sheriff Bart beat the kid when the kid obviously had better skills?" Master Splinter then adds his opinion saying, "I believe the young gunslinger fought only for fame and glory, while the sheriff fought only to protect his friends and loved ones. Of course, it could be possible that Sheriff Bart only won because it was only a movie and needed a happy ending."

Raphael then answers him by saying, "Yeah, maybe." Shirayuki suddenly stiffens as she suddenly feels like she and her family are being watched. So Shirayuki still eats her ice cream slowly while keeping her ears and senses at the ready as Lunafire had noticed her friend's state, and was getting worried.

While this had been happening, Donatello adds his own opinion by saying, "I don't know. Statistically, the odds are against him." Charlotte nods but then adds to Donatello, "But you have to admit, Sheriff Bart had far much more experience." Then Michelangelo makes his point by saying, "Thanks for the stats, Brainiacs."

Shirayuki then tenses again, feeling the same presence, but this time behind her and now Lunafire can feel the presence as well as Madison says, "And you all have to admit, the fashion was good, too." Leonardo nods as well as he says, "But Sheriff Bart was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy and he was-!" But while Leonardo had been talking, Ue-Sama had decided to throw his kunai at Shirayuki, as a beginning to seemingly attack her.

* * *

Luckily, enough Shirayuki had sensed it coming thanks to earthbending and airbending as she drops her ice cream and swiftly turns around to catch the kunai with her hands as the ice creams falls and breaks with a crash. Seeing this, everyone gets shocked of what just happened, as Raphael calls to her worried, "Yuki!" Shirayuki then tells everyone quietly as Lunafire growls angrily at the darkness, "Watch your backs, everyone!"

Casey then has April get behind him for safety reasons as she agrees. But then Master Splinter notices the kunai as he says while taking it out of Shirayuki's hands, "I have seen this marker before. But not from around here." Shirayuki raises an eyebrow in concern sensing that Master Splinter knows more about this marker than they all think as Raphael asks him with clenched fists, "Ya think it's the Foot? Are they back?" Lunafire shakes her head saying, **"I do not think so, Raphael. If it had been them, it would have been an ambush of ninjas."**

The rat sensei then continues with what he was saying, "She is right. It is not the Foot, it is a challenge. A marker for a duel. A duel until only one is left standing." The young man known as Ue-Sama appears from the shadows as he tells Shirayuki, "Young Avatar, the one called Shirayuki, I am Ue-Sama and I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki, the Shredder. But you stole that honor from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. And so, for fame and glory, I must destroy you in his stead. I challenge you, Young Avatar, to a duel."

Shirayuki narrows her eyes at him as she now knows why she had a chill up her spine earlier at home. He was the cause of it, but while he was speaking another chill went up her spine, when he called her 'Young Avatar'. Did that mean he was from her world?! Raphael walks up, and angrily tells Ue-Sama after hearing how the man wants to destroy her, "Hold on, whack bag! You mess with my girlfriend, you mess with me!" Then Casey, Donatello and Michelangelo appear along with the girls readying to prepare and defend Shirayuki as Casey tells Ue-Sama, "Not only that, but if you mess with 'dem, you mess with all of us!"

The others agree as Lunafire growls threateningly at Ue-Sama, **"I'm not sure how you know her as the Avatar, but I will never let you hurt my only blood family left!"** Ue-Sama was confused of this, that the rest of Shirayuki's family and friends did not know the rules. He then recognizes Master Splinter from a place long ago as he tells the old rat, "These are not the rules." The old rat nods and tells the young man, "Yes, I know."

Shirayuki and Leonardo look at their sensei shocked and confused as to how Splinter could possibly know him and what else about this duel that is supposed to happen. Ue-Sama then bows and reaches in his ninja garb to grab out a den-den daiko, a Japanese pellet drum as he rubs it, making the balls attached to it to keep on hitting the drum part only for a blue light to shine forth from it and transforming it into a paddle shape instead. Ue-Sama lets it go as the paddle then sparks blue light to as from it's handle is a spectral figure that looks to be like an Ancient Japanese referee with a mask.

* * *

Shirayuki, her friends and family, except for Master Splinter are shocked at this as Madison then says with awe, "Now that's magic!" The Avatar then asks her sensei a little freaked out, "Master Splinter, what is all this?" And so, the rat sensei tells her, "It is a Universal Challenge Match."

The spectral referee then uses his paddle to bring forth a blue barrier over the whole group, leaving them trapped. So Raphael tries to breach the barrier with his sais, but it doesn't ake a dent as he yells at the referee, "What's up with 'dis cage?!" Shirayuki nods with a frown and getting angry with the fact that her family and friends are trapped, telling the spectral referee and Ue-Sama, "Yeah, locking my boyfriend in a cage is not a good thing for anyone."

The spectral referee then tells the group, "If the Avatar called Shirayuki refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit." Charlotte gasps, completely terrified as she says, "What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Sam looks shocked and enraged, "Why the heck do we have to die? We're too cute and hot to die, and I finally got my first ever boyfriend here!"

And then Ue-Sama tells Shirayuki, who had been terrified and enraged at the fact that her family and friends lives were considered her price if she were to refuse, "And if she accepts and loses, then her life is forfeit." Raphael growls angrily at this, wanting to tear off Ue-Sama's head and use it as a soccer ball! Master Splinter then asks Shirayuki, who knew her answer as soon as her enemy finishes, "You must choose my daughter."

Shirayuki brings her head up as she tells Master Splinter then the spectral referee and Ue-Sama, "Isn't it obvious, sensei? There is no other choice. I accept the challenge, but only under a few conditions, one of which is a question. And only when I have said these conditions, then I will fight."

The spectral referee nods as he says, "So noted, Avatar." Ue-Sama narrows his eyes asking a little annoyed, "What kind of conditions?" Shirayuki smirks as she begins her conditions, "First off, I am allowed to use all of the elements that I can control, including my newest one and both of weapons aka my tessens and my glider staff. Secondly, I want Charlotte's video camera to record every single moment, angle and location of the whole entire fight. Not just for watching afterwards, but for friends that could not be here today." Charlotte grins hearing this as she brings out her video camera from her bag and has Nano come out from her bag who had been in his little robot form the moment danger became evident as the nanobots had hidden in the plant that was also in the bag.

The spectral referee nods and says, "So noted and accepted so far." Shirayuki nods as she then continues with a determined glare and frown, "Thirdly, I also need to know one question. How do you know that I am the Avatar?" Ue-Sama look shocked as he tells her, "You have no idea how much honor and glory you have in my world?"

The Avatar raises her eyebrow at this at Ue-Sama tells her, "I know who you are, because your world is connected to the Spirit World along with the one that we are in, which is connected to my world also. In other words, all four worlds are connected together and thus me and my people have heard about you and your past lives. All of the good things your past lives had done, all of the lives they had saved and numerous battle that had been won. I also know who you are because you are the current Avatar, the one that vanished from your world for more than ten years."

Shirayuki looks shocked and so does everyone else, even Master Splinter not knowing this bit of information at all. Raphael was even more shocked of this and wondered what Shirayuki would say. So the Avatar spoke asking Ue-Sama, "Then what I have to say next, is also with my third condition. If I win, you tell me what has happened to my world since then if you know of anything at all."

Ue-Sama nods as the spectral referee accepts this condition. But then Shirayuki smirks as she says, "But for the fourth and final condition…I need a better battle outfit. Oh, Maddie, if you would please…" Madison grins in anticipation as she says with a grin, "With pleasure, Yuki!" Madison then summons her fairy magic to bring out Shirayuki's ninja outfit: A short sleeveless black kimono dress where there is a white sash tightly tied around her waist, white stripes in the chest area of the kimono and on the sleeves, but has a black sleeveless hooded corset-like jacket. She has a long white scarf added to it. She has two fan holsters for her fans. She also has her now longer white ninja mask where it's down to her waist, black fingerless gloves, black spandex shorts and her Avatar amulet.

On the bottom of the front part of the kimono there is a white dragon with a crescent moon. She's also wearing black tights and her shoes are black flats with white ribbons that tie around her ankles. She also has a glider-staff that is thin, long, and wooden, strapped to her back, as it has two pairs of black folding wings, one that's bigger and the other are smaller wings. On the bigger wings on the left side of the glider's wing there is a white Dragon Wolf matching her ninja outfit and on the bigger right side of the glider's wing is a green turtle with a white ninja mask.

* * *

Ue-Sama looks at the Avatar with interest seeing her battle ready as he smirks underneath his mask as the spectral referee speaks, "All conditions are noted and accepted. And the challenge is also accepted. Duelists prepare." Ue-Sama then tells Shirayuki as he goes to leave, "Soon, Avatar. You shall taste defeat."

Everyone else just look completely unsure of what to do next and confused of the whole situation, except for Charlotte who can't wait for a fight, but also can't help but be curious as to what is happening also as Donatello then asks Master Splinter, "Sensei, what is going on?" And so the rat sensei raises a hand to silence him as he tells the group, "I will explain later. Now is not the time."

The rat sensei walks up to the spectral referee to tell him, "Just as Shirayuki asks for her friend's video camera to record the fight, I demand a full observance." The referee agrees with this as Ue-Sama questions this sounding panicked before calming, "A full observance?! I…Fine, old one. Observe all you want, but it will not change the outcome." And so with a full swish of his cape, he disappears to somewhere else.

And then in a creepy voice, Ue-Sama's voice echoes from the shadows, "Avatar…prepare to meet your doom!" The man laughs evilly at this as April then says, "Well, he's a little overdramatic." Lunafire snorts saying with a growl, **"Maybe, but sometimes those that are overdramatic can be very evil within."**

Raphael and the team walks over to Shirayuki as he tells her, "I don't understand why you have to fight him, Snow Princess. Technically, it was all of us that took him down. But I wish I were fighting him so that you won't have to." Charlotte shakes her head saying as she grabs her video camera as she turns it on saying, "Unfortunately, that's not the case. You heard what he said. Only Shirayuki can fight him, because he says she stole his honor from him by defeating the Shredder."

Shirayuki nods at Charlotte as she then tells the team, "Unfortunately, Charlotte is right. But I also wish I knew just what exactly it is that I have to do." So Master Splinter places a hand on her arm telling her while leading her away, "You must face Ue-Sama in mortal combat, my daughter. And you must be very careful. He will be a difficult opponent, but you have the skill of a ninja and Avatar. And most importantly, you have a pure heart that can defeat him. Remember that you have both families by your side. Us and your birth family watching over you."

Shirayuki lets out a tear hearing this as she bows in front of Master Splinter before hugging him tight, just in case. Lunafire walks over and nuzzles her arm, telling her, **"Stay on your guard, Shirayuki. And don't doubt your opponent, either. I can sense he'll be very tricky to defeat."** Shirayuki nods, hugging her Dragon Wolf's head. Madison then tells Shirayuki with a grin, "Kick his butt, Yuki!"

Then Sam says with a psychotic grin, "Yeah you got this! Finish him for Angel since she can't be here, okay?" Then Charlotte says with her video camera ready, "We believe in you, Yuki!" Nano starts cheering as he says, "Go, go, go!"

Shirayuki nods as she Raphael walks towards her, as they both hug each other with Raphael telling Shirayuki, "Whatever happens, Snow Princess, don't you dare die on us, got it?" Shirayuki nods as she then kisses Raphael hard and slow, when as they let go, he was in a bit of a daze as she tells him, "I won't, Raphie. And that is a promise I intend to keep." The Avatar then turns around facing the spectral referee, ready for her fight, with everyone's support behind her and Raphael moving back to the family.

The referee then uses his paddle over a puddle of water which then becomes magic water as it moves to underneath Shirayuki when suddenly…she's sinking into it! Shirayuki yelps in shock at this as she sinks into the puddle as she gets scared as she yells, "Help, please!" Everyone else looks shocked as Charlotte nearly drops her camera in shock seeing this happen to her as Raphael gets very terrified seeing this, especially since the last time, Shirayuki had been sinking when they were younger which helped her to become the Avatar who could only control water at the time.

So Raphael leaps over to the puddle intending to grab her. But only one of her hands was left from the puddle as it finally went down, causing the puddle to disappear and Raphael landing face first onto the puddle that immediately became normal as soon as the Avatar disappeared and in a flash, so did Charlotte's video camera as Michelangelo says in shock, "Yuki's gone!"

Sam then says in shock after seeing Shirayuki disappear, "Okay, I did not see that coming." Everyone else had also been in shock of seeing Shirayuki disappear as Raphael stands back up, enraged that his girlfriend disappeared as he goes to kill the spectral referee but his sensei stops him as the turtle yells in anger, "What did you do to her?!" And so, the referee uses his paddle to make the puddle become a big water circle which transformed into a water mirror…where it showed that Shirayuki was alive and somewhere in Central Park.

Raphael growls in anger still from her disappearing and seeing her alone in Central Park as Master Splinter finally manages to calm him down by telling him, "It is alright, Raphael. Calm down. All is in order." Lunafire and everyone else sigh in relief seeing that Shirayuki was in fact okay as Michelangelo asks, "What do we do now, Master Splinter?" And so, the rat sensei tells him and everyone else, "Now we wait and watch to see the fight unfold. For not only is this the ultimate fight to see Shirayuki's full ninja and Avatar training into action. But this fight will be a 'Battle of Ancient Forces.'"

* * *

And so, the Battle of Ancient Forces begins between Shirayuki and Ue-Sama. Who will win the fight and emerge victorious? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

And this is the end of The Battle of Ancient Forces Part 1! Stay tuned for the second part and as I said, chapters may and will be slow.


End file.
